Le prince de Sanguinem
by Serleena
Summary: Être servi par soi-même, c'est bien. C'est aussi comme ça qu'arrivent les problèmes, comme se retrouver avec un bébé coincé dans les cheveux. Pas top quand on est la reine des vampires. Venez découvrir l'histoire de bébé Yuuichiro, adopté et élevé par les vampires.
1. Un bébé à Sanguinem

**Voilà, nouvelle fic. Krul Tepes fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie ainsi que celle de ses proches.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Il est des histoires qui commencent bizarrement. Des histoires qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre, et pourtant qu'on ne regrette pas. Il en fut ainsi pour Krul Tepes et certains des siens, lorsque sa route croisa celle de Yuuichiro Amane. La journée avait commencé on ne peut plus normalement pour la reine des vampires. En temps ordinaire, Krul se faisait apporter ses repas, une carafe de sang et un verre en cristal. La troisième génitrice sortait rarement. Toutefois, elle affectionnait de chasser. Krul enfila une cape blanche. Les vampires pouvaient affronter la lumière du soleil, mais sous certaines conditions : des vêtements blancs pour réfléchir la lumière, avec un motif censé les protéger des UV. Des lentilles de contact pour cacher le rouge des yeux, et les oreilles camouflées par ses cheveux. Une fois parée, la souveraine prit le chemin menant au dehors.

Les humains naviguaient en foule comme à leur habitude. Elle n'aurait que l'embarras du choix. Mais autant prendre son temps. Krul marcha ainsi pendant un moment, s'éloignant du centre de la ville. Elle fronça le nez devant les effluves de carburant dégagés par les véhicules. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils supporter cela ? Elle se rappelait du temps où tous ces moyens de transport n'existaient pas. L'air était tellement plus respirable. Et ces immeubles … ils défiguraient le paysage. Autrefois on voyait l'horizon de quelque côté que l'on se tournait. De vastes étendues vertes. Enfin, les vampires ne manquaient pas de nourriture et avaient moult endroits où se cacher.

Les pas de la vampire la menèrent au parc. Aaaah voilà un endroit agréable ! De nombreuses mères y promenaient leurs enfants. Krul saliva. Du sang jeune. Celui des adultes était bon en général, plus mature. Que prendre que prendre. Les yeux marrons grâce aux lentilles balayèrent l'espace devant elle. Il faudrait juste qu'une d'entre elles s'éloigne. Ce qui les connaissant, pouvait durer. La reine n'était pas pressée. Krul prit place sur un banc inoccupé. Une demi-heure passa durant laquelle elle observa chaque petite famille devant elle. Les enfants glissant sur un toboggan, jouant dans le bac à sable, se poursuivant. Soudain, son attention se focalisa. Là. Une femme poussant un landau qui partait. Un sourire se dessina : la chasse était lancée. Krul se leva, puis tranquillement suivit la femme à la poussette.

Cette dernière quitta le parc. Elle traversa une rue, puis continua sur la droite. Krul la suivait, se rapprochant de plus en plus. La vampire n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand le duo passa sous un pont. La femme continua son chemin pensant simplement passer à côté de ce qu'elle croyait être une enfant venant en sens inverse. Krul l'avait en effet dépassée depuis l'extérieur du pont. Tout à coup, elle saisit le poignet de l'humaine, l'écarta de la poussette avec une force peu commune vu son gabarit, et plaqua sa proie contre un mur.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'exclama l'adulte.

Krul se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, dévoilant des canines anormalement longues. La femme arrondit les yeux devant le spectacle. Le mot vampire traversa aussitôt son esprit, la peur afflua. Trop tard. Les crocs venaient de perforer la chair. Elle sentit la succion, totalement paralysée. Krul prit son quota de sang, et relâcha la femme qui s'effondra.

« Hmm ? Déjà morte ? Pas très solide cette humaine. » constata-t-elle avec détachement.

Elle rejeta en arrière une longue mèche rose qui retomba dans la poussette. Un rire d'enfant résonna. Deux petites mains venaient de saisir les cheveux, puis commencèrent à séparer et croiser les mèches. Une petite tête apparut, et passa ensuite les cheveux derrière son dos. Krul n'y prêta pas attention et entreprit de s'éloigner. Elle sentit soudain un poids dans ses cheveux qui lui tira la tête. Un babillage de bébé suivit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ! » s'exclama la vampire en se retournant vivement.

Erreur, car le mouvement brusque fit voler la large mèche à laquelle s'était accroché un enfant. Ce dernier tournoya avec un rire ravi, s'emmaillotant dans la crinière rose puis se retrouva plaqué contre le dos du vampire.

« Veux-tu bien sortir de là toi ?! »

Krul essaya d'attraper le bambin tout en tournant. Le petit pour sa part, grouillait dans son dos. Tepes se baissa, envoyant ses cheveux devant elle dans l'espoir de saisir son invité surprise. Elle sentit un poids rebondir sur sa tête avant d'être suspendu en face.

« Aaaaïïïe ! »

« Gwahahaha ! » lui répondit-on.

Renvoyant alors le colis derrière, elle le sentit carrément rouler sur son dos. De fait, le petit ne s'emmêla que plus. Misère ! Elle finit par attraper quelque chose. Krul tira avant de gémir. Il était coincé. La vampire avait un enfant humain coincé dans les cheveux. Et comme il faut. Krul laissa ses mains retomber, de guerre lasse. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait de l'aide. Direction donc la capitale.

* * *

Krul fut de retour aux portes de sa cité. Elle vérifia l'entrée. L'enfant derrière babillait, et elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état il mettait ses cheveux. Elle passa en vitesse, sans se faire voir des gardes et s'arrêta près d'un escalier.

« Guihihi ! »

« Chuteuh ! »

Si jamais on apprenait qu'elle avait un bébé dans la chevelure … bref. Krul fila telle une ombre dans les rues de Sanguinem. Qui pourrait bien lui ôter ce machin … elle avança à pas de velours entre deux maisons. Krul réfléchissait à qui demander de l'aide. Un vampire ordinaire risquait de bavarder. En fait, un noble aussi. La reine soupira. Ça allait être coton cette histoire. La prochaine fois elle choisirait un homme. Ou une femme seule.

« Wawawaaaah ! »

« T'as entendu ? » lança un garde.

Krul se figea. Stupide gamin il allait la trahir ! Krul décampa aussitôt, filant vite et loin. Elle s'arrêta dos à une maison, manquant d'écraser le bébé. Elle ferma les yeux. Mais comment allait-elle s'en sortir.

« Votre Altesse ? » entendit-elle.

Krul rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Crowley Eusford derrière une clôture. La clôture de la maison contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Elle le dévisagea un instant. Autant que ce soit lui, qu'elle soit débarrassée de son fardeau capillaire au plus vite.

« Crowley Eusford, tu tombes bien. J'ai une mission pour toi. » dit-elle en se décollant du mur.

Le rouquin la regarda venir à lui, interrogateur.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Au moment où la reine ouvrit la bouche, un bruit enfantin en sortit. Crowley arrondit les yeux : Krul venait-elle bien d'émettre un son de bébé ? Cette dernière ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Elle lui intima ensuite de la faire entrer à l'intérieur du manoir du roux. Dans le salon, elle lui tourna le dos.

« Tu veux bien m'enlever ça ? » questionna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Crowley remarqua alors des petits mouvements parmi une boule de cheveux. Il crut même distinguer une paire d'yeux. Il cligna des yeux devant le phénomène. Le géniteur approcha de la souveraine et écarta des mèches pour découvrir …un bébé. Un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts, un t-shirt vert et une salopette. Le bébé émit un son ravi en découvrant le vampire, proprement interdit.

« Euh … pardonnez-moi mais que faites-vous avec un bébé dans les cheveux ? » dit Crowley un peu bêtement.

« J'avais des envies de maternité. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est coincé idiot ? » riposta Krul.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment s'est-il retrouvé ainsi ? » corrigea Crowley.

Krul poussa un profond soupir.

« Aucune idée. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il vaut mieux ne pas laisser traîner ses cheveux près d'un bébé. Bon alors, tu me l'enlèves ? »

« C'est que … le mieux serait de tout couper en fait. »

Krul plissa les yeux, dans un regard qui aurait fait mouiller son pantalon à son congénère s'il avait été en face.

« Crowley Eusford. Si jamais tu coupes ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu, je te tonds comme un mouton. » avertit-elle calmement.

« Très bien, à vos ordres. » soupira le noble.

Patiemment, Crowley entreprit de démêler la crinière rose. Le bébé de son côté, agita les pieds qu'il lança brusquement. Il atteignit même la main du vampire, lui faisant échapper une mèche. Eusford continua son travail de coiffeur. Lorsque Yuu eut une main de libre, il saisit une mèche sur laquelle il tira d'un coup sec.

« Ouch ! »

« Désolé, il en a attrapé une. »

Crowley dégagea la mèche.

« Aaaah ! » protesta le petit.

Mais le vampire ne tint pas compte de son mécontentement, et poursuivit. Krul serra les dents quand Yuu lui donna des coups de talons. Enfin, après ce qui parut être une éternité le noble retira l'enfant. Krul lança un _ah_ de soulagement, et se retourna pour découvrir cet humain qui l'avait ainsi collée. Yuuichiro rit de nouveau, puis attrapa les mèches rouges qui lui faisaient face.

« Aaaah non ! Lâche-moi ! » s'exclama Crowley.

Le bébé tira les cheveux. Le vampire couina et tenta de repousser le petit.

* * *

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. » commenta Krul qui lissait sa chevelure.

Elle grimaça soudain en y sentant de l'humidité. Crowley vacillait plus loin. Le bruit alerta ses aides qui accoururent. Toutes deux se figèrent en le découvrant aux prises avec un bébé.

« MAIS TU VAS ME LÂCHER STUPIDE BÉTAIL ?! » vociféra Crowley.

Peine perdue, il le tenait et bien, les mains fermées sur des poignées rousses. Finalement, Horn Skuld se porta au secours de son maître. Elle saisit Yuu, et tira en arrière.

« Non non non ! Ne tire pas ne tire pas ! » fit Crowley.

Hélas, si ce n'était pas la vampire qui tirait c'était le bébé.

« Tenez-bon mon lord, on y est presque. » annonça Skuld qui voyait les mèches glisser entre les doigts.

Crowley répondit par une injure très peu digne de son rang, avant que finalement il ne puisse se redresser. Le bébé tenait encore des fragments de cheveux.

« Yawou ! » commenta-t-il.

Crowley regarda avec horreur les cheveux que l'enfant avait arraché.

« Non mais … dis donc espèce de sale mioche, t'as une idée du temps que je passe chaque matin à soigner cette chevelure de rêve ? Hein ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Une chevelure de rêve hein ? On en apprend tous les jours. » ironisa Krul.

« En attendant, veuillez reprendre ce … ce truc et le sortir de chez moi ! » reprit Eusford en faisant volte-face.

Grave erreur. Car il envoya ainsi sa longue natte voler. Natte que ne manqua pas de saisir au vol Yuuichiro, et de s'y pendre. Horn ne comprit que trop tard que le bébé lui échappait des mains. Crowley se pencha en arrière sous le poids de l'enfant. Il se retourna brusquement, transformant Yuu en massue. Krul se baissa quand il fut envoyé vers elle.

« Wiiiiih ! » s'extasia l'enfant.

« Je l'ai je l'ai ! » s'exclama Chess Belle.

Sauf qu'elle se prit le derrière du petit en plein visage.

« Enlevez-moi ça ! » s'exclama Crowley.

Il manqua d'assommer Horn Skuld, avant de parvenir à ramener le petit devant lui. Le vampire retira sa natte des mains de l'enfant, puis le posa par terre. Là où il ne pourrait rien attraper. Il poussa ensuite un soupir de soulagement. Yuu de son côté, passa en mode quadrupède et partit en vadrouille. Chess signala qu'il s'en allait, ce que Crowley approuva. Qu'il parte ce tueur de cheveux. CRASH ! Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir une belle lampe à terre, le pied fracassé.

« ! »

Yuu mâchonnait le cordon, les yeux explorant l'endroit. Finalement, il repartit. Il arriva vers une tenture sur laquelle il essaya visiblement de grimper. Le tissu céda et il retomba sur ses fesses, sous le regard médusé des vampires. Yuu sortit de sous le tissu. Passant près d'une armure, il trébucha dessus et son derrière heurta les jambes. L'armure tomba dans un fracas épouvantable.

« Aaaah ! Mais c'est pas vrai il va me foutre la baraque en l'air ! » s'exclama Crowley.

Et de partir rattraper l'enfant. Yuu passa sous une table, entre les chaises et même en dessous. La dernière tomba. Crowley lui barra la route, tendant la main pour le prendre. Yuu fit demi-tour en vitesse et repartit sous la table, non sans un petit rire. Quel chouette jeu ! Il aperçut les pieds des aides d'Eusford. Yuu trottina vers Horn Skuld de laquelle il saisit des pans de robe.

« Iiiik ! » s'exclama-t-elle en reculant.

« Yahahaha ! »

Chiiiiire ! Yuu retomba au sol, laissant la vampire les jambes à l'air et le rouge aux joues. Hop sous la table. Crowley se glissa à la suite du petit. Ce dernier lui flanqua le morceau de tissu blanc, trophée prit sur Horn, au visage. Il en profita pour s'esquiver. Lorsque que Chess Belle parvint à le saisir par la salopette il répliqua par un saisissement des cheveux. C'est très efficace, et la génitrice battit illico en retraite. La main de Yuu se referma sur le vide.

« Où il est ? » demanda Crowley sortant et se dégageant.

Il vit alors la nappe glisser tout doucement, puis rapidement entraînant une coupelle en cristal vers le bord de la table. Le roux plongea pour rattraper le précieux artefact. Horn et Chess plongèrent pour appréhender le bébé, et se cognèrent la tête. Yuu fila, direction un couloir menant à la salle d'armes et bordé d'armures. Crowley courut après lui, puis se mit à sa hauteur pour le saisir.

« OUAH ! » s'écria-t-il quand une hache chuta à un centimètre de son nez.

Il se redressa précipitamment, retombant en arrière. Yuu pour sa part, s'était redressé contre une armure et tapa dessus. Il s'agrippa ensuite au bouclier qui se décrocha, et le bras de l'armure avec. Eusford posa un genou à terre derrière lui, pensant enfin le tenir. Le bébé songea qu'il tenait là un bel hochet, brillant et grand. Il se mit à secouer l'avant-bras de l'armure, auquel la main tenait encore. Résultat Crowley la prit en pleine figure. Yuu envoya ensuite son jouet dans le reste de l'armure, dont les jambes occasionnant la chute de l'objet sur nul autre que le vampire. Eusford reçut le casque sur la tête.

Il ouvrit la visière pour découvrir Yuu aller frapper toutes les armures sur son chemin, et les démonter dans la joie et la bonne humeur, prenant lui aussi un casque sur le râble. Et il continua.

« Merde la salle d'armes ! » jura Crowley.

Il se releva et jeta le casque avant de courir vers l'endroit, suivi de ses aides.

« Gazou ! »

Yuu fit tomber le porte-lances, envoya son hochet contre une épée qui tinta au sol. Il récupéra le bras de l'armure et le balança contre une vitrine qui explosa. Les trois vampires observèrent la scène la bouche ouverte dans une expression de choc. Yuu s'assit pour retirer son casque.

« J'y vais ! » lança Horn, saisissant cet instant de calme.

Yuu tapa un instant le casque au sol, puis leva et les bras et échappa l'objet en arrière, droit sur le visage de la blonde.

« Agagaaaa ! » commenta Yuu, ravi de l'effet.

Il repartit. Crowley se frappa le front. Mais c'était quoi ce gosse ? Il fit tomber une nouvelle armure, dont il récupéra cette fois le pied.

* * *

Le noble arriva près du bébé et le saisit à la taille. Yuu agita le pied métallique, et Crowley s'écarta quand il lâcha l'objet.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama Chess derrière.

« Je te tiens ! Je vais te refiler à la reine et vous allez me foutre le camp ! » lança le vampire.

Le bébé ouvrit la bouche et la referma sur le nez de Crowley.

« Beurk ! »

N'entendant plus un bruit, Krul pensa que les vampires avaient dû rattraper le bébé. En effet, elle vit revenir ses congénères dans un drôle d'état. Crowley portait le petit sous un bras.

« Vous l'avez eu. » dit-elle simplement.

« Pas sans mal. Il a mis un désordre pas possible, alors je vous prierais de le reprendre et de quitter ma demeure ! » répondit Crowley en brandissant le petit devant lui.

Un grondement en provenance du ventre de l'enfant suivit cette phrase. Yuu baissa les yeux sur son estomac et …

« OOOOUUUIIIIIIIINNNN ! »

Tous les vampires se bouchèrent les oreilles, excepté Crowley qui ne put en boucher qu'une. Il tenait Yuu à bout de bras.

« Je crois qu'il a faim ! » hurla Chess.

« Et il est obligé de crier pour ça ? » répondit Crowley.

« Je vais chercher sa poussette, il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut dedans. » annonça Krul.

Et elle s'esbigna avant que quiconque ne rajoute un mot. La reine revint là où gisait le corps de la mère ainsi que la poussette. Krul fouilla le sac en dessous, découvrant des couches, un thermos et un biberon. Elle renifla le contenu du thermos.

« Bon, ça m'a l'air d'être ça. Ramenons le tout, on sait jamais. »

Elle souleva la poussette puis repartit. Au manoir Eusford, on endurait les cris du bébé avec un air blasé. Krul fut de retour, grimaçant sous le volume de décibels. Elle posa la poussette, puis extraya le sac. Chess vint l'aider. Elles sortirent le thermos, puis se regardèrent. Comment lui faire boire ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

« Ce doit être dedans, cherchons bien ! » préconisa Krul.

Elles sortirent les couches, des vêtements de rechange, trois tétines, des lingettes nettoyantes, un hochet, un bavoir, et enfin le biberon. Krul l'examina. C'était le seul récipient, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas comment le petit pourrait boire son lait. En attendant, elle dévissa la tétine et Chess Belle versa le lait. Krul observa la tétine : devait-elle la remettre ou pas ? Elle en conclut que oui, car sinon il se renverserait le lait dessus. Ceci fait, elle approcha de Yuu. Crowley baissa le bras pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur, et Krul lui enfourna la tétine dans la bouche. Le bébé cessa de pleurer pour téter.

« C'est donc comme ça que ça marche. » dit-elle.

Voyant que Yuu posait les mains sur le biberon, Krul le lâcha. Bien sûr il tomba par terre et le petit se remit à pleurer. Vite la vampire lui rendit son bien. Yuu vida tranquillement son biberon.

« Yuuichiro. » fit soudain Chess.

Elle tenait un petit jean sur lequel était inscrit le prénom de l'enfant. Le biberon tomba à nouveau par terre.

« Je crois qu'il avait mieux qu'il soit allongé. Il essaie de respirer mais avec son lait ce n'est pas facile. » conseilla Horn.

Crowley cligna des yeux, puis observa le bébé qui tendait les mains vers son biberon. Il ramena le bras contre lui en veillant à garder ses cheveux hors de portée. Une fois l'enfant calé, Krul lui rendit son lait pour qu'il le termine. Finalement, l'enfant retira la tétine de sa bouche l'air repus. Crowley récupéra le biberon et le posa sur la table du salon. Yuu rota, les paupières lourdes. Le temps que le vampire comprenne, le petit ferma les yeux.

« Non mais faut pas te gêner. » commenta-t-il.

Le bébé avait posé la joue contre le torse du noble. Crowley voulut le dégager, mais le petit attrapa son index dans la main et la referma dessus. Les femmes vampires se sentirent rosir. La scène était tout simplement adorable.

« Bon, vous le reprenez ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas maintenant, il pourrait se remettre à hurler. » répondit Krul.

« Hein ? Mais et je fais quoi moi ? »

« Eh bien tu attends qu'il se réveille. »

Crowley leva la tête au ciel. Ben voyons ! Elle en avait de bonnes. C'était elle qui le ramenait et c'était lui qui faisait tout le boulot. Le vampire décida d'aller s'asseoir. La joue de l'enfant glissa sur sa peau. Yuu dormait à poings fermés, tenant toujours le doigt du vampire qui n'osait plus bouger. Ce gosse avait manqué de lui bousiller une oreille, autant ménager celle qui restait. Krul afficha un grand sourire. Quand même, c'était trop mignon tout ça. Eusford demanda à ses aides d'aller ranger un peu le désordre. Il détendit les jambes et bascula la tête en arrière.

* * *

« Et sinon, vous comptez en faire quoi de ce bébé ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Le ramener aux humains bien sûr. En tout cas j'avoue que le rôle de père te va plutôt bien Crowley. » sourit Krul.

Ce dernier piqua un fard, puis détourna la tête. Une minute après, ses rubis tombèrent sur Yuu, paisiblement endormi contre lui. Ce n'était pas si désagréable tant qu'il se tenait tranquille. Horn et Chess revinrent trois heures plus tard, leur tâche achevée. Pile au moment où Yuu se réveilla. Il leva les yeux vers Crowley et lui toucha le visage. Le bébé sourit joyeusement quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Le noble se leva et alla donner le bébé à sa reine. Krul reposa Yuu dans sa poussette puis s'en alla après avoir remercié le trio. La vampire chemina dans Sanguinem, évitant ses congénères autant que possible. Yuu jouait avec les babioles suspendues à la poussette. Il sourit chaque fois que Krul croisait son regard. Si bien que cette dernière finit par lui sourire à son tour. Enfin, elle revint en surface. La vampire retourna au parc dans l'intention d'y laisser la poussette afin qu'un humain récupère le petit.

Elle arriva près d'un arbre et relâcha la poussette puis partit. Yuu continua son jeu sans plus se préoccuper du monde.

Le soir venu, Krul était de nouveau dehors. Elle décida de voir si le bébé avait trouvé preneur. Approchant du parc, elle entendit des pleurs. Mais …

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Personne ne s'est occupé de toi ?! » s'exclama Krul en découvrant la poussette au même endroit.

Elle approcha. Le parc était maintenant désert. Yuu pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il tendit les mains vers Krul, comme pour la supplier de lui venir en aide. La vampire le regarda, soupira puis le sortit de sa poussette.

« Baaaah ! Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle venait du petit. Krul chercha que faire. L'enfant avait un problème pour sentir aussi mauvais. Cela semblait provenir de son pantalon. La vampire le recoucha donc, puis défit la salopette. Une couche. Il y avait dans le sac, elle s'en souvenait bien. La vampire en sortit donc une propre, puis ouvrit celle du bébé. Elle grimaça et toussa face à l'odeur. Non elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, jamais elle n'avait senti une puanteur pareille. Mais face aux prunelles suppliantes, Krul céda. Elle inspira à fond, retira vite la couche et la jeta dans la première poubelle venue. Yuu se calma, pas mécontent d'être débarrassé.

« Euh … et maintenant ? » s'interrogea Krul.

Sans doute fallait-il le nettoyer un peu. Ah oui, les lingettes. Krul continua donc, nettoya puis mit une couche au petit. Qui la remercia avec un joyeux babil. La vampire soupira. Les hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre soin de leur propre progéniture. Certes, le petit était une catastrophe ambulante d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir chez Crowley, mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Et puis … il était mignon quand même. Après un débat avec elle-même qui dura bien cinq minutes, Krul prit sa décision. Elle empoigna la poussette et ramena Yuu à Sanguinem. Naturellement, elle le fit discrètement. La souveraine le ramena dans sa chambre, puis le sortit de sa poussette et le déposa au sol.

Yuu observa l'endroit avec curiosité, puis décida de satisfaire cette curiosité de manière empirique. Krul ayant déjà une expérience de cette technique, le suivit pas à pas. Le petit passa sous le lit, en ressortit puis alla voir du côté des rideaux. Lorsqu'il tira dessus, la vampire l'en empêcha. Yuu protesta et reprit le tissu. Krul insista, et elle vit bientôt poindre une crise de larmes. Paniquée, elle chercha comment désamorcer le conflit. Finalement, elle lui tendit son hochet. Yuu renifla, puis accepta l'échange. Il passa un moment à secouer son jouet. Krul vérifia ce qu'elle pourrait lui donner d'autre. Elle sortit un lapin en peluche tout plat. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un tissu plat carré, avec une tête de lapin au bout.

La vampire le mit de côté. Elle sortit les trois tétines. Servaient-elles à manger ? Mais où logeait la nourriture ? Yuu s'approcha d'elle, puis tira sur sa robe. Lorsqu'il eut son attention il tendit la main vers la tétine. Krul s'accroupit puis lui donna. Yuu la prit dans la bouche et repartit un peu plus loin. Bon, qu'avait-elle d'autre ? Les trucs sur la poussette ça oui, une girafe en caoutchouc et c'était tout. Mouais, il lui faudrait peut-être aller en chercher d'autres. En attendant, elle résolut d'aller se chercher un verre de sang. Krul ouvrit la porte puis se figea. Et lui, comment allait-elle le nourrir ? Il restait du lait mais il ne durerait pas. Tiens d'ailleurs, elle perçut un grondement. La reine plongea vers le thermos, remplit le biberon pendant que Yuu grimaçait et vite lui donna.

« Juste à temps. » soupira-t-elle.

La troisième génitrice quitta sa chambre en ayant soin de fermer la porte. Lorsqu'elle revint, Yuu était toujours sagement assis par terre, le biberon vide. Krul vint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Alors tu as été sage en mon absence ? » demanda-t-elle.

Yuu attrapa une mèche qu'il mit dans la bouche. Krul grimaça. Au moins il ne tirait pas dessus, ce qui était toujours ça de pris. Krul s'installa sur son lit, déposant le bébé juste à côté. Yuu se tint assis, secouant les cheveux roses comme s'il espérait qu'ils émettent un son. Krul pour sa part, réfléchissait. Elle l'avait ramené certes, mais après ? Que comptait-elle faire de cet humain ? Le mordre était hors de question, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour supporter une morsure. S'en occuper d'accord, sauf qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en bébé. Jusque-là, le bon sens et les réactions de Yuuchiro l'avaient guidée, mais il devait y avoir des choses qu'il ne pouvait traduire.

« _Déjà, je vais veiller à ce qu'il ne manque pas de lait. Ensuite, quelques jouets en plus et peut-être d'autres couches aussi. Avec tout ça, on parera déjà au plus pressé._ » se dit-elle.

La nuit allait tomber, elle en profiterait pour aller récupérer du lait dans une boutique. Krul vit d'ailleurs Yuu bâiller. Ah, ben s'il s'endormait ça l'arrangeait. La vampire prit le petit qu'elle alla déposer dans sa poussette, reconvertie en lit. Yuu ferma les yeux, et elle attendit qu'il sommeille. Krul quitta sa chambre et referma doucement la porte. Ensuite, direction la surface.

La vampire dénicha un magasin dans lequel elle entra par effraction. Krul démolit les caméras de surveillance en quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle fila dans les rayons. Elle attrapa un pack de lait, puis se mit en quête de couches. Mais en arrivant au rayon … elle y trouva aussi du lait. Catastrophe ! 1er âge, 2ème âge, lait de croissance. Krul en resta bouche bée. Elle saisit ensuite deux boîtes. Chacune correspondait à un stade spécifique, or comment connaître l'âge de Yuu ? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Krul décida alors de prendre les deux, dans le doute. Vint le tour des couches, avec un nouveau problème : la taille. La vampire se dit qu'il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

« Bon ! Pas de panique, je vais déjà prendre de quoi transporter tout ça. »

Elle fila dehors, rompit une chaîne de caddie et le transporta dedans. Krul y mit donc plusieurs boîtes de lait, approcha des couches qu'elle examina avec soin. Ensuite, elle ouvrit un paquet pour juger de la taille. Lorsqu'un lui paraissait convenir elle le jetait dans son caddie. Soudain, elle entendit marcher. Un gardien. La reine soupira doucement, puis alla l'assommer. Discrétion avant tout. Krul reprit ses achats. Lingettes, quelques jouets, une couverture, une brosse … le petit serait comme un coq en pâte. La vampire sortit du magasin et fonça dans la capitale. Yuu dormait toujours dans sa poussette. Krul vida son caddie, et rangea toutes ses emplettes dans une armoire.

« _Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que c'était si compliqué de s'occuper d'un bébé. Que de choix dans ce magasin ! Nous au moins, un seul type de nourriture nous suffit !_ » se dit-elle.

Toutefois, elle veillerait à découvrir l'âge du bébé. Cela lui serait certainement utile à l'avenir. Pendant qu'elle y était, Krul déballa le sac de la poussette. Son regard fut attiré par l'étiquette sur un petit haut. Ô joie ! La taille était en mois, elle avait une idée de l'âge du bébé ( _ndla : pour_ _être précise, il a huit mois_.). Problème réglé ! Du coup, elle fit le tri et alla rapporter ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Satisfaite, Krul rentra.


	2. Exploration

**Puisque Yuu a été adopté, autant qu'il explore son nouveau foyer. Avec ou sans casse.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Voilà à présent une semaine que Yuuichiro a été recueilli par Krul Tepes, reine des vampires du Japon. Elle arrivait à savoir quand il fallait le nourrir, qu'il n'aimait que le lait chaud, qu'il devait être changé régulièrement et qu'il dormait beaucoup. En dehors de ça, elle avait rapporté d'autres habits. Yuu crapahutait dans la chambre, sous la surveillance attentive de Krul. Cependant, la vampire avait un royaume à administrer et devait donc s'absenter. Normalement, elle fermait toujours la porte avec soin. Yuu était cependant vif et s'approchait de la sortie plus souvent qu'à son tour. Si bien qu'une fois, un peu pressée par une réunion du Conseil des Hauts Géniteurs, Krul entra en coup de vent dans la chambre. Yuu en profita pour s'esquiver. À lui l'aventure ! Sa mère adoptive referma inutilement la porte puis s'en alla à l'opposé. Yuu chemina dans le palais.

Il arriva près d'un escalier. La hauteur lui fit peur et il s'en alla. Pour l'heure, le palais n'avait rien qui soit à sa portée contrairement au manoir Eusford. Passant près de vampires montant la garde armés de lance, Yuu en bouscula une qui s'abattit sur la tête d'un des gardes.

« Hé ho ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda le receveur.

« Mais rien, elle a basculé c'est tout. »

« Ah ouais, ben tiens-la mieux que ça ta lance ! »

« Je la tiens très bien, t'as qu'à pas être aussi près. »

Yuuichiro continua sa route sans se soucier de la petite dispute. Il arriva près d'une armure. Yay, un jouet. Il tendit aussitôt la main vers le bouclier. C'était un peu haut, aussi n'arriva-t-il pas à le saisir. Yuu tapa contre le genou. Avec un peu de chance, elle tomberait comme les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, un fracas retentit. Yuu s'empara de son bouclier, rond, courbé et en bois. Il se mit dedans, bascula en gazouillant et le renversa.

« Agueuh ! » commenta-t-il, sur le sol.

Yuu se dégagea, le bouclier resta à moitié sur son dos. Qu'importe, tant qu'il pouvait avancer il le faisait. Il marcha ainsi durant un moment en traînant son fardeau. Puis, comme agacé il se mit en devoir de dégager le bouclier. Yuu secoua son derrière, se renversa et remit le bouclier à l'envers. Le bébé remonta dedans, puis se remit à basculer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est qu'il se trouvait au bord d'un escalier. Yuu tendit les jambes sous la lanière de cuir en travers du bouclier, s'agitant plus et se rapprochant du bord. Arriva ce qui devait arriver : le cercle de bois glissa. Yuu se retrouva à dévaler l'escalier assis dans son bouclier.

« Yazou ! »

En bas, un vampire s'arrêta devant cette vision. Yuu lui arriva dessus à fonds les ballons et le percuta. Le vampire s'étala face contre marches, pendant que le petit poursuivait sa folle descente. Et elle n'était pas près de s'arrêter, car le palais surplombait la ville et comprenait donc des chemins en pente. Yuu glissa ainsi sur un chemin de ronde, manquant de faire un strike avec les gardes. À un virage, il passa la courbe sur un mur. Histoire de rajouter plus de fun à son jeu, Yuuichiro se balançait en tirant sur la lanière. Ce qui fit qu'il modifia légèrement sa trajectoire. Il heurta une colonne qui l'envoya vers un autre escalier qu'il descendit en tressautant. Une pente succéda à cet escalier, relançant la vitesse du convoi. Le bébé était déjà loin du palais.

Il descendit tout en bas, avant qu'enfin son véhicule ne s'arrête faute de vitesse. Yuu ricana gaiement. Le bébé abandonna ensuite son bouclier pour continuer son exploration. Petit comme il était et surtout à ras du sol, personne ne fit attention à lui. L'enfant arriva près d'une vaste maison. Il bifurqua et entra. L'enfant avança en direction de la porte. Fermée. Il s'appuya dessus, puis comme avec les armures décida de taper dessus. Mais cela ne suffit pas à l'ouvrir. Du moins le crut-il, car instant après que le bébé se soit écarté la porte s'ouvrit. Yuu fit demi-tour et se glissa dans l'ouverture.

« Qui ici peut bien s'amuser à frapper aux portes et se cacher ? » fit une voix.

La porte se referma, des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur du parquet. Yuu pour sa part, avait déjà filé dans une pièce. Une antichambre, dans laquelle des tentures en soie pendaient, et divers bibelots étaient entreposés sur une petite table basse. Ce fut vers celle-ci que le bébé se dirigea en premier. Il prit appui sur la table, puis tendit la main vers un œuf brillant. Il le porta à sa bouche, avant de le fracasser de bon cœur contre la table. Il saisit ensuite une petite figurine qu'il jeta par-dessus lui. Yuu se tendit ensuite au maximum pour atteindre le vase au centre, en vain. À la place, il reporta son intérêt sur le chemin de table muni de pompons. Le garçonnet en mit un à la bouche avant d'aller voir ailleurs. Bien sûr le poids du vase le freina et tira sur un coin de bouche, cependant Yuu se contenta de se retourner et continuer à tirer. Le vase chuta, roula et se fracassa au sol.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? » demanda-t-on ailleurs.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

Yuu traîna le chemin de table désormais débarrassé de son vase. Il recracha le pompon en cours de route pour s'intéresser à une tenture. Le bébé la secoua, puis s'en aida pour se redresser. La soie étant fragile, je vous laisse deviner la suite. Une tenture en moins, exactement. Pas grave, on va essayer les autres. En tout, Yuu déchira quatre tentures. Il décrocha même une tringle qui alla se planter dans une carafe posée sur une commode. Yuu tirant de l'autre côté, la tringle fit levier et souleva la carafe qu'elle projeta contre une vitrine en face.

* * *

« Mais enfin ! » s'exclama le propriétaire des lieux.

Il se leva, sa longue queue de cheval argentée flottant derrière lui. Un autre vampire qu'il recevait ce jour-là, un certain chevalier aux mèches rousses suivit, intrigué. Ferid Bathory poussa un cri en voyant l'état de son antichambre. Il entra les mains levées en un geste d'incompréhension et d'impuissance.

« Que diable s'est-il passé ici ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Crowley Eusford entra à sa suite, la tête levée vers les tentures. Curieux, mais ce désordre lui disait quelque chose. Yuuichiro sortit de la pièce. Poursuivant sa vadrouille, il déboula dans la bibliothèque. Intéressé par les couleurs des livres, il en saisit un tout en bas qu'il ouvrit. Après avoir salué sa découverte en tapant dessus, il résolut de manger la couverture. Le livre s'ouvrit, dévoilant ses pages. Yuu le laissa retomber sur la tranche. Il approcha les mains des pages. Le bébé découvrit bien vite que ces dernières s'arrachèrent. Il dépeça le livre, semant les feuilles autour de lui. Il approcha ensuite d'un petit guéridon qu'il renversa d'un coup d'arrière-train. Le bruit de la chute alerta les vampires occupés à ranger un peu de l'autre côté. Ferid et Crowley échangèrent un regard. Laissant là les morceaux de tentures arrachés, ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque.

Ferid émit un son choqué en découvrant le livre à moitié arraché, les pages partout puis le guéridon renversé avec ses deux verres de sang. Yuu lui, se trouvait de l'autre côté des rayonnages. Ferid entra et ramassa le livre.

« Argh ! C'était une édition unique ça ! »

Bébé Yuu sortit de la bibliothèque pour continuer. Tout comme Crowley, Ferid possédait sa salle d'armes. Yuu s'y aventura, puis accéléra l'allure en apercevant une armure. Celle-là, il savait comment faire. Il y en avait même plusieurs alignées contre un mur. Le bébé s'attaqua à celle à une extrémité. Il parvint comme les autres à la démolir, toutefois il innova. En effet, au lieu de s'effondrer sur elle-même, l'armure qui tenait une épée appuyée au sol bascula sous le poids de celle-ci sur le côté. Elle percuta donc sa voisine, qui s'en alla saluer la sienne et ainsi de suite.

« Dis-moi Ferid, ta maison est-elle hantée ou quoi ? » questionna Crowley.

Le noble ne répondit pas et sortit de la bibliothèque en courant. La dernière armure flancha, renversant un porte-hallebardes. L'une d'elle accrocha un portrait de Ferid et lui tailla une moustache. Un autre rang d'armures reçut une des hallebardes, et comme leurs consœurs ces dernières s'effondrèrent en domino. L'une d'elle abattit sa hache sur une vitrine qui explosa et se renversa. L'avant-dernière armure porteuse d'une lance la laissa choir sur un porte-épées, qui vacilla avant de tomber. Une des épées glissa et heurta la hallebarde du dernier rang d'armures qui encadraient la salle d'armes. La lance bascula, heurta la voisine qui chuta. Bref, il ne resta plus une armure debout. Les dernières à tomber le firent sous le regard éberlué de Ferid.

Le vampire resta sur le pas de la porte, les yeux sur l'armure devant lui. Il leva ensuite lentement le regard, découvrant le spectacle. Mais surtout accrochant la silhouette de Yuu qui cherchait un nouveau jouet.

« Crowley … est-ce que je rêve ou bien est-ce qu'il y a un bébé chez moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Le roux pencha la tête.

« Oh non ! Je savais bien que tout ce cirque me disait quelque chose ! » s'exclama le roux.

« Attends, tu connais cet enfant ? » releva Ferid en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Oui. Figure-toi qu'il est arrivé y'a une semaine, emmêlé dans les cheveux de Krul Tepes. »

Parlant d'elle, la réunion venait de s'achever et la souveraine passa voir comment se trouvait son petit protégé. Krul trouva la chambre vide et surtout silencieuse.

« Yuu ? » appela-t-elle.

Silence. Krul se précipita vers son lit. Yuu n'était pas en dessous. Elle regarda derrière les rideaux, à côté des armoires rien.

« Oh non ! YUU ! »

Elle sortit en vitesse et arriva à un balcon. Le bébé pouvait être n'importe où dans Sanguinem. Elle décida de fouiller son palais. La vue d'une armure gisant sur le sol lui confirma que le bébé était en vadrouille. Elle repéra aussi des traces de frottement sur le sol. Krul suivit cette piste. Elle entendit un garde raconter qu'il avait été percuté par un bébé sur un bouclier, ce qui fit rire ses camarades. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve en vitesse. Avant qui que ce soit d'autre qui n'aurait certainement pas sa compassion.

Du côté de chez Ferid, le vampire avança en direction de Yuu qui jouait avec une main de métal. Il souleva le petit par les bretelles et le mit à hauteur de visage.

« Alors c'est toi le responsable de ce cirque. Mais comment es-tu entré ? » dit-il.

« Ferid tu devrais l'éloigner de ton visage. » conseilla Crowley.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Yuu saisit aussitôt les mèches blanches qu'il tira, tenant la main de l'armure dans la bouche.

« OUILLE ! »

« Pour ça. » sourit Eusford.

Il observa son congénère tenter de libérer sa chevelure. Il parvint à enlever une main. Yuu saisit alors le gantelet qu'il tenait dans la bouche et en asséna de violents coups à Ferid, comme pour lui dire de se tenir tranquille. Crowley ricana. Ferid lâcha le bébé sous la douleur, qui se retrouva suspendu pour un temps à la tête du vampire. Ce dernier le reprit bien vite, écopa d'une gifle en métal et d'un coup de pied au torse. Yuu lui tira ensuite une lèvre, riant du résultat.

« Augh ! »

Crowley rit franchement cette fois. Ferid tint le bébé à bout de bras. Ce dernier riait toujours. Il agita la main de métal. Le noble évita un nouveau coup.

« Tu ne veux pas le tenir, toi qui a déjà eu affaire à lui ? » demanda Ferid.

« J'y tiens pas trop. Il m'a déjà arraché des cheveux à moi aussi. » répondit Crowley bras croisés.

Ferid le mit alors par terre, puis s'arrangea. Ce faisant, il remarqua un petit derrière bleu qui tournait au coin de la porte. Il en resta figé de surprise : il venait tout juste de le déposer que déjà il filait. Craignant qu'il ne mette encore plus de bazar, Ferid s'élança. Il repéra l'enfant qui prenait le chemin de la cave. Il ignorait si le bébé savait descendre des escaliers et il ne tenait pas à le savoir. Vu l'état des pièces qu'il avait visitées il mettrait sa cave à sang en miettes. Le noble le rattrapa devant l'entrée.

« Oh non bonhomme, assez vadrouillé comme ça ! » déclara Ferid.

Il le prit sous le bras comme un paquet et se rendit à l'entrée.

« Tu vas le rendre à la reine ? » demanda Crowley, appuyé contre le chambranle de la salle d'armes.

« Je le mets surtout dehors ! Elle n'a qu'à le surveiller mieux que ça. »

* * *

Yuu fut déposé sur le seuil. La porte claqua derrière lui. Bon s'il comprenait bien, il était bon pour repartir. Ce qu'il fit. Yuu gravit un chemin en pente. Ce dernier semblait mener à une autre grande maison plus haut. Sûrement trouverait-il là-dedans de quoi s'amuser. Chez Ferid, Crowley passa devant une fenêtre à l'étage. Il revint en arrière et poussa un cri.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lança Ferid, une queue de billard en main.

« Le bébé ! Il va chez moi ! » s'affola Crowley.

Il laissa tomber sa queue de billard puis dévala les escaliers. Il faillit défoncer la porte en sortant. Vite vite, il ne devait pas laisser cette calamité ambulante entrer de nouveau chez lui. Heureusement, sa vue lui avait permis de repérer l'enfant, et qu'il était plus rapide. Si rapide qu'il en dépassa le bébé tout près de l'entrée. Crowley dérapa, donna un magistral coup d'épaule sur le bois et défonça sa porte. Tant qu'il y était, il communia avec elle et le sol. Yuu observa un instant la scène avant de se remettre en route. C'était bien aimable à lui d'ouvrir sa porte. Le bébé passa à côté du vampire au moment où ce dernier se redressait, tournant le dos au petit. Crowley regarda au dehors.

« Où il est ? »

Crowley s'assit, cherchant l'enfant des yeux qu'il pensait avoir doublé. Un cri derrière lui le fit sursauter. Chess Belle tenait Yuu qui s'était emparé de ses cheveux. Il était donc bien rentré et avait parcouru quelques mètres. Chess heurta une commode et les objets dessus chutèrent, soit par terre soit sur la commode. En voulant se dégager, Chess fit tourner le petit qui envoya un coup de pied à une peinture. Eusford vit le tableau partir sur le côté pour finalement se décrocher. Sa subordonnée elle décrocha l'enfant juste à temps pour recevoir la toile sur le beignet. Crowley ferma un instant les yeux. Il soupira ensuite et se leva. Il libéra Chess de la toile.

« Mais comment fait-il ? » demanda la vampire.

« Aucune idée, mais surtout le pose pas par terre. Je reviens de chez Ferid et je te dis pas le bazar qu'il y a mis : les tentures de l'antichambre, la vitrine, la table basse, le vase qui était dessus, la bibliothèque et enfin la salle d'armes. Il a tout fait tomber. » raconta Crowley.

Horn Skuld arriva et demanda ce que le bébé faisait ici. Le 13ème géniteur révéla que la reine avait dû le garder. Il reprit le petit qu'il tourna face contre l'extérieur. Ainsi, Yuu ne pourrait plus rien attraper. Après quoi, direction le palais. Durant le trajet, Yuu balança ses pieds tout en babillant. Quelques vampires s'arrêtèrent à leur passage et les regardait les yeux ronds. Las de cette attraction, Crowley coucha Yuu et le camoufla sous sa cape. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut Krul Tepes. Le vampire l'interpella.

« Vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose par hasard ? » lui demanda-t-il en découvrant Yuu.

Le bébé s'était du reste endormi après ses pérégrinations. Krul poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis lui demanda où il l'avait trouvé. Le noble lui conta toute l'aventure tout en lui tendant l'enfant qu'elle recueillit. Après quoi, il voulut savoir pourquoi l'enfant était-il toujours dans la capitale. Krul lui expliqua l'avoir ramené et laissé en compagnie d'humains, pour s'apercevoir ensuite que personne ne l'avait récupéré. Émue par la détresse du petit elle l'avait rapporté. Yuu rouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Il sourit en découvrant Krul.

« Alors chenapan ! Comme ça tu as mis la pagaille chez ce filou de Ferid ? Rien que pour ça vaut le coup de te garder ! » lança Krul.

Elle frotta son nez contre celui de l'enfant qui rit. Krul mit ensuite le petit face contre elle. Apercevant Crowley, le bébé lui envoya un joyeux babillage laissant à penser qu'il le remerciait pour la balade. Le noble haussa les sourcils puis sourit. Il s'en retourna ensuite chez Ferid, plutôt soulagé d'avoir évité une catastrophe.

Krul rentra au palais, puis dans sa chambre où elle décida de nourrir Yuu. Il but goulûment son lait, assis sur le lit de la reine. Celle-ci le coucha ensuite dans sa poussette où il s'endormi d'un air content. La souveraine le contempla. Il était bien mignon pour un petit humain tout de même.

Le jour suivant, Krul laissa de nouveau Yuu tout seul. La porte était bien fermée, il avait ses jouets pour s'occuper elle pouvait vaquer à ses royales occupations tranquille. Du moins le croyait-elle. Yuu sentit un petit courant d'air. Passant en mode explorateur, il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Et qui était entrouverte. Yuu coinça son visage dans l'ouverture puis poussa.

Le voilà dehors, sur le long balcon qui faisait le tour de l'étage. Le bébé parcourut plusieurs mètres avant de trouver une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle il passa. Il déboucha dans un petit salon où il renversa un guéridon. Vers la porte, ce fut le porte-manteau qui prit. Yuu fit le tour de la pièce mais n'en put sortir. Ainsi, le petit retourna à la fenêtre et sortit. Profitant de ce qu'un vampire sortait, le bébé entra dans une autre pièce. Cette fois, la porte du fond était ouverte. Le voici donc dans les couloirs, avançant toujours vaillamment. Il arriva près d'une rangée de statues, et passa derrière. Il monta un peu, passa entre les barreaux de pierre d'un balcon plus haut et poursuivit. Vint alors en sens inverse un cortège de vampires, dont celui du centre paraissait être le plus important.

Le convoi attira l'attention de Yuuichiro qui se tourna et rampa vers le cortège. Parmi les vampires en visite à Sanguinem se trouvait une petite charrette en bois portant des bouteilles de sang en cadeau à la reine. Une chaîne traînant en dessous fut parfaite pour le bébé qui profita d'un arrêt devant la salle du trône pour saisir la chaîne et se faire ainsi traîner. Krul se trouvait sur son trône, regardant avancer ce vampire venu s'entretenir avec elle. Les autres nobles de haut-rangs de Sanguinem, à savoir Ferid, Crowley ainsi que Chess et Horn étaient également présents.

* * *

« Toujours aussi prétentieux celui-là. » glissa Crowley.

« Eh oui. C'est un 9ème géniteur et il le fait savoir. » soupira Ferid.

C'est alors que le chariot porteur du tribut de sang s'arrêta en face d'eux. Krul salua son congénère, quand ses yeux furent attirés par un mouvement. Elle fut pétrifiée lorsqu'elle découvrit Yuu sortir de dessous la charrette.

« Dites-moi que je rêve. » lança discrètement Horn Skuld.

« Je ne sais pas où notre reine le garde mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être une passoire. » fit Crowley.

« Et on fait quoi ? » questionna Chess.

« Rien du tout. Voilà qui pourrait égayer un peu cette ennuyeuse visite. » répondit Ferid avec un sourire sarcastique.

Krul de son côté, détournait habilement l'attention du 9ème géniteur. Mais comment allait-elle récupérer le petit sans se faire remarquer ? Il ne manquerait certainement pas de faire des siennes avec ça.

Yuu pour sa part, s'approcha d'un premier vampire. Ce dernier portait des bas noués par un ruban. L'enfant dénoua chaque ruban et les secoua un peu. Finalement, il les entrecroisa et les emmêla. Le bébé continua et avisa le vampire à côté auquel il fit subir le même sort sous le regard amusé des autres nobles. Krul lui jetait un œil de temps à autre et vit venir la catastrophe tout comme ses sujets. Yuu dénoua et renoua chaque ruban. Il se rendit ensuite dans le chariot, grimpant sur les bras posés au sol. Il bascula cul par-dessus tête parmi les caisses de bouteilles de sang. Le bruit alerta un vampire.

Chacun retint son souffle. Yuu eut la présence d'esprit de ne plus bouger. Lorsqu'il remua à nouveau, sa petite tête parut. Il se pencha par-dessus le bord de la charrette, découvrant une cheville en bois maintenant l'avant de la charrette fermé. Il l'agrippa, tirant dessus et parvenant à l'ôter. La porte s'ouvrit sous le poids de l'enfant, qui resta accroché dessus puis retomba sur le côté de la charrette, pendant que les caisses de bouteilles glissaient hors de la charrette. Le 9ème géniteur se retourna à cet instant. Krul fit un geste du bras. Le courant d'air qu'elle provoqua fit reculer Yuu loin en arrière. Le bébé glissa sur son derrière tout en tournant.

« Aaaagaaaa ! » commenta-t-il, la tête lui tournant.

Yuu s'ébroua, puis bascula sur ses mains. Il retourna près du chariot quand le visiteur signala que l'heure de la remise de son cadeau était venue. Il claqua des doigts à l'attention de ses serviteurs. Ils se mirent au garde à vous avant de s'écarter et de former une ligne. Quart de tour, et en avant vers la charrette. L'œuvre de Yuu fit également son petit effet, et tout ce monde se retrouva à s'étaler, qui sur le sol, qui sur des caisses. Et surtout, qui sur la charrette au moment où Yuu grimpait sur un des bras. Il fut projeté en l'air telle la pierre par la catapulte.

« Oh. M'étonnerait qu'il survive à ça. » commenta Ferid entre deux rires.

Krul horrifiée suivait la progression du bébé. Yuu atterrit sur un rideau, dans le creux formé au milieu, au sommet d'une vitre. La souveraine poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Encore fallait-il qu'il reste là-haut.

« Évidemment. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas un gamin ordinaire que nous avons là. » lança Ferid avec un sourire.

En attendant, c'était le bronx complet en bas. Quelques caisses s'étaient brisées sous le poids des vampires, des bouteilles en avaient pâti et le 9ème géniteur était légèrement ridiculisé. Krul leva les yeux histoire de voir où en était Yuu. Elle aperçut sa frimousse qui émergeait du rideau. Il parut apeuré en constatant la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait. Craignant que ses pleurs ne trahissent sa présence et n'ayant nulle envie de s'expliquer, Krul profita de la confusion de son visiteur. Vive comme l'éclair elle fila vers le rideau, bondit et saisit Yuu qu'elle posa doucement au sol avant de revenir à sa place ni vu ni connu.

« Bien joué. » commenta Crowley.

Le visiteur enguirlanda ses serviteurs, s'excusa auprès de la souveraine qui saisit cette chance de le congédier poliment. Yuu trottait en direction de visages familiers. Crowley lui sourit, tendit le pied et ramena le bébé derrière lui en le soulevant par la taille.

« Voilà, comme tu nous as amusé pour la peine je te cache. » dit-il.

Krul lui adressa un signe de tête. Le cortège de vampire se dirigea vers la porte, que la noble referma avec un soupir.

« Eh bien pour une fois ce fut distrayant ! » clama Ferid.

« Parle pour toi ! » rétorqua Krul.

« Et si nous passions à côté savourer le présent de notre invité, et garder un œil sur notre petit clown ? » proposa Crowley en ramassant une bouteille.

D'autant que le clown en question filait déjà. Krul le rattrapa, le souleva et l'amena avec elle dans un petit salon.

* * *

« Mais comment diable a-t-il pu sortir de ma chambre ? J'ai pourtant bien fermé la porte cette fois. » lança Krul en le déposant au sol.

« C'est un mystère que vous seule pourrez résoudre. Et je ne vous conseille que trop de le faire au plus vite. Je ne tiens pas à le retrouver sous mon toit. » lança Ferid en débouchant une bouteille.

« Aaaahaaa, un petit bébé de rien du tout effraie le grand Ferid ? C'est plutôt comique. » lança Krul.

« C'est sa capacité innée à mettre la pagaille chez autrui qui m'effraie. » rectifia le vampire.

Le sang fut versé dans des verres en cristal et servi à chacun. Yuu s'approcha de Crowley, puis se redressa en tirant sur son pantalon. Le vampire se figea, l'œil sur lui. Yuu retomba sur son derrière. Il contourna la jambe du roux, puis prit appui sur le canapé. L'enfant tentait visiblement de grimper. Krul s'approcha, puis le souleva en plaçant son pied sous ses fesses. Yuu se remit à quatre pattes puis alla s'affaler sur le rouquin.

« Woah, j'espère que tu ne viens pas me tirer les cheveux ? » interrogea le vampire en écartant son verre.

Yuu s'approcha de sa tête avec un rire gai, lui attrapa le nez avant de s'allonger, visiblement heureux d'avoir atteint son objectif. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le ventre de Crowley et ne bougea plus. Ce dernier fut soulagé.

« En tout cas, notre invité était peut-être pompeux mais il sait choisir son breuvage. » lança Ferid en contemplant le liquide vermeil.

« Ça oui, c'est délicieux. » approuva Chess Belle en reposant son verre.

Yuu s'approcha du verre que tenait Crowley et y mit le nez.

« Hop pas touche le mioche, non seulement c'est pas pour les bébés mais en plus ce n'est pas pour les humains. » lança Eusford en éloignant le verre.

Yuu protesta, notamment en frappant la poitrine du noble.

« Non mais je rêve, il veut boire du sang ? » s'étonna Crowley.

« Je crois que c'est surtout de la curiosité. » avança Horn.

Yuu saisit le bord du verre et l'approcha de son visage. Crowley l'observa pencher l'objet, et le liquide s'approcher de la bouche du petit. Comme prévu, Yuu fit une grimace de dégoût qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Baaaah ! »

Il frappa le verre dont une partie du contenu éclaboussa Eusford.

« Hé ho ! C'est peut-être pas à ton goût mais c'est pas une raison pour me le renvoyer en pleine figure ! » protesta le rouquin.

« Je vais aller lui chercher un biberon. Tâchez de ne pas le perdre. » ordonna Krul.

Elle sortit. Yuu se coucha sur le vampire qui vida son verre. Il le tendit à Ferid afin qu'il le mette hors de portée du petit brun. Krul revint l'instant d'après, porteuse d'un biberon dans une main. Elle le posa sur la table afin de prendre le bébé. Sauf que ce dernier attrapa les habits de Crowley. Krul tira un peu, mais Yuu refusa de lâcher prise.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai compris. »

Elle donna le biberon à Yuu, assis sur Crowley. Le bébé bascula sur le dos pour boire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Krul reprit le biberon et songea à aller le coucher.

« Naaaah ! » protesta l'enfant.

Krul le reposa alors sur son canapé roux. Yuu baîlla, puis ferma les yeux.

« En tout cas il t'a adopté Crowley-kun. » constata Ferid.

« Mais … vous le laissez là ? » questionna ce dernier.

« Tu l'as vu comme moi, il veut rester sur toi. » répondit Krul en haussant les mains.

Les épaules du roux s'affaissèrent sous la surprise. Il regarda le bébé qui sommeillait paisiblement sur lui. Les vampires reprirent leur dégustation et leur conversation. Yuu se retourna, étalé de tout son long sur Crowley. Ce dernier ne sut que penser. L'enfant était si petit et certainement très fragile. Le vampire pouvait le briser aussi facilement qu'un brin de paille. Pourtant, le bébé l'avait choisi. Il lui avait souri avec toute son innocence, tout la sincérité dont il était capable. Sans la moindre peur, en toute confiance. Il semblait avoir de l'affection pour lui. Que c'était étrange. Un bébé parmi les vampires. Et ces derniers qui s'en occupaient comme s'il était l'un des leurs.

Crowley se demanda quel avenir attendait ce petit chez eux. Krul en ferait-elle un vampire ? Ou bien le reconduirait-elle dans le monde des Hommes quand il serait en âge de se débrouiller seul ? Seul le temps lui dirait. Finalement, Krul le reprit avec précaution. Le bébé resta endormi. En arrivant dans sa chambre, la reine remarqua la fenêtre ouverte. Voilà donc par où il avait filé. Il lui faudrait trouver une solution sûre à l'avenir. Elle décida donc d'aller s'informer chez les hommes, tant qu'il dormait encore. Krul camoufla yeux et oreilles avant de sortir. Une fois en surface, elle se rendit dans un magasin pour bébés.

Le choix proposé la laissa stupéfaite. Il s'en faisait des choses pour bébés ! Krul se reprit puis avança parmi les rayons. Elle arriva au fond où étaient exposés des parcs. Voilà qui pourrait convenir à Yuu.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » entendit-elle.

Krul marqua un temps d'arrêt. Être aidée par du bétail ne lui disait rien, toutefois laisser Yuu mettre le souk dans son palais lui disait encore moins. Aussi prit-elle sur elle, se composa-t-elle un visage amical avant de se retourner.

« Oui ! Je cherche un petit quelque chose pour mettre le bout de chou dont je m'occupe en cas d'absence. »

« Aaah un parc ! Eh bien vous voyez ici nos meilleures ventes. Quel âge a votre bébé ? »

Eeeeuh ... Krul donna une fourchette en espérant ne pas être ridicule. La vendeuse parut un peu surprise, néanmoins elle conseilla la vampire avec force détails. La reine écouta avec soin, puis annonça qu'elle devait réfléchir. En réalité, elle viendrait prendre ce dont elle aurait besoin pendant la nuit.

C'est ainsi que Krul Tepes fut de retour dans la chambre qu'occupait Yuu avec un parc flambant neuf. Ne restait plus qu'à le monter. La vampire suivit les instructions sur la notice. Cela ne fut pas évident pour elle, des pièces se retrouvant à l'envers, des vis s'éparpillèrent. Elle faillit réduire le parc en allumettes. Ce fut les bêtises d'un bébé en vadrouille qui l'en dissuadèrent. Tant bien que mal, Krul arriva à monter le parc. Yuu l'observait depuis sa poussette. Elle l'en sortit, le posa au sol et mit le parc sur lui à la manière d'une cage.

« Voilà ! Tu ne risques plus de t'enfuir comme ça ! » déclara-t-elle satisfaite.

Yuuichiro cligna des yeux. Krul fit passer tous ses jouets par les barreaux. Le fait que le bébé était censé se trouver dans le parc et pas dessous ne l'effleura pas. Une bonne chose de faite, elle aurait désormais l'esprit tranquille.


	3. Dents et premiers pas

**Petit Yuu semble bien grandir, malgré ça il invente toujours de quoi rendre sa nouvelle famille chèvre.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Trois mois passèrent, et avec eux une nouvelle étape dans le développement de Yuu. Jusqu'ici, Krul croyait que du lait suffisait à l'enfant pour qu'il soit bien nourri. Hélas, elle allait découvrir qu'il pouvait passer à du solide à présent. Jusqu'ici elle n'y avait guère prêté attention, toutefois bébé Yuu faisait ses dents. Il en devenait grognon à l'étonnement des vampires, mais si encore il n'y avait que ça. L'enfant découvrait que ce qui lui causait de la douleur pouvait être soulagé d'une manière simple : en mordant. Tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi, comme les barreaux de son parc par exemple. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner sa mère adoptive.

« Mais veux-tu bien arrêter ça ? Si tu continues il n'y aura bientôt plus de barreaux à ce parc ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle souleva le parc avec Yuu accroché à un barreau, ses pieds touchant le sol. Elle le décrocha et le garda avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de mordre sans arrêt ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Yuu lui adressa un sourire qui lui fournit la réponse.

« Ooooh mais tu as des quenottes qui poussent ! » s'extasia Krul.

« Yayaya ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre toute fière. Le bébé grandissait bien. Au palais, on ne s'étonnait plus de la voir avec le petit. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient la questionner, et ceux qui le pouvaient étaient au courant depuis un moment. Krul décida de promener le bébé dans la capitale, le portant dans ses bras. Elle croisa Ferid Bathory en chemin.

« Aaaah mais voilà notre petit Yuu ! Alors comment va aujourd'hui ? » questionna le vampire en approchant une main.

« Eh bien il … »

CRONCH !

« OUILLE ! »

Ferid retira sa main gantée, enfin, essaya car Yuu garda le gant entre ses dents si bien qu'il le retira. Empoignant ensuite l'objet en cuir, il se mit à le mâchonner comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Il a les dents qui poussent. » informa Krul.

Elle ôta le gant de la bouche du bébé et le rendit à Ferid. Un gant tout baveux qu'il reprit avec une joie débordante. Krul retint un rire, salua son congénère et poursuivit sa route. Ses sujets la saluèrent au passage. On vint également lui apporter des papiers à signer, et elle se retrouva à devoir poser l'enfant. Yuu s'approcha du vampire en face de Krul, et le mordit au mollet.

« Aïe ! »

« Yuuichiro ! On ne mord pas les gens ! » sermonna Krul.

Dit celle qui faisait tout le contraire. Krul reprit le bébé après avoir signé tous les papiers. Mais ses sujets paraissaient avoir tous besoin d'un autographe aujourd'hui. Yuu fut remis au sol, et fila aussitôt. Il grimpa un chemin en pente menant à une demeure qu'il connaissait : celle de Crowley. Il avisa un soupirail par lequel il se glissa, et arriva dans la cave contenant les réserves de sang. Yuu se déplaça sur les tonneaux en bois. Non seulement il faisait sombre ici mais en plus il n'y avait rien à mordre. Ah si, des bouchons. Yuuichiro descendit sur un tonneau couché, et glissa jusqu'au sol. Avisant un bouchon de liège, il y planta les dents. Il grignota un bouchon jusqu'au bois. Après quoi, il explora un peu plus la cave. Il sortit une bouteille, puis une deuxième, une troisième jusqu'à vider toute une rangée.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit, quelqu'un descendit et posa le pied sur une bouteille en bas des escaliers. Naturellement, le visiteur chuta sur le dos. Yuu arriva près de l'escalier. Les marches en étant petites, il parvint à grimper sans trop de mal. En bas, Chess Belle remarqua les bouteilles au sol. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de les remettre en place. Yuu arriva au salon. Il repéra une bibliothèque avec de beaux livres colorés. Le bébé en sortit un auquel il s'attaqua. Les pages furent déchirées et mâchonnées. Abandonnant son jouet de papier, il continua. Bien sûr, il déchira une tenture avant de quitter la pièce. Ce fut Horn Skuld qui découvrit la dépouille du livre. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui venait de se produire.

« Crowley-sama ! » appela-t-elle.

Le roux arriva, surpris par son ton affolé. La blonde lui montra le livre.

« Je crois qu'il est ici. » dit-elle.

Crowley mit deux secondes à comprendre, avant de sortir en coup de vent du salon. Branle-bas de combat dans le manoir. Du reste, Yuu grimpait à l'étage. Il entra dans une chambre, celle de Chess Belle. Il dénicha un échiquier sur une étagère. L'enfant le saisit après quelques efforts. La boîte s'ouvrit en tombant. Yuu attrapa un cavalier qu'il mordilla. Quant aux autres pièces, elles furent envoyées un peu partout autour : sur des bibelots, contre une vitrine qui se fissura, sur le lit, par terre. Laissant son cavalier tomber de sa bouche, Yuu reprit sa route. Pièce suivante, la chambre d'Horn Skuld. Le bébé décrocha un rideau, dont la tringle fracassa la vitre. Car Yuu secoua le rideau et l'envoya contre.

« Vous avez entendu ? » demanda Chess.

« Ne me dites pas … qu'il a réussi à monter là-haut ?! » s'exclama Crowley.

Les trois vampires se ruèrent dans les escaliers. Chess constata avec un cri les dégâts dans sa chambre. Horn et Crowley décidèrent de continuer leurs recherches. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la blonde à la vitre cassée. Yuu avait filé sous le lit, si bien qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte de sa présence. Les vampires partirent. Chess les rejoignit au moment où Yuu pointait sa tête de sous le lit. Le 13ème géniteur constata que rien dans sa chambre n'était dérangé, signe que le bébé n'y était pas passé. Par contre, il crut entendre du bruit en provenance de son bureau. Là où se trouvaient d'importants dossiers. Le roux s'y précipita.

« Oh par mes crocs ! » s'écria-t-il.

Yuu était bien là, des dizaines de feuilles éparpillées autour de lui dont certaines déchirées et mâchées, imbibées de salive. Une page encore en bouche, Yuu regarda venir Crowley à lui.

« Quand vas-tu cesser de mettre le bazar chez moi toi ? » s'exclama-t-il en colère.

Yuu lui retourna un regard surpris. Eusford lui ôta sa feuille de la bouche, pour réaliser qu'elle appartenait à un dossier qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Les deux aides commencèrent à récolter les pages au sol. Yuu s'avança vers le vampire et lui mordit la main.

« Waïe ! » s'exclama Crowley.

Yuu resta accroché à son doigt.

« Il mord les vampires lui maintenant ? » fit Chess.

Un humain qui mordait les vampires c'était le monde à l'envers. Crowley se releva avec l'enfant.

« Ow ! »

Yuu venait de lui planter les ratiches dans le cou. Aussi le rouquin l'en éloigna-t-il. Allez, retour à maman Krul.

« Crowley-sama, il grignote votre cape. » signala Horn.

Ou plutôt le motif en cuir dessus. Crowley se résigna à porter le petit comme un paquet. Au moins ne pourrait-il plus rien mordre, du moins le crut-il. Krul de son côté, appelait le petit avec inquiétude. Elle entendit soudain un raclement de gorge. Crowley se tenait derrière avec le bébé sous le bras entouré de ses aides, tous trois visiblement mécontents. Il tendit Yuu à sa mère adoptive. Krul remarqua qu'il avait quelque chose dans la bouche. Elle en retira un petit disque doré.

« Mon bouton ! Non mais je rêve ! » s'exclama Crowley en reconnaissant l'objet.

L'enfant avait rongé le fil du dernier bouton. Krul soupira, se demandant combien de temps cette manie de mordre allait-elle durer. Pour sa part, Crowley réclama -encore- que sa reine surveille l'enfant mieux que ça et lui trouve de quoi ronger. Il vit soudain le bébé saisir la chauve-souris de la vampire d'une main. Avant qu'il ne puisse avertir Krul, un couinement retentit.

« Arukanu ! Yuu, lâche-la tout de suite ! Vilain ! »

Le bébé avait mordu la bête à une aile et l'avait visiblement cassée. Krul libéra son animal qui se posa sur sa tête, pendant que Yuu éclatait en sanglots. Crowley soupira.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le petit s'attaqua à tout et à n'importe quoi. Les pieds de tables, les pieds tout court, les bords de table, les pièces d'échecs, les gants, les oreilles, le cou, en un mot tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre avec sa bouche. Krul trouva donc un instant pour aller lui chercher dehors ce qui était nécessaire à l'apaisement de cette manie. Yuu rongeait tous ses jouets et certains comme la girafe en caoutchouc avaient rendu l'âme. Arukanu se remettait de sa blessure, et couinait chaque fois que l'enfant approchait.

« À la bonne heure ! Ce gamin a mordu presque autant que moi. » lança Ferid.

Yuu s'approchait justement de lui, un anneau rose dans la bouche. Il s'assit à ses pieds, sortant son anneau qu'il secoua un moment. Un verre fut servi au noble. Yuu bascula sur le côté, se retrouvant la tête derrière le pied du vampire.

« AOUCH ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le sursaut qui résulta de l'attaque yuunesque fit qu'il envoya le contenu de son verre en l'air. Ferid reçut le sang sur les cheveux.

« Yuu arrête ! » lança Krul, quoiqu'amusée.

Le bébé la regarda, puis se dégagea. C'est alors qu'elle le vit basculer sur ses mains et ses pieds, puis … se lever. Toutefois, il perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur son derrière. L'assistance en resta silencieuse. Yuuichiro se remit debout. Et comme la première fois retomba. Finalement, il décida que rejoindre la reine à quatre pattes était plus facile. Krul le reçut avec une certaine émotion. Les premiers pas du petit approchaient. Elle le prit sous les bras, puis le mit debout.

« Gazou ! » lança Yuu en levant une jambe.

Krul l'aida à avancer, le laissant décider de la direction. Il arriva près de Ferid sur lequel il jeta son anneau. L'objet atterrit autour de son verre.

« Mais tu vas me laisser boire tranquille dis ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Krul et Yuu firent le tour de la pièce. Elle le laissa ensuite expérimenter tout seul. Yuu du reste, paraissait pressé de renouveler l'expérience. Il se releva le derrière en l'air, et roula en avant.

« Gah ! » commenta-t-il sur le dos.

Allez, on réessaie. Il se leva, mit un pied devant l'autre puis chuta. Krul se précipita pour le consoler en voyant poindre les larmes. Il lui faudrait certainement encore du temps avant de tenir seul. Pour le moment, le bébé en resta à ce qu'il connaissait le mieux. La journée s'écoula sans autre incident. Krul veilla à l'avenir à ce l'enfant ait toujours de quoi mordre avec lui. Parallèlement à cela, elle avait décidé d'après un magazine qu'il était temps pour lui de passer aux aliments plus consistants. Les petits pots firent donc leur entrée en scène. Avec naturellement les inconvénients qui vont avec.

« Voilà Yuu. Ta purée de carottes. » annonça Krul ce soir-là.

« Agazou ! » applaudit Yuu.

Il applaudit dans la panade, forcément. Si bien qu'il fut constellé de taches de rousseur. Krul l'essuya avec patience après avoir éloigné l'assiette. Le bébé ramassa une poignée de purée qu'il envoya sur Krul qui poussa un cri.

« Yuu c'est non ! Tu manges proprement. »

Elle lui donna une cuillerée. Yuu avala sagement, une deuxième, une troisième … et essaya de faire des bulles avec la quatrième. Le tout avec un rire joyeux. Tant bien que mal, Krul parvint à le faire dîner. Mais alors qu'elle l'essuyait, Yuu empoigna son assiette et la balança au sol.

« YUU ! »

« Hahaha ! »

Krul lui donna son anneau rose, et le sortit de sa chaise-haute. Elle soupira une fois qu'il fut dans sa poussette. Qui entre parenthèses, devenait trop petite. En attendant, bonne nuit. Yuu passa désormais ses journées à mordiller son anneau et tenter de se mettre debout. Krul le fit ensuite dormir dans son lit, parfois avec elle n'ayant pas envie de s'essayer à monter un lit. Yuu poussait comme un champignon, paisible au milieu des vampires. Dont certains se retrouvaient parfois à devoir s'occuper de lui.

* * *

« Tiens Crowley, tu veux bien donner à manger à Yuuichiro ? Je suis très occupée. » lança Krul.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi ? » s'étonna le roux.

« Parce que tu es là et qu'il t'aime bien. Allez, il a des petits pots dans la cuisine en bas. »

Et de lui refourguer le gosse. Yuu accueillit Crowley avec une joie manifeste, les mains sur ses joues. Ce dernier observa l'enfant puis soupira. Il le plaça devant lui, un bras soutenant son bassin puis chemina vers la cuisine, absolument ravi. Le roux trouva la chaise haute et y casa l'enfant. Bon, les petits pots ensuite. Yuu tapa sur son plateau, impatient.

« Oui une minute ! Alors : petits pois. Bon ben ça ira bien. » décida le géniteur.

Il l'ouvrit et le posa devant l'enfant. Yuu pencha la tête, avec un _ah_ étonné. Il prit ensuite le pot qu'il porta à la bouche, avant de le secouer comme un prunier. Dois-je préciser ce qu'il advint du contenu ? Exactement. En droite ligne sur les habits de Crowley.

« Mais enfin t'es débile ? C'est dans ta bouche que ça doit aller pas sur moi ! Stupide gamin ! » s'écria Crowley.

Il alla s'emparer d'une serviette et d'une éponge. Yuu pour se distraire, ou dire au vampire de s'activer lui lança son pot à la tête. Le verre ricocha contre la crinière bicolore.

« Aaaaah ! » commanda le petit.

Crowley le fusilla du regard. Il termina de se nettoyer puis dut aller chercher un autre pot. Ce coup-ci cependant, il prit une cuillère avec. Le roux ouvrit le pot, piocha dedans et tendit la cuillère au bébé. Yuu grimaça, puis recracha.

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu vas bouffer dis ? »

Mais Yuu détourna la tête à la seconde cuillère. Crowley tenta de l'atteindre, mais renonça quand l'enfant fit voler la cuillère. Le noble prit une profonde inspiration. Troisième pot, en espérant que ce soit la bonne. Et ce fut le cas, Yuu mangea normalement au grand soulagement de sa nounou. Quand ce fut fini, il adressa un grand sourire au vampire qui sentit ses lèvres s'incurver. Eusford débarrassa, puis sortit Yuu de sa chaise. Le bébé approcha son visage du sien et y colla la bouche.

« ! »

C'était un peu baveux, mais le vampire venait de recevoir l'équivalent d'un bisou.

« Mouais. T'es bien mignon, mais la prochaine fois garde ta nourriture dans ta bouche d'accord ?» dit-il.

Crowley fit un crochet par chez lui pour se changer, Yuu gazouillant dans ses bras. Chez lui, il le posa sur son lit. Après avoir choisi une nouvelle tenue, enfin un nouvel exemplaire de celle-ci, il se changea en ayant l'œil sur Yuu. Ce dernier s'empara d'un coussin qu'il goûta. Crowley lui enleva et le reprit avec lui. Il retourna au palais et retrouva Krul, encore indisponible. Crowley alla s'asseoir dans le salon à côté, Yuu sur les genoux. Il lui donna son anneau rose. Le petit bascula en arrière, mâchonnant tranquillement son jouet. Crowley regarda autour de lui, ses doigts tapotant sa cuisse. Il sentit ensuite le bébé lui attraper la main. Le roux continua à pianoter pendant que Yuu essayait de saisir sa main. De son côté, Krul en termina enfin avec ses responsabilités du matin. Elle se rendit donc à côté afin de récupérer Yuuichiro. Elle poussa la porte et le découvrit en train de rire aux éclats allongé sur le dos, calé contre Crowley. Le vampire chatouillait l'enfant avec sa natte, ou plutôt son extrémité. Krul referma la porte avec un petit sourire. Il gazouilla en apercevant la vampire. Cette dernière demanda si le repas s'était bien passé.

« Je n'irais pas jusque-là. » soupira Crowley.

Krul gloussa, le remercia et s'en alla. Yuu lança un _wawa_ en guise d'au revoir. Le roux lui sourit avec affection.

Une semaine plus tard, Yuu fit ses premiers pas. Krul vint le voir dans la chambre, le sortit de son parc qu'elle avait retourné, enfin, et le posa au sol. Le bébé se redressa alors, puis avança en titubant vers sa mère adoptive. Krul se retourna et se figea en le voyant debout. Yuu retomba à mi-chemin. Il se releva avec une expression déterminée, et marcha de nouveau.

* * *

« Oooooh mon bébé ! Ça y est tu marches ? » le félicita Krul en le recevant dans les bras.

« Yayaya ! » répondit Yuu.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Ensuite, elle le reposa pour voir combien de temps il pouvait marcher. Yuu se rendit auprès du lit, et y prit appui pour continuer à se déplacer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Krul le soutint par une main et ils quittèrent la chambre. La reine avançait au rythme du petit, le retenant quand il menaçait de chuter. En chemin, ils croisèrent Crowley qui venait rendre un rapport. Krul sentit la main de Yuu lui échapper. Le noble s'arrêta en les apercevant. Yuu avançait en oscillant vers le roux.

« Oh mais il marche. » constata Eusford.

Il s'accroupit. Yuu retomba sur ses mains, mais se releva aussitôt. Il y arriverait bon sang de bois ! Quelques instants plus tard, balançant de ci de là il atteignit enfin son objectif. Eusford le reçut dans les bras, l'enfant glissant en avant. Il le remit droit et le soutint.

« Bravo Yuu. » le complimenta Crowley à mi-voix.

« Gaaazou ! » sourit Yuu avec toute la joie du monde.

« Bonjour petit Yuu. » lança Chess Belle, arrivant en compagnie de Horn.

Yuu se tourna, puis partit à leur rencontre. Les deux femmes émirent un bruit de ravissement devant la prouesse du bébé. Petit à petit, tâchant de ne pas tomber il marchait vers ces figures connues. Krul observait la scène avec fierté toute maternelle. Yuu s'effondra avec un gazouillement dans les bras de Chess. Cette dernière l'étreignit, puis proposa à sa camarade de s'éloigner pour lui envoyer le bébé. La blonde s'éloigna de quelques mètres, s'accroupit puis appela le petit.

« Awa ? »

« Viens Yuu, allez viens. »

Chess le mit dans la bonne direction, et il partit. En zigzag, mais il partit. Ferid arriva à son tour au moment où Yuu arriva devant Horn Skuld. Il fut donc contraint d'aller également à sa rencontre. Ferid le souleva ensuite et le rendit à Krul. Chess demanda depuis quand le bébé marchait-il.

« Eh bien je dirais environ un quart d'heure. » répondit Krul.

« Oh si peu que ça ? Il a vite appris. » s'étonna Chess.

« Reste à apprendre à marcher droit. » lança Crowley en passant.

Yuu lui attrapa la cape qu'il porta à la bouche. Le vampire dut revenir en arrière pour se libérer sans risquer de lui arracher une dent.

« Bien, allons-y Yuu avant que tu ne doives faire un défilé dans la ville. » décida Krul.

Yuu salua tout le monde avec son _wawa_. La souveraine le posa dans la salle du trône. Le bébé resta un instant à côté du fauteuil, avant de décider de partir en vadrouille. Il commença par s'éloigner en mode quadrupède, avant de passer au bipède. Ce nouveau mode de locomotion lui ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives et le mettait à portée de nouvelles choses. Comme la corde des rideaux par exemple. Yuu saisit le pompon et s'y suspendit. La corde se défit et lui tomba sur la tête. Le bébé mâchonna un instant, avant de se remettre en route. Il garda la corde dans la bouche, se déplaçant encore un peu à quatre pattes. Il fila entre les jambes d'une armure, nota que le pompon à l'autre bout de la corde suivait et l'amusait.

Si bien qu'il enroula sa corde autour d'une jambe avant de finir par tirer dessus. Le bruit de l'armure tombant au sol fit échapper un cri de surprise à Krul. Elle vit le bébé tenter de grimper sur les morceaux de métal épars.

« _Quelque chose me dit que le temps des bêtises va prendre une nouvelle hauteur, littéralement._ » songea-t-elle, les yeux en billes.

Yuu glissa sur le plastron tel un toboggan, se mit debout et alla voir ailleurs. Comme une tenture. Pressentant un déchirement dans l'histoire, Krul fut auprès de lui en un clin d'œil. Elle le prit doucement par les épaules et le fit pivoter. Yuuichiro parut déstabilisé un instant, avant de se mettre à avancer. Des vampires firent leur entrée dans la vaste salle, marchant rapidement en direction de Yuu. Ils ne firent pas attention à lui et le bousculèrent. Yuu retomba assis et pleura. Krul fonça et administra un puissant revers au responsable. Ce dernier refit le chemin en sens inverse et en volant, soit six bons mètres. Il se cassa le cou en atterrissant. La reine le saisit à la gorge et serra.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ? Tu viens de bousculer mon petit ! » siffla-t-elle les crocs dehors.

« P-pardonnez-moi ! »

« Disparais. Et que je ne t'y reprenne pas ou bien je t'arracherais la tête ! » menaça Krul.

Le vampire se redressa, et décampa. Krul revint auprès de Yuu qu'elle prit dans ses bras et entreprit de consoler.

« C'est pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec humeur au second vampire.

Il se raidit et tendit un dossier. Krul lui arracha des mains, Yuu sanglotant toujours et chassa le vampire. Elle s'attela à calmer les pleurs du bébé avant de se plonger dans le dossier. Une fois Yuu consolé, elle s'assit avec lui sur son trône. Elle lui mit sa tétine qu'il portait autour du cou. Le bébé suça tranquillement sa tétine, apaisé. Il devint vite de notoriété publique dans Sanguinem que Yuu était intouchable. Et si jamais quelqu'un l'oubliait, Krul se chargeait en personne de le rappeler. D'ailleurs, Yuu le comprit bien vite si jeune qu'il soit. Il remarqua que ses pleurs lui permettaient d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le moindre _ouin !_ devint aussi terrifiant qu'une alerte à la bombe. Krul l'entendait et rappliquait immédiatement, et dieu sait si elle avait l'ouïe fine. Dès que le petit se mettait à hurler, tous les vampires présents aux alentours disparaissaient telle une envolée de moineaux, chacun filant se barricader et priant pour ne pas être pris pour responsable.

* * *

« OUUAAAAAH ! »

« Inutile de crier c'est toujours non. » répondit Ferid.

Il tenait le bébé avec un bras. Soudain, il afficha un air blasé, et poussa un soupir. Elle arrivait. Ferid se tourna donc, pas le moins du monde effrayé à l'idée de devoir affronter sa mère-poule de souveraine.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi fais-tu pleurer mon fils ? » demanda-t-elle autoritaire.

« Je suis navré Altesse, mais je ne peux le laisser dévorer mes livres. » répondit sereinement Ferid en montrant un ouvrage ravagé.

Krul se calma, affichant une expression approbatrice. Il y avait des limites tout de même. Yuuichiro avait observé la scène et fut rendu à la vampire sans avoir eu gain de cause. Il se mit donc à gémir dans l'espoir d'apitoyer son monde.

« Hmm … je me demande s'il ne joue pas un peu la comédie là. » lança Ferid.

« Comment ça ? Il est trop jeune. » répondit Krul.

« Voyons cela. »

Ferid demanda à la reine de le poser. Après quoi, il donna le livre à Yuu qui gazouilla aussitôt. Puis il le reprit en lui disant non. Yuu éclata en sanglots en se tournant vers sa mère.

« Là vous voyez. Il attend que vous régliez le problème. »

« Petit chenapan ! Comment oses-tu profiter ainsi de ta mère ?! » fit Krul en le prenant, l'index accusateur.

Ferid préconisa donc de ne pas céder à tous ses caprices, sans quoi il allait vite devenir insupportable. Krul fut d'accord : à l'avenir elle viendrait observer ce qui se passe et jugerait ou non de la pertinence d'une intervention. Son congénère lui conseilla aussi de faire passer le mot aux aides de Crowley, qui avaient elles aussi un faible pour le petit. Krul remercia le noble et s'en alla. D'un côté, comment résister à cette petite bouille aux grands yeux verts, à cette mine de chien battu ou de chat potté ? Mais Ferid avait raison : Krul avait beau adorer Yuu elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il devienne un enfant pourri-gâté.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle confia de nouveau le bébé à la maison Eusford, recommanda-t-elle de la fermeté et de le laisser pleurer si jamais on lui interdisait quelque chose. Le conseil parut surprendre, toutefois Krul insista. Chess récupéra Yuu, puis le laissa aller sous surveillance. Le bébé alla saluer le maître des lieux dès qu'il le vit. Crowley le prit avec lui dans son bureau et l'installa sur ses genoux pendant qu'il rédigeait un rapport. Le petit essaya d'attraper son stylo. Et lorsqu'il y parvint, il lui fut retiré.

« Huuuuuh ! »

« Désolé mais j'en ai besoin. »

« Waaaaaah ! »

Crowley se crispa. Il soupira ensuite et s'apprêta à céder au bébé quand Horn Skuld lui fit part des recommandations de la reine. Crowley garda son stylo, laissant Yuu protester tout son saoul. Chess Belle se tordait les mains, combattant visiblement pour ne pas craquer. Yuu s'égosilla un moment avant de réaliser qu'il n'obtiendrait rien.

« Il s'est calmé, enfin. » lança Eusford.

« Krul a donc raison : il sait qu'il peut faire pression. » remarqua Horn.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé, et il veut juste jouer. » rappela Chess.

« Oui et nous prendre pour ses larbins. Je suis d'accord avec Krul : il faut lui apprendre que dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. » dit Crowley.

Le vampire poursuivit son travail avec un bébé justement dépité. Il refit une tentative une demi-heure plus tard, et geignit de nouveau devant le refus ferme de l'adulte. Le bébé passa ainsi moment à tenter, avant de finalement comprendre que non c'était non. Yuuichiro faisait donc l'apprentissage de la frustration. Il se tint sage sur les genoux de Crowley jusqu'à ce que celui termine son travail. Il le confia ensuite à ses aides qui jouèrent avec lui. Yuu avait plus facilement gain de cause avec elles, surtout avec Chess Belle. Horn eut beau la sermonner elle cédait toujours face à la frimousse de l'enfant. Heureusement que sa mère était plus ferme. Krul vint le reprendre en fin de journée. Elle fut satisfaite de l'autorité de Crowley et encouragea Chess à persévérer.

« Au revoir bébé ! » lança cette dernière.

« Wawa ! »

La vampire ramena le bébé dans la chambre puis le fit dîner. Elle le laissa ensuite jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à bâiller.


	4. Parlons un peu

**Nouvelle étape pour Yuuichiro : apprendre à parler. Pour autant, il n'en délaissera pas sa manie de tout casser.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture.^^**

* * *

Yuuichiro avait à présent 1 an et trois mois. Et il commençait à apprendre le langage, avec pour commencer les prénoms de ceux qui lui étaient le plus proches. Tout le monde était présent dans le petit salon depuis que la reine leur avait annoncé la nouvelle un peu plus tôt. Le premier à se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure fut Bathory. Le noble n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir pousser un humain de si près, et y portait donc un intérêt certain. D'autant que Yuu trouvait toujours matière à distraire son monde.

« Fé-rid. »

« Fid ! »

« Non, Yuu. Fé … rid. » répéta le noble, qui le tenait sur ses genoux.

« Fid ! »

Mouais. L'enfant rit. Yuu maîtrisait la marche à présent, et trottait vaillamment dans tout le palais, qui de son côté organisait sa résistance pour sauvegarder son mobilier. Krul était toujours aussi mère-poule, même si désormais elle n'accourait plus au moindre pleur.

« Alors ça avance cette leçon ? » questionna-t-elle en entrant dans le salon attenant à sa salle du trône.

« Fid ! » déclara Yuu, ravi.

« Voilà. Puis-je vous demander comment il vous appelle ? » questionna Bathory.

« Moi ? Je m'appelle Cool. » fit Krul avec une note de fierté.

Cool. Alors elle, elle avait droit à un chouette surnom et lui au truc bizarre. Crowley se pencha vers Yuuichiro pour lui apprendre son nom. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, le bébé le coupa.

« Oley ! »

Ce qui fit lever la tête à Ferid.

« Cool, Oley … et moi bien sûr c'est naze. » commenta-t-il.

« Forcément. Bien écoute Yuu. Crow … ley. »

« Oley ! Oley Oley ! »

« Et bientôt il va nous jouer des castagnettes. » lança Ferid.

Rires. Chess Belle demanda à essayer à son tour. Elle dit son nom lentement, deux fois.

« Fesse Belle ! »

Crowley éclata de rire pendant que la vampire rougissait.

« Justice ! » s'exclama Ferid en levant le poing.

« Non Yuu ! Chess Belle ! »

« Fesbelle. »

« Chess ! »

« Fesse ! »

Crowley était mort de rire, et Krul riait elle aussi. Enfin, Skuld Horn essaya. Yuu ouvrit la bouche devant la complexité des sons, ce qui amusa les vampires. Elle répéta trois fois son nom avant que le petit ne se lance :

« Konne ! »

« BWAHAHAHAHA ! » explosa Crowley.

Il fut rejoint par Ferid. Chess adressa une tape compatissante à sa camarade. Horn décida de ne pas laisser l'enfant l'appeler de la sorte.

« Horn. »

« Honne. »

« C'est beaucoup mieux. »

Eusford et Bathory s'essuyèrent les yeux. Ils allaient suivre ce nouvel apprentissage avec intérêt. D'ailleurs, le 7ème géniteur était pour commencer tout de suite.

« Pouvons-nous le garder un peu aujourd'hui ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Volontiers. Mais soyez vigilants, depuis qu'il marche il peut atteindre davantage d'objets si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » rappela Krul.

À vrai dire, aucun d'eux n'avait oublié dans quel état Yuu avait mis leur demeure en étant simplement à quatre pattes. Crowley le garda donc dans les bras, et tous trois partirent dans les rues de la capitale. Le bébé pointait du doigt tout ce qui l'intéressait, objets comme personnes. Et un des vampires nommait la chose en question.

« Statue. » dit Crowley en réponse au pointage.

« Atue ? »

« Sta … tue. »

« Tatue. »

Un peu plus loin, le trio croisa deux gardes : Lacus Welt et René Simm. Ils saluèrent les deux nobles en inclinant le buste.

« Yuu, voici Lacus. » lança Ferid.

Yuu observa le vampire aux cheveux bleus un instant.

« CU ! » clama-t-il.

« C'est logique, on avait une fesse il fallait bien un cul quelque part. » commenta Crowley.

Ferid ricana avant de présenter l'autre vampire, qui fut rebaptisé Né. Lorsque les deux nobles et le bébé s'éloignèrent, les gardes commentèrent sur la présence de Yuu en leur sein. Lacus ne comprenait pas, comme la plupart de ses semblables, pourquoi leur reine élevait-elle un humain si jeune. Ni pourquoi les plus hauts nobles après Krul l'avaient eux aussi pris en affection. René finit par hausser les épaules : de toute manière ils n'y pouvaient rien.

* * *

Plus loin, le trio poursuivait l'éveil linguistique de Yuu.

« Oley. » appela le bébé en désignant une armure.

« Aaah oui, tu les connais ces choses-là hein. C'est une armure. Ar-mu-re. » répondit le vampire.

« Amu. »

Plus tard, Yuu commença à gesticuler avec gêne. Il poussait Crowley avec les mains, cherchant visiblement à se dégager. Ferid en déduisit qu'il en avait assez qu'on le porte et voulait marcher. Eusford hésita à le poser : n'allait-il pas ficher le camp aussitôt les pieds à terre ?

« Oley ! » s'exclama Yuu avec une mine boudeuse.

« Bon d'accord. Mais ne t'éloigne pas. »

Le roux le posa au sol. Il lui prit toutefois la main par précaution. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, croisant des vampires de temps à autres dont certains avec qui ils discutèrent affaires. Ce genre d'arrêt ne convenait pas à Yuu qui tirait sur la main d'Eusford. Peine perdue. Il lui faudrait trouver une technique pour s'échapper. L'occasion lui en fut fournie lors du passage d'un groupe de vampires communs. L'un d'eux bouscula Yuu qui lâcha la main de Crowley. Le petit regarda sa main vide.

« Yaaaah ! » commenta-t-il avec ravissement.

Il trottina aussitôt vers une ruelle. Il avança ainsi tout seul dans la ruelle sombre. Il arriva près d'une espèce de gargouille, sur laquelle il commença à grimper. Pendant ce temps-là, Ferid s'aperçut que son camarade avait croisé les bras. Crowley lui retourna un regard interrogateur.

« Où est Yuuichiro ? » questionna Ferid.

Crowley baissa la tête.

« Merde ! Où il est ? » répondit le vampire en tournant sur lui-même.

« Ah bravo Oley ! Sûr que quand maman Krul va savoir que tu as perdu son petit, ton sort n'aura rien à envier à une corrida.» lança Ferid.

« Tu ferais mieux de m'aider à le retrouver, parce que je te rappelle que tu en es responsable toi aussi. Donc si j'entre dans l'arène, tu me suivras également, Fid.» rétorqua Eusford.

Le noble aux longs cheveux soupira. Tous deux appelèrent le bébé, en vain. Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours s'escamoter sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Les appels des nobles résonnèrent un moment dans les rues de Sanguinem. Soudain, une petite voix interpella Bathory.

« Fid ! »

L'intéressé leva la tête, pour découvrir Yuu perché sur une statue à au moins cinq mètres de hauteur, sur un espace composé de terrasses. Ferid poussa un cri.

« Mais comment a-t-il atterri là-haut ?! » s'écria Crowley.

Et encore, si ce n'était que ça. Car Yuu avait choisi une statue branlante sur le point de tomber. Il grimpa vers la tête de la sculpture. Ferid lui cria de ne pas bouger pour qu'il puisse venir le chercher. Il bondit aussitôt sur le mur et entreprit son ascension. Las, le petit n'était pas spécialement facile à saisir. Ferid assura sa prise, puis se pencha vers l'enfant. Il posa une main là où il put, et surtout là où il ne fallait pas. En bas, Crowley vit la statue pencher sur le côté. Il cria à son ami de faire attention. Trop tard. La statue fut délogée de son piédestal. Elle tomba sur le mur qui la portait puis bascula à l'étage en dessous. D'abord le bas, puis le haut.

« Yuu ! » appela Ferid.

Le bébé glissa entre les bras de la statue. Cette dernière fracassa deux autres sculptures juste en dessous d'elle en tombant, amortissant la chute. Elle descendit encore, cassant d'autres statues en dessous à la façon d'un jeu de dominos. Enfin, Yuu arriva en bas … dans une pente. Forcément. La statue oscilla, avant de dévaler la pente. Crowley allait s'élancer quand il vit passer la forme floue de Ferid. Malgré cela, mieux valait le suivre. Yuu gazouilla dans sa statue qui prenait de la vitesse. Le 7ème géniteur tendit la main pour le saisir par les habits quand l'embarcation prit un virage. Ferid se rétablit de justesse mais percuta tout de même un mur avec une épaule.

Crowley prit le relais. Yuu rebondit sur un dos d'âne, et ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide. Un groupe de vampires vit surgir cette étrange luge et manqua de se faire percuter. Ferid revint à la charge, et tenta de couper la route au petit fuyard. À la faveur d'un rebond Yuu retomba en arrière, esquivant ainsi la main du noble non sans omettre un rire.

« Ferid ! Il va droit vers un mur ! » s'écria Crowley.

Le noble fonça. Un grand _BOUM !_ retentit dans le quartier. Le rouquin arriva pour découvrir Ferid allongé les bras en croix, les jambes à la verticale contre le mur, Yuu riant aux éclats sur le ventre.

« T'es toujours en vie Fid ? » questionna le noble.

« Tout juste Oley, tout juste. » répondit le concerné.

« Fid ! » clama Yuu en levant les bras.

Crowley le récupéra, laissant Bathory se remettre de son expérience de bobsleigh.

« Tu sais Yuu, Fid il n'est plus tout jeune il faut le ménager un peu. » lança Crowley, l'index sur le ventre du petit.

« Exactement ! Alors t'es prié de ne plus t'esquiver, compris sale gosse ? » ajouta Ferid en s'époussetant.

En tout cas, il était temps de rentrer. Krul accueillit Yuu avec un grand sourire, lui demandant de venir voir maman.

« Mama ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour l'émouvoir. Toutefois, il fallut bien lui annoncer qu'elle devrait lancer une campagne de travaux dans un certain quartier. Et lorsqu'elle saurait pourquoi, ça aller barder pour leur matricule. Ferid chargea son comparse de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ce que Crowley refusa tout net. Il répondit que Ferid étant plus haut placé, ce genre de job lui revenait. Ils argumentèrent ainsi un moment avant que la reine ne les somme de s'exprimer. Ce fut donc avec un embarras certain qu'ils lui expliquèrent.

* * *

« COMMENT ÇA VOUS L'AVEZ PERDU ?! » tonna Krul.

« Mais on l'a pas fait exprès ! » dit Crowley sans réfléchir.

« J'ESPERE BIEN ! »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous savez à quel point il lui est aisé de disparaître. Mais nous avons évité le pire. » rectifia Crowley.

« Alors ça, ça reste à voir ! » rétorqua Krul avec un sourire carnassier.

Les deux vampires déglutirent. Krul leur retourna un revers qui les fit voler dans la salle du trône. Mais Yuu éclata aussitôt en sanglots. Voilà qui distraya sa mère qui le prit aussitôt dans les bras.

« Ben alors ? Pourquoi tu pleures mon bébé ? » demanda tendrement Krul.

Yuu tendit alors la main vers les deux compères qui se redressaient au fin fond de la salle. Krul les regarda, puis reporta son attention sur Yuuichiro.

« Qu'y a-t-il, tu ne veux pas que je les punisse c'est ça ? »

Yuu repoussa Krul qui le posa à terre. Le bébé fila aussitôt vers les deux vampires. Il se cala entre eux, le dos contre Ferid et attrapa la manche de Crowley. Krul arrondit les yeux avant de soupirer. Si son fils prenait leur défense alors … en attendant, les deux nobles observèrent eux aussi le bébé les yeux ronds. Ce petit être aussi fragile que du verre venait à leur secours, eux parmi les plus puissants de leur race. Décidément il n'en finissait pas de les surprendre, et de les émouvoir aussi.

« Allons Yuu, ne pleure pas. » fit doucement Crowley en caressant la tête du petit.

Il lui essuya les yeux.

« C'est vrai ça, ta maman est effrayante quand elle s'y met mais elle ne va pas nous manger. » ajouta Ferid derrière.

Yuu lui saisit les doigts en réponse. Ferid lui retourna un sourire avant de se lever, épousseter ses habits puis remettre le petit debout. Crowley fit de même de son côté, et enjoignit l'enfant à retourner auprès de la souveraine.

« Nan. » dit-il.

« Eeeeh ? Yuu, tu ne veux pas venir auprès de maman ? » lança Krul étonnée.

« Fid, Oley. » répondit Yuu en tendant les mains vers les concernés.

Ce fut Ferid qui se pencha pour le prendre.

« Il semblerait qu'il veuille rester là tant qu'il n'est pas sûr de notre sort. Ou bien alors, vous lui avez fichu la trouille. » dit-il.

La reine leva la tête au ciel. Mais où allait-on si les enfants se mêlaient de gouverner ? Et un enfant d'humain avec ça, haut comme trois pommes qui prétendait imposer sa volonté à la reine des vampires.

« Bon : si je te dis que je ne leur ferais pas de mal, ça t'ira ? » reprit Krul en approchant.

Yuu se contenta de se pencher contre Ferid. Ce dernier rendit l'enfant à Krul, puis demanda leur congé. Ce qui lui fut accordé.

« Fid ? »

« À plus tard petit Yuu. » répondit le noble en sortant.

Crowley caressa la tête de l'enfant et quitta la salle du trône à la suite de son camarade. Ceci fait, Krul mit Yuu en face de son visage.

« Dis donc toi. Va falloir que je t'apprenne à ne pas saper l'autorité de ta mère. Enfin, vu que ce qui est arrivé est en partie de ta faute, je comprends que tu aies voulu les défendre. » dit-elle.

Yuu lui retourna un de ses larges sourires dont il avait le secret. Krul le reprit contre elle avec un sourire elle aussi. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour ce bout de chou. Un grondement en provenance du ventre du petit l'informa qu'il était l'heure du repas. Avec toutes ces émotions, pas étonnant.

* * *

Le repas se passa assez calmement, Yuu commençant à ne plus vouloir jeter la nourriture partout. Après le dîner, Chess Belle et Horn Skuld rendirent visite au bébé.

« Fesse, Honne ! » lança-t-il.

« CHESS bon sang. »

« Tess. » rectifia alors Yuu.

« Bon, c'est pas encore ça mais c'est mieux que fesse. »

Elle prit Yuu et frotta son nez contre le sien, ce qui le fit rire. Horn lui ébouriffa les cheveux. L'enfant regarda ensuite autour de lui d'un air curieux.

« Oley ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Chess Belle.

« À la maison. » répondit la vampire.

« Zon ? »

« Mai … son. »

« Aison. Oley aison. »

Cependant, cela ne sembla guère satisfaire le bébé qui continua à appeler le vampire en rajoutant un bout du nouveau mot.

« Mama, Oley ? » interrogea-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Oley il est prié de ne plus se faire voir pour le moment, Yuu. » répondit Krul.

« Yuu Oley ! » insista le bébé.

Horn proposa alors de l'emmener voir Crowley à défaut que celui-ci vienne.

« Yuu, tu veux voir Oley ? » demanda la reine.

« Yuu Oley ! » clama le bébé avec un sourire.

Elle soupira doucement face à la mine ravie du bébé, et donna sa permission. Krul n'accourait plus dès qu'il pleurait, mais elle cédait bien souvent aux demandes du petit. Les deux aides partirent donc avec Yuu. En chemin elles nommèrent quelques objets en réponse à son pointage. Dès que ce petit monde franchit la porte, Yuu appela aussitôt le vampire. Ce dernier se pencha à un angle de porte avec une mine intriguée.

« Oley ! » s'exclama Yuu en l'apercevant.

« Tiens ! Krul t'as permis de venir me voir c'est étonnant. » lança le roux en approchant.

« Il lui a demandé en fait. » informa Horn Skuld.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Crowley.

Il pouvait déjà former une phrase ? Mais à quelle vitesse progressaient-ils ces humains ? Chess précisa qu'il n'avait fait que mentionner leurs prénoms pour avoir gain de cause. Crowley hocha la tête et prit Yuu. Ce dernier enserra aussitôt sa tête, ce qui fit s'arrondir les yeux du rouquin. Yuu semblait lui porter grande affection. Puis un instant après, il regarda le noble.

« Oley, Fid ? »

« C'est donc comme ça que tu t'y prends. Fid pas là. »

Yuu pencha la tête, semblant réfléchir au sens de sa phrase.

« Tu veux voir Fid Yuu ? Voir Fid ? » reprit Crowley.

Yuu fit la moue.

« Nan. Yuu Oley. » décida-t-il.

Et de lui enserrer la tête de nouveau, sous les gloussements des deux autres vampires. Crowley ne put empêcher un sourire de se former. Ce petit d'homme lui réchauffait le cœur. Il confia ensuite le bébé à ses aides, qui partirent aussitôt jouer avec lui. Durant une bonne heure, la maison fut ponctuée de rires d'enfant. Mais aussi d'autre chose :

« Attention ! » s'exclama Horn.

« KYA ! »

Suivi d'un drôle de bruit. Crowley vint aux nouvelles pour découvrir Chess Belle la tête dans un tableau.

« Tess ? » appela Yuu, dans ses bras.

Chess releva le tableau en regardant Yuu d'un air fatigué. Horn débarrassa sa consœur.

« Bon, ce ne sera jamais que la deuxième fois que je me prends un tableau. » commenta Chess Belle.

Yuu avait en effet saisi le cadre au passage, et ne l'avait pas lâché. Entraîné par le petit il s'était délogé sur la tête de la vampire. Après ce petit incident, Yuu fut reposé au sol. Les jeux reprirent, et cette fois Eusford s'y joignit. Deux heures plus tard, Yuu se mit à bâiller.

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps qu'il rentre. » décida Crowley.

« Oh il ne peut pas rester ici pour la nuit ? » demanda Chess.

« Hélas non. Krul doit l'attendre et sera mécontente si on ne lui rend pas son bébé. »

Bébé Yuu s'endormit dans les bras du vampire aux mèches rousses. Il confia le petit à Horn Skuld avec la mission de le ramener au palais. Krul la reçut immédiatement, demanda si tout s'était bien déroulé puis alla coucher le bébé dans son lit.

* * *

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Yuu continua à apprendre de nouveaux mots. Les prénoms devinrent un peu plus proches de leur forme originale. Il allait jouer également chez Eusford, surtout ses aides. Mais le roux ne manquait jamais de répondre à ses sollicitations, notamment pour un câlin. L'enfant il le remarquait, lui apportait une certaine quiétude en plus de la distraction.

« Coley, jouer ? » appela Yuu.

« Une minute Yuu, j'arrive. »

Il termina de classer des papiers avant de rejoindre l'enfant assis sur un tapis. Yuu avait ramené quelques jouets du palais. Il commença à empiler quelques cubes. Crowley s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, et lui montra comment bâtir une pyramide. Yuu applaudit, puis la démolit pour recommencer. Il empila les cubes en écoutant ce que lui conseillait le vampire. Après quoi, il le regarda tenter une autre construction. Qui aurait cru un jour que Crowley Eusford se retrouverait à garder un bébé chez lui ? Pourtant, il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de Yuuichiro, faite essentiellement de tendresse et de jeux. Le roux notait également qu'il avait une préférence pour lui : aux dires de ses subordonnées, Yuu n'était pleinement satisfait que s'il le voyait. Sinon, il était moins concentré sur ses jeux et partait même à sa recherche.

De ce qu'il savait, Yuu aimait bien Ferid aussi pourtant il demandait rarement à aller chez lui. Sans doute devait-il s'y ennuyer. Ou bien le vampire n'était pas souvent chez lui. Bref, le vampire ne pouvait qu'être touché par l'amour que lui portait le bébé. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison, après tout il ne s'en occupait pas autant que Krul Tepes, sa mère adoptive.

« _Si ça se trouve, il me voit comme son père._ » songea soudain Crowley.

Voilà qui était comique. Mignon aussi, mais comique.

« Coley, Yuu faim. » annonça soudain l'enfant.

« Bon, allons voir ce que ta maman t'a donné. »

Il se releva, et alla chercher le sac à dos de l'enfant contenant ses affaires. Il y trouva une banane ainsi que deux abricots, deux petits plats. Il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Yuu prit la banane. Crowley lui présenta ensuite un des plats, et Yuu posa la main sur l'un d'eux. Le menu décidé, il le prit pour aller dans la cuisine. Un rien après, le roux vit la banane atterrir dans un vase vide.

« Ah c'est malin ça Yuu. On ne jette pas la nourriture. Pour la peine je la garde. » dit-il en prenant le fruit.

Yuu tendit la main, pensant qu'il allait la lui rendre.

« Coley, nane. » demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

« Nane ! »

« J'ai dit non Yuu. Si c'est pour que tu la relances je la garde. »

Yuu émit un gémissement de protestation auquel Eusford resta sourd. Il l'installa sur la table loin du bord, puis ôta l'opercule du plat. En forme d'assiette creuse, il contenait une petite purée. Yuu mangea gentiment. Il applaudit ensuite quand vint le moment du dessert.

« Nane ! »

Crowley écrasa un peu la banane, puis tendit l'assiette au petit qui voulut y plonger les mains.

« Non Yuu, avec la cuillère. » fit le vampire en éloignant l'assiette.

Yuu attrapa l'objet et la tint droite. Crowley posa ensuite sa main sur celle de l'enfant, le guidant pour manger. Il prit ensuite l'enfant avec lui et déposa la vaisselle dans un évier. Ils retournèrent au salon. Mais avec son petit ventre plein, Yuuichiro n'était plus disposé à jouer. Il tendit les mains vers le roux pour qu'il le reprenne. Crowley s'installa sur un divan. Le bébé se pelotonna contre lui et ferma les yeux. Le bébé dormit trois heures durant lesquelles Crowley ne bougea pas.

« Coucou Coley. » fit le bébé en lui attrapant le nez.

« Coucou Yuu. » répondit le roux.

Il lui caressa la tête. Un peu après, il fallut le changer. Naturellement le vampire grimaça devant les délicats effluves. Dire que Krul y avait droit tous les jours et plusieurs fois par jour … le rouquin chatouilla par inadvertance le bébé avec sa natte, ce qui le fit rire.

« Tiens ! Alors comme ça on est chatouilleux hein ? » sourit le vampire.

Il lui souffla sur le nombril, ce qui fit rire l'enfant aux éclats. Eusford finit de le changer, puis continua à le chatouiller tout en le portant. Mais les meilleures choses ayant toujours une fin, l'heure approchait d'aller le ramener au palais. Gardant donc le petit dans ses bras, il prit le chemin de la demeure royale. Yuu jouait avec sa natte, la secouant comme un hochet. Crowley lui chatouilla le cou avec de temps à autre. Ce fut donc lorsqu'elle entendit les éclats de rire de son fils que Krul sut qu'il était de retour. Elle avança dans le couloir. Crowley soufflait sur le ventre du petit qui se tordait de rire. Krul savait que le 13ème géniteur était le préféré du bébé après elle. Et étonnamment, le rouquin devenait lui aussi accroc au petit. Comme pratiquement tout ceux en contact avec Yuu. L'enfant était toujours prêt à sourire à tout le monde, avec toute sa sincérité innocente.

Il dispensait son affection sans compter, réchauffant les cœurs froids et lassés des vampires. Crowley salua la souveraine, puis lui tendit Krul. Yuu l'étreignit et l'embrassa. Krul savoura le calme et la paix intérieure que lui procurait l'enfant. Elle se sentait vivante en compagnie de Yuuichiro. Lui, il ne convoitait rien de sa part. Les seules choses qu'il lui réclamait était son attention et son amour. Tout simplement. La reine remercia Crowley avec un signe de tête, et chacun s'en retourna de son côté.

« Alors mon bébé, tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda Krul.

« Vi ! »

« C'est bien. »

Elle le déposa dans la chambre. Crowley lui avait signalé que le bébé avait déjeuné et fait la sieste. Dans une demi-heure il serait l'heure du dîner. Yuu se rendit auprès de son aire de jeux dans un coin de la chambre. Krul le suivit pour jouer avec lui. Après quoi, un petit repas et retour au jeu. Comme d'habitude, la reine le coucha dès les premiers signes de fatigue. Elle resta ensuite à contempler le bébé endormi. Un an et des brouettes… voilà déjà plusieurs mois que Yuuichiro était entré dans sa vie. Et elle ne regrettait rien. Certes il avait mis un sacré bazar par moments, mais ce qu'elle en retirait contrebalançait largement tout ça. Quand elle repensait à la façon dont le bébé avait atterri dans la capitale des vampires, cela la faisait encore rire.

Et encore maintenant, elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment il avait pu s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Krul écarta une mèche de cheveux noirs. Yuu dormait toujours dans son grand lit. Bientôt il lui faudrait une chambre pour lui tout seul. Mais seulement quand il serait plus grand. Pour le moment, il restait avec sa maman. La vampire demeura aux côtés du bébé un long moment, avant de se décider à retourner gouverner son royaume.


	5. Questions embarrassantes

**Notre petit Yuu poursuit sa petite vie chez les vampires, et maintenant qu'il sait parler il ne va pas manquer d'interroger son monde.**

 **Bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui suivent ^^**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Yuuichiro âgé à présent de quatre ans se trouvait sur les genoux de Ferid quand soudain, il eut une de ses idées bizarres dont seuls les enfants ont le secret. Il se pencha vers le noble occupé à lire, tira son col et regarda dedans.

« Dis donc Yuu, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu regardes ainsi entre mes vêtements ? » interrogea Ferid.

« Ben je me demandais : pourquoi t'es tout plat ? »

Ferid cligna des yeux devant cette question pour le moins inhabituelle.

« Comment ça je suis tout plat ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Ben oui. Crowley il est pas plat. Alors pourquoi toi tu l'es ? » précisa Yuu.

Ferid inspira.

« Ooooh tu sais, je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas ses vrais muscles. » répondit le géniteur.

« Ah bon ? Mais alors ils sont à qui ?» s'étonna Yuu.

« Ce doit être des faux je veux dire. »

« C'est bizarre. Je vais aller lui demander ! » décida l'enfant.

Il sauta par terre puis courut vers la porte. Ferid referma son livre et rappela qu'il devait signaler son absence à Krul. Puis il se leva, curieux de voir cet entretien.

« Maman, je vais chez Crowley ! » lança Yuu depuis la porte de la salle du trône.

« D'accord. » répondit la reine dedans.

Yuu s'éloigna en courant, Ferid le suivant tranquillement. Yuu fila droit chez le 13ème géniteur et frappa à la porte. Le temps qu'on vienne lui ouvrir Ferid l'avait pratiquement rejoint.

« Oh bonjour Yuuichiro ! » salua Horn Skuld en ouvrant.

« Bonjour Skuld ! Crowley est là ? » demanda gaiement l'enfant.

La vampire hocha la tête et lui indiqua où le trouver. Elle s'écarta ensuite pour le laisser passer ainsi que Ferid qui suivait avec un sifflement. Yuu grimpa les escaliers et dénicha le vampire sur son balcon, allongé sur une chaise longue. Il fila vers lui et s'affala sur lui. Crowley le reçut avec chaleur.

« Alors petite canaille, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben j'avais une question en fait. » répondit Yuu en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu vois, Ferid y pense que ça c'est pas tes muscles. » lança Yuu en pointant les pectoraux saillants.

« Eh ? Déjà, comment en êtes-vous venus à parler de ça ? » s'étonna le vampire.

« Il trouve que je suis tout plat et veut savoir pourquoi. » l'éclaira Ferid en apparaissant à son tour.

« Aaaah. Eh bien ça Yuu, c'est ce qui arrive quand on ne fait pas d'exercice physique. On ressemble à une planche à pain. » sourit Crowley.

« Non mais … j'en connais un autre dont la tête va finir en planche à pain. » lança Ferid.

« C'est quoi une planche à pain ? » questionna Yuu.

« C'est ce qui sert de support pour couper le pain. » répondit Crowley.

« Aaaah. Mais alors, si je fais de l'exercice je deviendrais grand et fort comme toi ? » reprit le garçonnet.

« Je ne sais pas si tu seras aussi grand que moi, mais pour le reste il y a des chances. »

« Super, tu m'apprendras ? »

Crowley garda le silence. Lui apprendre … lui apprendre quoi ? À devenir un vampire ? À manier l'épée ? Il faudrait déjà ce qu'il sache que ce Krul avait l'intention de faire de lui. Il n'était là que depuis quatre ans. C'était toujours un enfant et il avait encore besoin d'un parent.

* * *

« Crowley ? » fit Yuuichiro.

« Hmm oui euh … tu es encore trop jeune pour que je t'apprenne à te battre. Quand tu seras plus grand. » éluda le roux.

« D'accord ! »

Ferid croisa le regard de son bras droit. Lui aussi se demandait ce que le petit deviendrait. Pas que l'un des deux ait envie qu'il s'en aille, cependant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'interroger. Quel genre d'avenir attendait un humain élevé par des vampires ? Non seulement chez eux mais également en surface. Comment expliquer sa provenance aux siens? Qui le croirait ? Yuu saurait-il également capable de se débrouiller seul parmi ses semblables ? Les vampires ne servaient pratiquement pas de la technologie des humains. Ils la connaissaient bien sûr, traversant toutes les avancées, mais ils ne l'utilisaient pas. Il faudrait lui apprendre. Toutefois, ce serait surtout à celle qui l'avait adopté d'en décider.

Crowley demanda au petit s'il avait d'autres questions. Yuu réfléchit un instant, le doigt sur le le menton.

« Pourquoi mes dents elles sont pas aussi grandes que les vôtres ?

Ah ! La question à 1000€. Les deux nobles échangèrent un regard. S'ils y répondaient, Yuu se rendrait alors compte de la différence entre eux et lui. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Et celle de sa mère ? Crowley cherchait une réponse satisfaisante, comme par exemple leur différence d'âge mais son chef de faction ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Ça c'est parce que nous sommes des vampires, Yuu. » dit Ferid.

« Ah bon ? Ben et moi chuis quoi alors ? »

Crowley retourna un regard de reproche à son comparse.

« Toi tu es humain. »

Yuu semblait perplexe. Mais la lumière se fit soudain, à en juger par l'éclat de ses yeux.

« C'est pour ça que vos oreilles sont pointues et vos yeux rouges ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Yuu réfléchit à ces révélations. Donc, il était différent de sa mère. Krul était un vampire. Pas lui.

« Mais alors … Krul c'est pas ma vraie maman ? »

Crowley imita un applaudissement silencieux, avec une mine réprobatrice. Ferid ne répondit rien, ses yeux se contentant de regarder sur le côté.

« Bon ! Et si on allait jouer un peu tous les deux hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses petite canaille ? » proposa Eusford pour changer de conversation.

« Non. Je … je veux rentrer. »

L'enfant descendit du transat et fila vers la porte d'entrée.

« Ah bravo Ferid ! Ça c'était bien joué ! » s'exclama Crowley.

« Ben quoi ? Il a le droit de savoir non ? » répondit Bathory.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a besoin de savoir ! Enfin quoi, tu veux qu'il ait peur de nous ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'il s'en aille ? » continua Eusford.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais on nous a jamais dit de ne rien lui dire sur sa naissance. Et puis il aurait bien fini par s'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre. » se défendit le noble.

« Mouais ! En tout cas je te préviens, tu te débrouilleras tout seul avec sa mère. »

Ferid soupira. Ah oui, c'est vrai. De son côté, Yuu était rentré en courant au palais des tas de questions tourbillonnant dans son esprit. S'il n'était pas un vampire, alors d'où venait-il ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé parmi les vampires ? Ses vrais parents, qui étaient-ils, l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Pourquoi ? Yuu s'arrêta de courir une fois dans le palais. Il marchait inconsciemment vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa mère adoptive. Qui justement venait à sa rencontre.

* * *

« Ah déjà de retour Yuu ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Yuu la regarda sans répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Krul.

« Je … »

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Yuu évitait le regard de la reine vampire, avec une expression qui l'alarmait. L'enfant était bouleversé. Que s'était-il donc passé chez Crowley ? Krul le relança, rappelant qui elle était et qu'il pouvait tout lui dire.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas ma vraie maman. » avoua l'enfant.

« Qui te l'as dit ? » demanda Krul d'un ton où sourdait la menace.

« Ferid. On était chez Crowley et … j'ai demandé pourquoi mes dents étaient plus petites. Il a dit que c'était parce qu'ils étaient des vampires, Crowley et lui. »

Ferid Bathory. Évidemment. Il n'y avait que lui dans cette foutue ville pour semer le foutoir. Krul demanda à l'enfant d'aller dans sa chambre, qu'elle le rejoindrait pour tout lui expliquer. Yuu hocha la tête et partit. La reine prit une inspiration puis fonça. Elle localisa rapidement Ferid qui venait de sortir de chez son camarade et prenait le chemin de son domicile. Le noble la sentit venir mais n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Krul le frappa avec une telle force qu'il se retrouva au milieu de la rue menant à sa demeure. La 3ème génitrice le souleva ensuite par le cou et serra très fort.

« Toi … qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire à mon fils que nous étions différents ?! » s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Mais Krul serrait trop fort pour qu'il puisse répondre. Ferid ouvrit la bouche. Krul le plaqua au sol qui se fissura.

« Je ne savais pas … qu'il fallait garder le silence … là-dessus. » articula-t-il.

« MAIS T'ES STUPIDE ?! Bien sûr que si ! Il va nous craindre maintenant, et peut-être même s'en aller, alors qu'il est beaucoup trop jeune pour ça ! » s'écria Krul.

« Nnnngh ! Il aurait … fini par le savoir … tôt ou tard. Et s'il veut partir … il pourra s'adapter … plus facilement justement … parce qu'il est jeune. » continua Bathory.

Krul le souleva du sol et l'écrasa de nouveau sur la pierre mais face contre terre cette fois.

« Je devrais te tuer pour être aussi abruti ! Ce n'était pas à toi de le lui apprendre ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le nez encastré dans le sol, Ferid ne répondit rien. Krul le sortit de terre, puis lui ordonna de ne plus reparaître devant elle jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Après quoi, elle le projeta en l'air aussi fort qu'elle put. Si bien que Bathory en vint à traverser les trois quarts de la cité vampire par la voie des airs. Krul rentra chez elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, elle sentit l'appréhension remplacer la colère. Que ferait-elle si jamais Yuu ne voulait plus rester à Sanguinem ? S'il avait peur d'elle ? Cela lui crèverait le cœur c'était sûr. Quelque part Ferid avait raison : le garçonnet aurait remarqué leurs différences un jour ou l'autre. Elle le savait aussi. Mais elle avait refoulé cette éventualité, et espérait que cela surviendrait le plus tard possible. Voire jamais, si utopiste que cela soit.

La voici à présent devant sa chambre. Krul Tepes redoutait d'y entrer. Elle redoutait la réaction d'un petit d'homme, cent fois plus fragile qu'elle. Que devait-elle lui dire ? Que c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait plus de parents ? Qu'elle avait tué sa mère, même par accident ? Non. Non ça elle ne pouvait pas. Et personne d'autre ne le savait. Yuu pourrait la détester et ça Krul ne le supporterait pas. La reine prit une inspiration puis ouvrit la porte. Yuuichiro était assis sur le lit, de son côté. Krul lui fit un petit sourire tout en refermant la porte. Elle s'approcha ensuite du garçonnet et s'assit à côté de lui.

Krul lui caressa la tête, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Finalement, elle lui demanda comment il se sentait.

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais ma maman. Alors … comment je suis arrivé ici ? » répondit Yuu.

« Je t'ai trouvé dehors Yuu. Tu étais tout petit dans ta poussette, tu sais celle qui est dans le placard. La vérité, c'est que tu t'es emmêlé dans mes cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de là alors j'ai dû rentrer demander de l'aide. » commença Krul.

« Ah bon ? Mais comment j'ai fait ? » questionna Yuu.

« Si je le savais ! Bref, après que Crowley Eusford t'ait sorti de là, j'ai voulu te ramener chez les humains. Je t'ai posé là où je t'avais trouvé pensant quelqu'un s'occuperait de toi. Mais quand je suis revenue le soir, tu étais toujours au même endroit. Abandonné par tes semblables. J'ai donc décidé de te ramener avec moi, sans quoi tu ne serais plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. » raconta partiellement la souveraine.

« Mais pourquoi ma maman m'a laissé tout seul ? » voulut savoir le petit.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Moi je t'ai rendu aux tiens, mais personne ne s'est soucié de toi. Je t'ai donc gardé et élevé comme mon fils. Tu es mon fils Yuu. L'espèce n'a pas d'importance. » reprit Krul en lui caressant la joue.

« Hmmm … mais c'est quoi au juste un vampire ? » continua Yuu.

« Nous sommes une espèce supérieure Yuu. Les vampires ne sont pas aussi avides que les humains. Vois-tu, les hommes ne veulent qu'une chose : le pouvoir. Et ils sont prêts à tout pour ça, y compris des horreurs dont tu n'as même pas idée. Ils sont égoïstes. Regarde, ils ont même laissé un bébé tout seul sans défense dans un parc. Que se serait-il passé si je n'étais pas revenue voir où tu en étais ? »

Yuuichiro baissa le regard. Il ignorait et ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Ou plus exactement, que son père l'avait désespérément cherché durant tout ce temps.

« Tu trouves que je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour toi ? » osa Krul.

« Si bien sûr que si. T'es une super maman. » assura le garçonnet.

« Merci mon bébé, ça me rassure beaucoup que tu me dises ça. » dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Yuu lui rendit son étreinte. Honnêtement, il était chez lui ici à Sanguinem. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Krul si ses parents l'avaient laissé tout seul. Elle l'avait sauvé.

* * *

« Dis maman ? »

Krul fut soulagée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait un jour imaginé de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que moi aussi je serais un vampire un jour ? » interrogea Yuu.

Krul sourit. La voilà la solution. Une fois vampire Yuu ne se soucierait plus de ses origines. Et il resterait avec elle jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et puisqu'il le lui demandait alors tant mieux.

« Si c'est ce que tu désires, d'accord. Mais je vais attendre que tu sois plus grand pour ça. » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il faut que ton corps soit plus fort. C'est plus sûr. » dit Krul.

« Pourquoi ça fait mal ? » s'étonna Yuu.

« Oui un peu malheureusement. »

« Ah bon. »

Yuu arrêta là ses questions pour le moment. Krul fut heureuse que cela se soit aussi bien passé. Le petit avait simplement envie de savoir, et continuait à la prendre pour sa mère. Cependant, elle prendrait tout de même une précaution ou deux. Comme de bannir ce sujet des conversations que les autres vampires avaient avec lui. Krul demanda ensuite si le petit avait faim. Yuu répondit par l'affirmative, et aussitôt une autre question germa.

« Mais et toi maman ? Je te vois toujours boire mais jamais manger, comment ça se fait ? »

Aïe. Là en revanche elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher. Espérons que ça ne le dégoûterait pas trop et surtout, que ça ne l'effraierait pas trop non plus. En choisissant les bons mots cela devrait passer.

« C'est parce que ma nourriture est différente de la tienne, Yuu. Les vampires ne peuvent que boire, ils n'ont pas le choix. Ainsi avons-nous été faits. » commença-t-elle.

« Et tu bois quoi ? »

Elle hésita un instant.

« Du … sang. » avoua Krul.

« Du sang ? Comme quand je me fais bobo ? » dit Yuu perplexe.

« Oui. Notre nature est comme ça Yuu, on n'y peut rien. »

« Beeerk ! Mais c'est pas bon le sang ! J'ai déjà léché un bobo et c'était pas bon du tout. » insista Yuuichiro.

« Pas pour les vampires. »

« Ah bon. Et moi alors, quand j'en serais un je boirais aussi du sang. »

« Tu as tout compris. Et tu verras, tu pourras faire plein de choses. Tu seras plus fort qu'un humain et plus rapide. »

« Chouette ! »

Krul le conduisit au salon attenant à sa salle du trône où elle lui servit un petit goûter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Crowley Eusford demandait à voir Krul. Il désirait savoir comment elle avait géré le problème identitaire du petit. Elle sortit donc avec lui et s'éloigna de la porte. Krul confessa qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité : de l'emmêlement capillaire à son abandon dans le parc par les humains. Yuu semblait bien le prendre, et apparemment souhaitait être un des leurs. Eusford arrondit les yeux. Ma foi pourquoi pas. Il songea qu'il préférait que le petit reste parmi eux. Krul ordonna par contre que ce sujet ne soit plus abordé à l'avenir, afin de ne pas perturber l'enfant.

« Et s'il demande ? » interrogea Crowley.

« Alors qu'il vienne me voir. »

Le roux prit acte de l'ordre, d'autant que lui non plus ne désirait pas que le garçonnet change son opinion au sujet de sa famille d'adoption. Yuu sortit à cet instant, et vint gaiement vers le grand vampire. Il demanda s'il voulait toujours jouer avec lui. Eusford acquiesça. Yuu le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers sa salle de jeux. Krul lui avait en effet réservé une pièce dans laquelle les jouets du petit étaient entreposés. Ils jouèrent un peu au foot, puis aux chevaliers avec des figurines.

Une heure plus tard … Yuu était allongé sur le dos, Crowley aussi juste en face.

« Dis Crowley ? »

« Quoi donc Yuu ? »

« À quoi elles te servent tes grandes dents ? »

Décidément c'était la journée des questions embarrassantes.

« C'est la preuve que je suis un vampire, avec les yeux rouges et les oreilles. » répondit Crowley.

Une petite frimousse aux yeux émeraude apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Mais ça sert à quoi ? »

Eusford ne savait trop que répondre. Krul n'avait pas fait mention de ce détail et surtout ce qu'il convenait de répondre.

« J'en ai besoin pour manger tout comme toi. »

« Ah oui, je suis bête. Sans dents tu pourrais pas manger. Non mais attends, je croyais que les vampires buvaient du sang, t'as pas besoin de dents pour boire ! » dit Yuu.

« Ah et alors d'après toi, je dois aller me les faire arracher ? » demanda Crowley.

« Ben non … mais pourquoi t'as dit que t'en avais besoin pour manger alors ? »

« Parce que c'est vrai. Mais tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, et surtout si tu deviens un vampire. Allez, on joue à cache-cache ? »

« Oui c'est moi qui me cache ! » clama le petit.

« C'est toujours toi qui te caches Yuu. Et si tu me cherchais pour une fois ? »

« D'accord. »

Yuu alla se mettre contre un mur pour compter, pendant que le vampire quittait la pièce.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Yuu ne parla plus de ses origines. Les réponses de Krul l'avaient satisfait, même si une restait en suspens à savoir la raison de ce qu'il croyait être son abandon. Ferid ne se montra plus au palais comme ordonné par Krul, et évitait même Yuuichiro sauf quand celui-ci réclamait de le voir. Ce qui était somme toute peu souvent. De toute manière, il avait parfaitement bien saisi que le sujet était tabou. Et Yuu trouva matière à embarrasser encore une fois sa famille.

« Dis maman ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il Yuu ? »

« Comment on fait les vampires ? »

« Il faut boire du sang de l'un d'eux. » répondit Krul.

« Aaaah. Alors on ne naît pas vampire ? »

« Non. »

« Hmmm … mais alors comment on fait les humains ? »

Krul releva la tête du dossier qu'elle lisait et regarda le garçonnet. Ouch.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis devenue vampire avant de le savoir. Tu devrais peut-être demander à d'autres personnes. » dit-elle avec un sourire un peu embarrassé.

« D'accord ! »

Allez, un peu aux autres de jouer aux parents. Et Krul savait parfaitement bien chez qui Yuu irait obtenir réponse à sa nouvelle question. Du reste, eux devaient être un peu plus calés qu'elle non ? Ils avaient atteint l'âge adulte et nubile contrairement à elle. Bref. Yuu trotta gaiement en direction de chez Crowley. Ce fut Chess Belle qui le reçut, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle s'enquit de sa santé, avant de demander ce qui l'amenait.

« Je voulais savoir : comment on fait les humains ? »

Chess Belle cligna des yeux. Elle avait étudié cette question récemment et se souvenait très bien de la gêne qu'elle avait ressenti. Or expliquer ça à Yuuichiro … non. Mieux valait éviter.

« Euuuh … tu devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit-elle en le reposant.

« Bon. »

Yuu s'en alla donc voir ailleurs. Il croisa Horn Skuld qui le reçut avec amabilité. Lorsque Yuu lui posa sa question, la blonde en resta muette.

« Je crois que tu devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. » dit-elle enfin.

Yuu soupira. Au suivant donc. Il chercha Crowley qu'il trouva attablé à un guéridon, tournant un liquide rouge dans un verre à pied.

« Bonjour Crowley ! » clama le petit.

« Bonjour Yuu. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes cette fois ? » demanda le noble entre deux gorgées.

« Je veux savoir comment on fait les humains ! »

Crowley avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Il observa ensuite Yuuichiro qui lui souriait comme à son habitude. Mon dieu, mais est-ce que tous les petits humains posaient ce genre de question ? Et leurs parents, que répondaient-ils ?

« T'as demandé à ta mère ? » biaisa le noble.

« Ouiiiii ! Et à Chess et Horn aussi. Alors, tu sais ou pas ? » répondit Yuu en levant la tête.

« Oui oui je sais mais … »

« Alors dis-moi. »

Ben oui Crowley, dis-lui au petit. Vas-y on te regarde. Ou on t'imagine.

« C'est que … c'est un peu compliqué. » fit le roux mal à l'aise.

« Ah bon pourquoi ? »

« Parce que euh … comment te dire ? »

De l'autre côté, Chess Belle et Horn Skuld écoutaient aux portes, curieuses de voir comment leur maître allait se sortir de cet embarras. Crowley se mordit la lèvre, les yeux sur Yuu qui attendait sa réponse.

« Bon alors ? » s'impatienta l'enfant.

« Une minute tu veux. Je t'ai dit que c'était pas facile. »

Yuu plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

* * *

« Moi je crois en fait que tu sais pas. » lança-t-il.

« Si je sais ! » objecta Crowley.

« Alors t'attends quoi ? »

Chess et Horn ricanèrent plus loin.

« Eh bien il faut … il faut … des grandes personnes déjà. » commença Crowley.

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur son verre. Un silence suivit ce début de réponse. Yuu attendait toujours, ainsi que le constata le vampire.

« Et puis ? »

« Et puis … il faut qu'ils se marient. »

« C'est quoi marient ? »

« C'est se marier, quand un homme et une femme s'aiment très fort, ils se marient et ils ont un enfant. Voilà. » expliqua Crowley.

Il crut que cela suffirait comme explication à l'enfant. Cependant, cela amena au contraire d'autres interrogations.

« Et ils peuvent pas en faire sans se marier ? »

« Euuuh … je ne sais pas. Je ne vis pas chez les humains tu sais. »

« D'accord. Mais comment ils le font l'enfant ? » poursuivit Yuu.

Chess et Horn affichèrent une mine intéressée. Quelle allait être la réponse de leur maître ? Il avait plutôt bien commencé, il saurait sans doute négocier cet écueil. Eusford dévisagea le gamin.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand. »

Là. Classique. Mais pas imparable.

« Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? Je croyais que tu savais, alors pourquoi tu dis rien ? » s'exclama Yuu.

« Mais ! Parce que … c'est des trucs de grands, voilà. » fit Crowley au comble de l'embarras.

Chess et Horn pouffèrent. Bien, mais frustrant pour le petit.

« C'est ça ! La vérité c'est que tu sais pas. T'as dû être vampire avant, comme maman ! Franchement tu peux pas le dire que tu sais pas ? » reprocha Yuu en le montrant du doigt.

Crowley leva la tête au ciel avec un grognement.

« Si c'est pour ça que tu es venu fallait pas ! » répliqua le roux.

« Oui c'est sûr ! J'aurais pas perdu du temps ! » rétorqua Yuu.

Crowley arrondit les yeux. Alors comme ça, venir le voir était une perte de temps maintenant. Sale gamin. Yuu croisa les bras avec mécontentement. Crowley se resservit un verre. Durant un moment, plus personne ne parla. Les deux autres vampires s'apprêtèrent à partir quand l'enfant reprit la parole.

« T'as dit que quand un homme et une femme s'aiment très fort, ils se marient et ont un enfant. »

Crowley tourna le regard vers lui.

« Alors … »

Alors ? Eusford reprit une gorgée de sang, sentant venir il ne savait pourquoi un nouveau casse-tête.

« Toi et maman vous êtes mariés ? »

« Prrrrrrt ! »

Crowley venait de recracher son sang en spray. Chess et Horn se mordirent les doigts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Mais par tous les géniteurs, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ? » s'exclama Crowley.

« C'est quoi un géniteur ? » demanda aussitôt le garçonnet.

« Un vampire de haut rang. Mais revenons à ta question : pourquoi crois-tu que moi et Krul on devrait être mariés ? »

« Bah chais pas. Vu que t'es un peu comme un papa et que t'as dit qu'il fallait un homme et une femme, j'ai cru. »

Crowley ferma les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas ton père, Yuu, tu le sais ça non ? » s'enquit Crowley.

« Oui oui je sais. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu sois mon papa. »

Plus loin, les deux vampires passèrent en mode « _aaaaawww !_ ». Eusford sourit avec tendresse au petit.

« Malheureusement, les vampires n'ont pas d'enfant. » dit-il en lui caressant la tête.

« Vi, j'ai vu chuis le seul. Mais dis, je peux t'appeler papa ? »

Le roux se figea, la main sur la tête du petit. Eeeeuuuh …

« Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec ta mère d'abord. Juste au cas où. » conseilla le roux.

« D'accord ! » sourit le petit.

Crowley termina son repas, pendant que Yuu annonça aller demander tout de suite à sa mère. Le roux tendit la main pour le retenir, mais en vain. Le garçonnet courut jusqu'au palais, s'arrêta en chemin pour reprendre son souffle, repartit et enfin se mit en quête de sa mère.

« Ah Yuu. Alors, tu as eu la réponse à ta question ? » demanda Krul avec un sourire.

« Bof, je crois que Crowley y sait pas mais y veut pas le dire. Mais j'ai une autre question. » répondit l'enfant.

« _Sans blague ?_ Et quelle est donc cette nouvelle question ? »

« Est-ce que Crowley il peut être mon papa ? »

Oh la tête de Krul ! On lui demanderait d'épouser Arukanu qu'elle n'en afficherait pas une moins surprise. Krul resta un instant à fixer le visage tout sourire de Yuuichiro.

« Mais enfin pourquoi faire ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Pour avoir un papa ! J'ai une maman mais pas de papa, et j'en veux un et je veux que ce soit Crowley. » répondit Yuu le plus simplement du monde.

« Hmmm … »

Krul avait toujours lu dans les magazines -elle s'était documentée pour bien prendre soin de Yuuichiro- que les enfants avaient une mère et un père. Apparemment c'était important pour eux. Et très honnêtement, sa demande ne la surprenait qu'à moitié : Yuu avait toujours adoré le rouquin et c'était réciproque. Elle lui demanda tout d'abord ce que le principal concerné en pensait. Selon l'enfant, il lui avait répondu d'en parler au préalable. Krul salua la présence d'esprit du noble.

« Cependant Yuu, tu te rends bien compte que vu que nous sommes des vampires, nous fonctionnons différemment des humains ? » s'enquit Krul.

« Bah oui. »

« Donc nous n'allons pas nous marier ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. » avertit Krul.

« Tant que c'est mon papa, le reste c'est pas grave. »

Krul prit une inspiration. Visiblement, le petit ne souhaitait que l'appeler papa et le considérer comme tel. Pour elle, ça ne changerait rien. Toutefois elle en discuterait avec lui. Aussi prit-elle la main de son fils et se rendirent-ils chez Eusford. Ce dernier craignit un instant qu'elle ne vienne que pour se mettre le chignon à l'envers.

« Alors Crowley, Yuu vient de m'annoncer qu'il voulait que tu sois désormais son père. » commença-t-elle.

« Il me l'a dit aussi, et je l'ai renvoyé vers vous. » répondit prudemment Eusford.

« Voilà. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas surprise qu'il le demande. Cela ne me pose pas de problème, mais nous allons toutefois mettre un ou deux détails au point. Ainsi, je reste celle qui décide et qui aura le dernier mot. Je prendrais tout de même ton avis en compte. Je l'ai averti que nous sommes différents des humains. » énonça la vampire.

« Alors tu veux bien être mon papa ? » demanda aussitôt Yuu.

Crowley baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qui le regardait avec présentement de l'espoir. Lui papa. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé chose pareille. Mais Yuu y tenait visiblement, car il lui redemanda. Crowley ferma les yeux avec un sourire.

« Bon, entendu Yuu. » dit-il.

« OOOUUUAAAAAIS ! »

L'enfant lâcha la main de Krul pour sauter dans les bras du roux. Le noble le reçut en souriant. Yuu frottait son front contre sa joue, fou de joie. Comment ne pas être contaminé par son bonheur ? Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des vampires présents. Il s'en passait des choses avec ce petit.


	6. VampiYuu

**Le tournant dans la vie de Yuu arrive. Il découvrira la réalité du monde des hommes, et ce ne sera pas simple. D'autant que la fin du monde arrive.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de mettre un commentaire ^^.**

* * *

La vie continua de s'écouler paisiblement à Sanguinem. Yuu grandissait, et était à présent âgé de huit ans. Comme chaque année, sa famille de vampires avait fêté son anniversaire et il avait reçu des jouets. Dont … de la peinture. Sauf qu'il aurait été de bon ton de lui fournir un support pour cette peinture. Le lendemain de sa fête d'anniversaire donc, Yuu observait la petite boîte contenant des tubes de gouache multicolore. Un kit de pinceaux et une palette lui avaient été aussi offerts. Yuu en sortit un qu'il examina. Bon, il aimerait bien peindre mais sur quoi ? Personne ne lui avait dit où le faire, et surtout où ne pas le faire. Le garçonnet se leva et regarda autour de lui. Les peintures, il en avait vu sur les murs. Il pouvait donc peindre dessus, puisque c'était là qu'on les mettait.

Il n'avait pas de cadre mais ce n'était pas grave : il n'aurait qu'à le dessiner. C'était décidé, Yuuichiro peindrait sur les murs. Il alla donc chercher un gobelet d'eau comme indiqué sur la boîte de peinture. Car oui, Krul avait pris le temps de lui apprendre à lire, écrire, compter. Cela avait l'avantage d'occuper le petit, de développer son intelligence et d'offrir à tous deux des moments ensemble supplémentaires. Yuu revint porteur d'un verre et d'une bouteille d'eau. Il prévoyait de longs moments de peinture. Il disposa de la peinture sur sa palette et trempa son pinceau. Puis, il observa le mur blanc. Qu'allait-il donc bien dessiner ? Tiens, un portrait de lui et sa maman. Il commença par elle. Yuu dessina le visage, deux billes rouges pour les yeux, les couettes …

Il penchait de temps à autre la tête sur le côté pour juger du réalisme de son œuvre. Mouais, c'était pas trop mal. Krul était peinte toute en rose. Il utilisa ensuite le noir pour lui, avec du vert pour les yeux. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Yuu traça un cadre tout autour. Satisfait, il contempla le dessin un moment.

« _Tiens, maintenant je vais dessiner papa avec nous._ » décida-t-il.

Nouveau cadre donc, avec cette fois papa Crowley à leurs côtés. Le vampire eut l'air d'avoir une pieuvre écarlate à la place des cheveux. Il brandissait son épée presque aussi longue que lui. Krul ressemblait à un poteau rose et noir, et Yuu à une allumette noire. Le pinceau sur l'oreille, Yuu sourit. Du beau travail. Plus loin, il peignit Chess Belle et Horn Skuld. La blonde eut deux énormes ronds en guise de poitrine, Chess plusieurs traits bleus. Yuu représenta Ferid aussi, qui avec ses vêtements flottants ressemblait à un parasol déployé. Naturellement, Yuu voulut montrer ses dessins à sa mère.

« Pas maintenant mon chéri. Continue tes dessins, je viendrais les voir plus tard. » répondit Krul.

« D'accord ! »

Dans ce cas, passons au salon à côté. Yuu peignit des fleurs sur les murs, des animaux. Pendant ce temps-là, Crowley, ses aides ainsi que Ferid vinrent en visite. Naturellement, ils ne venaient que pour une seule personne, le petit prince de Sanguinem. Ils savaient pouvoir le trouver dans la chambre qu'il partageait toujours avec sa mère, cette dernière ne pouvant se résoudre à se séparer de son bébé. Krul qui justement venait admirer les peintures yuunesques.

« AAAAAH ! »

Le groupe de visiteurs perçut le cri de la reine. Yuu pour sa part, arrivait en face armé de sa palette, le pinceau sur une oreille, un verre d'eau dans une main et des taches de peinture sur les joues.

« Oh oh. » fit Ferid fort à propos.

« YUU ! » cria Krul.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de peindre sur les murs ? » s'exclama Krul en sortant de la chambre.

« Et où est-ce que tu voulais que je peigne ? » répondit l'enfant.

« Voilà qui expliquerait les vampires colorés qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure. » devina Crowley.

En effet, Yuu jetait parfois son eau lorsqu'elle était saturée de peinture. Par une fenêtre sans vérifier que personne ne passait en dessous. Ainsi, un vampire avait reçu l'eau sale sur ses vêtements, un autre sur les cheveux.

« Bonjour Krul. Que se passe-t-il donc ? » demanda Ferid.

« Il se passe que Yuu vient de me salir les murs. » répondit Krul.

« C'est pas sale c'est des dessins ! » protesta Yuuichiro.

« On ne peint pas sur les murs, mon petit. C'est sale quand c'est sur les murs. » lui apprit Krul.

« Ben t'as bien des tableaux aux murs et ils sont pas sales ! » objecta le garçonnet.

« Parce qu'ils sont sur des toiles. Qui t'as offert cette peinture d'abord ? »

« Euh … ça c'est moi Altesse. » avoua Chess en levant une main, mal à l'aise.

« Aaaah bravo ! Et pourquoi tu ne lui as aussi donné du papier ? »

« Je … j'ai oublié. »

« Et toi, tu n'as pas pensé à en réclamer ? » continua Krul en se tournant de nouveau vers Yuu.

« Mais je savais pas qu'il fallait du papier ! Y'a des peintures sur les murs alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peindre dessus. » argua Yuu.

« Inutile de le gronder pour une chose qu'il ignorait, Altesse. Mais maintenant, Yuu saura qu'on ne peint que sur du papier ou de la toile. » intervint Crowley.

Krul soupira. Elle ordonna à son fils d'aller se débarbouiller. Pendant ce temps, Ferid demanda à voir les œuvres de Yuu. La reine leur permit d'entrer. L'enfant avait représenté sa famille, ce qui les toucha d'abord. Le portrait de Ferid se situait près de la porte.

* * *

« C'est moi ça ? » demanda le noble en se penchant.

« T'as l'air d'un parasol planté dans le sol ! » s'esclaffa Crowley.

« Et Horn regarde, on voit que tes seins et tes cheveux ressemblent à des cerceaux ! » continua Chess Belle.

« Yuu est encore petit c'est pour ça. Toi par contre, on dirait deux œufs et des serpents à la place des cheveux. » commenta Horn.

Derrière eux sur l'autre mur, les parents vampires.

« Mais pourquoi il m'a dessiné des seins ? » s'étonna Crowley.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit de tes pectoraux, en fait. » dit Krul.

« Mwahahaha ! On dirait que tu as flanqué un coup de tête à une pieuvre et qu'elle est restée collée dessus ! » rit Ferid.

« Moi au moins j'ai pas l'air d'un parasol. » répliqua Crowley.

« Par contre Majesté … vous ressemblez à un poteau. » lança Horn.

« Oui j'ai vu. Je ne me savais pas si carrée. Yuu de son côté a l'air d'une allumette. »

« Alors ils sont beaux mes dessins ? » demanda le garçonnet en entrant.

« Euuuh … »

« Quoi ils vous plaisent pas ? »

« Oh si beaucoup. » répondit Ferid

« Chouette ! Y'en a encore d'autres dans le salon à côté de la salle du trône. » annonça alors Yuu, le pouce par-dessus son épaule.

« Quoi là aussi ? » lança Krul alarmée.

« Bah oui, tu m'as dit de continuer alors j'ai continué. »

« Misère ! »

La reine sortit de la chambre, suivi par les autres curieux de connaître la suite. Elle resta figée sur le pas de la porte, contemplant les murs ornés de fleurs et de créatures bizarres. Elle finit par entrer à la demande des autres.

« Wow ! Y'en a sur tous les murs. » fit Crowley.

« Ces humains ont une drôle de vue quand même. Où Yuu a-t-il vu des animaux comme ça ? » demanda Ferid.

Krul poussa un gémissement. Elle retourna voir Yuu pour lui expliquer qu'elle allait devoir effacer les peintures. Le petit protesta, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Krul suggéra alors de les refaire mais sur papier. Comme ça ils seraient conservés.

« Mais j'ai presque plus de peinture ! »

« On t'en donnera ne t'en fais pas. » assura Krul.

Yuu accepta le compromis. La reine donna des ordres pour nettoyer la peinture, pendant que le petit allait jouer avec son père adoptif et les autres. Ils restèrent avec lui toute la journée. Le soir venu, Krul mit Yuu au lit et lui lit une histoire.

« Dis maman. »

« Quoi donc mon bébé ? »

« Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais être un vampire quand je serais grand. Chuis grand maintenant alors quand est-ce que je vais être un vampire ? » questionna Yuu.

Krul referma le livre. Il était plus grand certes mais demeurait encore jeune. Pourrait-il supporter la transformation ? À sa connaissance, aucun humain n'avait été transformé si jeune. Quoique … Elle-même était encore enfant physiquement parlant. Elle n'avait pas été beaucoup plus âgée que lui au moment de sa transformation.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'on va pouvoir le faire en effet. » dit-elle.

« Yeaaaah ! »

« Mais Yuu, ça va faire très mal. Tu vas devoir être sûr de toi parce que tu ne pourras faire marche arrière. » prévint Krul.

« Ben et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Y'a que moi qui suis humain ici. »

En effet. Krul lui demanda quand même d'y réfléchir, sachant qu'il y aurait des choses qu'il ne pourrait plus faire, comme manger des aliments solides.

« Mais et pour le reste ? Je pourrais continuer à jouer ? » interrogea Yuu.

« Je pense que oui. Tant que tu en aura l'envie. »

« Ben alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si je reste avec toi, papa et les autres ça sera bon. »

« Bref, on verra ça dans trois jours. »

Krul l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle éteignit la lumière puis sortit. Yuuichiro attendit avec une certaine impatience les trois jours suivants, au bout desquels il serait un vrai vampire comme ses parents. Comme promis, sa mère vint le trouver en fin de journée du 3ème jour. Elle lui demanda s'il confirmait son choix. Yuu hocha la tête avec une détermination qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Alors elle lui demanda de se coucher. Une fois près de lui, Krul se mordit l'index et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle fit ensuite couler le sang dans sa bouche.

La transformation fut très pénible. Krul maintint le petit immobile durant le temps de la métamorphose. Finalement, Yuu resta complètement immobile, les yeux grands ouverts. Si bien que durant un instant, Krul craignit qu'il ne fut mort. Yuu prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ayé ? Je suis un vampire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais il faut encore que tu boives du sang humain. » dit Krul, soulagée.

Yuu se redressa. Il se tâta le visage, cherchant un changement. Il fronça les sourcils en touchant ses oreilles. Krul l'informa que cela viendrait avec le temps. En revanche, ses canines avaient poussées. Et surprise, les dents de lait tombées avaient été remplacées.

« Maman, j'ai soif. » dit-il deux heures plus tard.

« Tiens mon bébé. Bois. »

Krul lui tendit un verre de sang. Yuu le prit, observa le liquide un instant puis commença à boire. Il découvrit que le sang était bon, et même vraiment bon. Krul regarda les yeux de l'enfant prendre une teinte carmine.

« Et voilà Yuu, tu es un vrai vampire. »

« Yeeaaah ! »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuu se pencha sur son père, couché dans un divan.

« Surprise ! » lança-t-il.

Crowley le fixa. Ses yeux … ils n'étaient plus verts. Mais d'un beau rouge.

« Yuu ? Tu … tu es un vampire ? » demanda Crowley en se redressant.

« Eh ouiii ! » sourit le petit en dévoilant ses crocs.

Eh bien ça alors ! Il était donc devenu un vampire ?

« Mais tu as fait ça quand ? » questionna le roux.

« Y'a deux heures avec maman. T'es content ? »

« Euh, surtout surpris. Mais oui remarque, maintenant je suis sûr que tu resteras ma petite canaille ! » lança Crowley en lui ébouriffant la crinière.

« Dis papa, tu m'apprendras des trucs de vampire ? » interrogea Yuu.

« Je pensais que ta maman s'en chargerait. » contredit Crowley.

« Oui mais tu peux m'apprendre à me battre des trucs comme ça. » continua Yuuichiro.

« Si tu veux. »

« Chouette ! » s'exclama Yuu en basculant sur le canapé.

Il demanda ensuite quand est-ce qu'ils commençaient. Crowley se leva donc, prit le petit dans les bras et l'emmena dans les rues. Chemin faisant, il lui expliqua que les vampires couraient extrêmement vite, sautaient très haut et étaient très forts. Yuu demanda à commencer par le saut. Crowley le reposa à terre, puis bondit sur le toit de la troisième maison à partir de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Yuu applaudit, puis entreprit de le rejoindre. Il fusa dans les airs mais à la verticale.

« Wooouuuuh hahahaha ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il fit deux petits bonds de plus.

« Yuu par ici ! » appela Crowley.

Yuu retomba, plia les jambes et sauta. Il faillit dépasser la maison et Crowley le retint par le bras.

« Pas trop mal, petite canaille. Tu vas devoir apprendre à doser ta force. Allez on recommence, cette fois on va en face. » dit-il.

Il franchit cette fois toute une rue avant d'atterrir. Yuu courut sur le toit, et franchit lui aussi la rue pour atterrir aux côtés de son père qui le félicita. Ils retournèrent sur le sol. Crowley alla se placer à l'autre bout de la rue, et lui demanda ensuite de courir vers lui. Yuu s'exécuta. Surpris par la vitesse, il s'emmêla les pieds. L'enfant chuta et termina sa course en roulant jusqu'à Crowley.

« Wow ! » dit-il, dos au sol et les jambes contre celle de l'adulte.

« Hahaha ! T'en fais pas, tu apprendras vite à te contrôler. »

« On continue alors ? »

« Entendu. »

Durant une partie de la nuit, Yuu apprit à maîtriser son nouveau corps. Et le saut était ce qu'il préférait. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la cité et s'amusait beaucoup. Il commença même à s'accrocher aux statues et se balancer. Il rebondit sur les toits et atterrit sur celui du manoir de Ferid. Ce dernier perçut le bruit dans sa maison et vint voir ce qui provoquait ce son.

« Yuu ? Mais comment as-tu atterri là-haut ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ben en sautant, comme ça. » répondit l'enfant.

Il se jeta dans le vide et atterrit aux pieds du noble. C'est là que Ferid comprit. Ainsi, il était officiellement un des leurs. La question de son avenir était donc réglée.

« Tu viens Yuu ? » appela Crowley.

« J'arrive papa. »

Yuu passa par-dessus le balcon et rejoignit Eusford. Tous deux retournèrent ensuite au palais. Krul prévoyait de l'emmener dehors pour chasser. Crowley se proposa pour les suivre, et obtint un accord. Yuu était tout excité : il n'était encore jamais sorti de Sanguinem. Il fut ébloui par toutes les lumières de la ville. Tenant chacun des vampires par une main, l'enfant se tordit le cou pour tout voir.

* * *

« Dites ! On pourrait grimper en haut d'un immeuble ? » questionna Yuuichiro.

« D'accord, mais d'abord on chasse. » dit Krul.

Elle mena sa petite famille vers le parc, où traînaient toujours un voyou ou deux ou bien un couple.

« Là-bas. Y'a un type en embuscade. » désigna Crowley.

Un homme guettait en effet des passants à la lisière du parc. Les trois vampires se dirigèrent vers lui, puis s'arrêtèrent derrière des buissons.

« Bien. Regarde bien ta mère mon bébé, car après ce sera à ton tour. » dit Krul en le lâchant.

Yuu acquiesça. Krul s'éloigna. Elle avait décidé d'attaquer par derrière, comme bon nombre de prédateurs. Yuu observait avec grande attention. Krul marchait silencieusement en dépit de ses talons, concentrée sur sa proie. Une fois tout près, elle le saisit au poignet et le fit tomber. Krul suivit le mouvement, posant un genou à terre. Krul immobilisa une main de l'homme qui cherchait à répliquer à l'attaque. Elle le tira vers elle jusqu'à ce son cou soit proche de sa bouche et mordit.

« Elle le mord ? » demanda Yuu.

« C'est cela. Voilà à quoi servent nos canines : pour sucer le sang. » informa Crowley.

« Ah. Mais ça fait mal ? »

« Non en fait pas trop. Juste un peu au début. »

Krul termina son repas. Elle rejoignit sa famille en un clin d'œil, si bien que l'homme ne put voir ce qui l'avait mordu.

« Voilà comment il faut faire Yuu. Tu peux aussi assommer ta proie. » dit Krul.

« Tu veux essayer ? » demanda Crowley.

« Ben … je suis un peu petit, est-ce que je vais y arriver ? » s'inquiéta Yuu.

« Mais oui. Si tu veux, papa t'en attrape un et puis après tu essaie tout seul d'accord ? » proposa Crowley.

« D'accord. »

Yuu voyait cette chasse comme une sorte de jeu, à travers les yeux des vampires avec qui il avait toujours vécu. Le trio s'éloigna donc et arriva dans une ruelle. Là, Crowley attrapa un clochard qu'il souleva et plaqua contre le mur.

« Pi … pitié ! » supplia l'homme.

Mais le vampire le ramena au sol, à la hauteur de Yuuichiro.

« Là, tu peux le mordre mon petit. » dit Crowley.

Yuu fit un pas en avant, quand soudain la supplication de l'homme le stoppa. L'enfant vit alors la peur sur le visage du sans domicile fixe.

« N'aie pas peur Yuu. Vas-y, mord-le au cou. » dit Krul.

« Non je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir ! »

« Silence ! » claqua Eusford en le secouant.

Yuu ne savait plus quoi faire. Son père avait dit que cela ne faisait pas mal, alors pourquoi cet homme avait-il si peur ? Yuu voulait juste boire c'est tout.

« Yuu ? » questionna Crowley.

Le garçonnet se tordit les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise. Crowley plaqua l'homme au sol et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas petite canaille ? » questionna-t-il.

Le SDF tenta de se dégager, mais le vampire le maintenait d'une poigne de fer.

« Je sais pas … »

« Il te fait peur c'est ça ? » s'enquit Krul.

« C'est lui qui a peur. Pourquoi il a peur de nous comme ça ? »

« Parce que vous êtes des monstres ! » s'écria le clochard.

Mauvaise réponse. Crowley le releva brusquement et le jeta contre le mur contre lequel il s'assomma.

« Des … des monstres ? » gémit Yuuichiro.

« Ne l'écoute pas Yuu. Les humains sont comme ça, ils veulent détruire ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Mais je te montrerais ce qu'ils font de leur monde, tu verras. C'est eux les vrais monstres. Nous on ne prend que ce dont on a besoin, eux ils prennent toujours plus. Tu sens l'air autour de toi ? » dit Krul en lui prenant les mains.

« Oui. »

« Tu sens comme ça sent mauvais comparé à Sanguinem ? »

Yuu hocha la tête.

« Eh bien c'est à cause d'eux. Ils salissent leur cité. »

« Ta mère a raison Yuu. Regarde par terre, tu vois les saletés ? Chez nous c'est toujours propre. Cet humain a peur de nous parce que nous sommes des prédateurs. Toutes les proies ont peur de leur prédateur, c'est normal. » ajouta Crowley.

Krul lui demanda s'il avait soif, et le petit acquiesça. Il n'avait bu qu'un petit verre tout à l'heure. La reine lui conseilla de mordre pendant que l'homme était toujours inconscient. Yuu prit une inspiration, puis marcha vers lui. Il approcha de la gorge et y planta les crocs. Finalement, il constata que ce n'était pas désagréable.

« N'en prends pas trop Yuu. » conseilla Eusford.

Yuu relâcha l'homme, puis demanda pourquoi.

« Certains humains ne supportent pas les morsures vampiriques. Allez viens, on rentre. » décida Krul.

Elle lui tendit la main et Yuu vint la prendre. La famille retourna à Sanguinem. Yuu semblait étrangement muet, ce qui finit par inquiéter les adultes. Une fois dans la capitale, Krul lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

* * *

« J'ai pas bien chassé. »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas grave ça Yuu. Nous aussi notre première fois n'a pas été facile, mais tu t'y feras. » dit-elle.

« Je pense aussi que ce type lui a fait peur. » ajouta Crowley.

« Je vais m'en occuper. »

Crowley se sépara d'eux pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois au palais, Krul entreprit de montrer à son fils le vrai visage des humains. Elle lui parla des guerres, de l'agressivité des humains, de leur avidité, leur goût du pouvoir, leur orgueil, de la pollution et la destruction de la nature et des animaux, images à l'appui. Yuu se montra assez impressionné par leur bêtise. Krul assura que pour toutes ces raisons il ne fallait pas avoir peur de ces bêtes stupides. Ensuite, elle lui dit qu'elle avait été fière d'emmener son bébé à la chasse, et qu'il avait tout de même réussi à mordre un humain. Yuuichiro lui fit un sourire et la serra contre lui.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Yuu continua de sauter comme un kangourou dans la capitale, sous l'œil étonné mais finalement de moins en moins de ses semblables, qui commençaient à s'y habituer. Le petit vampire développait son agilité. Parallèlement à cela, Crowley lui enseigna l'art de l'épée. Avec une en bois qui ravit l'enfant et manqua de l'enfoncer dans le nez de son père. Le roux lui montra comment la tenir et effectuer quelques mouvements de base. Il retourna également dehors en compagnie d'un de ses parents. Yuu se résolut à assommer ses victimes pour ne pas avoir à affronter leur regard ou les entendre. Il prit donc davantage confiance en lui. De temps à autre il explorait aussi un peu la cité avec ses parents. Il assista à une agression qui vint corroborer ce que Krul lui avait dit sur l'espèce humaine.

Et puis vers la fin de l'année … survint un évènement qui allait changer la face du monde. Les humains lâchèrent un virus qui conduisit à anéantir presque entièrement leur espèce. Yuu marchait aux côtés de sa mère, observant avec stupeur l'état des rues. Les gens inanimés au sol, les voitures en feu ou encastrées, les vitrines brisées.

« Tu vois Yuu. C'est exactement comme je te l'avais dit : les humains sont mauvais. » dit Krul.

Il ne put qu'être d'accord. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? C'était idiot. Les vampires se dispersèrent avec ordre de rassembler les enfants. Ils seraient ensuite emmenés à Sanguinem. Yuu les regarda. Des enfants … de son âge. Mais alors, il pourrait sans doute jouer avec eux. Il s'amusait bien avec ses parents, toutefois il eut envie d'avoir des petits camarades de son âge. Sa mère serait certainement d'accord. Lorsque les enfants furent rassemblés les vampires retournèrent à leur capitale. Krul fut très occupée durant deux jours, et Yuu ne la vit pas ni son père. À la place, il alla voir comment étaient installés les enfants. Il les trouva terrorisés. On leur avait donné des habits gris, avec des bracelets aux poignets et chevilles. Yuu aperçut également un collier.

« Hé Ferid ! » appela Yuu en l'apercevant.

« Bonsoir Yuu. » salua le noble, une écritoire à pince dans les mains.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je relève l'identité des enfants et leur nombre. Nous allons nous occuper d'eux désormais, ta mère a dû te l'expliquer. » dit-il.

« Oui, pour les protéger des monstres dehors et du virus. Ils vont nous donner leur sang aussi. »

« Exactement. C'est vraiment pas malin de la part des humains d'avoir ainsi mis leur progéniture en danger. » ajouta Ferid.

« Ouais. »

Yuu regarda faire un moment, avant de décider de rendre visite à son père. Il trouva une étrange agitation au manoir. Chess et Horn rassemblaient des habits et des armes dans des malles.

« Papa ? » appela Yuu lorsqu'il le vit passer.

Crowley se tourna et se figea. Il avait espéré partir avant que le petit ne s'en aperçoive. Il venait d'être muté à Nagoya et devrait désormais y vivre. Une chose qu'il ne savait comment expliquer à son fils. Et … il sentait que l'enfant en serait malheureux. Lui-même ne désirait guère lui dire au revoir. Les trois vampires échangèrent un regard. Crowley demanda à ses aides de poursuivre. Autant faire face à l'enfant maintenant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Yuu.

« Yuuichiro … il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

L'enfant pressentit une mauvaise nouvelle. Crowley l'appelait rarement par son prénom complet, sauf quand il y avait quelque chose de sérieux. Le roux se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour mal à l'aise devant un enfant. Mais rien n'était plus comme avant ni normal depuis que Yuu vivait avec eux.

« Je dois … il faut que je quitte la capitale. » avoua-t-il.

« Hein mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai été transféré dans une autre ville. Nagoya. »

Il vit les yeux du petit s'arrondirent sous le choc.

« Tu … tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est une décision du Conseil des Géniteurs Yuu. Je vais aller vivre là-bas pour gérer la cité. » expliqua Crowley.

« Et tu reviens quand ? »

Silence. Yuu eut peur de comprendre. Il sentit les larmes poindre.

« Non … non je veux pas … pars pas s'il te plaît papa ! » gémit le petit.

Crowley ferma les yeux. Et voilà les larmes qui cascadaient sur les joues du garçonnet.

* * *

« Yuu je suis désolé. »

« Veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! » s'exclama Yuu.

Chess Belle et Horn Skuld restèrent cachées. Elles non plus ne se sentaient pas le courage d'affronter la peine de Yuu.

« Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mais tu sais on pourra toujours se voir. Je viendrais te rendre visite, c'est promis. »

Cela ne consola pas du tout l'enfant. Soudain, il fit volte-face et s'enfuit du manoir. Les larmes l'aveuglant presque, il fonça au palais. Krul pourrait sans doute l'empêcher de partir. Il déboula dans la salle du trône où Ferid rendait compte à la souveraine.

« Maman ! » appela-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Krul fronça les sourcils face à la mine désespérée de son petit. Puis elle se leva et accourut.

« Yuu qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« C'est papa. Il s'en va ! »

Krul plissa les yeux. Il l'avait donc découvert.

« Il faut pas qu'il parte, tu dois lui dire de rester, s'il te plaît maman ! » supplia Yuu.

« Oh mon bébé. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien faire. Crowley va à Nagoya pour faire le lien avec d'autres factions de vampires. Je ne peux pas l'interdire. » dit-elle.

« Mais je veux pas qu'il parte c'est mon papa ! Il faut le dire aux Géniteurs ! » insista Yuuichiro.

« Ils s'en moquent Yuu. Crois-moi. »

Yuu baissa la tête. Il finit par éclater en sanglots. Krul prit la peine de le consoler un peu. Elle avait tiqué quand elle avait entendu la nomination du roux. Elle avait su alors que Yuu en aurait le cœur brisé. Hélas, son pouvoir avait des limites. Krul attendit les larmes du petit se tarissent. Elle l'envoya ensuite dans sa chambre. Yuu s'y rendit et alla se planter sur la terrasse.

Crowley et ses aides furent prêts à partir dès le lever du jour. Le roux soupira en regardant le palais. Yuu allait lui manquer. Il hésitait sur le fait d'aller le trouver pour lui faire ses adieux. Cela serait certainement déchirant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Non, il ne valait mieux pas.

« Paaapaaa ! Chess ! Horn ! »

Et zut. Chess se retourna, s'avança et reçut le petit dans les bras qu'elle serra fort.

« Partez pas ! » supplia l'enfant.

« Oh mon petit Yuu ! Tu vas terriblement me manquer. » dit Chess Belle, émue.

Lui aussi la serrait fort. Horn s'approcha ensuite et il lui bondit à la taille.

« Au revoir petite canaille, et porte-toi bien. » dit-elle.

Puis … le pire pour la fin. Yuu sauta au cou de son père et éclata bruyamment en sanglots. Crowley se sentit ému comme il l'avait rarement été, face à la détresse de celui qui l'avait adopté comme son père. Yuu pleura longtemps, la main du vampire allant et venant dans son dos. Les deux aides affichaient elles aussi une mine désolée. Yuu se calma un peu, et le roux en profita pour le poser au sol.

« Je dois y aller. Mais j'ai vraiment été très heureux de te connaître, petite canaille. » dit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Promets-moi que tu viendras me voir ! T'es toujours mon papa même si tu t'en vas. » demanda Yuu.

« Mais bien sûr mon grand, ce n'est pas parce que je m'en vais que ça va changer. Je reviendrais dès que possible, promis. »

Crowley lui fit une bise sur le front, pendant que Yuu le serrait contre lui. L'adulte lui rendit son étreinte un peu fort. Misère que c'était dur ! Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi, surtout quand il pensait à Yuu. Enfin, il fallut partir. Crowley relâcha Yuu, gardant ses mains dans les siennes jusqu'au dernier moment. Yuu resta à les regarder s'éloigner tous les trois. Il pleura encore un peu et rentra au palais sans cesser de pleurnicher.


	7. Premiers amis

**L'autre grande rencontre pour Yuuichiro. Crowley partit le petit vampire cherche à combler sa peine, sans savoir ce que cela va impliquer.**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs/trices, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Deux mois passèrent depuis le départ de Crowley. Yuu n'avait rien voulu boire pendant trois jours et était resté prostré dans sa chambre. Seule la soif douloureuse avait fini par le convaincre de boire. Finalement, il s'était aventuré dehors, observant les petits humains prendre leurs marques. Et puis, il lui vint l'idée de marcher au milieu d'eux. Les enfants le regardaient passer avec une certaine surprise. Il semblait avoir leur âge et pourtant c'était un vampire. Le seul de ce cas visiblement. Enfin, lorsqu'ils se furent habitués à le voir passer, Yuu décida de nouer le contact. Il s'arrêta devant un premier enfant, et lui dit bonjour. Hélas, les jeunes étaient déjà traumatisés par les vampires. Le petit préféra s'enfuir. Yuu le regarda partir. Bon tant pis, il essaierait avec un autre. Malheureusement, ils fuyaient tous.

Yuu rentra au palais déçu. Sa mère finit par avoir vent de ses tentatives de contact et vint interroger son enfant dessus.

« C'est que je m'ennuie un peu depuis que papa n'est plus là. Et je pensais que j'aurais enfin des amis de mon âge. » expliqua Yuu.

« Mais les humains sont là pour nous nourrir Yuu. Je ne pense pas t'avoir appris à jouer avec la nourriture. » fit Krul doucement.

« Ben forcément ! Comment tu veux jouer avec du sang toi ? » s'exclama Yuu en levant les bras.

« Bref, humains et vampires ne se mélangent pas mon fils. »

Mais Yuu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Aussi retourna-t-il dès le lendemain vers les maisons des enfants. Il trouva une petite fille de son âge, aux cheveux châtains qui jouait avec une plus jeune avec des couettes.

« Bonjour. » dit-il.

Les fillettes interrompirent leur jeu. La plus grand prit la petite dans ses bras pour fuir.

« Non attendez partez pas ! Je veux juste jouer ! » lança Yuu.

La grande s'arrêta, sceptique. Elle le fixa un instant, puis finalement lança un appel :

« Mika ! »

Un garçon blond sortit alors en trombe de la maison. Apercevant Yuu il vint se placer devant les fillettes.

« Je te connais toi. T'es cette espèce d'enfant vampire qui vient tout le temps. » dit Mika.

« Oui. Je cherche quelqu'un pour jouer avec moi. » répondit Yuu, sans répondre aux mots choisis.

« Jouer ? » releva Mika, incrédule.

Un vampire voulait jouer avec eux ? Mais … ils ne faisaient que prendre leur sang d'habitude, et ne les traitaient que comme du bétail, des objets.

« Oui. Je m'ennuie tout seul. Y'a personne de mon âge au palais. » précisa Yuuichiro.

Mika fronça les sourcils dans une expression d'incompréhension. Il observait son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas cet air dur et froid des autres vampires, ni le regard hautain. Et en effet, Mika n'avait vu personne d'autre dans la condition de ce vampire. Il était possible qu'il ne veuille que jouer.

« Désolé, on joue pas avec les vampires. »

Mika vint vers les autres et les entraîna dans la maison. Yuu soupira. Décidément il n'avait pas de chance en ce moment. Si Crowley avait été là il lui aurait appris à manier l'épée et il aurait été occupé. Yuu s'en alla. Le jour d'après, il revint. Il retrouva les fillettes de la veille, dont une occupée à dessiner sur le sol. Yuu s'installa sur un muret pour les regarder. Plus loin, Mika le regardait aussi. Cela dura un moment, jusqu'à ce que deux vampires communs ne passent et ne bouscule la plus jeune des enfants et même lui écrase la main. La plus âgée se précipita pour consoler l'autre.

« Franchement vous pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez bande d'idiots ?! » lança-t-elle.

Le dernier mot ne plus pas visiblement. Un des vampires fit volte-face, marcha droit vers la fillette qu'il attrapa au cou. Il la souleva et la suspendit dans le vide. Mika ouvrit la bouche quand soudain une voix retentit.

« Hey ! »

C'était Yuuichiro. Il descendit de son muret.

« Reposez-la par terre. » ordonna-t-il.

Le vampire qui tenait la fillette le fixa.

« Tu la poses ou je me fâche ? » insista Yuu.

Le vampire qui le connaissait préféra obéir. Pas la peine d'irriter sa mère.

« Et la prochaine fois fais gaffe où tu poses tes grands pieds. Allez barre-toi. » reprit Yuu.

Les vampires partirent. Yuu avança vers la brunette qui se remettait.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui mais … pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Quoi tu veux dire que j'aurais dû le laisser te jeter dans le vide c'est ça ? » sourit Yuu un peu étonné.

« Akane ! » entendit-il.

Mika se précipita vers sa camarade sur laquelle il posa ses mains. Pensant qu'il n'était plus utile, Yuu leur tourna le dos.

« Attends ! » le retint Mika.

Yuu se tourna à demi. Mika regarda par terre, puis lui de nouveau.

« Tu … »

Yu attendit.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

Akane regarda Mika les yeux ronds. Yuu sourit, puis accepta avec plaisir.

« Mika ! » fit Akane les yeux ronds, à voix basse.

« Ben quoi, il t'a quand même sauvé la vie non ? C'est qu'il est pas méchant. » répondit Mika.

Akane baissa les yeux. Yuu s'arrêta devant eux et leur demanda à quoi ils voulaient jouer.

* * *

Les jeunes échangèrent un regard, sans savoir quoi répondre. Yuuichiro proposa alors un jeu de société. Mika accepta. Le petit vampire leur demanda alors de les suivre pour en choisir un chez lui. Mika et Akane firent route en direction du palais. Le blond et sa camarade arrondirent les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Yuu vivait donc réellement là. Mais qui était-il donc ? Toujours est-il qu'ils le suivirent.

« Ara Yuu, que fais-tu avec des humains ? » interpella soudain Ferid.

« On va se choisir un jeu. » répondit Yuu en arrivant devant la porte de sa salle de jeux.

« Tu joues avec la nourriture ? Yuu je ne pense pas que ta maman serait d'accord, si mignons qu'ils soient. » reprit le noble.

Mika et Akane n'étaient pas rassurés de voir un vampire noble si proche d'eux.

« Ça va je fais rien de mal. Bon venez. » reprit l'enfant en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux enfants se hâtèrent d'entrer à sa suite. Yuu ouvrit le placard où étaient rangés les yeux. Mika et Akane entrouvrirent la bouche devant la montagne de jouets qui s'y trouvaient.

« C'est à toi tout ça ? » interrogea Akane.

« Oui. Tu peux choisir un jouet ou deux si tu veux. J'en ai tellement, je veux bien vous en donner. » répondit Yuuichiro en examinant les boîtes de jeux.

« C'est … c'est vrai je peux ? »

« Si je te le dis. Je dirais aux autres que je t'en ai fait cadeau, faudrait pas qu'ils croient que tu les as volés. » continua Yuu.

Akane n'en revenait pas. Mika avait raison à son sujet : même vampire Yuu était gentil. La petite fille s'approcha incertaine : elle ramènerait bien quelque chose pour les autres. Mika pour sa part, approcha du vampire qui lui demanda de l'aider à choisir. Le blond opta pour le Monopoly. Yuu acquiesça, lui confia la boîte pendant qu'il rangeait les autres.

« Au fait, le vampire de tout à l'heure a parlé de ta mère. Qui est-ce ? » questionna Mika en se relevant.

« Krul Tepes. C'est la reine des vampires. Et mon père s'appelle Crowley Eusford, un 13ème géniteur à la frange rousse. » répondit Yuu qui fermait son placard.

Mika ouvrit la bouche. Ce qui signifiait que Yuu n'était ni plus ni moins que le prince de la cité. Voilà pourquoi il avait pu ordonner aux autres de partir. Akane de son côté ne savait quoi choisir pour ses frères et sœurs. Yuu la rejoignit.

« C'est bon t'as choisi ? » sourit-il.

« Ben euh … non. »

« Ah. Ben écoute … tiens prends ce ballon de foot. J'en ai un autre. Et aussi une dînette. C'est Ferid qui me l'avait offerte pour mes cinq ans, mais j'y ai jamais trop joué. Ça te convient ? » proposa Yuu en prenant les objets.

Akane se contenta d'hocher la tête, émue. Des jouets, des vrais jouets. Le trio se décida à quitter la salle de jeux. Ils sortirent du palais et retournèrent à la maison où les humains vivaient. Le reste des enfants les regarda approcher. Akane vint leur montrer les cadeaux de Yuuichiro.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Mikaela Hyakuya. » dit le blond.

« Et moi c'est Yuuichiro. » sourit le vampire.

Mika présenta le reste de sa famille : Taichi, Akane et Suri qui s'était fait écraser la main ( _ndla : la 1_ _ère_ _que tue Ferid dans l'animé. Je ne sais pas son nom alors j'invente._ ) et les autres. Yuu salua tout le monde avec enthousiasme. Les enfants se détendirent quand ils surent que le vampire leur offrait des jouets et avait apporté un Monopoly. Ils entrèrent pour commencer une partie. Yuuichiro resta chez les Hyakuya toute la journée. Ils jouèrent au foot, à cache-cache, s'inventèrent des histoires dont ils étaient les héros. Lorsque le vampire sentit la soif poindre, il annonça qu'il devait rentrer. Les jeune saluèrent le petit prince, espérant le revoir le lendemain. Yuu fila par les airs.

De fait, Yuuichiro revint le jour suivant, et ceux d'après. Krul l'observa. Qu'il joue avec des humains lui paraissait bizarre, mais Yuu retrouvait sa joie de vivre. Il avait été grognon depuis le départ de son père, le sourire avait disparu de son visage. Tandis que là il redevenait lui-même. Aussi Krul décida-t-elle de ne rien dire. Yuu l'avait informée qu'il apportait des jouets de temps à autre à ses petits amis humains. C'était tout de même curieux de voir un vampire se lier d'amitié avec des humains. Depuis une fenêtre, elle apercevait Yuu qui bondissait. Le vampire portait un enfant sur le dos qu'il promenait ainsi. Le petit derrière lui riait aux éclats.

Yuu passait sur les toits, se balançait aux statues et glissait sur les murs. Il revint au bout de dix minutes.

« Et voilà ! À qui le tour ? » demanda Yuu en déposant le garçonnet.

« À moi à moi ! » répondirent plusieurs voix.

Il fallut tirer au sort le prochain enfant à pouvoir se promener à dos de vampire. Mais finalement, chacun y eut droit. Akane eut peur d'aller si haut, aussi Yuu se contenta-t-il de la promener sur les toits et de courir à vitesse modérée. Mika en revanche, fut comme les autres et poussait des cris de joie chaque fois que le jeune vampire bondissait dans les airs. Yuu fit de son mieux pour le contenter. En bas, on les regardait avec étonnement. Yuuichiro s'en moquait : comme pour le reste ils s'y feraient. En fin de journée, le petit brun quitta ses camarades. En rentrant au palais, il eut une surprise.

« Salut petite canaille ! » entendit-il.

« PAPA ! »

Yuu fila vers Crowley et se jeta sur lui. Le roux le fit tournoyer. Yuu couvrit le visage du roux de bisous, qui rit.

« T'es revenu, c'est pas trop tôt ! T'en a mis du temps. » lança Yuu, dans ses bras.

« Hé ho, on ne gronde pas son père. Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire il parait que tu joues avec des humains ? » demanda Crowley en le reposant.

« Oui, je m'ennuie depuis que t'es plus là. Et où sont Chess Belle et Horn Skuld ? »

« Au salon en train de boire. Viens on va les rejoindre. »

Crowley prit la petite main de Yuu puis ils se rendirent au salon où les deux autres vampires se trouvaient. Chess se précipita vers Yuu qui lui sauta au cou. Il fit de même avec Horn, bien que celle-ci fasse preuve de plus de retenue.

* * *

Un instant après, Yuu sirotait un verre de sang installé entre Crowley et Chess Belle. Les adultes échangèrent quelques mots sur les affaires de l'extérieur. Yuu demanda ensuite comment son père se trouvait à Nagoya. Crowley lui décrivit la mairie où il avait élu domicile. Yuu comprit que l'endroit était moins bien que sa demeure ici à Sanguinem. Chess ajouta qu'en effet, sans le petit c'était bien ennuyeux. Yuu lui sourit. Après quoi, le rouquin demanda à l'enfant s'il souhaitait reprendre ses cours d'épée.

« VI ! » clama le petit en levant les bras.

Il le suivit aussitôt en le prenant par la main. Crowley se rendit sans son ancienne maison où il avait laissé quelques armes au cas où. Yuu avait d'ailleurs laissé son épée en bois. Il découvrit qu'elle avait pris la poussière, et souffla dessus. Crowley en sortit une à sa taille, puis commença par rappeler les bases à son fils. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que l'enfant exécutait correctement les gestes demandés, il passa à une autre leçon. Ils passèrent ainsi toute la nuit ensemble, alternant apprentissage et jeux notamment avec les aides du noble. Au matin, Yuu avala un verre de sang avant de filer rejoindre la famille Hyakuya.

« Est-ce bien sain de le laisser jouer avec du bétail ? » demanda Crowley à Krul.

« Dans la mesure où cela contribue à son bonheur oui. Yuu est devenu renfermé du jour où tu es parti. Il n'a rien voulu boire pendant les trois jours qui ont suivi ton départ, et il ne jouait plus non plus. » dit-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

On pouvait voir Yuu amuser ses amis avec ses fameux bonds.

« Je sais bien que c'est bizarre pour un vampire, mais ça le rend heureux. Et puis il est jeune encore. Yuuichiro ne s'intéresse qu'à cette famille en particulier, et tant qu'il ne se mêle pas de vouloir tout bouleverser je le laisse faire. » continua Krul.

Crowley regarda à nouveau dehors. Il admit qu'il préférait le voir plein de vie et d'entrain que malheureux. Il resta un moment à le voir surgir d'entre les maisons, chaque fois un enfant différent avec lui. Puis Yuu cessa de sauter. Le jeu devait être terminé. Crowley s'éloigna donc de la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait rester longtemps dans la capitale, et n'était venu que pour le voir. Il se rendit discrètement à l'endroit où se trouvait les Hyakuya d'après les indications de Ferid. Hyakuya … la secte qui avait expérimenté sur le séraphin de la fin. Ces gamins en étaient issus, ils avaient donc forcément subi ces recherches. Krul le savait très certainement, de même que Ferid. Yuu risquait-il quelque chose en étant aussi proche d'eux ? Probablement pas, Krul ne l'aurait jamais laissé les approcher sinon.

Il se cacha à un angle de maison. La famille et le jeune vampire jouaient dehors dans la rue. Yuu avait amené ses accessoires de dessins, peinture, crayons et papier. Le petit semblait vraiment heureux, tel que Crowley l'avait toujours connu. Il le vit rire avec les enfants, parler avec eux sans qu'aucune crainte n'émane des petits d'homme. Ils l'acceptaient parmi eux sans tenir compte de sa différence. Yuuichiro releva soudain la tête, puis la tourna. Crowley s'était déjà retourné et s'éloignait. Plus tard en fin de journée, il annonça devoir rentrer à son fils.

« Déjà ? » gémit Yuu.

« Oui petite canaille. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux quitter Nagoya trop longtemps. » répondit doucement Crowley, une main dans la chevelure noire.

« Mais quand est-ce que tu reviendras vivre ici ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée malheureusement. »

Yuu soupira. Il serra ensuite son père contre lui, puis chacune des vampires l'accompagnant et les regarda partir. L'enfant était déçu, cependant maintenant il avait ses amis pour le consoler. Et eux, ils étaient partis pour rester longtemps voire pour toujours. Aussi se rendit-il chez eux. Les voir ainsi le saluer avec affection lui rendit le sourire et déjà il se sentit mieux. De leur côté, les enfants s'avouaient heureux de l'avoir comme ami. Yuuichiro était vraiment gentil, et il leur amenait en outre des jouets, parfois des neufs qu'il réclamait à sa mère. Il serait bien aller en chercher lui, mais la reine n'était pas favorable à ce qu'il sorte et prenne le risque de rencontrer des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

Mika songeait également que Yuu les protégeait des autres vampires. Personne n'avait plus osé lever la main sur l'un d'eux depuis qu'il avait sauvé Akane. Même les autres enfants n'osaient pas s'approcher. Car quoi qu'on puisse en penser, la solidarité ne régnait pas forcément entre les captifs. Des enfants plus âgés rackettaient parfois les plus jeunes, ou bien d'autres ayant les faveurs d'un noble tel que Ferid. Mais comme Yuuichiro était le prince de Sanguinem et que le provoquer serait provoquer la reine en personne, la famille Hyakuya était donc tranquille. Malgré cela, Mika pensait à une rumeur qui circulait. Si l'on offrait son sang à un noble ce dernier pouvait offrir des compensations. Comme de la nourriture, chose que Yuu n'amenait jamais.

« _Peut-être que si je lui demandais il en apporterait._ » pensa Mika, assis sur le toit de sa maison.

Mais d'un autre côté, Mika éprouvait de la répugnance à lui demander. Car son amitié avec le prince du Japon attisait les jalousies. On les traitait de petits chienchiens des vampires, de jouets ou pire. Par exemple, qu'ils devaient forcément offrir quelque chose à Yuu en échange de ce qu'ils recevaient. Or à Sanguinem, il était mal vu que des gosses se laissent mordre par un noble même au sein des prisonniers. S'il devait recourir à ce stratagème pour améliorer la vie de sa famille, Mika préférait que lui seul le sache. Voilà déjà près d'un an qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette cité souterraine. Yuuichiro était leur seul rayon de soleil dans ce cauchemar. Soudain, un cri qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à une de ses sœurs résonna. Mika se leva d'un bond et courut au bord du toit.

* * *

« Allez donne-moi cette voiture ! » demandait un garçon qui la tenait par les cheveux.

« Nooon elle est à moi ! » s'écria la petite qui tenait une petite voiture contre la poitrine.

« Tu parles ! Une gamine qui fraye avec les vampires ne possède rien ! Alors obéis sale chienne de salon ! »

Mika entreprit de descendre du toit aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour défendre sa sœur. Mais alors qu'il se tournait après avoir atteint le sol, il découvrit l'agresseur aux prises avec Yuuichiro. Le vampire maintenait le bras du garçon coincé haut dans son dos.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? De quoi as-tu traité mon amie ? » susurra Yuu à son oreille.

Mika se rendit auprès de sa sœur, une fillette à lunettes et aux cheveux bleus.

« Lâ … lâche-moi ! » geignit le gamin.

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas présenté tes excuses. Allez ! » reprit Yuu en remontant le bras douloureux.

Il tourna le gosse vers les Hyakuya puis réitéra son ordre. Le captif s'excusa de son comportement.

« Et que je t'y reprenne plus ou je transforme en éponge sèche. » conclut Yuu.

Il jeta le gamin au sol qui boula sur plusieurs mètres. Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Yuu se tourna ensuite vers ses amis.

« Ça va pas trop de mal Yuki ? » demanda-t-il à la fillette.

« Non, merci beaucoup de ton aide. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« De rien, on est amis non ? » répondit Yuu avec un sourire.

« Oui ! »

Mika demanda à sa sœur de rentrer. L'enfant obéit et gagna la maison.

« Merci d'être intervenu. » lança Mika à Yuuichiro.

« De rien. Mais je ne comprends pas : pourquoi l'a-t-il attaquée ? » questionna le petit vampire.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il voulait lui voler son jouet. » répondit Mika.

Il mentait en partie. Il savait très bien pourquoi sa sœur avait été agressée. Cependant il ne pouvait l'avouer à Yuuichiro. D'une part cela lui ferait sans doute de la peine, de l'autre ils avaient besoin de son amitié et de sa protection.

« Il l'a traitée de chienne de salon … » reprit Yuu.

Le jeune vampire était songeur. Mika lui lança un regard.

« Mika … »

Le blond tourna complètement son visage vers le brun.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Les autres enfants vous détestent-ils parce qu'on est amis ? »

Mika baissa les yeux. Que répondre à ça … Yuu ne pouvait certainement pas comprendre que pour les humains c'était une lutte de tous les jours. Lui était du côté des vainqueurs, et à la meilleure place.

« Mika ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. » somma Yuuichiro.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » éluda le blond.

« À ton avis ? Je veux savoir si je vous mets en danger ! » répondit Yuu.

« Non Yuu, bien au contraire. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Akane serait morte l'année dernière. Là, c'est une de mes sœurs qui a manqué de se faire tabasser. Tu nous protèges, et tu rends ma famille heureuse en jouant avec nous et en nous apportant plein de choses. Mais … vu qui tu es c'est-à-dire un vampire et le prince de Sanguinem, ça rend les autres jaloux. » expliqua Mika, un peu embarrassé.

« Jaloux ? Je ne fais pourtant rien de mal. » s'étonna Yuu.

La jalousie était un sentiment qui lui était inconnu, il ne l'avait jamais ressentie et ne la comprenait pas.

« Je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas de ta faute. La jalousie fait partie de la nature humaine. »

« Peut-être que je devrais jouer avec eux aussi alors. » émit alors le vampire.

« Tu as essayé l'an passé mais ils n'ont pas voulu de toi. Tant pis pour eux. » reprit Mika.

« Tu as sans doute raison, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui agresse les autres comme ça. » continua Yuu.

Mika sourit. Il avait eu peur un instant que Yuuichiro ne leur retire son amitié en croyant que cela les protègerait. Car dès lors que cela se saurait, le reste des enfants comme celui de tout à l'heure ne manqueraient pas de prendre leur revanche. Le blond ne voulait pas abuser ou passer pour un profiteur, pourtant il était réaliste : ils avaient besoin d'être bien vus par Yuuichiro. C'était indéniable. Akane sortit soudain de la maison. Ayant appris l'intervention du brun elle venait le remercier en personne. Le reste de la fratrie sortit à sa suite, et formula aussi ses remerciements.

* * *

« C'est gentil, mais c'est bien normal. » sourit Yuu.

Akane aurait souhaité lui offrir quelque chose en remerciement. Toutefois, Yuu avait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait. Sauf peut-être … si, elle savait quoi lui offrir. Elle demanda aux plus jeunes de rentrer, car il se faisait tard.

« Yuu ? » demanda-t-elle une fois tout le monde dedans sauf Mika.

« Hmm ? »

« En échange de ton aide, je voudrais t'offrir un peu de mon sang. » dit-elle.

Mika qui prenait lui aussi le chemin de son foyer se figea. Non, si Akane faisait cela elle confirmerait les rumeurs qui couraient sur eux.

« Euh … c'est gentil Akane mais je n'ai pas soif. Et tu sais, c'est interdit pour nous vampires de mordre dans une cité. On ne peut que le faire que dehors. » révéla Yuu.

Mika soupira de soulagement. Il se doutait un peu que ce qu'il entendait était illégal : vu la réaction des autres …

« Ah bon ? Dans ce cas je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. » sourit Akane.

Elle allait proposer de lui en verser dans un verre, mais Mika la devança.

« Tu peux rentrer Akane. C'est très gentil à toi de vouloir offrir un cadeau, mais en plus Yuu n'a pas soif. Je rentre aussi, bonsoir Yuu. »

« Bonsoir et bonne nuit ! À demain. » salua le brun.

Mika poussa sa sœur dans la maison. Un peu surprise, cette dernière lui demanda ce qui lui prenait. Le blond qui écoutait si le vampire s'éloignait, lui retourna un regard grave.

« Je te le dirais quand tout le monde dormira. » chuchota-t-il.

Akane fit la lecture ce soir-là, un livre de contes offert bien évidemment par leur ami aux longues dents. Une fois tous les petits plongés dans le sommeil, Akane referma silencieusement son livre, puis se glissa vers Mika.

« Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? » murmura-t-elle.

« De cette histoire de sang. Je sais bien que tu ne pensais pas à mal, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle Yuki s'est fait agressée. » commença Mika.

« Ben oui je sais, il voulait la voler. » répondit Akane.

Mais son frère adoptif secoua la tête.

« Je voulais dire pourquoi elle. C'est parce qu'il savait que Yuu est notre ami. À cause de ça … on est mal considérés par les autres. Ils nous prennent pour ses animaux de compagnie et croient qu'on lui offre notre sang en échange de tout le reste. Ils sont jaloux qu'on ait les faveurs du petit prince de la cité. Pour eux ce n'est pas normal. » révéla Mika.

Akane resta silencieuse, plutôt choquée par ce qu'elle apprenait. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait imaginé cela. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Mika l'avait plus ou moins empêchée de donner son sang au vampire.

« Mais … on est juste amis. Yuuichiro a décidé tout seul de partager ce qu'il possède avec nous. » dit Akane.

« Je suis au courant. Mais je te l'ai dit les autres en sont jaloux. Te rends-tu compte qu'on est les seuls humains à avoir pénétré dans le palais simplement pour jouer ? Nous en sommes ressortis à chaque fois sans le moindre dommage, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. » continua Mika.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » interrogea Akane.

« Rien du tout. Surtout rien. Nous avons besoin de l'amitié de Yuuichiro, et pas juste pour passer le temps. Il assure notre protection comme tu l'as constaté tout à l'heure. Que crois-tu qu'il adviendra si le type de tout à l'heure apprenait soudainement que Yuu nous a rejetés ? »

Akane reconnut la réalité de l'affaire. Cette amitié-là n'était pas sans conséquences, chose dont ils avaient été parfaitement ignorants jusqu'à présent.

« Tout de même, ce n'est pas très honnête envers Yuu. » dit-elle.

« Oh t'inquiètes pas, il l'a compris. On en a parlé juste avant que vous n'arriviez. Je lui ai dit la vérité et qu'on avait besoin de lui sur tous les plans. »

« Merci Mika. C'est tout de même malheureux comme truc. Nous on ne fait que jouer en toute innocence, sans penser un seul instant à profiter de lui. » reprit Akane.

« Ouais, mais on n'y peut rien. Yuu a essayé d'être ami avec d'autres avant nous, et ils ont eu peur de lui. Ce qui est normal, pourtant je parie qu'aujourd'hui ils s'en mordent les doigts. » se rappela Mika.

« Surtout qu'on l'a rejeté aussi comme les autres la première fois. Nous ne sommes devenus amis que par un pur hasard en fait. Il aurait très bien pu être ailleurs le jour où il m'a sauvée. » ajouta la fillette.

Mika hocha la tête. Il recommanda ensuite le silence à sa sœur, qui acquiesça.

* * *

Yuuichiro pour sa part, était déterminé à protéger ses amis. Ainsi le lendemain de cet incident, dut-il intervenir pour cette fois secourir Mika. Le grand frère de celui qui s'en était pris à la petite Hyakuya le saisit soudain par derrière et l'entraîna dans une ruelle dans laquelle il le jeta au sol.

« Tu vas payer pour ce qui est arrivé à mon p'tit frère ! » dit-il avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied au ventre.

Le souffle de Mika se coupa. Mais soudain, son agresseur fut jeté contre un mur. Yuuichiro le saisit au cou puis le frappa à l'estomac. Après quoi, il le renversa et le souleva face au ciel. Il prit de l'élan avant de jeter aussi loin que possible le préado. Yuu avait peut-être l'apparence physique d'un enfant de huit ans, mais il avait la force d'un vampire. Sans compter que Crowley Eusford venait de temps en temps lui apprendre à se battre. Yuu fut de retour auprès de l'agresseur de Mika alors qu'il roulait encore sur le sol. Il le dépassa et l'arrêta en posant un pied sur lui. Puis il le saisit par le col et le traîna en-dehors de la ruelle.

« Écoutez-moi tous ! » appela-t-il.

Les enfants présents tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Les Hyakuya sont mes amis ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de me donner quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui leur offre parce que je l'ai décidé ! Et j'en prends encore à attaquer un seul d'entre eux comme ce crétin … »

Yuu souleva sa victime apparemment sans effort par les chevilles, puis se mit à le faire tournoyer comme un disque. Il tourna de plus en plus vite sous le regard stupéfait et apeuré de l'assistance. Mika qui s'était relevé, s'arrêta au bord de la ruelle, le ventre douloureux. Il vit Yuu lancer le garçon par-dessus les toits des habitations.

« Je lui ferais savoir ce que le mot douleur signifie vraiment ! J'ai été clair ? » lança Yuu.

Silence dans l'assistance.

« J'ai rien entendu ! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant les crocs cette fois.

Un _oui !_ craintif résonna. Yuu leur ordonna de bien faire passer le message car il ne se répèterait pas. Apercevant soudain son ami, le vampire se rendit auprès de lui.

« Mika ça va ? Pas trop de bobos ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non c'est bon, grâce à toi. Merci Yuu. » sourit Mika.

Le jeune vampire entraîna son ami, pensant le conduire chez lui. Remarquant que tout le monde les regardait, Yuu leur retourna un regard terrible en leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient. Cela suffit à ce que l'auditoire s'éparpille. Mika était touché de l'action du brun. Il venait de clamer à la face du monde que les Hyakuya étaient ses amis et par conséquent intouchables. Avec un peu de chance, les agressions prendraient fin.

« Yuuichiro. » entendirent-ils.

Ferid se tenait sur leur gauche, tenant par le cou le gosse que le petit avait balancé. Ce dernier était tuméfié et inconscient.

« Tu veux bien éviter de balancer des gens à travers ma maison ? » lança le noble en désignant l'accidenté.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est moi ? » demanda innocemment Yuu.

« Parce qu'il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. » répondit Ferid, blasé.

« Oups. Désolé Ferid, j'avais pas vu que je le lançais chez toi. » sourit Yuu.

« J'espère en tout cas que ce n'est pas un nouveau jeu. Tu as suffisamment mis le bazar dans ma demeure autrefois. »

« Ah bon ? M'en souviens pas. » répondit Yuu.

« Nous on s'en souviens, ma maison et moi. » conclut Ferid en laissant tomber son fardeau.

Yuu s'excusa encore puis s'éloigna en compagnie de Mikaela.


	8. Trahison

**Tout n'est pas rose même chez les vampires. Ou quand la famille vous fait une crasse.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Quatre ans avaient passé depuis la fin du monde. Yuu grandissait mentalement au contact de ses amis. La première année n'avait pas été simple pour eux : leur amitié avec le prince de Sanguinem avait éveillé des jalousies. D'abord sous forme d'insultes puis d'agressions. Mais Yuu y avait rapidement mis un terme. Depuis, ils n'avaient plus été inquiétés. Yuu continuait à leur apporter quelques objets : livres, crayons, jouets, couvertures ou oreillers qu'il faisait aller chercher dehors. Toutefois, il ne pensait pas à leur amener de la nourriture croyant que ce qu'on donnait à manger aux jeunes suffisait. Mika avait songé à lui demander quand il se rendit compte que le vampire en faisait bien assez comme ça, et sans aucune autre contrepartie que leur amitié.

Cependant, il connaissait l'existence d'une rumeur selon laquelle un autre noble pouvait remédier à la situation. Il n'aurait qu'à donner un peu de son sang, ce qui n'était pas cher payé. Aussi le jeune de douze ans avait-il pris sa décision : il s'était rendu au manoir de Ferid Bathory.

L'idée que Yuuichiro puisse ne pas apprécier avait traversé l'esprit du noble, et surtout le fait que si le petit mordait lui aussi ses camarades ce pouvait être considéré comme du vol. Et le vol de sang était puni de mort parmi les vampires. Mais Mika lui assura que Yuu ne demandait rien et respectait la loi des vampires. Cette affirmation balaya les dernières réticences du noble. Il donna donc son accord. En échange, Mika aurait accès à de la bonne nourriture et pourrait même en rapporter pour les siens.

Durant un moment il en fut ainsi. Mika cacha sa double vie à sa famille mais surtout à Yuu. Quoi qu'Akane découvrit un jour le pot-aux-roses.

« Mika ! Tu donnes ton sang à un vampire ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui, comment crois-tu que j'obtiens les ingrédients pour ton curry ? » répondit Mika.

« Mais ! Je croyais que c'était Yuuichiro qui te les donnait, comme pour le reste ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Yuu en fait bien assez comme ça pour nous. Je suis pas un profiteur moi. Je donne un peu de mon sang, c'est tout et c'est pas grand-chose. Je peux bien faire ça pour ma famille non ? » répondit Mika.

« Mais combien de temps vas-tu faire cet échange ? » interrogea Akane.

Mika ne répondit pas. Il n'en savait rien. Il avait beau prétendre que ce n'était rien pour lui, la vérité était qu'en réalité c'était humiliant. Il se vendait pour sa famille, mais se vendait quand même. Le jeune ignorait combien de temps il pourrait supporter ce régime. En attendant, il fallait donner le change. Faire bonne figure devant les siens et devant Yuuichiro. Heureusement, Ferid le mordait aux épaules, là où il pouvait cacher les traces de morsures. Il veillait en outre à laisser passer plusieurs jours entre chaque visite afin qu'elles guérissent. Mais sa volonté faiblissait les jours passant. Surtout quand il devait affronter le regard d'Akane. Mika se sentait souillé. Et ils étaient prisonniers ici pour le restant de leurs jours. Voilà les raisons qui l'amenèrent un jour à prendre une décision fatale.

Lors de sa visite, Mika subtilisa une carte ainsi qu'une arme. Il était temps. Il leur fallait quitter cet endroit, cette prison. Akane qui l'attendait comme chaque soir, fut la première au courant de son plan. Mika lui demanda de réveiller tout le monde. Après quoi, la petite famille sortit en pleine nuit pour conquérir sa liberté.

« Mika, si on s'en va Yuu va être triste. » objecta un des enfants.

« Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons plus rester à Sanguinem. » répondit Mika.

Il s'excusait mentalement auprès du petit vampire depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leur habitation. Il espéra que leur ami comprendrait. Il le remerciait tout autant pour toute la joie qu'il leur avait apportée, mais maintenant leurs chemins se séparaient. Le cœur de Mika s'allégea lorsqu'ils approchèrent de leur but. Hélas, ils comprirent bien vite dans quel piège mortel ils étaient tombés. Ferid Bathory leur barra la route au moment où ils atteignaient la sortie. Mika resta pétrifié. Non … un jeu … ce n'était qu'un jeu pour ce vampire. Ferid fila vers Suri qu'il attrapa et mordit.

« SURI ! » s'écria Akane.

Soudain, Ferid s'interrompit. Il sentait quelque chose arriver. Tout à coup, Yuuichiro lui sauta sur les épaules et lui tira violemment les cheveux. Ferid poussa un cri très peu viril.

« LÂCHE-LA ! » tonna-t-il.

Suri tomba au sol, inanimée. Ferid se débattit.

« COUREZ ! Ne restez pas là ! » hurla Yuu.

Mika se ressaisit et donna l'ordre à sa famille de filer vers la sortie. Avec des cris les enfants se précipitèrent. Ferid siffla : Yuu allait faire capoter son plan.

Il finit par saisir le vampire qu'il ôta de sa tête au prix de quelques mèches. Il lança le petit au loin, puis fila s'occuper des fugitifs. Mais Yuuichiro rebondit contre un mur et repartit. Mika utilisa alors son arme et tira sur le noble pour l'éloigner. Ferid esquiva. Yuu entendit la balle siffler au-dessus de sa tête. Corrigeant sa trajectoire, Bathory rattrapa Akane qu'il transperça de sa main. Il trancha ensuite la gorge d'un des petits.

« AKANE ! » hurlèrent Mika et Yuu.

Le vampire s'élança vers le blond qui tira de nouveau. L'esquive du noble permit à Yuu de le rejoindre et de lui tacler les jambes. Le saisissant ensuite par une cheville il le projeta au loin. Tandis que Yuuichiro faisait barrage à Ferid, Mika traînait Akane par les épaules.

« Mika … laisse-moi … va mettre les autres à l'abri. » articula-t-elle.

« Pas question que je te laisse derrière ! On sort tous ou pas du tout ! » répondit Mika.

« Mika ! » appela Yuki, la fillette aux lunettes.

Akane se débattit et retomba sur le sol. Elle repoussa Mika.

« Va-t-en espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne peux rien pour moi et Yuu ne pourra pas retenir le vampire trop longtemps ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Mika leva les yeux, constatant que son ami vampire se faisait une nouvelle fois jeter au sol par Ferid. Ce dernier avait des vêtements déchirés et même un bras en moins qu'il rattacha aussitôt.

« Fuis ! » reprit Akane.

Les larmes aux yeux, Mika se releva et courut vers la sortie. Sa sœur et les autres coururent avec lui. Dans le tunnel, le petit blond hurla son désespoir. Dedans, Akane sourit. Sur toute la famille, seuls deux avaient péri. Ferid constatant la fuite des enfants plissa les yeux. Yuu la remarqua aussi. Il se précipita ensuite vers Akane, qui se vidait de son sang.

* * *

« AKANE ! Accroche-toi s'il te plaît ! »

« Yuu … merci … grâce à toi … les autres sont sains et saufs. » dit-elle.

Yuu sentit les larmes poindre. Il prit la main de son amie.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » fit une voix féminine.

Krul Tepes fit son entrée. Elle remarqua aussitôt son fils et sa mine désespérée.

« Il a voulu tuer mes amis ! » s'écria-t-il en désignant Ferid.

Krul tourna le regard vers Ferid.

« Voyez-vous ça. Tu as laissé s'échapper un de mes précieux séraphins. » dit-elle en approchant de Yuu et Akane.

« Maman tu peux la sauver ? » demanda Yuuichiro.

« Oui je peux. Il suffit qu'elle devienne un vampire. » répondit Krul.

« Sans façon … » souffla Akane.

« Tu n'as pas le choix je le crains. » répondit Krul en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle fit ensuite couler son sang dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Yuu fut chargé de la maintenir immobile durant le processus. Pendant ce temps-là, Krul alla dire deux mots à son congénère. Yuu regarda la plaie d'Akane se refermer, signe que la transformation était effective. Akane était en nage, à bout de souffle.

« Akane ! » fit Yuu en la soulevant.

Il la serra contre lui, soulagée qu'elle soit encore en vie. Mais la concernée pour sa part, était catastrophée. La voici devenue vampire à son tour. Elle n'était plus un être humain, elle ne pouvait plus faire partie de sa famille. Yuu la relâcha.

« Ça va aller Akane, je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu pourras sûrement vivre au palais avec moi maintenant. » dit-il.

Ferid s'en alla. Krul se tourna ensuite vers son fils et certainement maintenant une fille adoptive. Elle n'était pas un aussi bon sujet que celui qui s'était échappé, mais elle s'en contenterait pour le moment. Elle pourrait sans doute l'utiliser pour retrouver l'autre.

« Bien vous deux, il est temps de rentrer. » dit Krul.

« Oui maman, merci beaucoup d'avoir sauvé mon amie. » sourit Yuu.

« De rien mon bébé. »

Akane était en état de choc. Deux des membres de sa famille avaient été tués, et elle était devenue un vampire. Au dehors, Mika et les autres avaient finalement réussi à sortir de la cité vampire. Ils découvraient le monde extérieur. C'était l'hiver et il avait neigé. Les petits grelottaient. Mika commença à marcher. Ils devaient trouver un abri rapidement. La culpabilité lui écrasait le cœur, et il luttait contre les larmes. Tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait écouté Akane et demandé à Yuu ce dont il avait besoin, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Akane et les deux autres seraient encore en vie. Heureusement que Yuuichiro était intervenu. Il ne savait pas comment il les avait trouvés, mais il l'en remerciait. Grâce à lui, une bonne partie de sa famille avait échappé à un sort funeste.

« Eh bien voilà qui n'était pas prévu. » entendit-il.

Sursautant, Mika releva la tête. Il vit … un humain. Un homme adulte encapuchonné, accompagné de deux femmes.

« Je pensais qu'un seul d'entre vous sortirait de là, pas toute une bande. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. » reprit l'homme.

Mika ne dit rien. Il existait donc encore des gens dehors ? Les vampires leur avaient menti. L'humanité ne s'était pas éteinte. Akane … Mika sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais de soulagement cette fois. Ils étaient sauvés. Il marcha vers l'homme qu'il étreignit. Les autres enfants vinrent également se jeter dans les bras des adultes, durement éprouvés par leur fuite. Le trio de soldats se retrouva donc à calmer tout ce petit monde, avant de les emmener avec eux.

Entre-temps, Yuu s'était vu obligé de porter Akane dans ses bras. La petite était tétanisée. Yuu la déposa dans sa chambre. Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, Akane paraissait déconnectée. Yuu l'observa un instant. Il la secoua par l'épaule, en vain. Tout ça était la faute de Ferid. Le jeune vampire sentit la rage l'envahir. Il quitta la chambre, puis fonça en direction du manoir du noble. Il passa devant trois personnes qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Yuu ? » fit Chess Belle.

« Il a l'air en colère. » ajouta Horn.

« Il va chez Ferid … restez ici. » ordonna Crowley.

Le noble aux mèches rousses fonça.

De son côté, Yuu défonça la porte du manoir. Avisant Ferid surpris par ce fracas, il lui fonça dessus et lui sauta sur le torse. Le géniteur s'effondra au sol.

« POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?! » rugit l'enfant.

« Yuuichiro. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tes petits camarades étaient en train de s'enfuir. Ce qui est formellement interdit. » répondit calmement Ferid.

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? TU N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE LES TUER ! » reprit Yuu cette fois en le soulevant par les habits.

Tout en parlant il lui abattit la tête sur le sol. Ferid empoigna le petit brun par la taille et le repoussa. Yuu le relâcha, mais repartit aussitôt à l'attaque. Ferid l'esquiva. Le jeune retomba sur ses pieds et continua. Mais Yuu saisit soudain son adversaire par une cheville alors qu'il faisait un pas de côté. Le vampire tira fortement, déséquilibrant Bathory. Puis tournoyant il l'envoya contre un mur. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre il se jeta sur lui avec un rugissement de rage. Mais il fut arrêté à mi-chemin.

* * *

« Yuuichiro ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » s'exclama Crowley en le retenant par les épaules.

« Aaah Crowley-kun. Tu seras gentil d'apprendre les bonnes manières à ton fils. » dit Ferid en se relevant.

« Et toi, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as fait à mon fils pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? » interrogea le roux.

« Il a essayé de tuer mes amis ce sale type ! » s'exclama Yuu en se débattant.

« Huh ? »

« Du bétail a pris la fuite ce soir. Je suis simplement intervenu pour empêcher cela. » précisa Ferid.

« TU N'AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE LES TUER POUR ÇA ! » hurla de nouveau Yuu.

Il s'échappa de l'emprise de Crowley et fila de nouveau sur l'autre. Ferid le stoppa en lui posant une main sur la tête. Mais l'enfant lui saisit le poignet, l'agrippa plus haut avec son autre main puis lui fit littéralement une prise. Eusford songea que ses leçons portaient leurs fruits, même s'il aurait souhaité qu'un autre que Ferid en fasse les frais. Yuu plaça un pied sur la gorge de l'adulte et lui tordit ensuite la main.

« Écoute-moi bien espèce de crétin ! Si jamais tu t'approches encore d'Akane je t'arrache la tête compris ? » menaça Yuuichiro.

« Tu ressembles à ta mère quand tu t'énerves. » sourit Bathory.

En réponse Yuu lui cassa la main. Crowley intervint et s'approcha du petit. Cependant, il relâcha ensuite Ferid et sortit en courant du manoir. Ferid remit ses doigts en place puis se releva pour finir par arranger sa tenue.

« Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse les enfants jouer avec du bétail. » dit-il.

Crowley lui retourna un regard oblique. Il n'aimait pas que le noble ait ainsi mit Yuu dans tous ses états. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air de remarquer le retour de son père. Aussi préféra-t-il quitter l'endroit sans un mot. Il retrouva ses aides qu'il informa de la situation. Chess vilipenda Ferid pour avoir osé chagriner le prince. Elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce type. Eusford ne dit rien. Il entra au palais et se rendit dans la chambre de Krul où se trouvait en principe Yuu. Il entendit soudain des pleurs, mais des pleurs féminins. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il découvrit une fillette en tenue de bétail verser toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Yuu. Tous deux étaient assis sur le sol. Une larme coula sur une joue de Yuu.

« Yuu. » fit Chess Belle.

« Il vaut mieux les laisser pour le moment. » dit Crowley.

« Mais … »

« Viens Chess. » fit Horn Skuld.

Les trois vampires s'éloignèrent. Dedans, Yuu caressait la tête d'Akane. Il était revenu pour lui dire qu'il était allé s'expliquer avec le responsable de la tragédie. Ce qui avait agi comme un déclic pour la jeune vampire, qui hurlait son désespoir. Yuu partageait sa peine : il avait perdu tous ses amis dont deux étaient morts. De plus, il ressentait l'acte de Ferid comme une trahison. Il savait que les Hyakuya étaient ses amis, pourtant il les avait attaqués. Yuu non plus ne voulait pas qu'ils partent, cependant pas au point de les assassiner. Ferid aurait simplement pu les assommer, voire leur barrer la route. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il veuille faire couler le sang. Et ça, Yuu ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Finalement, les pleurs d'Akane se tarirent.

« Pardonne-moi Akane. Je n'ai pas pu tous les protéger. » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Yuu. Au contraire, grâce à toi la plupart ont pu fuir. » répondit l'intéressée en essuyant ses yeux.

« Mais à ce propos, pourquoi vouliez-vous partir ? » questionna Yuu.

Akane baissa alors le regard. Puis après un moment de silence, elle lui raconta tout. Comment Mika en était arrivé à donner son sang contre de la nourriture, comment il l'avait vécu comme une humiliation qu'il n'avait plus supportée à terme. Il avait donc volé une carte et une arme à feu, puis ils avaient pris la fuite.

« Mais … mais pourquoi il ne me l'a pas demandé ? J'en aurais apporté moi de la nourriture ! » s'exclama Yuu.

« Parce qu'il ne voulait pas abuser de la situation. Tu en faisais déjà tant pour nous Yuu. »

« Ben oui on est amis ! Enfin quoi je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que vous profitiez de quoi que ce soit. C'est moi qui suis venu vers vous en premier. » rappela le vampire.

« Je sais bien. Mais à présent ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter : ce qui est fait est fait. » continua Akane.

« Mouais. Mais tout de même, de là à partir … » continua Yuu.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Toi tu es un vampire et le prince de la cité. Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais : des jouets, des parents et une famille qui t'aime et la liberté. Nous on nous a tout pris. Nous sommes des esclaves ici, des fournisseurs de nourriture et c'est tout. Si l'un de nous meurt les tiens s'en fichent. » expliqua Akane.

Yuu soupira. Il est vrai que sa situation n'était en rien comparable à celle des Hyakuya. S'il n'avait pas été vampire et un des leurs à la place, sans doute aurait-il agi de même. Tiens en parlant de parents, il n'avait même pas dit bonjour à son père. Tout juste avait-il fait attention à lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Akane toute seule.

« C'est vrai. Mais je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant. Je t'apprendrais ce que tu dois savoir pour bien vivre ici. Après … » dit-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Akane le regarda.

« Après je ne sais pas. On verra. Peut-être que tu auras l'occasion de revoir Mika et les autres. »

Akane soupira. Quel malheur. La jeune fille se mit soudain à bâiller, épuisée par toutes ces émotions. Yuu fut embarrassé : il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'autoriser à dormir dans le lit qu'il lui arrivait encore de partager avec sa mère. Mais où la loger d'autre ? Il eut une idée. Il prit Akane dans ses bras, puis sortit par la fenêtre. Bondissant sur les toits, Yuu conduisit sa petite protégée au manoir Eusford. Si sa mémoire était bonne il y avait un petit lit, dans lequel Yuu faisait parfois la sieste. Le vampire l'avait pris exprès pour l'enfant, un peu grand car il avait pensé qu'il grandirait. Il déposa Akane sur le seuil de la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée, inutile chez les vampires. Il la conduisit ensuite à l'étage. Le lit était toujours là. Yuu prit la couverture et la secoua dehors pour en chasser la poussière, tout comme l'oreiller.

« Yuu, où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda Akane.

« Chez mon père. Cette chambre était pour moi avant. Tu peux dormir là, et soit tranquille je veillerais. » annonça Yuu.

Dormir, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait. Pourtant, elle était à bout de nerfs. Aussi se coucha-t-elle donc. Akane fut un instant surprise de pouvoir dormir dans un lit. Yuuichiro pour sa part, prit la chaise sur laquelle Crowley s'installait en attendant que le petit brun dorme. Durant un moment, Akane resta les yeux ouverts. Puis, la fatigue émotionnelle prenant le dessus, elle s'endormit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Yuu perçut du bruit en bas. Se déplaçant en silence, il alla voir. Eusford et les autres venaient de rentrer. Yuu regarda derrière lui : ils risquaient de réveiller son amie. Et puis, il avait envie de voir son père. Jugeant que la fillette n'avait pas besoin de lui, Yuu passa la porte et la ferma en silence. Il descendit les escaliers, le trio était au salon.

* * *

« Yuu ! » s'exclama gaiement Chess Belle.

« Salut Chess. » répondit Yuu les mains dans les poches, avec un petit sourire.

La vampire accourut vers lui et le serra contre elle. Yuu lui rendit son étreinte avec une certaine gratitude.

« Alors petite canaille, ça y est on est calmé ? » demanda Crowley en s'approchant.

« Non. Si jamais je recroise Ferid il aura intérêt à se tenir à distance. » fit Yuu toujours en colère.

« Yuuichiro, c'est un noble plus haut placé que toi et un adulte. Par conséquent tu es prié de te contenir et d'être poli avec lui. » fit remarquer Crowley.

« Et tu veux pas que je lui fasse la bise aussi ? Qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi et d'Akane. » rétorqua Yuu.

Crowley soupira. Il finirait par ne plus y penser dans quelque temps. En attendant, Yuu vint vers lui à sa demande, et ils s'étreignirent. Yuu se sentit bien plus apaisé dans les bras du grand vampire. Crowley le garda contre lui un moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se redresse en alerte. Il se dégagea des bras de son père et fila comme l'éclair en haut.

« Akane ! » appela-t-il.

En bas, Crowley cligna des yeux. Auraient-ils une invitée par hasard ? Il se rendit lui aussi à l'étage. Yuuichiro avait ramené une petite fille dans sa chambre. Eh bien, précoce le p'tit. Cette dernière sursauta en découvrant la haute silhouette sur le pas de la porte, et se cacha derrière le brun.

« N'aie pas peur, c'est juste mon père. Papa, je te présente Akane. Maman l'a transformée tout à l'heure. Elle va rester avec moi. » informa Yuu.

« Je vois. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant d'amener quelqu'un ici. » dit simplement Eusford.

« Désolé. Elle avait sommeil et je ne savais pas où l'amener. »

Crowley s'en alla.

Trois jours après la tragédie, Akane se retrouva devant Krul Tepes. La reine l'observait. La jeune fille avait soif, elle le voyait très bien. Aussi demanda-t-elle à ce que l'on lui apporte un enfant. Mais Akane refusa d'y toucher. Yuuichiro demanda à s'occuper spécifiquement de son amie.

« Comme tu voudras Yuu. Tu en seras donc responsable. » accepta Krul.

Yuu la remercia gaiement, ce qui fit sourire la souveraine. Il amena ensuite Akane avec lui.

« Tu devrais boire un peu tu sais. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » dit Yuuichiro.

« Je n'ai pas soif. »

« Allons, ça se voit que tu es assoiffée. C'est pénible pour un vampire. »

Mais la jeune fille refusa de toucher à du sang humain. Le lendemain, Yuu lui apporta un verre de sang. Il tenta de la faire boire, mais elle détourna la tête. Le prince insista, elle protesta. Il lui mit le verre sous le nez. Akane frappa l'objet qui roula sur le sol.

« Je ne veux pas être un monstre ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Yuu se figea.

« Un monstre … c'est donc comme ça que tu me vois. » dit-il.

Akane se figea, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Yuu se leva et quitta le petit salon où ils se trouvaient. Akane se mordit la lèvre et se balança sur ses pieds. Deux heures plus tard, Yuu revint la trouver. La brunette n'avait pas bougé. Elle jeta un regard à son semblable.

« Je suis désolée Yuu. Je ne pensais pas à toi mais à l'autre. Celui qui a tué Suri et un de mes frères. Je ne voulais pas être un vampire moi. Je veux redevenir humaine. » dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

« Mais si tu ne bois pas tu vas mourir. Et comment tu retrouveras les autres alors ? » dit Yuu.

Akane ne répondit rien.

« Bon je sais ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas boire de mon sang. Normalement c'est interdit, mais tant pis. Ça urge, et puis c'est pas du sang humain. » décida Yuu.

Akane releva la tête vers lui. Yuu se griffa le cou. Le sang affluant à la plaie fit saliver Akane. Yuu l'enjoignit à se servir. Timidement, la brunette s'approcha, puis se pencha vers le cou du vampire. Le sang la soulagea intensément. Akane étancha sa soif.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

« Pas de quoi. Mais tu sais … pour ce qui est de redevenir humaine, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. » informa Yuu.

Akane baissa de nouveau les yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait rester ainsi, Mika et les autres la détesteraient si elle en devenait un. Voilà qui intrigua Yuu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Il ne m'a pas détesté moi, pourtant je suis un vampire. Et toi tu es de sa famille donc même si tu bois du sang humain ils ne t'en voudront pas. »

Akane considéra ces paroles. La soif avait été terrible, répandant la douleur dans tout son corps. Combien de temps pourrait-elle supporter tout cela ? Pas très longtemps elle en avait peur. Mais peut-être que Yuuichiro avait raison. Après tout ils avaient fini par l'apprécier et presque oublié que c'était un vampire. Et même, Mika et tous les autres ignoraient complètement qu'elle avait survécu. Ils la croyaient morte. Akane était déjà un vampire, il était trop tard. Faire marche arrière était probablement impossible. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais sort. Elle avait reçu du sang, qui s'était mélangé au sien et l'avait métamorphosée en profondeur. Comment défaire une telle chose ? Si c'était faisable cela se saurait sans doute.

* * *

« Je vais y réfléchir. » dit-elle.

Yuu lui sourit. Pour passer le temps il lui proposa un jeu, mais la fillette n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Elle se demandait même si elle serait capable de jouer à nouveau un jour. Yuu la laissa donc tranquille, se rabattant sur un livre. Crowley était reparti pour Nagoya. Occupé à prendre soin de son amie et à la consoler, Yuu l'avait à peine vu. Tant pis, il avait paré au plus pressé.

« Dis Yuu. » reprit soudain Akane, assise devant la porte fenêtre.

« Quoi ? »

« Quel va être mon avenir ici ? »

Le petit brun, couché sur un des canapés cligna des yeux. Puis il glissa un marque-page et referma son livre.

« Bonne question, je n'y ai jamais trop réfléchi. » avoua-t-il.

« Ah bon ? Enfin c'est vrai que toi t'es un cas à part. Mais pour un … quelqu'un comme moi, je ne pense pas pouvoir passer toutes mes journées à jouer. » dit Akane en se tournant vers lui.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas si on me laissera faire. »

« Si c'est moi qui le demande sans doute que si. Il faut que tu joues encore un peu Akane. Ça te fera du bien, et puis tu dois garder le sourire pour ta famille. » reprit Yuu en s'agenouillant.

« Oui sûrement. Mika faisait toujours son possible pour amuser tout le monde. Il n'aimerait pas que je sois triste, et lui trouvera sûrement à s'amuser aussi où qu'il se trouve. » concéda Akane.

« C'est bien. Autrement, il est vrai que si tu veux les retrouver un jour, cela implique de sortir puisqu'ils sont dehors. Donc … il va falloir apprendre à te battre. » réfléchit Yuu.

« Me battre … oui tu as raison. Car je devrais sûrement protéger ma famille un jour. Que dois-je faire ? » questionna la fillette.

« On demandera à ma mère, elle doit savoir. Sinon, viens par là, on va jouer un peu. »

Akane sourit, se releva puis rejoignit le brun. Ils se rendirent dans sa chambre pour entamer un jeu de société. Concentrée sur son jeu, Akane ne pensa plus à rien d'autre. Elle se détendit et sourit un peu. Elle leva les yeux vers son partenaire de jeu. Heureusement qu'il était là, elle ne serait pas livrée à elle-même parmi les vampires. Yuuichiro serait son meilleur, et certainement le seul, soutien. Le jeune proposa ensuite un autre jeu afin de continuer à occuper son amie. Mais Akane demanda ensuite à se rendre auprès de la reine afin de commencer dès que possible son entraînement. Yuu la précéda dans les couloirs.

« Oya, voilà Yuu et sa grande amie. » lança une voix qu'ils auraient aimé ne pas entendre.

Le visage de Yuuichiro devint aussitôt froid. Il mit un bras en travers d'Akane qui regardait le noble avec effroi.

« T'approche pas. » avertit Yuu.

« Ooooh que tu es mignon quand tu joues au chevalier servant, mon petit Yuu ! » s'extasia Ferid.

« Je suis sérieux Ferid. Laisse-nous passer sans quoi je n'hésiterais pas à t'en coller une. » menaça Yuu.

« Haaahaaa, fort bien monsieur le protecteur. Passez je vous en prie. » répondit Ferid en faisait la révérence.

Yuu prit Akane par la main. La jeune fille était pétrifiée, et se cacha du mieux qu'elle put derrière son ami, ce qui vu la différence de taille ne servait pas à grand-chose. Ferid lui retourna un regard narquois. Les enfants s'éloignèrent et atteignirent la salle du trône sans encombre.

« Ah, Yuu. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon bébé ? » sourit Krul en le découvrant.

« M'maaaaan, je suis plus un bébé ! Je viens pour Akane. Elle voudrait apprendre à se battre. » lança Yuu.

« Fort bien. Nous l'inscrirons au cursus des gardes. » répondit la reine.

« Cool ! Quand est-ce qu'elle pourra commencer ? » interrogea Yuu avec un sourire.

« Dans deux jours. En attendant, va donc lui trouver d'autres habits. » conseilla la reine.

Yuu hocha la tête, puis fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Akane s'inclina devant Krul avant de rejoindre son ami. Un vampire prit les mesures d'Akane dans une pièce, puis annonça devoir les fabriquer. Cela prendrait donc un peu de temps. Cette formalité accomplie, les enfants retournèrent jouer.


	9. Petite rébellion

**Notre vampiYuu arrive à l'adolescence, avec les joies que cela promets. Comme une envie d'aller voir ailleurs par exemple.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Crowley Eusford frappa à une porte, puis entra. Yuuchiro se tenait sur son lit. De l'autre côté se tenait Akane. La jeune fille avait pris deux ans de plus. Mais elle n'irait pas plus loin dans l'âge, car elle arborait à présent les yeux rouges des vampires. Sa volonté n'avait duré que deux ans. Jusqu'à présent, Yuu avait veillé à lui fournir son sang. Hélas, il était arrivé une fois qu'il ne puisse arriver à temps. Assoiffée, Akane avait tenté de tenir bon avant de craquer et d'attaquer un enfant. Elle l'avait mordu avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsque Yuuichiro l'avait retrouvée ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Il lui avait adressé un petit sourire désolé. Akane avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Le garçonnet qu'elle avait mordu en avait profité pour se dégager et fuir.

« Tu voulais me voir, petite canaille ? » demanda Crowley.

« Oui p'pa. Akane va partir en mission avec toi, et j'aurais bien voulu venir. » dit-il.

« Laisse-moi deviner : ta mère est contre c'est ça ? » sourit le roux, posant les mains sur les hanches.

« Bingo. Déjà qu'elle ne veut pas que je suive les cours des gardes … elle dit que je suis trop jeune. » fit Yuu, les yeux en bille.

« Hahaha ! Elle refuse voir que malgré ton apparence tu mûris. » rit Crowley.

« M'en parle pas ! Heureusement que tu continues à m'enseigner l'art de l'épée. Mais tu pourrais pas lui en parler ? Genre je sais pas moi, qu'on veut passer un peu de temps ensemble. » continua Yuu.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ta mère a le dernier mot en ce qui te concerne. Cela faisait partie de notre accord. » rappela Crowley.

« Mais quand est-ce qu'elle va me laisser vivre à la fin ?! » s'exclama Yuu en levant les mains.

Crowley rit de nouveau. Krul n'avait pas varié d'une virgule en ce qui concernait son fils, qu'elle appelait toujours mon bébé. Mais même s'il ne grandissait plus physiquement, son mental lui continuait d'évoluer. Et par conséquent, le petit vampire aspirait à davantage de libertés. Le roux annonça qu'il était l'heure pour Yuu de prendre sa leçon d'épée. Pendant qu'il y était, il évaluerait aussi le niveau d'Akane. Tous deux quittèrent donc la chambre du manoir Eusford pour descendre à la salle d'armes. Crowley décida de commencer par Akane, pensant que cela ne lui prendrait guère de temps. La jeune vampire sortit son arme, le visage lisse. Lorsque Crowley dégaina la sienne, l'affrontement commença.

Le roux entrechoqua sa lame contre celle d'Akane, qui serra les dents. Comme attendu de la part d'un noble de haut-rang, il était fort. Très fort. L'adulte la laissa lui porter quelques coups avant de la désarmer comme un rien.

« Bien. Ça ira comme ça. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais ce n'est pas trop mal vu ton âge. » déclara-t-il.

Akane ne dit rien et alla ramasser son arme. Yuu entra à son tour dans l'aire de combat en sautillant comme un cabri.

« Concentre-toi, Yuu. » fit Crowley.

« Mais je le suis, mon papounet ! » clama l'enfant avec une grande joie.

Crowley roula des yeux. Il se mit ensuite en garde.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment trop content que tu sois là, aujourd'hui. Quand t'es parti je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir. » continua Yuu avec une petite mine triste.

« … »

Crowley de son côté, se demandait à quoi jouait le petit brun. Il n'avait pas changé lui non plus, toujours aussi craquant même en vampire. Finalement, l'adulte chargea, et Yuu para gaiement. Il lui retourna un de ses sourires de bambins dont il avait le secret et qui en faisait fondre quelques-uns. Il rit même.

« Mon papaaaaa ! » lança-t-il soudain en lui sautant au cou comme pour un câlin.

« Mais ! »

Yuu frottait son visage contre celui du roux, qui baissa son épée. Il soupira doucement non sans sourire. Ce n'était tout de même pas très vampire comme attitude. Mais alors que Crowley s'apprêtait à tapoter le dos du brun en réponse à son affection, il sentit une chose coupante sur sa gorge.

« Yuu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je te piège quelle question. Si je l'avais voulu j'aurais pu t'arracher la tête. » lança le petit avec un sourire espiègle.

Crowley ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la ruse de Yuu, qui avait placé un poignard sur le cou de son père.

« Petit démon ! Tu sais que t'es mignon et t'en profites ! »

« Bah ouais ! Maman est bien placée pour le savoir. Même si ça marche pas toujours. »

Yuu ôta son couteau et redescendit. Toutefois, Crowley n'ayant pas décidé de la fin du combat leva son épée. Yuu s'écarta en faisant la roue sans les mains. Il se baissa ensuite pour éviter un coup de lame. Il alla même jusqu'à glisser entre les jambes d'Eusford, puis envoya ses pieds dans les genoux de l'adulte. Déséquilibré, l'adulte chuta et tomba à genoux. Néanmoins, il plaça son épée derrière lui pour recevoir celle de l'enfant. Lorsque Crowley se retourna Yuuichiro passa par-dessus lui. À force de rebondir partout dans la cité, le petit brun était devenu particulièrement agile. Voilà qui plut au rouquin : cela pimentait leur affrontement. Le combat dura plus longtemps qu'avec Akane. Yuu avait il fallait le dire, plus d'expérience.

« Très bien petite canaille ! Tu deviens coriace. » complimenta Crowley après l'avoir désarmé.

« Moh t'abandonne déjà ? » lança Yuu.

Crowley lui retourna un sourire sarcastique.

« Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal, mon petit. »

« Dis plutôt que t'as peur de te coincer quelque chose ! » rétorqua le jeune en croisant les bras.

« Hmmm ne me provoque pas petite canaille. Allez, on passe aux exercices. »

Akane les rejoignit donc et écouta les instructions. Deux heures plus tard, la leçon était terminée. Yuu redemanda à son père de parler de cette histoire de mission à Krul, avec un sourire caractéristique. Crowley roula des yeux et dit qu'il verrait. Mouais. Yuu devinait ce que cela signifiait. Il tourna le dos à son père et proposa un jeu à sa camarade. Eusford se rendit donc au palais pour un premier briefing sur la mission, dispensé par la souveraine.

* * *

« Où est Akane ? » demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant à côté de Ferid.

« Avec notre fils. Qui au passage, m'a fait savoir qu'il avait des envies de baptême de l'air. » répondit Eusford.

« Tiens donc, il t'en a parlé. Je l'aurais parié. La réponse est toujours non. » dit Krul.

« Vous êtes tout de même consciente qu'il, disons, grandit mentalement. Il va finir par vous en vouloir de le priver ainsi de liberté. » continua Eusford.

« Il est trop petit, un point c'est tout. » répliqua la souveraine.

« Mais pourtant autrefois, vous ne craigniez pas qu'il aille dehors pour chasser. » remémora Crowley.

« Les choses ont changé depuis, au cas où cela t'aurait échappé Crowley. »

« Dites ! Pourriez-vous gérer vos problèmes de couple à un autre moment et surtout ailleurs ? » intervint Ferid.

Krul lui flanqua alors un coup sur la tête qui fit tomber Bathory sur le côté. Heureusement qu'il était assis sur un canapé.

« Bref, nous verrons cela plus tard. Revenons au sujet principal. » dit Krul.

Plus loin, Akane qui poursuivait Yuu sur les toits de la cité s'arrêta soudain avec un cri. Yuu stoppa lui aussi, surprit.

« La réunion ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! » s'exclama Akane.

« Eh ? »

« Y'avait une réunion sur la mission et je devais en être ! Meeeerde ! » s'affola-t-elle.

Yuu la rejoignit et suggéra de s'y rendre, qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Akane hésita un instant. Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, elle risquait quand même d'être grondée. Les deux vampires filèrent donc. Akane frappa timidement à la porte.

« Te voilà Akane. Entre donc et la prochaine fois ne sois pas en retard. » lança Krul sèchement.

La jeune fille entra la tête basse. Elle alla s'asseoir non loin d'Eusford pendant que la reine reprenait. Une demi-heure plus tard la réunion se termina. Akane demanda au grand roux de lui faire un résumé de ce qu'elle avait loupé. Le départ serait prévu dès la nuit. Akane préféra donc rentrer afin de se préparer. La jeune fille logeait au manoir Eusford depuis que Yuu l'y avait amenée dormir après sa métamorphose. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisait pas : après tout il n'était pas souvent là. Yuuichiro pour sa part, attendait le retour de son père pour lui demander s'il avait pu discuter avec Krul.

« C'est toujours non. » informa Crowley.

« Raaaah ! Mais quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ? » s'écria Yuu.

« Je l'ignore mon petit. »

« J'aurais peut-être dû grandir encore un peu avant d'être un vampire. »

« Je ne sais pas si cela aurait changé quelque chose. Bref, je dois te laisser il faut que je me prépare. » conclut Crowley.

Yuu soupira. Bon, eh bien il allait devoir prendre les choses en main. Il sortit donc du manoir après avoir salué tout le monde. Mais au lieu de retourner au palais, le prince de Sanguinem se rendit à un tout autre endroit. Plus tard, Akane quitta le manoir en compagnie de Crowley. Elle allait se retrouver seule avec Ferid … voilà qui ne lui disait rien. Même en vampire elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait fait. Comme elle était récente, Akane avait conservé ses dernières pensées d'humaine, notamment l'aversion qu'elle avait pour le 7ème géniteur. Ce dernier adressa un sourire à la jeune vampire qui détourna la tête. Le trio grimpa dans un avion. Un instant plus tard, le moteur vrombit. Il roula un instant sur la piste avant de prendre de l'altitude.

« _C'est la première fois que je prends l'avion. Quel dommage que Yuu ne soit pas là pour voir ça._ » se dit-elle.

Akane se tenait près d'un hublot, sur lequel elle resta vissée la majeure partie du voyage. La brunette ne pensait plus à rien, ni même à ses compagnons de voyage. Ferid se leva de son fauteuil afin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et se désaltérer. Il se rendit donc tout au fond là où officiaient autrefois les hôtesses de l'air. Le noble débouchonna une bouteille en fredonnant, et disposa trois verres sur un plateau, lui-même sur une desserte. Puis, il fronça un sourcil. Ferid se retourna et approcha d'un siège vide.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Un passager clandestin. » dit-il.

Ferid tendit la main.

« OW ! CROOOWLEEEY ! »

Le roux releva la tête puis se pencha dans l'allée. Il découvrit son camarade l'avant-bras et la tête pris par … il haussa les sourcils et se leva d'un bond.

« Yuuichiro ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Crowley.

Yuu avait bondit de sa cachette, mordant Ferid à l'avant-bras et lui empoignant les cheveux. Eusford saisit son fils à la taille puis lui commanda de lâcher le noble. Yuu se contenta de plisser les yeux, tirant davantage sur les mèches blanches, faisant couiner Ferid.

« Yuu lâche-le tout de suite ! » fit Crowley d'un ton autoritaire.

« Fouaaah ! Décidément quelle éducation. » souffla Ferid une fois libre.

« Chochotte. » riposta Yuu, dans les bras de son père.

« Dis donc toi ! T'es au courant que ta mère risque de m'arracher la tête quand elle saura que tu es venu ? » demanda Eusford.

« Mais non, je la laisserais pas faire. Mais il est temps que je découvre un peu le monde. Sanguinem c'est bien joli, m'enfin y'a pas que ça dans la vie. » répondit Yuu.

« De toute manière, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Alors retournons nous asseoir. » dit Ferid.

Il poussa la desserte pendant que Crowley allait fourrer son fils à côté d'Akane. La brunette l'accueillit gaiement quoique surprise.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incident. Lorsque le moment était venu de débarquer, Crowley retint Yuu par le col.

« Allez-y, je dois parler à mon fils. » lança-t-il à ses comparses.

Ferid sortit en premier suivit par Akane. Yuu leva la tête vers le rouquin.

« Tu vas nous attendre ici. Nous ne devrions pas en avoir pour longtemps. » ordonna Crowley.

« Hé ? J'ai pas fait tout ce trajet pour rester dans un avion ! » protesta Yuuichiro en se retournant.

« Yuuichiro. Ce n'est pas un jeu d'accord ? Tu risques d'être blessé ou même tué. Alors tu restes ici pour ta sécurité. Tu peux te promener autour de l'aéroport mais défense formelle de nous suivre. » insista Crowley.

« Alors à quoi ça sert que tu m'apprennes à me défendre si je peux jamais m'en servir ? Et je ne vais pas laisser Akane seule avec l'autre chochotte. »

Crowley ferma les yeux avec un soupir.

« C'est ça ou ta mère ne me laissera plus jamais te voir. »

Yuu ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il baissa ensuite la tête, et accepta de rester ici. Crowley lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis sortit. Yuu s'assit sur les marches de la passerelle, le regardant s'éloigner. Il avait espéré découvrir un peu le monde extérieur, mais si c'était pour risquer de ne plus revoir son père … lequel disparut à l'horizon. Le jeune vampire décida d'explorer un peu l'aéroport. Ce qui était somme toute mieux que rien. Il espéra tout de même qu'Akane s'en sortirait. Yuu découvrit une voiturette servant à tirer des wagons de bagages. Il monta dessus, trouva la clé restée dessus et la tourna. Le moteur ronronna. Le brun appuya sur les pédales et enclencha accidentellement le levier de vitesse et la voiturette démarra.

Plus loin …

« Tu es sûr que Yuu ne va pas nous suivre ? » demanda Ferid.

« Je ne peux que l'espérer. » répondit Crowley.

De leur côté, ils étaient arrivés en vue de leur objectif. Ferid dégaina son épée, puis lança une attaque qui défonça la porte. Après quoi, les trois vampires se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Le combat fut rapide : les humains à l'intérieur n'avaient aucune chance face à des vampires si puissants. Akane observait bouche bée une drôle de créature dans un tube de verre, qui lui demanda de la tuer.

« Mais c'est quoi cette chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça ? C'est l'expérience la plus taboue qui soit : le Séraphin de la fin. Les humains font ça sur leur propre espèce. D'ailleurs … ton ami Mika et les autres sont aux mains d'une organisation responsable de la fin du monde. » répondit Ferid.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Akane.

Crowley qui essuyait son épée, tourna le regard vers le noble qui s'avançait vers la jeune vampire.

« Parfaitement. L'Armée Impériale Japonaise a pratiqué ce genre de chef-d'œuvre. Et toi ainsi que toute ta famille en avez fait partie. L'orphelinat dans lequel vous vous trouviez avait pour tâche de fournir des cobayes. Tu as subi des expériences tout comme les autres. » révéla Ferid.

« Non … » souffla Akane.

« Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Tu pourras même demander à Krul Tepes : pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle t'as transformée ? Par compassion ? » reprit Ferid.

« Tu mens … »

« Eh bien découvre la vérité par toi-même dans ce cas. » conclut Ferid en lui tournant le dos.

Akane en resta bouche bée. Elle, un sujet d'expérimentation ? Mais elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Mais pourtant, bien souvent elle s'était demandé pourquoi Krul l'avait sauvée. Uniquement à la demande de Yuuichiro ? Toutefois, les mots qu'elle avait prononcé ce jour-là … séraphin. Alors Ferid disait vrai. Elle avait été un rat de laboratoire, et Mika ainsi que les autres aussi. Quelle horreur. Elle aurait été encore humaine, Akane en aurait eut la nausée. Elle ressortit en état de choc. Le trio retourna à l'aéroport. Où Yuu tournait et virait gaiement dans sa voiturette. Il monta sur un pan de pierre et exécuta un grand bond avant de retomber. Apercevant soudain les revenants, Yuu tourna le volant puis roula vers eux. Il sauta de la voiturette à mi-chemin, la laissant poursuivre sa route droit sur Ferid.

« J'ai comme l'impression que ton fils m'en veut. » dit-il en arrêtant le véhicule.

Crowley sourit : sans blague. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune. Yuu remarqua soudain l'air choqué d'Akane. Naturellement, il s'enquit immédiatement de ce qui n'allait pas. Akane laissa les deux vampires adultes s'éloigner avant de lui apprendre ce que Ferid avait expliqué. Yuu arrondit les yeux lorsqu'il sut.

« Deux secondes. » dit-il.

Il courut vers Ferid auquel il administra un vigoureux coup de pied au derrière. Ferid tomba face contre terre, la cape sur la tête. Le noble se retourna et se dégagea.

« Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai encore fait pour mériter ta colère, Yuuichiro ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que t'es idiot ! »

Yuu retourna auprès d'Akane, ce qui fournit sa réponse à Bathory. Elle avait dû lui révéler ce qu'elle avait appris. Bathory soupira et se releva.

« Il faut vraiment que tu aies une conversation à mon sujet avec ton petit, Crowley-kun. Histoire de lui expliquer qu'on ne carre pas son pied au derrière d'un noble, prince ou pas.» dit-il.

De préférence avant qu'il ne perde patience. Ferid avait peut-être un faible pour Yuu comme le reste de sa famille, m'enfin fallait qu and même pas déconner.

« Hmmm … Yuuichiro ! Viens par là mon fils ! » appela Crowley en repliant l'index.

Yuu afficha des yeux en bille. À croire qu'il n'était venu que pour être sermonné. Néanmoins il avança vers son père qui l'attendait mains sur les hanches.

« Tu veux bien éviter de t'en prendre physiquement à Ferid ? Il est un haut noble, je te rappelle. » commença Crowley.

« Et un parfait idiot. » bougonna Yuu.

« Peu importe. Tu es tenu de le respecter. Alors ne recommence plus tes frasques sans quoi je vais finir par me fâcher. »

« Grmph. »

Crowley regarda ensuite par-dessus son épaule. Ferid était rentré dans l'avion et Akane y entrait à son tour.

« Mais merci quand même. J'avoue que par moments moi aussi ça me démange de lui foutre mon pied au cul. » révéla Eusford.

Yuu le regarda avec étonnement, avant de pouffer de rire. Crowley lui demanda toutefois de garder le secret. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans l'appareil qui décolla.

* * *

De retour à Sanguinem, Yuu aperçut sa mère par le hublot.

« Oups. » fit-il.

« Il est l'heure d'assumer tes actes, Yuu. » lança Crowley.

Le vampire laissa son front retomber sur la vitre. Akane le tapota dans le dos. Yuu descendit de l'avion la tête basse. Krul le regardait en tapotant du pied, bras croisés et l'air en colère.

« Crowley Eusford. Puis-je savoir pourquoi notre fils était-il dans cet avion ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix anormalement calme.

« Parce qu'il y est monté en cachette. Mais rassurez-vous, il est resté à l'aéroport. » répondit Crowley.

Yuu s'arrêta à quelques pas de sa mère. Akane décida de rester au côté de Yuu, comme il le faisait pour elle.

« As-tu seulement … la moindre idée du souci QUE JE ME SUIS FAIT ?! » s'exclama Krul.

Yuu baissa la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête bon sang ? Je t'avais spécifiquement ordonné de rester ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ? » continua Krul.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends dans le fait que j'ai envie d'aller voir ailleurs ? » répliqua soudain Yuu en levant la tête.

Krul haussa les sourcils un instant.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux sortir d'ici ! »

Krul ressentit comme un coup au cœur. Comment ça il voulait sortir ? En avait-il donc déjà marre de vivre ici, avec elle ? Ne l'aimait-il donc plus ? Ferid qui avait fait quelques pas en avant, se retourna puis approcha d'eux.

« Je crois qu'il veut simplement prendre l'air de temps en temps. Pourquoi par exemple ne pas le laisser aller chez son père une semaine ou deux ? » suggéra-t-il.

Yuu le regarda avec surprise. Il intervenait en sa faveur ? Après les attaques du brun ? Krul dévisagea son enfant adoptif.

« Ce serait une bonne idée en effet. Sinon, il risque de récidiver. » approuva Crowley.

La reine baissa les yeux.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Mais pour l'heure Yuuichiro, tu es privé de sortie pendant trois jours. » conclut Krul.

Elle s'en alla sur ses bonnes paroles. Yuu leva la tête vers Ferid, incrédule. Le noble lui retourna un air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda le brun.

« Parce que je n'ai pas oublié qu'un jour, toi aussi alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu as pris ma défense face à ta mère. Tu l'as empêchée de me punir alors aujourd'hui, je te retourne la faveur. » répondit Ferid.

Naturellement, Yuu ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais Crowley attesta la véracité de l'anecdote. Voilà qui laissa Yuu pensif. Le quatuor quitta la piste et retourna dans la capitale. Yuu fut donc consigné dans sa chambre. Il en profita pour réfléchir à l'attitude de Ferid. Il lui en voulait encore un peu d'avoir tué deux de ses amis. En dehors de ça, le noble semblait se tenir à l'interdiction du prince de ne pas s'approcher d'Akane. Alors qu'il pourrait facilement passer outre. En tout objectivité, Yuuichiro n'était pas au-dessus de lui, même en tant que fils adoptif de Krul Tepes. Le jour de la fuite des Hyakuya, Bathory aurait pu aisément assommer Yuu. Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal, juste repoussé.

Il devait avoir de l'affection pour lui dans ce cas. Yuu soupira. Ferid avait toujours été un membre de sa famille. Lui aussi il l'aimait beaucoup avant cette histoire. Que devait-il faire?

« _Je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner. Mais peut-être que je peux lui donner une seconde chance._ » se dit-il.

La nuit venue, Yuu s'esquiva de la chambre. Il gagna le manoir de Ferid qu'il trouva occupé … à dessiner. Le jeune vampire passa par la fenêtre ouverte du petit cabinet.

« Oya Yuu ! Par exemple qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? » s'étonna Ferid.

« Me promène. » répondit simplement le jeune.

Il entra et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

« Tu as déjà oublié que ta mère t'as consigné ? » reprit le noble.

« Elle a dit trois jours, pas trois nuits. »

« Haha ! Ce n'est pas faux. Et donc c'est moi que tu viens voir. Je m'avoue surpris. » dit Ferid en levant les yeux de son papier.

Surpris mais un peu touché, il devait bien l'avouer.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Yuu en détournant les yeux.

Ferid sourit, puis reprit son dessin. Durant quelques minutes le silence régna. Finalement, Ferid annonça qu'il avait terminé et demanda son avis à l'enfant. Yuu se leva et approcha du bureau. Il regarda le dessin, pencha la tête successivement à droite puis à gauche avant de lever les yeux vers l'auteur.

« Eh bien ? » demanda Ferid.

Pour toute réponse, Yuu prit le verre posé là et le renifla.

« C'est moche c'est ça hein ? » comprit Ferid.

« Tu tiens mal ton crayon. Tes traits sont irréguliers. Tu ne dois pas regarder ton crayon quand tu traces, mais là où tu veux qu'il aille. » expliqua Yuu.

Le petit dessinait et peignait toujours, et s'était bien amélioré depuis ses essais dans la chambre et le salon de sa mère. Pour ses autres anniversaires, il avait reçu des livres pour apprendre à dessiner.

« Ah bon ? »

« Regarde. Prends ton crayon. »

Yuu rectifia la tenue de l'outil, posa ensuite sa main sur la sienne, et la guida pour tracer un trait droit. Il le fit ainsi dessiner une figure par petites touches. Yuu continua, et le noble s'aperçut qu'il traçait les contours d'un visage. Le cou, les épaules, puis retour au visage auquel vinrent s'ajouter deux traits qui se coupaient. Sur celui horizontal furent apposés les yeux, sur le vertical le nez et la bouche. Yuu gomma ensuite les traits. Il ajouta les oreilles et se mit à dessiner les cheveux. Ferid plissa les sourcils. Petit à petit le dessin prenait forme et le vampire reconnut bientôt son propre visage que l'enfant lui faisait tracer d'une main sûre. Yuu ajouta de l'ombre et des perspectives, avant de finalement lâcher la main de Ferid.

« Ça alors ! C'est vraiment ressemblant. » remarqua-t-il.

« Si tu veux je te passerais mes livres dessus. Bon, va falloir que je rentre. » conclut le petit.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, laissant un Ferid perplexe. Il ignorait que l'enfant savait aussi bien dessiner. Lui-même n'avait jusqu'ici tracé que des cartes. Dont celle qu'avait volé Mika. Yuu disparut. Ferid regarda la fenêtre un instant, avant de sourire. Le petit prince de la cité semblait vouloir se rapprocher à nouveau de lui.

* * *

Yuu fut de retour au palais sans que Krul n'ait remarqué son absence. Et juste à temps, car elle vint voir s'il était toujours là. Yuu venait de prendre ses affaires de dessin, ce qui fit croire à la souveraine qu'il s'occupait. Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de refermer la porte. Yuu poussa un soupir de soulagement. Eh ben, encore quelques minutes et elle trouvait la chambre vide. En attendant, il décida d'effectivement se mettre au dessin.

La nuit suivante, Yuu fut de retour chez Ferid. Il laissa tomber ses manuels sur son bureau dans un bruit sonore.

« Ah tu l'as encadré. » remarqua-t-il en voyant le croquis de la veille sous verre.

« Ma foi, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de me faire tirer le portrait. » répondit Ferid.

« Forcément, tu mangerais le photographe. »

« Hahahah ! »

« Mais il est pas terrible ce portrait. J'en avais fait un autre y'a longtemps, et peint. Je voulais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, mais personne n'a pu me donner ta date de naissance. Alors j'ai fini par oublier. » expliqua Yuu.

Il sortit une chemise, puis déroula une petite toile sur laquelle Ferid découvrit une superbe peinture de lui.

« J'ai mis un moment pour décider dans quelle position te dessiner. Finalement, je t'ai fait debout. » dit Yuu.

« C'est vraiment beau Yuu. Je te remercie. » dit Ferid en prenant la toile.

« Pas de quoi. Si tu t'y mets sérieusement tu pourras en réaliser des pareils. »

Ferid leva les yeux de la toile et les posa sur le jeune vampire. Puis après un instant de réflexion, il demanda :

« Et tu m'apprendrais ? »

« Si t'es sage, pourquoi pas. » répondit Yuu avec un sourire en coin.

« Très bien. Je veux bien prendre des cours. » accepta Ferid.

Alors Yuu l'invita à s'asseoir, prendre du papier et un crayon. Le jeune ouvrit ensuite un des livres et annonça qu'ils commenceraient par des figures géométriques. Il corrigea la position du crayon, et lui indiqua comment tracer un trait. Pendant que l'adulte s'appliquait et recommençait, Yuu façonna une paire de lunettes qu'il découpa dans du papier. Il les posa ensuite sur le nez du vampire.

« … »

« Les humains mettent ce genre d'accessoire pour corriger leur vue. » informa Yuu.

« Me trouverais-tu donc vieux par hasard ? » demanda Ferid.

« Eh bien, tu sens quand même un peu le renfermé je trouve. »

Ferid renifla une manche.

« Et il me croit en plus. Je sais pas ce qu'il en es de ta vue, mais je sais comment va le cerveau. »

Ferid releva la tête avec un air désabusé, pendant que Yuu lui retournait un sourire ironique. Le noble se remit ensuite à son dessin, gardant les lunettes en papier sur le museau. Il montra ensuite son travail à son professeur.

« Eh ben voilà ! Tu vas en faire une autre. Sinon, ça te va pas si mal les lunettes. »

« Oh ? Je devrais peut-être en porter plus souvent, et des vraies alors. » répondit Bathory.

« Au moins ça te donne un air sérieux, presque intelligent. » continua Yuu.

« Presque intelligent ? Qu'est-ce à dire, j'ai l'air débile la plupart du temps ? » lança le noble amusé.

« Oooh moi j'ai rien dit ! »

« Petite canaille ! Attends un peu toi, si j'ai bonne mémoire tu es chatouilleux. » sourit Ferid.

« Concentre-toi plutôt sur tes croquis. »

« Non non non, mon jeune ami. Quand on provoque un noble il faut s'attendre à des conséquences ! »

« Eh ? »

Toujours est-il qu'il lui fallut décamper devant l'avancée de Ferid. Le 7ème géniteur le poursuivit un instant dans la maison avant de le capturer. Yuu éclata bientôt de rire, se tortillant au sol comme un ver.

« Là. Que ça te serve de leçon. » déclara Ferid en le relâchant.

« Fouf ! D'accord, faut pas provoquer un ancien. » comprit Yuu en se redressant.

Ferid se retourna, puis finit par secouer la tête et retourner à son bureau.


	10. Garde alternée

**Cette fois-ci, changement d'adresse. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tout se passe bien, pendant et après ... les joies de l'adolescence pour tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Krul leva la punition de son fils comme convenu, sans s'être doutée une seconde que durant les trois nuits il avait rendu visite à Ferid, pour lui dispenser des cours de dessin. Le petit vampire demanda s'il pouvait aller vivre un peu chez son père. Krul soupira, puis accepta. Yuuichiro exulta, remercia la reine puis fila chez Crowley. Il lui sauta dessus comme à son habitude avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Eusford ne retint pas son sourire, ravi lui aussi d'avoir le petit pour lui tout seul. Enfin, avec ses aides bien sûr. Il demanda donc au jeune d'aller se préparer. Il trouva Akane qui rentrait d'un entraînement. Il réalisa qu'elle allait rester ici toute seule. Yuu lui annonça la nouvelle avec embarras.

« Mais t'en fais donc pas va ! J'ai 14 ans, je suis grande maintenant. » répondit Akane amusée.

« C'est pas faux. Alors entraîne-toi bien, je ferais pareil moi aussi comme ça on pourra se battre si tu veux. » proposa Yuu.

« C'est d'accord. » sourit la brunette.

Yuu continua son chemin et arriva devant chez Ferid. Il regarda un instant la grande demeure avant de s'y rendre.

« Hé ho l'artiste ! T'es par là ? » appela Yuu.

« Ara Yuu. Tu viens de jour cette fois ? » demanda Bathory, dans sa bibliothèque.

« Juste pour te dire que je vais chez mon père à Nagoya. Alors n'embête pas Akane en mon absence et continue à dessiner. » annonça le petit brun.

« Oh ? Entendu. Mais tu feras quoi si j'embête ta copine ? » voulut savoir Bathory.

« C'est très simple : plus petit j'ai déjà mis une belle pagaille chez toi. Maintenant que je suis plus grand … ben je peux recommencer mais en cent fois pire. Alors c'est toi qui voit.» fit Yuu avec un sourire faussement innocent.

Ferid arrondit les yeux. Ah ouais. Il pouvait tout détruire maintenant, en effet. Et ça le noble n'y tenait pas du tout.

« J'en prend bonne note Yuu. Passe un agréable séjour à Nagoya. » répondit-il.

« Merci, et pense à t'aérer de temps à autre. » répliqua le jeune.

Ferid émit un grognement pendant que le jeune vampire s'en allait. Une fois que Yuu eut rassemblé quelques habits, ses affaires de dessins et son épée en bois, il étreignit sa mère qui se sentit toute émue. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Yuu rassura Krul et promit qu'il serait sage, avant de filer rejoindre Crowley.

« Prends bien soin de toi mon bébé ! Et toi Crowley veille sur lui ! Pas de jeux dangereux, et qu'il ait droit au meilleur sang. Et qu'il ne sorte pas trop dehors, c'est dangereux, et …» lança-t-elle.

« M'maaaan ! Ça va ! » lança Yuu embarrassé.

« Tout ira bien ne vous en faites pas. J'en prendrais bien soin de notre petit. » assura Crowley.

« Je suis pas petit. » protesta Yuu.

« Tu plaisantes ? Ta mère est plus grande que toi et elle-même est assez petite. » lança le roux.

En attendant, il prit Yuu sur ses épaules. Ce dernier sourit avec ravissement. Quelques instants plus tard, il contemplait bouche bée la Mairie de Nagoya.

« Woouaaahooo ! Qu'est-ce que c'est grand ! » dit-il.

« Oui, allez viens on va te choisir une chambre. » répondit Crowley qui l'avait reposé à terre.

Il lui tient la main et le fit entrer. Le roux lui montra chacune des pièces et expliqua leur fonction, suivi par ses deux aides.

« Ben dis donc ! On va pouvoir faire de super parties de cache-cache là-dedans ! » commenta Yuu.

« Surtout que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y a pas joué. » répondit Chess Belle.

« On pourra allez un peu dehors aussi, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Yuu à son père.

« Bien sûr ! Je l'avais prévu, mais tu n'en parleras pas à ta mère, entendu ? » sourit le roux.

« YEAH ! »

Yuu opta ensuite pour la pièce à côté du bureau de son père. Il y déposa ses affaires, avant de proposer un jeu. Crowley ayant un peu de travail il confia le jeune vampire à ses aides, ajoutant qu'il viendrait plus tard. Chess Belle le prit par la main et l'entraîna. Le jeu débuta rapidement, et des éclats de rire notamment enfantins résonnèrent dans la mairie. Lorsque le maître des lieux parut, Yuu lui sauta dessus et demanda une promenade en plein air. Ce qui lui fut accordé aisément. Yuu fut ravi, à tel point qu'il n'attendit pas et ficha le camp par une fenêtre. Crowley le rattrapa et le gronda un peu.

« Dis donc c'est un peu moche quand même. Je me souviens avant y'avait plein de lumière et plein de gens. » commenta Yuu en marchant aux côtés de son père.

« Eh oui. Tu vois là le résultat de la bêtise des humains. »

* * *

Yuu grimpa sur une voiture, ricocha ensuite sur un morceau de pierre et atterrit sur un camion couché avec un salto. Il bondit ensuite sur un réverbère, se jeta dans le vide et se balança à un autre avant d'atterrir sur un toit. Crowley l'y rejoignit d'un bond.

« Maman dit qu'il y a des monstres dehors, tu en as déjà vu ? » interrogea Yuu.

« Oui bien sûr. Ils sont gigantesques, et eux aussi ont été fabriqués par les humains. » informa le bicolore.

« Décidément ils sont bien idiots. Bon, si on jouait à chat perché ? »

« Entendu. »

« Alors t'es le chat ! »

Père et fils jouèrent ainsi dans la ville en ruines, bondissant et rebondissant partout. Ils restèrent longtemps à jouer à l'extérieur, ne rentrant que la nuit. Eusford proposa à son fils de chasser un peu, ce que le jeune accepta. Il ne redoutait plus la réaction de ses proies à présent. Du reste, lorsque les humains voyaient ce petit bout de chou ils étaient bien souvent déconcertés. Yuu mettait en avant son innocence, paraissant presque inoffensif. Sentiment qui ne durait pas. Mais cela donnait au vampire un atout indéniable. La nuit fut ensuite consacrée en partie au maniement de l'épée. Plus tard, Yuu s'intéressa également au travail de son père adoptif, qui répondit à toutes ses questions. Crowley apprit également que le petit brun paraissait se réconcilier avec Ferid, ce qui le fit sourire.

Plus tard, Yuu observait les étoiles sur le toit de la Mairie, aux côtés de son père et des deux aides. L'enfant était ravi de sa première journée, et cela semblait être le cas pour les trois autres adultes. Yuu se tourna sur le côté, appuyant son front contre l'épaule d'Eusford, qui sourit. Le petit lui avait manqué, surtout les premiers temps. Crowley se demandait encore pourquoi il avait ainsi eu la préférence de Yuu après Krul. Peut-être parce qu'il était le premier visage qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Mais il en était heureux à présent. L'enfant lui vouait une affection sans borne depuis le début, et cela réchauffait le cœur du roux. Et il ne s'ennuyait jamais quand le petit était là. Papa … il était papa. Yuu n'était pas de son sang mais qu'importe.

Tous les jours suivants furent identiques au premier : jeux, leçons, moments d'affection, chasse en famille. Yuu se sentait bien à Nagoya. Le jeune vampire ne se sentait pas traité comme un bébé, et se trouvait donc plus libre de ses mouvements. Crowley l'avait cependant toujours à l'œil, surtout quand il se rendait au-dehors. Car les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ne faisaient aucune différence entre humains et vampires. Yuu s'en rendit compte également le jour où l'une des bêtes le dénicha. La créature poussa un rugissement. Yuuichiro se contenta de plisser les yeux. La chose lança ensuite une longue patte souple pourvue d'une pince. Le jeune vampire esquiva. Le monstre envoya son autre patte. Yuu bondit dessus et fonça en direction de la tête du monstre. Il dégaina son épée métallique, forgée à sa taille et l'enfonça dans le cuir de la bête. Dans le même laps de temps il se laissa tomber dans le vide, retenu par son épée qui fendit la créature. Yuu la retira, puis se mit à courir et trancha toutes les pattes. La bête finit par s'écrouler et se vider de son sang.

« YUU ! » entendit-il.

Se tournant à demi, il découvrit sa famille accourir. Crowley le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Tu n'as rien ma petite canaille ? » demanda le grand vampire.

« À ton avis ? » sourit Yuu.

Crowley soupira de soulagement. Un instant, il avait vraiment eu peur pour son fils. Aussi maintint-il le brun contre lui. Chess tendit la main, lui caressant le bras. Eusford ramena rapidement son fils dans la mairie. Là, les vampires se mirent à débattre sur la situation.

« Peut-être que Krul a raison : il ne vaut mieux pas le laisser sortir. Il est si jeune encore. » lança Chess.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Yuu.

« Il est vrai que c'est dangereux. Lord Crowley, je suggère de ne plus le laisser sortir tout seul, même dans la rue. » approuva Horn.

« Mais … » fit Yuu.

« Ce n'est pas faux. J'ai été vraiment inconscient : désormais un de nous l'accompagnera. » décida Crowley.

« Hé ho ! » reprit Yuu.

« Nous établirons des roulements, de manière à ce que mon fils ne soit plus livré à lui-même. Par contre, silence radio sur cet incident. » recommanda le 13ème géniteur.

Les deux femmes vampires acquiescèrent. Yuu se frappa la tête contre un mur à plusieurs reprises. Crowley commençait déjà à établir un planning, quand soudain le jeune vampire les interpella de manière assez cavalière :

« Oh les vieux ! »

Trois paires d'yeux ronds se tournèrent vers lui.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a percuté que j'avais tué un de ces monstres tout seul ? Ça veut dire que je sais me défendre. » dit-il.

« Mais ces monstres sont encore un peu trop forts pour toi, mon fils. C'est pour ça que tu dois être accompagné. » répondit Crowley.

« Hé ! J'ai 14 ans maintenant, allô ! Et puis ça sert à quoi que tu me donnes des cours ? À brasser de l'air ? » lança Yuu.

« Non mais … »

« Bon alors on se détends ! Je t'en supplie papa, ne deviens pas chiant comme maman d'accord ? » demanda Yuu.

Crowley gloussa.

« Ta mère ne pense qu'à te protéger je te signale, petite canaille. » souligna-t-il.

« Maman elle a surtout besoin de lunettes : j'ai plus 4 ans non plus hein. »

« Yuu mon petit, essaie de comprendre : on ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur c'est tout. » intervint Chess Belle.

« J'ai vu merci. M'enfin reconnaissez tout de même que je ne suis pas un incapable non plus. »

Crowley se rapprocha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

« J'ai vu mon fils. Je suis vraiment fier que tu aies pu en venir à bout tout seul. Mais comprends aussi je veuille te protéger, je suis ton père après tout. » dit-il.

Yuu soupira puis acquiesça. Crowley lui caressa la tête puis se releva. Hormis cet incident, le reste du séjour de Yuuichiro se passa bien. Concernant son accompagnement à chaque sortie, il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, d'autant qu'il s'amusait tout de même. Il fut bientôt temps pour lui de retourner à Sanguinem. Ce fut son père qui l'y ramena, après ses adieux aux aides.

* * *

« Mon bébé ! Enfin te voilà ! » lança Krul en accourant.

Elle le serra contre lui et le couvrit de bisous.

« M'man ! Pas devant tout le monde. » fit Yuu avec un rire.

« Je m'en moque du monde. Je câline mon bébé si je veux. » répondit Krul.

Yuu roula des yeux, mais rendit son étreinte à sa mère. Visiblement il lui avait manqué. Krul demanda ensuite comment s'était passé le séjour du petit, et s'il avait été sage. Yuu leva la tête au ciel : même quand il aurait 100 ans il ne serait jamais qu'un bébé pour la reine. Crowley fit un résumé, cachant bien évidemment l'affrontement entre l'enfant et un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire sauter la tête. Krul invita ensuite Eusford à prendre un verre et à se détendre. Yuu de son côté, fila retrouver Akane. La vampire l'accueillit gaiement.

« T'as pas eu de souci en mon absence ? » questionna le prince.

« Pas le moindre, de toute façon j'étais occupée avec mon entraînement. Et toi c'était bien Nagoya ? » sourit Akane.

« Oui. J'espère que tu pourras venir avec moi un jour. »

Akane sourit de nouveau. Yuu bavarda un peu avec elle, avant de s'en aller. Il se rendit dans un autre coin de la cité. Là, il entra sans problème dans un manoir, puis s'y faufila à pas de loup. Arrivant ensuite derrière celui qu'il venait voir, Yuu posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Devine qui c'est ? »

« Yuu ! Ça alors tu es revenu ? » sourit Ferid en se retournant.

Yuu bondit sur le canapé.

« Tout juste l'artiste. Et toi, t'as progressé un peu durant mon absence ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça tombe bien que tu m'en parles. Viens donc admirer mes œuvres. » répondit Ferid en refermant son livre.

Il le conduisit à son cabinet, sortit un dossier puis des feuilles. Yuu afficha un air sérieux, et examina attentivement chaque croquis.

« C'est du bon travail. Poursuis tes efforts. » dit-il au bout de cinq minutes.

« Merci du compliment, professeur. » sourit Ferid, bras croisés.

Yuu rangea les dessins dans leur chemise. Puis il alla vers le noble à qui il offrit une étreinte. Ferid arrondit les yeux, sentant une curieuse émotion le gagner.

« Content de te revoir, Fidounet. » lança Yuu.

« Fidounet ? Où as-tu donc été chercher ce surnom ridicule ? » demanda Bathory.

« Parait que je t'appelais Fid quand j'ai commencé à parler. Moi je trouve que ça te va bien. Bref, je vais voir si mon père est toujours là. À plus Fidounet. » expliqua Yuuichiro.

Ferid le regarda avec une mine blasée. Ce gosse allait lui foutre sa réputation en l'air. Néanmoins, il suivit Yuu au palais afin de saluer son vieil ami. Le jeune l'avait évidemment précédé, et le salua par son surnom. Crowley en avala son sang de travers. Krul tendit un verre à son fils en retenant un rire.

« Yuu mon petit, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on discute un peu toi et moi, au sujet de ce surnom. » lança Ferid.

« Si tu veux, Fidounet. »

« Pfffrrrr ! » souffla Crowley.

Ferid lui lança un regard torve, le défiant de continuer à se moquer. Eusford baissa la tête, les épaules encore secouées par le rire.

« Bref : je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit de bon ton de m'appeler ainsi, très cher Yuuichiro. En particulier en public, car en tant que noble j'ai un certain standing à tenir. » expliqua Bathory.

« J'en suis heureux pour toi Fidounet. Mais comme l'a dit ma mère : je m'en moque du monde, j'appelle mon élève comme je veux. » répondit Yuu en haussant les épaules.

« Ton élève ? » releva Krul avec surprise.

Que pouvait donc bien enseigner un aussi jeune vampire à un autre millénaire ?

« Oui, je lui donne des cours de dessin. Il progresse bien. » répondit Yuu.

Tiens donc. Krul haussa les épaules.

« Cependant j'insiste Yuu : ne m'appelle pas ainsi devant le peuple, d'accord ? » reprit Ferid.

« J'y songerais, Fidounichet. » continua Yuu, le nez dans son verre.

« WAHAHAHA ! » s'exclama Crowley, incapable de se retenir.

Ferid leva alors le poing dans l'optique de l'abattre sur la crinière rousse et brune.

« J'éviterais si j'étais toi, Ferichoupinet. Parce qu'autrement je me verrais contraint de t'infliger une honte internationale. » avertit Yuu l'index levé et un grand sourire.

« Houhouhou ! » fit Eusford en s'effondrant sur le côté.

Ferid fit les gros yeux au petit, qui lui renvoya une expression de sainte innocence.

« Krul s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous expliquer à votre fils que mon prénom n'est pas déformable ? » demanda Ferid.

« J'ai bien peur qu'en dépit du nombre de fois où je lui expliquerais, qu'il n'en fasse jamais qu'à sa tête. » répondit sereinement Krul.

« C'est exact, Ferifrippon. » approuva l'enfant.

Crowley enfonça son visage dans un coussin, le corps secoué de rires. Ferid prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas quand le gamin lui en voulait. Bref. Il demanda à ce qu'on le resserve. Yuu prit la carafe et alla le servir.

« Merci Yuu. »

« De rien Ferichouchou. »

Crowley mordit son coussin. Ferid se mit à grommeler tout en buvant, ce qui occasionna une série de glouglous qui firent rire le petit. Celui de Crowley finit par se calmer, et il se redressa. Yuu lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis lui servit un verre. Il fut ensuite temps pour le père de Yuu de s'en aller. Il étreignit son fils, le remerciant pour la rigolade à l'oreille. Yuu rit aussi et embrassa son paternel. Crowley lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de suivre Ferid au dehors. Yuuichiro remua le nez en regardant la porte fermée. Puis il alla l'ouvrir en grand et prit une inspiration.

« Au revoir, Feridoudou ! » clama-t-il bien fort.

Le concerné s'arrêta avec un sursaut, tandis que Crowley se mit à courir pour cacher son rire. Ferid regarda Yuu les joues rouges de gêne. Yuu referma la porte. Ferid grommela dans le couloir, pendant que Crowley lâchait son rire dehors. Il garda ensuite la tête baissée lorsque son camarade le rejoignit.

* * *

Ainsi, Yuuichiro se rendait périodiquement à Nagoya pour une quinzaine de jours. Il obtint même la permission d'amener sa meilleure amie avec lui. Il continuait également à dessiner en compagnie de Ferid, qui trouvait là une occupation agréable. Le jeune lui donnait toujours des surnoms bizarres, ce qui ne manquait pas d'hérisser Bathory et amusait beaucoup le jeune.

« Rah bordel de cul j'ai plus de peinture, fait chier ! » s'exclama Yuu ce jour-là.

Il se trouvait sur une des terrasses du palais, en train de peindre aux côtés de Ferid. Qui le regarda d'un air choqué.

« Yuuichiro ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ? » s'exclama Krul.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Ta mère a raison Yuu, voilà qui sonne fort mal dans la bouche d'un jeune prince. » approuva Ferid en prenant de la peinture sur sa palette.

« En effet ! C'est chez ton père que tu as appris des mots pareils ? » reprit Krul, les mains sur les hanches.

« Quoi ? Sûrement pas, j'éduque bien mon fils moi ! » fit une voix depuis l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce à dire Crowley ? Que j'élève mal mon enfant ? » répondit Krul en se tournant à demi.

« Toujours est-il que personne ne parle comme ça à Nagoya ! » riposta Crowley.

La vérité était que Yuu avait entendu des ados s'exprimer de la sorte dans les rues de Sanguinem.

« Dois-je comprendre que c'est de ma faute par hasard ?! » s'exclama la souveraine.

« Ce n'est pas de la mienne en tout cas. » continua le roux.

« On se détends les anciens. » lança Yuu avec nonchalance.

Il prit un peu de peinture du côté de Ferid et la mélangea.

« Toi, tu es prié de ne plus t'exprimer de la sorte, compris ?! » avertit sa mère.

« Très bien, alors on la refait : rah maison close de derrière, j'ai plus de peinture ça fait déféquer ! » fit Yuu.

Ferid afficha un léger sourire pendant que Krul soupirait. Elle lui demanda ensuite d'où lui venait pareil vocabulaire. Yuu tourna les yeux sur le côté, sans se retourner. Il soupira.

« Dans les rues de la capitale. » avoua-t-il.

« Eh bien bravo. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas sain de le laisser fréquenter du bétail. » lança Crowley en approchant de la porte.

« Je te ne permets pas de me dire comment élever mon petit, Eusford ! » claqua Krul.

« Oui et voyez le résultat ! Notre fils jure comme un humain. » répliqua Crowley.

« Woh ça va ! On va pas en faire une montagne tout de même ! » s'exclama Yuu.

« Et certains aimeraient peindre dans le silence. » ajouta Ferid.

« Yuu, je t'interdis formellement de parler aussi mal à l'avenir, c'est compris ? » reprit Krul en levant l'index.

« D'accooord. » soupira le petit.

Ah les parents je vous jure ! Crowley retourna à l'intérieur. Après quelques instants, le roux se dit que ce genre d'incident était peut-être difficilement évitable. Yuu aurait de toute manière entendu les enfants humains, même s'il ne jouait pas avec. Ce qui au passage, devait être le cas puisque les Hyakuya n'était plus là. Et il n'avait jamais entendu Akane jurer comme un charretier. Sans compter que Yuu s'était tourné vers eux à cause du départ du vampire. Il avait compensé sa peine comme il l'avait pu. Krul finit par rentrer elle aussi. Lui et la reine échangèrent un regard électrique. Plus tard, Yuu rentra à son tour, laissant son tableau sécher. Il regarda alternativement son père et sa mère, qui se dévisageaient par moment en chiens de faïence.

« Bon m'man : papa n'y est pour rien d'accord ? Et papa, désolé d'avoir voulu me changer les idées après ton départ. » dit-il.

« Il n'empêche que personne ne me sermonne sur ton éducation. » continua Krul.

« Je suis son père, j'ai mon mot à dire dessus cela fait partie de l'accord. » rappela Crowley.

« Je peux t'arracher la tête aussi ! »

« Aaaaah mais quelle paire de laxatifs vous êtes ! Ça je vous ai bien choisis ! » s'exclama Yuu.

« Tu veux sans doute dire laxistes ? » intervint Ferid, ayant lui aussi achevé son œuvre.

« Non, laxatifs ! Z'ont qu'à regarder dans le dictionnaire pour savoir ce que ça veut dire ! En tout cas moi je m'en vais, y'a trop une ambiance d'étron ici ! Tout ça pour trois pauv' mots ! » reprit le petit.

Yuu traversa le salon d'un pas rageur et claqua la porte du salon.

« C'est quoi un laxatif ? » interrogea Chess Belle.

« Vous avez un dictionnaire par ici, Altesse ? » demanda Ferid.

Krul indiqua la bibliothèque dans un coin, d'un air las. Bathory s'y dirigea, prit l'ouvrage et feuilleta les pages. Il eut un ricanement.

« Alors : un laxatif est un produit que les humains utilisent contre la constipation. J'en déduis donc que Yuu vous trouve, pardonnez-moi le terme, chiants. » expliqua le noble.

Au moins il avait de la culture. Crowley et Krul arrondirent les yeux, avant de vilipender leur fils qui n'était plus là pour les entendre. Horn Skuld tenta d'apaiser le conflit en signalant que puisque Yuu était libre de ses mouvements, il aurait forcément entendu les humains à un moment ou à un autre. La reine se calma un peu. L'essentiel était que l'enfant ne réitère pas. Par contre, pas d'excuses au paternel, pas de ça entre nobles surtout de la part de la reine. Même si elle l'avait accusé en premier. Crowley pour sa part, songea que c'était une très bonne chose que Krul ignore que son bébé sortait jouer dehors à Nagoya. Elle serait capable de lui faire bouffer sa natte et de lui enfoncer son épée là où l'on pense. Quelque instants plus tard, le vampire se rendit dans la chambre du jeune.

* * *

« Coucou. » fit Crowley.

« Oui c'est pour quoi cette fois ? » lança Yuu.

« Allons Yuu, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Jurer comme tu le fais n'est pas agréable à entendre. » répondit Crowley.

« Grmph. »

Le roux sourit et lui caressa la tête. Yuu murmura une excuse, puis reçut une bise sur la tête. Krul arriva à cet instant. Elle garda une expression neutre.

« Alors Yuu ? Est-ce que tu as compris que tu ne dois pas dire de gros mots ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, parce que si c'est pour avoir une ambiance d'excrément ça vaut pas le coup. Pis j'aime pas que tu te dispute avec papa. » répondit Yuu.

« Bon. Alors sois sage. »

Elle lui caressa aussi la tête puis s'en alla. Yuu regarda la porte les yeux en billes.

« Et elle s'excuse même pas auprès de toi. » dit-il.

« Ta mère me présenter des excuses ? Tu as reniflé trop de peinture, petite canaille. » sourit Crowley.

« Hahaha ! »

Toujours est-il qu'après cet incident, Yuu s'ingénia à trouver des synonymes chaque fois qu'il lui prenait l'envie de jurer. Même si Krul préférait qu'il n'en soit pas là, au moins restait-il poli. L'enfant fut aussi soulagé de pouvoir continuer à rendre visite à son père adoptif. Car vu la dispute que l'incident de langage avait engendrée, il avait craint un instant que Krul ne décide de mettre fin à cette garde alternée. La vie s'écoulait donc paisiblement pour le jeune prince, entre Sanguinem et Nagoya. Il ne songeait pas un instant que cela puisse prendre fin un jour. Pourtant, Akane de son côté avait d'autres sons de cloches. Notamment sur un futur affrontement dans une ville nommée Shinjuku.

Cela était prévu pour dans un long moment encore, mais la jeune vampire était préoccupée. Ce serait certainement l'occasion de retrouver Mika et les autres. Que diraient-ils en découvrant qu'elle était un vampire ? La reconnaîtraient-ils ? Et elle ? Que de questions. Parallèlement à ça, elle se demanda si elle devait en toucher un mot à Yuuichiro. Car nul doute qu'au moins un de ses parents serait sur place. Probablement Crowley. Or le jeune prince s'en inquièterait et risquait de vouloir le suivre. Yuu pour sa part, ne fut pas sans noter l'inquiétude de son amie qu'il connaissait si bien. Et naturellement, il l'interrogea.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler, Yuu. » avoua Akane.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna le vampire.

« Parce que je crains que tu ne fasses une bêtise. »

« Ah. »

Yuu s'interrogea alors. Voulait-il réellement savoir ? Mais il en avait un peu assez qu'on le prenne pour un enfant à cause de son physique.

« Tu peux m'en parler, je ne suis plus un enfant en dépit des apparences. » assura-t-il.

« Bon … mais promets-moi de ne pas faire de sottises. »

« Je vais essayer. » répondit Yuu.

Akane lui dévoila alors les rumeurs qu'elle entendait sur cette fameuse guerre. D'après elle, le moment des retrouvailles avec sa famille approchait. Le visage de Yuu devint grave. Une guerre … oui Crowley en serait sûrement. Yuu le savait très fort, cependant …

« Je vois. J'aimerais bien revoir Mika et les autres moi aussi. Mais ma mère ne me laissera jamais y aller. » fit Yuu.

« Ton père non plus remarque. Il tient beaucoup à toi et là, les soldats seront équipés d'armes capables de nous tuer. » ajouta Akane.

« Que faire … » soupira Yuu.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ne te mets pas en danger. » recommanda Akane.

« Rah bon sang ! J'ai 15 ans maintenant ! Quand est-ce que je vais avoir le droit de faire ce que je veux un peu ? » protesta Yuu.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Mais, si ça tombe pendant la période où tu es avec ton père, tu pourras lui en parler, ça ne coûte rien. » suggéra Akane.

« Ouais, pour que ma mère le dépèce après, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. » objecta Yuuichiro.

« Alors parle-lui en premier. Fais-lui valoir que tu n'as pas vocation à être une potiche et que tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que tu apportes ta contribution à la cité. »

« Je crois que tu as raison : je n'ai pas choisi d'être un vampire pour faire joli, ni que papa m'apprenne à me défendre pour rien. Ça va être pénible : elle va râler et crier et j'ai déjà mal à la tête. » lança Yuu.

Akane compatit. Yuu soupira et décida de remettre la discussion à plus tard. Cela lui donnerait au moins l'occasion de préparer ses arguments.


	11. Réunions d'anciens amis

**La réunion arrive ... comment les retrouvailles vont-elles se passer ? Yuu va déjà devoir parvenir à se rendre là-bas.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Lorsque Yuu fut certain qu'un affrontement allait avoir lieu à Shinjuku, il alla en toucher deux mots à sa mère. Krul se doutait qu'il viendrait, et lui répondit aussitôt non dès qu'il mentionna le sujet. Yuu prit une grande inspiration. S'il voulait avoir gain de cause, il devait rester calme et montrer ainsi qu'il avait grandi.

« Alors maman, dis-moi donc à quoi je sers ici ? » dit-il.

Krul le regarda avec étonnement.

« J'ai appris à me battre comme n'importe quel vampire. Je suis certainement le plus agile par ici, ma force a grandi avec le temps. Malgré ça, tu m'interdis toujours ne serait-ce qu'aller dehors. Quel est donc mon rôle, ma contribution à notre société ? Ne suis-je donc là que pour décorer ? Vas-tu donc me condamner à une existence totalement inutile ?»

La souveraine baissa les yeux. Son bébé n'en était plus un. Il avait le physique d'un jeune enfant mais avait déjà 16 ans. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait interdit de sortir, Yuu avait littéralement fugué. Il s'était embarqué dans un avion en cachette. Pour y remédier, Crowley avait proposé de le prendre avec lui de temps à autre. Cela avait fonctionné : Yuu attendait simplement et patiemment que le tour d'aller à Nagoya se présente. Mais là, qu'allait-il se passer ? Yuu récidiverait c'était certain. Seulement lui permettre d'affronter des humains capables de le tuer, c'était une autre histoire. D'un autre côté, si elle continuait à s'entêter ainsi Yuu allait finir par la détester. Elle savait à quel point une vie particulièrement longue pouvait être pénible. Cela ne s'était amélioré que lorsque l'enfant était entré dans sa vie.

« Je … »

Krul baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait que le protéger bien sûr, et il le savait.

« C'est dangereux. » finit-elle par dire.

« Oui merci, je sais parfaitement bien qu'une guerre n'est pas un jeu. Mais j'en ai assez de constamment rester à l'écart. Que tu le veuilles ou non je suis en âge de prendre mes décisions seul. Je suis tout de même venu en discuter avec toi, et je considère donc que tu es prévenue. » continua Yuu.

Sur ce, le prince lui tourna le dos. Krul leva la tête et tendit la main, en vain. Elle resta figée dans la même position durant une bonne minute. Puis, elle appela un serviteur.

« Allez chercher Crowley Eusford. Dites-lui de venir de toute urgence. »

Le messager acquiesça puis sortit. Krul pour sa part, alla se planter devant une fenêtre, se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle aperçut son fils au loin qui se dirigeait vers le manoir appartenant à son père, en principe occupé par Akane. Tiens, était-ce elle qui avait mis cette idée dans la tête du petit brun ? Si c'était le cas elle allait l'entendre.

Yuu de son côté, soupira dos à la porte. Akane vint à sa rencontre. Yuu la regarda un moment.

« Bon, c'est fait. » dit-il.

« Et ? »

« Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais, et que j'étais en âge de décider. » raconta-t-il très brièvement.

« Et comment l'a-t-elle pris ? » interrogea encore Akane.

« Chais pas, je suis parti avant. Bref, moi j'ai pris ma décision. Je viendrais avec toi à Shinjuku. »

Akane hocha simplement la tête. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment ce qui les attendait là-bas. Tout juste pourquoi y avait-il une bataille. Akane savait que c'était à cause d'expériences menées par les hommes. Et que les humains ne les laisseraient jamais en paix eux les vampires, quand bien même ils avaient vécu côte à côte durant des siècles sans problème. Enfin, on se comprends. Yuu resta toute la journée en compagnie de son amie, échangeant quelques passes à l'épée avec elle.

Le lendemain, Crowley Eusford arriva au palais. Il avait été assez surpris que la reine le demande, mais se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec leur fils. Pour quelle autre raison souhaiterait-elle sa présence ? Le vampire se présenta dans la salle du trône. Krul était plantée devant une porte-fenêtre, donnant l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis 48 heures. Le 13ème géniteur s'approcha et s'arrêta à trois mètres.

« Me voici Krul. Que se passe-t-il avec Yuu ? » demanda-t-il sans tarder.

« Il se passe que notre fils veut prendre part à la bataille de Shinjuku. » dit Krul d'un ton un peu morne.

Crowley arrondit les yeux. Ah ! En effet voilà qui méritait le déplacement.

« Et … je suppose que votre réponse a été négative. Vous êtes-vous donc disputés ? » supposa Eusford.

« Même pas. La façon dont il m'en a parlé me montre qu'il y a réfléchi. Ce n'étaient pas les mots d'un enfant. Il a grandi tellement vite. » répondit Krul en fermant les yeux.

Le roux plissa les yeux.

« Souhaitez-vous que je l'en dissuade ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Si tu y arrives. Mais une part de moi en doute. Au cas où il irait tout de même, je compte sur toi pour le protéger. » demanda Krul en regardant derrière elle sans se retourner.

« Inutile de me le demander. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a vite poussé. J'ai parfois l'impression que c'était hier qu'il crapahutait partout à quatre pattes, et renversait tout sur son passage.» reprit Crowley.

Krul sourit à ce souvenir. Elle aussi avait cette sensation, encore maintenant. Crowley annonça qu'il se rendait auprès de leur fils, et désira savoir où le trouver.

« Chez toi, comme toujours. Tiens maintenant que j'y pense, essaie de savoir d'où lui est venue cette idée. »

« Hmmm, vous pensez qu'Akane y est pour quelque chose ? Elle a dû lui en parler c'est certain, mais il aurait fini par savoir. Krul notre fils n'est pas stupide, et peut parfaitement penser à ce genre d'action tout seul, sans que personne ne lui en parle. » dit Crowley avec bon sens.

« Je sais bien. Allez va. »

Il s'en alla. Crowley trouva Akane au salon en arrivant chez lui. La vampire le regarda presque avec ennui. Elle savait pourquoi le roux était là, et plaignait Yuuichiro. Un petit peu. Elle le salua puis appela son ami. Yuu parut, mais sans sa joie habituelle, ce qui étonna un peu le noble.

« Laisse-moi deviner : maman t'envoie ? » dit-il.

« Bien vu. » sourit Crowley.

« J'en étais sûr. Bon, assis-toi et fais comme chez toi. Bonjour au fait. » soupira Yuu.

« Oh trop aimable petite canaille ! Moi qui ai craint de te déranger sous mon propre toit. » ironisa Eusford.

« Non ça va, t'es pas trop pénible encore. » répondit le jeune qui s'éloignait.

Il revint porteur d'une carafe de sang et de verres.

« Merci du compliment. Bon, puisque tu sais pourquoi je suis là, allons droit au but qu'en dis-tu ? » proposa Crowley pendant qu'Akane faisait le service.

« Tout à fait. Je ne changerais pas d'avis papa. J'estime être suffisamment grand à présent pour décider un peu de ma vie. Du reste, je n'y vais pas les mains dans les poches étant donné que tu m'as enseigné comment manier une épée. » répondit Yuu.

Crowley soupira. Que répondre à ça ? Il n'avait pas tort dans le fond. Il but une gorgée le temps d'ordonner ses pensées. Après quoi, il demanda à son fils de lui narrer ce qu'il savait afin d'être sûr qu'il savait où il mettait les pieds. Yuu parla alors de l'Armée Impériale Japonaise et de ses armes démoniaques. De leur expérience taboue et du résultat. Crowley constata qu'en effet le petit n'agissait pas sur un coup de tête et souhaitait être utile en plus de former son jugement.

« Bon. Sache en tout cas que tu devras rester dans mon champ de vision et surtout obéir. La moindre désobéissance pourra te coûter la vie. » conclut Eusford.

« Je te remercie papa. Et c'est d'accord. Je le prévoyais comme ça de toute manière. » sourit Yuu.

* * *

Du côté des humains, Mikaela Hyakuya se préparait pour la bataille. Il avait bien grandi et s'était engagé dans l'armée. Certains membres de sa famille avaient souhaité en être, mais Mika leur avait répondu que c'était un fardeau qu'il préférait endosser seul. Il ne voulait plus que qui que ce soit d'entre eux soit en danger. Mika s'était toujours senti responsable et coupable de ce qui s'était passé le jour de leur fuite. Si Yuu n'avait pas été là, ils seraient sûrement tous morts. Le jeune termina d'enfiler son uniforme. Il était assigné à une escouade composé de jeunes de son âge.

Il s'entendait bien avec eux, et en était arrivé à les considérer comme des membres de sa famille. Cela n'avait pas été simple au départ : Mika avait déjà une famille ainsi qu'il l'avait souvent répété à Guren Ichinose. Ce à quoi l'officier avait invariablement répété qu'il en avait une seconde ici. Mika et les siens avaient mis du temps à se remettre de leur escapade sanglante, mais tous ensemble s'étaient mutuellement soutenus pour guérir. Concernant ses équipiers, Mika n'était pas difficile à vivre et obéissant. Néanmoins, il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds ainsi que l'avait constaté Kimizuki Shiho. L'ado l'avait sciemment provoqué, pour finir par se prendre une peignée de la part du blond. À présent le jeune le respectait. Mika ceignit son sabre, porteur du démon noir Asuramaru.

Le blond se demanda s'il reverrait Yuuichiro sur le champ de bataille. Penser qu'ils seraient à présent ennemi le peinait un peu : sans lui, la vie à Sanguinem aurait sans doute été très différente. Mika lui était toujours reconnaissant de son amitié. Mais il lui en voudrait sans doute d'avoir fui. Le jeune soldat sortit ensuite retrouver les autres membres de son équipe. Il croisa Shinoa Hiiragi en premier. Cette dernière sentit ses joues rosir.

« Salut Mika-san. L'uniforme te va vraiment bien. » dit-elle.

« Merci Shinoa. Je te retourne le compliment. » sourit Mika.

« Aaaaah ! Ne voulais-tu pas plutôt dire : cet uniforme va si bien à Shinoa que je pourrais en mourir ? Je suis toujours vierge après tout ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Toi aussi, et avec ce genre d'attitude c'est pas près de changer. Tu risques même de finir vieille fille. » rétorqua Mika avec un sourire.

Shinoa rougit de gêne. Elle changea de sujet en évoquant ce qui les amenait ici. Enfin, Mika allait pouvoir se mesurer aux vampires. Il pensa comme souvent à Akane, ainsi que Suri et son jeune frère morts à cause d'un seul. Il retrouva ensuite Yoichi ainsi que Kimizuki. Guren arriva plus tard avec une adolescente blonde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Un nouveau membre apparemment. Mais elle n'était pas ravie du tout d'être assignée à leur escouade. Guren attendit qu'elle se calme avant de faire les présentations. Mika salua ensuite amicalement la nouvelle venue, qui répondit par un hochement de tête. Ceci fait, il était temps pour eux de partir.

À Harajuku, sur le lieu de leur mission les vampires leur tendirent un piège. Mika resta pétrifié, luttant contre son envie de se ruer au secours de la petite fille pourchassée par un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse et la nécessité de rester en formation. Finalement, il n'y tint plus. L'image d'Akane qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui dansa devant ses yeux. Il pressa ses camarades de passer à l'action : piège ou pas piège ils ne pouvaient laisser l'enfant face à la mort. Heureusement, les autres en étaient d'accord et ils s'élancèrent tous en même temps. Finalement, ils eurent raison du piège et des vampires. Bien plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le repaire des vampires. Là encore, ils tombèrent dans une nouvelle trappe. Il y avait plus de vampires que prévu, dont un qui saisit Mitsuba au cou.

« Mitsuba ! » s'exclama Mika.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le décider. Le jeune se rua à travers les vampires en les exterminant presque tous. Il écopa d'une ou deux coupures avant d'arracher sa coéquipière des mains du vampire, le tout en le tranchant en deux.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, tas de tiques. Quand l'un des nôtres est pris en otage, les humains deviennent de vrais diables. » lança Mika.

Son regard saphir devint noir tout comme une aura froide s'éleva. La petite équipe parvint à exterminer tous les vampires. Ne leur restait plus qu'à faire route vers Shinjuku. Mitsuba voulut remercier Mika de l'avoir sauvée, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

« Y'a pas de quoi. » dit alors le blond.

« Eh ? »

« On est une équipe, alors c'est normal de veiller les uns sur les autres. » sourit Mika.

Le teint de Mitsuba changea de couleur. Shinoa la taquina, tout en ressentant intérieurement une certaine contrariété. Un moment plus tard, l'escouade dénicha une voiture que Kimizuki fit démarrer. Shinoa voulut monter à bord et conduire.

« Pffff hahahaha ! » s'esclaffèrent Mika et Shiho.

Shinoa sortit la petite tige métallique qui renfermait sa faux.

« Je la savais pas si susceptible. » confia Mika, tout échevelé.

« Moi non, mais je vais m'en souvenir. » répondit Kimizuki.

* * *

Plus loin à Shinjuku, les vampires étaient arrivés. Yuuichiro se tenait entre Akane et son père, Ferid à côté de la jeune vampire.

« Bien, je pars en reconnaissance. Yuu tu restes là. » lança Crowley.

Mais le jeune vampire lui retourna un regard de chat potté. Eusford se tendit. Oh non, tout mais pas cette tête !

« Bon d'accord. Viens avec moi. » soupira-t-il.

« Ahaaa ! Yuu, va falloir que tu m'apprennes ta technique. » lança Ferid.

« Faudrait déjà que tu sois aussi mignon que moi, Fid. » répondit Yuu les mains autour du visage.

« Sale gamin ! » lança le noble amusé.

Le brun rejoignit ensuite son père. Ils sortirent des murs de la cité, pendant que les autres s'y enfonçaient. Durant un long moment, ils ne croisèrent personne si bien que Yuu se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. Mais rapidement, ses oreilles perçurent un son inconnu.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une voiture. Reste derrière moi. » conseilla Crowley.

Il continua à avancer. Yuu aperçu bientôt le véhicule leur foncer dessus. Il se souvint alors en avoir déjà vu lors de sa première chasse. Il leva la tête vers son père. Ce dernier continuait à avancer en dépit de l'engin impressionnant qui lui fonçait dessus. Crowley tendit ensuite une main contre laquelle la voiture vint s'encastrer, lui ébouriffant simplement la crinière. Eusford souleva ensuite le véhicule d'une main avant de le retourner à l'envoyeur.

« Fuiiiiiii ! Impressionnant papa ! Je te savais fort mais pas à ce point ! » siffla Yuu admiratif.

Crowley sourit. Il dégaina ensuite son épée pour parer à un jet de flèches. Il contre-attaqua ensuite.

« Je me sens trop nain à côté de toi. C'est pas marrant en fait. » lança Yuu.

« Hahaha ! Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! »

En un clin d'œil le vampire fut derrière Shinoa. C'est alors que Yuu aperçut une tête blonde foncer vers son père. Yuu bougea. Il n'était pas aussi rapide que son aîné hélas. Mika trancha le bras du vampire. Yuu serra les dents. Alors lui, il était mort. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il détailla le visage de son futur adversaire. Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Yuuichiro stoppa à la hauteur de Crowley.

« Mika ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le concerné baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

« Yuu ? »

Les équipiers du blond le regardèrent avec étonnement. Il connaissait cet enfant vampire.

« Ça alors pour une surprise ! Je me demandais justement si j'allais te revoir ! En tout cas, t'as bien poussé ! » reprit gaiement Yuuichiro.

« Toi par contre, t'as pas changé. » fit Mika avec un sourire.

« M'en parle pas ! C'est d'un casse-couille d'être petit ! » s'exclama Yuu en levant une main.

« Yuuichiro ! Langage ! » dit Crowley dans un réflexe.

« Une autre fois tu veux. Par contre Mika, il faut que je dise … »

Le blond lui retourna un regard interrogateur.

« Akane … »

« … »

« Elle est vivante. »

Le visage de Mika se décomposa, en même temps que tout un tas de souvenirs affluaient.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

« Elle est en vie, et ici. En revanche, elle a un petit quelque chose de changé. » révéla le vampire en décrivant un cercle autour de ses yeux rouges.

Mika en resta muet. Akane était vivante. Elle était toujours en vie, et ici à Shinjuku. Par contre, ce changement dont parlait Yuu … il avait montré ses yeux. Était-elle donc …

« Tu veux dire … que c'est un vampire ? » demanda-t-il.

Yuu hocha la tête. Crowley de son côté, ramassa son bras qu'il remit en place. Bon, s'il comprenait bien il ne pourrait pas les tuer ceux-là, en tout cas pas le blond. À cet instant, Chess Belle et Horn Skuld tombèrent du ciel. Shinoa serra sa faux. La situation se compliquait. Horn annonça que Ferid réclamait le géniteur.

« Ah ? Dans ce cas, on y va Yuu. » répondit Crowley.

« Désolé faut que j'y aille. » dit le vampire.

« Quoi ? Non attends, il faut que je retrouve Akane ! Dis-moi où elle est ! » s'exclama Mika.

« Dans la cité. Tu la trouveras certainement sur le champ de bataille. Et moi aussi je suppose. J'ai été content de te revoir, Mika. » répondit Yuu.

Il suivit ensuite son père et fila sur les toits. Mika le regarda partir avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Shinoa s'approcha de lui.

« Mika-san ? » appela-t-elle.

« Akane … » souffla le blond.

Akane était en vie. Elle avait survécu, et elle était ici à Shinjuku. Soudain, il se leva d'un bond, et courut vers les remparts.

« Mika ! » appelèrent quatre voix.

Ils se hâtèrent ensuite de le suivre. De leur côté, les vampires descendaient dans Shinjuku. Yuuichiro était devant, glissant avec adresse sur la pierre, se balançant à une corniche puis à un lampadaire couché.

* * *

« Whoah Yuu ! Pas si vite ! » appela Crowley derrière.

« Comment ça ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne peux pas suivre quand même ? » répondit le jeune, en appui une main sur une pierre.

Il pirouetta et retomba sur le sol. Il devait annoncer à son amie qu'il avait retrouvé Mika. Soudain, il perçut une menace. Tournant la tête, il aperçut un soldat venir vers lui. Yuu dégaina sans hésiter et bloqua. Se baissant ensuite, il trancha les jambes de l'ennemi au nouveau des genoux avant de planter sa lame dans le torse du soldat. Puis il repartit. Crowley effectua une pointe de vitesse qui le fit rattraper son fils. Mais d'autres humains se profilèrent. Yuu bondit en l'air, se contentant de les éviter. Ce que ne fit pas son père : le sang vola derrière lui. Il s'attela ensuite à rattraper le brun. Ce dernier s'éleva et courut sur un mur. Décidément, cet enfant était une savonnette depuis son plus jeune âge, songea Crowley. Au moins, il était difficile à saisir et était capable de vaincre un adversaire.

Finalement, Yuu arriva non loin d'un affrontement. Il aperçut Akane, l'épée enfoncée dans un soldat. Un cri l'alerta. Mika arrivait avec son groupe, et fonçait droit sur la vampire le sabre au clair.

« Merde ! » dit-il.

« Hé Yuu … » lança Crowley en tendant la main.

Mais l'enfant fila. Il fonça vers son ami, et intercepta la lame de Mika. Ce dernier arrondit les yeux.

« T'allais faire une bêtise. » déclara Yuuichiro.

La vampire derrière lui se retourna, et se figea en même temps que l'adolescent.

« Mika. »

« Akane ! »

Tous deux restèrent à se regarder un moment. Yuu rengaina avec un sourire.

« Aaaahaaaa ! Mais si ce n'est pas mon cher Mika ! Ça faisait vraiment un bail. » lança soudain Ferid.

Yuu se figea. Zut, il l'avait complètement oublié celui-là.

« Mika qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tue-la bon sang ! » s'exclama Guren.

Akane tourna alors son épée et parvint à se dégager. Elle retomba à côté de Ferid. Yuu préféra ne pas rester au milieu, et sauta pour atterrir lui aussi à côté de son amie.

« Bon ! Que fait-on ? Akane ma petite, tu sais sans doute que ces humains se servent de Mika. Que vas-tu faire ? » reprit Ferid.

« Alors je vais le sauver. » dit-elle.

« Woah deux secondes ! Comment ça ils se servent de lui ? » intervint Yuu.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Yuu. » répondit Akane.

« Je sais ! Tout comme Krul pour toi, je peux le changer en vampire comme ça vous serez tous les deux réunis à jamais ! » suggéra soudain Ferid.

Yuu passa derrière le noble, et lui carra un bon coup de pied aux fesses qui le fit décoller du sol et retomber à quatre pattes. Akane lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit.

« Yuuichiro ! » lança soudain Crowley en arrivant.

Yuu tourna la tête vers lui. Le roux s'avança jusqu'à son fils, et lui aplatit son poing sur la tête.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ce genre de chose ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mouais mais il ne l'a pas volé ! » s'exclama Yuu, les mains sur la tête.

Ferid se releva, chassant sa cape de sur sa tête.

« Grmph ! Tiens te voilà Crowley. Tu devrais … »

« Oui, je sais me suis expliqué avec mon fils. Donc, on fait quoi ? » dit le roux.

« Pourquoi ne pas en faire du bétail ? » proposa Ferid.

Voilà le moment que choisit Guren pour sonner la retraite. Ce qui tira Mika de sa stupeur. Les vampires n'étaient pas disposés à les laisser s'en aller. Ferid fut le premier à passer à l'attaque, et Yuu songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû l'assommer. Il n'avait guère envie que son ami soit blessé. Mais l'enfant vampire était conscient qu'il ne pouvait prendre son parti. Il aperçut soudain l'homme brun foncer vers Ferid. Bon. Agissons. Yuu fonça et percuta l'homme d'un coup de genou à l'épaule, l'envoyant bouler.

« Ara Yuu ! Merci du coup de main. » lança Ferid.

« Pas de quoi, mais n'en fais pas trop vieux machin ! »

« Vieux machin ? » s'exclama Ferid.

Mika appela Guren. Il voulut venir vers lui, mais Yuu lui barra la route en agitant l'index. Il tourna ensuite les yeux à l'endroit où se tenait Ferid. Mika parut saisir le message.

« Comment ça vieux machin ? » reprit le noble les mains sur les hanches.

Akane saisit l'opportunité et fila vers Mika. Là, elle le chargea sur une épaule et s'en alla avec lui. Shinoa qui la vit faire appela son coéquipier.

* * *

« C'est moi le vieux machin ? » continua le 7ème géniteur.

Yuu leva la tête au ciel, et lança un regard blasé à Ferid. Aurait-il touché un nerf sensible ? En attendant, l'affrontement entre vampires et humains reprit. Yuu décida de laisser Bathory se débattre avec son ego pour rejoindre son père. Il frappa plusieurs humains au passage. Crowley fut soulagé de le voir arriver même s'il ne le montra pas.

« C'est qui le vieux machin ?! » s'exclama soudain Ferid.

Et d'envoyer tout un tas d'humains ad patres. Yuuichiro roula des yeux en le voyant faire, et chemina vers son père. Eusford avait capturé une jeune fille qu'il reconnut comme la coéquipière de Mika.

« Tu as soif petite canaille ? » demanda Crowley.

Yuu déglutit. Oui, il avait un peu soif en effet. Mais … Mika ne serait pas content. Quoique, Akane l'avait emporté, il ne le verrait pas faire. Juste une petite gorgée.

« Oui un peu. » répondit l'enfant.

Crowley sourit, releva Shinoa qu'il tendit vers son fils. Yuu approcha d'elle.

« Non arrête. » supplia-t-elle.

« Inutile de te débattre. » répondit Yuu, implacable.

Elle voulut se dégager mais Crowley la tenait par la nuque avec une poigne de fer. Il serra même encore, si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui briser la nuque. À la place, Shinoa lança son poing en direction du petit vampire. Eusford la plaqua violemment au sol, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Yuu se pencha ensuite vers elle et la mordit au cou. Un instant plus tard, Crowley décela une menace. Il vit arriver Mika dans un drôle d'état. Cette vision l'inquiéta. Il empoigna alors son fils par la taille et bondit au loin.

« Whoah ! Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Yuu.

Crowley le reposa et le cacha derrière lui. Il fit bien, car l'instant d'après Mika lança une attaque dévastatrice qui creusa un profond et large cratère. Yuuichiro émergea de derrière la jambe de son père. Il ouvrit grand la bouche en découvrant le blond. Mais … mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait ? C'était donc ça qu'Akane et Ferid avaient voulu dire par se servir de lui ? Mais c'était horrible !

« Papa … c'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Yuu avec inquiétude.

« Le résultat de la folie des hommes, mon fils. Ne t'approche surtout pas. » recommanda Crowley, une main devant lui.

« Ça ne me serait pas venu à l'idée ! »

Mika se dirigea vers Shinoa, son sabre levé. Akane arriva et s'interposa, recevant le sabre. Yuu échappa un cri. Mais l'adolescente se releva, contourna Akane et enlaça Mika. Finalement, après quelques instants d'angoisse, Mika parut revenir à lui et s'évanouit. Crowley relâcha Yuu mais lui demanda de le suivre. Il se rendit auprès de Ferid, qui venait d'échapper à un tir de sniper.

« Tiens, t'es toujours en vie vieux machin ? » ironisa Yuu.

« Voilà qu'il recommence ! Je ne suis pas un vieux machin espèce d'embryon de vampire ! » s'exclama Ferid.

« Hahaha ! Si tu le dis, Fid ! Chuis quand même content de te voir en un seul morceau. » sourit Yuu.

Il lui attrapa la main. Ferid se contenta de grommeler. La petite main du jeune le toucha malgré tout, et il se sentit sourire à son tour. En attendant, il était l'heure de battre en retraite. Le reste de l'armée arrivait. Yuu se mit alors à appeler son amie. Ferid assura qu'il allait la chercher, ce qui fit s'interroger le prince. Était-ce une si bonne idée ? Ferid revint un instant plus tard en portant Akane dans les bras. Cette dernière se débattait. Elle voulait rejoindre Mika.

« Akane. Là maintenant ce n'est pas possible. Tu te ferais tuer. Allez viens on rentre. » dit Yuu en lui prenant la main.

« Mais … »

« Viens. » dit-il doucement mais fermement.

Akane regarda derrière elle, puis se laissa entraîner. Crowley prit son fils dans les bras, et se sauva tout comme les autres. Ils quittèrent Shinjuku. Le roux se chargea de ramener Yuu, malgré la proposition de Ferid de le remplacer. Akane préféra les suivre. Yuu lui jeta un œil. La vampire gardait un visage lisse.

À la capitale, Krul fut soulagée de revoir son bébé intact. Elle vint vers lui, et le jeune vampire lui sourit avant qu'ils ne s'étreignent.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? T'en fais donc pas va, je suis bien resté avec papa. » assura Yuu.

« Je confirme, il s'est très bien comporté et a même vaincu quelques humains. » annonça Crowley.

« Ooooh je suis impressionnée ! » dit Krul en lui caressant la tête.

Yuu eut un large sourire. Yuu annonça ensuite qu'il voulait aller se changer. Il remercia son père en passant et fila. En vérité, il voulait surtout parler à Akane. Savoir ce qui était arrivé à Mika à Shinjuku. Il fila néanmoins dans la chambre déposer son épée et changer de tenue, puis s'attela à rejoindre son amie au manoir Eusford. Là, il la pria de lui narrer comment son ami en était venu à perdre ainsi tout contrôle. Akane lui expliqua tout en détail, lui rappelant que le sujet leur avait été révélé il y a deux ans, lorsque le prince l'avait suivie en cachette. Akane mentionna son envie de sauver Mika.

« Je vois. Je comprends ton intérêt, mais ça va être compliqué. De ce que j'ai vu, c'est justement une humaine qui l'a rendu à son état normal. Ils ne doivent pas tous en avoir après lui. » commença le vampire.

« Tu parles ! Bien sûr que si, tout ça fait partie de l'expérience. » objecta Akane.

« Je ne crois pas. Si j'en juge par la tête de ses camarades, ils n'étaient pas au courant. Puis même, tu crois que c'est le genre de chose que l'on crie sur les toits ? Non, à mon avis un très petit nombre de personnes doit réellement être au courant. » jugea le brun.

« Il n'empêche qu'on ne peut le laisser avec eux ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? L'état dans lequel il était ? » insista Akane.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. Et je suis aussi réaliste Akane. Si tu veux le sauver, va falloir attendre la prochaine bataille. Et élaborer un plan. Un vrai cette fois. » répondit Yuu.

Akane hocha la tête. Elle l'enlèverait s'il le faut, mais Mika ne retournerait pas chez les humains.


	12. Dilemme

**Nos chers vampires vont se retrouver confrontés à un dilemme, surtout deux d'entre eux maintenant qu'un séraphin est apparu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

De retour au QG de Shibuya, Mika raconta à ses équipiers son histoire avec Akane et Yuuichiro. Le jeune avait passé cinq jours dans le coma suite à l'incident de Shinjuku. Le reste de sa famille réchappée de la capitale des vampires était présente également. Tous furent émus aux larmes d'apprendre qu'Akane était vivante.

« Je vois, c'est donc grâce au prince des vampires que vous êtes là aujourd'hui. » résuma Shinoa.

« Mais c'est bizarre, il été transformé à l'âge de huit ans mais comment s'est-il retrouvé en présence de la reine ? » demanda Yoichi.

« Aucune idée, mais il y à parier qu'elle l'a adopté avant. Yuu nous a beaucoup apporté et s'il n'avait pas occupé Ferid lors de notre fuite, nous serions sans doute tous morts. » répondit Mika, assis dans son lit.

« Un humain élevé par des vampires ? T'es sérieux là ? » s'étonna Kimizuki.

« Ce serait la seule explication pourtant. » lança Mitsuba.

« Et Yuuichiro m'a dit qu'il avait toujours vécu à Sanguinem, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. » ajouta Mika.

Quelle histoire ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à adopter un enfant ? Comment même l'avaient-ils trouvé ? Personne n'avait entendu parler de cette histoire dans le temps. Toujours est-il que la présence du jeune vampire avait certainement évité un destin tragique à l'escouade de Shinoa à Shinjuku. Le vampire roux qu'ils avaient rencontré là-bas était selon Mika, le père adoptif de Yuu. L'enfant lui en avait parlé lors de la captivité du blond. Bref, le fait qu'il ait été autrefois ami avec Mika et ne l'avait pas oublié avait momentanément distrait le vampire adulte.

Shinoa n'oubliait cependant pas que c'était ce même Yuuichiro qui l'avait mordue. Mika disait qu'il était gentil, m'enfin il mordait quand même.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Mitsuba.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Yuu est un vampire, et moi un membre de l'unité d'extermination des vampires. C'est un peu incompatible. Mais Akane aussi est un vampire. Elle fait partie de ma famille. » soupira Mika.

Le jeune vampire paraissait toujours le considérer comme son ami. Une telle amitié ne semblait pas franchement réaliste. Plus maintenant en tout cas. En attendant, Mika comptait se pencher sur le cas d'Akane. Pouvait-elle redevenir humaine ? Le blond repoussa sa couverture et se leva.

« Attends où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Mitsuba.

« J'ai assez paressé comme ça. » répondit simplement Mika.

« Le médecin doit d'abord t'examiner. » objecta Shinoa.

« Pas la peine. »

Il demanda à ses amis de sortir le temps qu'il se change. Sa famille lui avait apporté des vêtements de rechange. Mika comptait se plonger dans les livres. Il se rendit donc dans une bibliothèque. Tandis qu'il lisait, les souvenirs des jeux partagés avec Yuu lui revenaient. Que feraient-ils la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient ? Se battraient-ils ? Mika se demanda s'il avait envie de tuer le petit brun. Il lui devait tant, et sa famille aussi. Seulement, l'un comme l'autre subirait certainement la pression de son espèce à ce sujet. Aucun des soldats ici présents ne pouvait comprendre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à son sujet.

« Dis Mika. » lança soudain une voix familière.

Sa petite sœur, Yuki ( _cheveux bleus et lunettes_ ) se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle approcha ensuite de Mika.

« Je me demandais … tu comptes faire quoi pour Yuuichiro ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Je me posais justement la question pourquoi ? »

« Ben je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais oublié qu'il m'a défendue un jour qu'un type a voulu me prendre un jouet. Yuu a toujours été très gentil avec nous, il ne mérite pas de mourir.» reprit Yuki.

« Je sais tout ça Yuki. Il a eu l'air content de me voir à Shinjuku. Mais, peut-on honnêtement rester amis vu ce que nous sommes ? » répondit Mika.

« Ben, c'est un peu comme pour Akane non ? »

« Ce n'est pas faux. » concéda le blond.

Ou bien c'était peut-être très différent.

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, une autre bataille se profilait. Ferid s'entretenait avec Crowley, qu'il avait convié en son manoir. Le noble lui fit part de ses soupçons sur Krul et son intention de la capturer. Car Crowley devrait agir en tant que distraction, et donc être prévenu. Le roux fixa son interlocuteur.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ferid.

« Non je … »

« Eh bien parle ! » reprit Bathory.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu vas trahir Yuu ? » questionna Crowley.

Ferid cligna des yeux.

« Krul est sa mère. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira quand il saura que tu l'as attaquée ? Tu l'as déjà trahi une fois tu te souviens ? » précisa Eusford.

« Mais si sa mère nous a trahi, elle l'a trahi lui aussi. Tu le protégeras sûrement en agissant comme je te le dis. » répondit Ferid.

« Je ne sais pas Ferid. Je ne pense pas qu'il comprendra. On devrait trouver autre chose. » reprit le rouquin.

« Il n'y en a pas d'autres. Tu récupèreras ton fils et tu le mettras à l'abri. » continua Bathory.

« Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« Non je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Et tu ne peux pas non plus Ferid. Ce gamin t'aime bon sang ! Sincèrement. Moins que moi je te l'accorde, mais il t'aime quand même, depuis toujours. T'es important pour lui. Même si tu l'as blessé il y 4 ans, il est revenu vers toi. Il t'as donné une seconde chance. Pour nous qui sommes lassés de tout, cet enfant a été un vrai rayon de soleil, il a changé nos vies, reconnais-le. » plaida Crowley.

Ferid baissa les yeux. Pourtant il devait le faire. En accord avec le plan que celui qui l'avait transformé avait établi. L'image de Yuu enfant et humain lui traversa l'esprit. Crowley le conjura de réfléchir encore. Puis il le laissa. Ferid resta planté les yeux sur le parquet un moment. Puis il entendit une voix claironner gaiement.

« Salut l'artiste ! »

Yuuichiro. Le jeune vampire se tenait à une fenêtre, côté extérieur. Ferid songea avec amusement qu'il rentrait rarement par une porte. Le brun lui adressa un grand sourire. Ce sourire d'enfant qui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était capable de sourire. Vrai. Sincère. Joyeux. Crowley disait vrai à son sujet : Yuu aimait Ferid tout simplement. Il ne convoitait rien de sa part.

« Ça va vieux bidule ? » s'enquit Yuu devant l'air sérieux du vampire.

« Vieux bidule ! Voilà que tu remets ça ! Si c'est pour ce genre de flatterie que tu es là, autant repartir. » rétorqua Ferid.

Yuu répondit par un rire, avant d'entrer complètement puis de se rendre d'un pas capricant vers le noble.

« Mais t'es un vieux bidule ! C'est la vérité. M'enfin, t'es mon vieux bidule, si ça peut te consoler. » reprit-il.

« Mph ! »

Le jeune vampire lui proposa ensuite un dessin à quatre mains, ce que le vampire accepta. Yuu alla donc dénicher le matériel requis dans le cabinet du vampire. Qui revint à ses pensées sur le petit prince. Les autres vampires trouvaient Ferid bizarre parce qu'il avait d'autres centres d'intérêt que le sang. Pas Yuu. Lui il le trouvait normal. Cela lui paraissait au contraire naturel de s'occuper. Le concerné revint en sifflotant, disposa papier et crayons sur une table puis attendit que le noble vienne le rejoindre. Puis ensemble, ils convinrent de l'objet à dessiner et chacun commença à en dessiner une partie. La difficulté serait d'en obtenir un dessin cohérent.

Au fur et à mesure, Ferid se relaxa. Voilà une autre chose que l'enfant vampire lui apportait. Il lui changeait les idées et l'amusait.

Avec lui, pas de lutte d'influence, pas de complot ni de trahison. Ce qui le refit penser à ce que son bras droit avait dit : comptait-il donc récompenser l'affection de l'enfant par une trahison ? Mais il avait déjà tellement avancé dans son plan, sans doute ne pouvait-il faire marche arrière. La mine réjouie de Yuu, humain ou vampire lui traversa de nouveau l'esprit. Il se souvint des marques de tendresse : un bisou quand il était bébé, sa prise de défense face à sa mère, sa joie de le voir -personne n'était réellement content de le voir- sa main qu'il avait prise à Shinjuku, s'avouant content de le voir intact.

« Hé regarde où tu dessines ! » lança soudain Yuu.

« Oh pardon. » s'excusa Bathory.

« Ah là là, ces grands. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, songea l'adulte. Eux et leurs coups tordus. Leurs machinations.

« _Pourtant je dois le faire. Il le faut._ » songea Ferid.

Vraiment, lança une voix dans un coin. À qui cela profiterait-il ? Qu'en tirerait-il de plus ? Est-ce que ça valait tout ce que Yuuichiro lui avait apporté jusqu'ici ?

« _Yuu, serais-tu une sorte de seconde chance qu'on m'aurait envoyée ?_ » se demanda soudain le noble en regardant la tête brune.

En voilà une drôle de pensée ! Une seconde chance de quoi d'abord ? De ne plus s'ennuyer, de salut ? Sûrement pas. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec le petit, mais pour ce qui était du salut il était sans doute déjà trop tard. Ferid se demanda ce qu'en pensaient ses parents. Krul et Crowley vouaient une affection sans bornes au petit, ce qui le laissait songeur. Comment avait-il fait ? Il trouvait son camarade plus apaisé que jamais. Depuis … depuis que le garçonnet l'avait désigné comme père. Krul elle-même avait envers Yuu un regard chaleureux. L'enfant aurait-il le pouvoir de réchauffer leur cœur, de leur rappeler ce que c'était qu'aimer ? Même les deux aides de Crowley fondaient devant le petit.

Et lui ? Eh bien, Ferid aussi en était venu à apprécier et aimer ce petit bonhomme. Yuu l'avait distrait avec son évolution et son appréhension du monde, l'avait amusé et intéressé. Ferid avait été assez surpris comme tout le monde, de voir cet humain lui sourire avec autant de joie. Aucune peur. Juste une confiance innée en lui sans rien en attendre. Et une tendresse qui allait de pair. Qui, qui en ce monde de fous furieux lui avait jamais témoigné tout cela ? Que serait-il advenu de lui s'il avait connu Yuuichiro plus tôt ? Genre, avant d'être un vampire ?

« _Je n'en serais peut-être pas un. Ni Crowley, ni Krul sans doute. Si chacun de nous s'était retrouvé avec ce bout de chou dans sa vie, elle aurait certainement été très différente._ » pensa Ferid.

Son crayon s'agitait entre ses doigts.

« Ferid, est-ce que ça va ? »

Étonné de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom en entier et sans rajout, le vampire fixa l'enfant les yeux ronds. Yuu le dévisagea.

« Oui oui ça va, je suis juste un peu pensif. » répondit l'intéressé.

« Hmmm. »

Ferid sourit de nouveau, puis regarda leur croquis. Yuu l'avait pratiquement terminé. Bathory s'étira un peu puis congédia le vampire, arguant qu'il avait des affaires sur le feu. Yuu pencha la tête, puis se leva. Il remercia le noble de ce temps passé … avec une étreinte. Voilà qui n'arrangea pas Ferid. Yuu s'en alla gaiement, inconscient du trouble qu'il venait de semer.

« Quelqu'un qui m'aime. » dit Ferid à voix basse, le regard dans le vide.

Quelle drôle de chose tout de même. Mais c'était vrai. Une personne dans ce monde tordu l'aimait lui. Juste comme ça. Ferid eut un gloussement désabusé. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce mioche ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur de lui, pourquoi ne le détestait-il pas ? Comment diable pouvait-il l'aimer lui ? Bathory sentit une espèce de rire hystérique enfler. Il lui en voulut soudain de semer ainsi le désordre. Tout allait très bien avant que Krul ne ramène ce gosse. Tout était ordonné, suivait son train et son chemin. Et là, patatras tout changeait. Tout était cul par-dessus tête. Ferid se prit la tête à deux mains et la leva au ciel.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

* * *

De son côté, Crowley n'en menait pas large non plus. Assis à califourchon sur une chaise, il observait à travers une fenêtre de son manoir Yuuichiro jouer avec Akane. Eh oui, ils jouaient encore tous les deux. Ça se poursuivait, se bagarrait, jouait à la balle. Le menton sur les bras, Crowley pensait. Ferid voulait attaquer Krul Tepes. La mère de Yuu. Et il voulait que lui, le père de l'enfant ouvre le bal. Ben voyons. Les larmes qu'avaient versées son fils le jour du départ du vampire pour Nagoya lui revinrent. Il avait été ému devant tant de peine, à son grand étonnement. Personne n'avait pleuré pour lui. Pas depuis des siècles. Nul n'avait été triste de le voir partir. Mais un enfant si. Il n'était pas de son sang mais c'était tout comme pour le petit. Et là, fallait-il donc que cela recommence ?

Eusford sentit son être protester. Il avait détesté voir son fils pleurer. Il n'aimait pas en général que le petit soit dans tous ses états. Cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« _Que dois-je faire ? Si seulement Ferid pouvait changer d'avis._ »se dit-il _._

AH ! La bonne blague. Ferid suivait toujours son propre plan. Car oui, Crowley se doutait parfaitement bien que son chef de faction manigançait quelque chose. Depuis très longtemps sans doute. Qu'allait devenir Yuuichiro dans tout ça ? Sa mère avait-elle réellement trahi son espèce ?

« _Certainement. Sans quoi aucun Hyakuya serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, Yuu en a retrouvé un. Que va-t-il se passer entre eux ?_ »

Ce mioche aurait-il l'intention de tuer son fils ? Qui sait ce que ces foutus humains lui avaient mis en tête. Eh bien si telle était son intention, il devrait d'abord en découdre avec son père.

« _Quoiqu'ils avaient l'air contents de se revoir._ » songea le géniteur.

Peut-être que ce gamin -comment s'appelait-il déjà ?- ne lui ferait rien. Mais il ne pouvait en être totalement sûr. Bref. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Yuu allait avoir de la peine quand il aurait vent de toute cette histoire. Sa mère, son père, Ferid … ils ne seraient plus qu'une bande de traîtres à ses yeux. Et alors … il s'éloignerait. Il les laisserait à nouveau dans le noir, le cœur froid, brisé. Crowley ferma les yeux. Mais quel casse-tête. Comment pouvait-il limiter la casse ? Comment protéger Yuuichiro ?

« Ferid … y'a vraiment des fois où j'ai envie de te tuer. » souffla Crowley.

Il laissa son front retomber sur ses avant-bras avec un profond soupir.

« Yuu ... » souffla-t-il.

Tout était tellement différent depuis que l'enfant était entré dans leur vie à tous. Il leur avait tellement apporté et donné … si bien que Crowley était quasiment sûr que personne ne voulait que cela cesse. Yuuichiro leur avait offert ce qui leur manquait tant : une véritable raison de vivre. En vérité au fond d'eux, ils se savaient être des monstres. Alors quand ce tout petit être si fragile les avait choisis pour sa famille, pour les gens les plus importants qui soient, les vampires en avaient été bien sûr stupéfaits … pour finir par en être touchés. Aux yeux de quelqu'un, ils n'étaient plus des monstres.

« Il doit y avoir une solution. Il y en a forcément une. » dit Crowley en relevant la tête.

Dehors, Yuu et Akane n'étaient plus visibles. Le roux soupira de nouveau. Des solutions il y en avait au moins deux : en parler à Krul et tuer Ferid. Laquelle était la meilleure, et préserverait au mieux Yuuichiro ? Comment le faire sans que Bathory ne s'en rende compte surtout ? Eusford songea que le noble allait certainement le surveiller, à présent que le bicolore lui avait signifié un refus.

« Papa ? »

Yuu était entré. Akane pour sa part, se rendait à une réunion du Haut Conseil à laquelle Ferid lui avait demandé de l'assister. Le petit vampire approcha de son père, l'air interrogateur. Crowley tendit la main pour lui caresser la tête, sentant comme par magie son angoisse disparaître temporairement.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Yuu.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas mon fils. » répondit doucement Crowley.

Yuuichiro lui sourit et se rapprocha davantage jusqu'à le serrer contre lui. Eusford se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête. Il trouverait comment le protéger. Même contre sa mère. Yuu relâcha son étreinte. Crowley en profita pour se lever et s'étirer. Lui et le jeune vampire quittèrent ensuite la grande pièce. Yuuichiro prit la route du palais. Il entendit soudain une espèce de grondement. Allons bon que se passait-il ? Yuu s'approcha et perçut la voix colérique de sa mère. Elle s'adressait à Ferid visiblement.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu ce vieux truc ?_ » se demanda Yuu en se collant à la porte.

Ferid parla alors de secrets pour que ses plans atteignent le Haut Conseil. Yuu fronça un sourcil. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Et puis …

« _Le Séraphin de la fin ? C'est pas censé être interdit ce machin ? Oh maman, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_ » songea Yuuichiro.

Il entendit ensuite des pas et il s'esquiva. Ferid sortit de la salle avec un air joyeux sur le visage.

Yuu vint un instant plus tard en sens inverse. Les rubis de Ferid se posèrent sur le jeune. Le brun leva les siens vers lui. Bathory s'arrêta. Les paroles de son bras droit lui revinrent en mémoire. Tout comme des souvenirs entre lui et le petit. Ferid l'entendit l'appeler gaiement, revit son sourire. Mais rapidement il se reprit, remit son masque tout sourire pour saluer Yuu. Ce dernier eut un gloussement.

« Vraiment Ferid, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. L'habitude je suppose. » dit le jeune.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna l'intéressé.

Yuu reprit sa marche et passa près de lui, laissant un Ferid perplexe. Akane sortit de la salle à son tour, regardant Yuuichiro passer devant. Elle et Ferid échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Le jeune vampire sortit du palais. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Une fois à l'extérieur, il alla se percher sur un toit. Bon, de ce qu'il avait compris il se tramait des choses au sommet de Sanguinem. Krul avait enfreint un tabou, Ferid le savait et lui faisait du chantage là-dessus. Le prince soupira. Ce type était un fouteur de merde décidément. Mais qu'est-ce qui le poussait à accomplir tout ça ? Il songea à son père. Que savait-il ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait paru préoccupé tout à l'heure ?

« _Que dois-je faire ? Est-ce que ça me concerne en plus ? Mmmh, il s'agit quand même de ma mère, mon père aussi et Ferid. Tous de ma famille, sans parler d'Akane._ » se dit-il.

Lui, il était sans le vouloir au milieu de tout ça. L'avidité des humains déteindrait-elle sur les vampires ? Yuu pensa qu'il devrait peut-être essayer d'en savoir plus. Pouvait-il par exemple aller fouiller chez Ferid ? C'était une option. Discuter aussi avec Akane, elle devait savoir des choses. Sa décision prise, il commença par le plus simple à savoir son amie. Cette dernière revenait justement d'une entrevue avec Krul. Et le jeune vampire vit très bien à son regard qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Akane stoppa. Les deux se dévisagèrent. Yuu lui fit ensuite signe d'approcher, et elle suivit. Les jeunes vampires se perchèrent sur un toit, à l'abri des oreilles. Akane commença sans attendre. Elle savait que Yuu voulait qu'elle se confie, et elle aussi était soulagée de le faire. Qu'aurait-elle fait sans lui ?

Yuuichiro de son côté, lui révéla avoir écouté aux portes. Ainsi donc, Krul voulait le séraphin de la fin pour retrouver son frère et le 1er géniteur. Bon, cela pouvait se comprendre. Mais Ferid, il voulait quoi lui ? Akane l'ignorait, mais était de son avis pour la fouille. Ne restait plus qu'à planifier tout ça. Yuu proposa de profiter d'une séance de peinture à l'extérieur pour explorer le domaine.

« Mais est-ce qu'il ne va pas détecter ma présence chez lui ? » s'enquit Akane.

« Possible, ton odeur surtout. Il va falloir lui piquer des fringues pour cacher ça. » répondit Yuu.

« Et comment on ferait ça ? »

« C'est la grande question. »

Chacun se mit à réfléchir. En théorie, Ferid n'avait d'habits qu'à un seul endroit : chez lui.

* * *

« Yuu … »

« Oui ? »

« Les vampires ne suent pas comme les humains, mais ça n'empêche pas de devoir laver ses habits. Surtout au retour d'un champ de bataille par exemple. » fit Akane.

« Alors on tient notre idée. Je vais salir un peu la vieille chose, et pas plus tard que tout de suite. » sourit le jeune vampire.

Et il savait très bien de quelle manière. Il remercia Akane, puis prit congé. Il se rendit tranquillement chez sa future victime. En chemin, il croisa Crowley qui retournait à Nagoya. Père et fils s'étreignirent, le roux recommanda au petit d'être sage.

« Mais toi aussi mon vieux. » rétorqua Yuu.

« Mon vieux ! Dis donc gamin, un peu de respect tu veux ! » sourit Crowley.

Yuu sourit, puis l'adulte le vit se diriger chez Ferid. Si seulement Yuu parvenait à le faire changer d'avis … l'espoir fait vivre. Le brun entra.

« Hellooo Fidounet ! » lança-t-il dans le hall.

Yuu se baissa soudain, évitant un livre lancé à sa tête. L'ouvrage s'écrasa contre un mur.

« Mais tu vas arrêter avec ce bon sang de surnom ! » s'exclama Ferid non loin.

« Mon Fidounet ! Content de te revoir ! » répliqua Yuu, narquois.

« Ouais, c'est pourquoi cette fois ? »

« Ben peindre ! Je viens me distraire avec mon vieux pote ! »

« Mggrrrr ! »

Yuu s'avança jusqu'à lui, tout sourire. Ferid le dévisagea un instant.

« C'est que je suis occupé, là. » dit-il.

« À quoi ? Lancer des livres partout ? Steuplaaaaît ! »

Ferid grimaça devant la bouille de chaton. Tout mais pas cette frimousse. Non, il ne cèderait pas, non, il ne cèderait pas, non, il ne cèderait pas ….

« Alleeeez Feriiiid ! »

« … »

Non, il ne cèderait pas. Il n'était pas comme sa mère, lui il résisterait.

« C'est le seul moment qu'on a toi et moi. » continua Yuu.

Et merde tiens.

« Bon d'accord. »

« YAAAYY !

Et d'étreindre le noble. Ferid soupira. Mais comment faisait-il pour le faire craquer comme ça ? Yuu le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Le géniteur se retrouva à sourire, pendant que l'enfant rassemblait les deux mallettes contenant le nécessaire à peinture. Puis, il se rendirent dans les rues de la capitale. Yuu proposa de peindre en surface, pour une fois. Ferid accepta sans difficultés. Ainsi, chacun s'installa dans un coin non loin de l'entrée de la capitale. Le matériel fut disposé, le chevalet et la toile montés et installés. Puis chacun se mit à esquisser le paysage devant lui. Durant quelques heures, le silence régna, chacun concentré sur son œuvre. Enfin, Yuuichiro commença à mélanger sa peinture.

« Ah ! Je n'ai plus de bleu, je peux t'en emprunter ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Bien sûr. »

Yuu avança vers la mallette contenant les tubes, puis attrapa celui désiré. En passant, il vint voir où en était son camarade.

« Wooooh mais t'as un bon niveau maintenant ! » s'exclama Yuu en levant les mains.

Il pressa le tube de peinture. Un jet bleu en sortit pour aller s'écraser sur les habits du vampire.

« Ah ! Yuu ! » s'écria Ferid.

« Oups ! Attends je vais te nettoyer ! »

Il attrapa un chiffon pour ôter la peinture, l'étala un peu au passage, puis se servit d'un dissolvant qui ne fit rien d'autre qu'aggraver les choses. D'autant que Yuu avait tellement pressé le tube qu'il l'avait pratiquement vidé. Autant dire que les vêtements de Ferid étaient bien barbouillés.

« Bon ! Ben faudra les laver. » déclara Yuu.

« Non sans blague ! M'enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » répondit Ferid les poings sur les hanches.

« J'ai pas fait exprès ! Vraiment je suis désolé. »

Ferid tira sur le tissu blanc. Une espèce de grande tache bleue diluée s'étalait sur tout le ventre. Il fusilla Yuu du regard qui baissa les yeux. Le noble décida qu'il avait assez peint pour aujourd'hui. Le petit vampire s'excusa encore, pendant que le grand remballait ses affaires. Yuu rangea son matériel puis le suivit. La partie la plus dure allait commencer. Ferid rentra chez lui se changer. Un rien après, Akane l'observa porter ses vêtements tachés à la laverie. Il les donna à une vampire de bas rang. Cette dernière les recueillit puis alla les mettre avec le reste et retourna à son travail. Akane se faufila parmi les lavandières, vêtue comme elles. Là, elle vérifia leur occupation puis récupéra les habits de Ferid qu'elle glissa dans un sac. Ceci fait, la vampire s'esquiva.

* * *

Yuu la retrouva au manoir Eusford. Akane lui montra le fruit de sa rapine. Le jeune vampire acquiesça. Il n'aurait plus qu'à le distraire encore une fois, pour que la jeune puisse fouiller à sa guise. Il laissa passer la matinée, puis alla retrouver Ferid l'après-midi. Comme toujours, ce dernier était chez lui. Yuu déposa une bouteille de sang sur une table basse, devant Ferid.

« Qu'est-ce Yuu ? » demanda Ferid.

« Ça ? Un missile. Me suis dit que ça manquait parmi tes bibelots en cristal. » répondit Yuu en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

Ferid haussa un sourcil.

« Une bouteille de chez ma mère, en guise d'excuse pour la teinture de ce matin. »

Ferid attrapa la bouteille, déboucha et renifla.

« Hmmm, un grand cru on dirait. Très bien, excuses acceptées. » décida le noble.

« Tant mieux ! Je n'aime pas m'embrouiller avec ma famille. »

Ferid qui venait de se verser un verre, marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sa famille … il en était donc ainsi à ses yeux. Ce que cela sonnait bizarre tout de même. Bathory ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Il était seul depuis si longtemps … enfin, en dehors de Crowley mais lui c'était autre chose. Il servait ses intérêts, au contraire de son fils.

« On ne t'as jamais dit que tu étais un drôle de vampire ? » lança Ferid entre deux gorgées.

« J'ai eu un bon prof. » répliqua Yuu en le montrant.

« Hé ? »

Yuu ricana. Ferid grogna, puis lui demanda s'il avait prévu une activité. Ce à quoi le jeune répondit d'aller visiter une boutique de dessin pour renouveler un peu leur matériel. Naturellement, il dû encore user de son charme pour convaincre son aîné qui commençait à se dire qu'il cédait un peu trop facilement. Néanmoins, cette fois ne fut pas différente. Yuu l'attrapa par la main comme à son habitude. Encore une fois, le noble s'étonna de la sensation agréable de ce contact. Quel pouvoir avait donc ce petit ? En sa présence, Ferid se sentait bien. C'est tout. Il en oubliait tout le reste. Et ce n'était pas déplaisant. C'était aussi agaçant que déroutant.

« _Je devrais peut-être moins le voir. Facile à dire, on vit à deux pas l'un de l'autre, et c'est toujours lui qui vient._ » se dit le noble.

Pendant ce temps-là, Akane avait revêtu les habits sales du 7ème géniteur, puis était entrée. Elle se rendit dans le cabinet du noble. Là, elle chercha dans le bureau. Rien. Il devait garder cela dans un coin secret. Akane qui avait pas mal lu grâce à Yuu, connaissait le truc du coffre derrière la bibliothèque, dans le parquet ou derrière un miroir. Elle explora donc ces trois pistes.

« _Le parquet. Il sonne creux ici._ » songea-t-elle.

Avec précaution, Akane souleva une latte. Une boîte s'y trouvait bien. Elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrir d'anciens parchemins.

« _Ça alors ! Celui-ci parle du père de Yuu ! Crowley Eusford, Templier du 13_ _ème_ _siècle … ah ouais quand même … est un Mikaela … hein ? Quoi c'est truc spécifique ça ? Bizarre. Ensuite, Gilbert Chartes, Roy Rouland … des chevaliers eux aussi. Tous liés à Crowley._ » lut-elle.

Le nom du père adoptif de Yuu se trouvait au milieu d'une page, avec les autres noms reliés à lui. Venait ensuite un petit portrait de chacun d'eux. Une mini généalogie des Eusford jusqu'à Crowley suivait. Visiblement, Ferid l'avait ciblé depuis un moment. Puis Akane découvrit une correspondance entre le noble et un certain Saitou, un 2nd géniteur. La vampire ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais entendu ce nom-là. Le transformateur de Ferid. Il lui parlait d'un plan visant à changer le monde. Malgré cela, les notes étaient vagues. Dans une autre boîte, Akane fit la découverte de papier moderne. Dont certains traitant des Hyakuya et en particulier Mika.

« _Les expériences qu'on a subies. Le conflit Hyakuya/Mikado No Oni, le développement des armes démoniaques. Ce Saitou, il a aidé une fille issue des Mikado … un traître. Ferid le sait sûrement._ »

Donc il a bien une part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire. Il y avait le nom d'un officier de l'armée. Guren Ichinose. Ce nom lui parut familier. Akane jugea qu'elle en savait assez. Elle remit tout en place avec soin, puis s'en alla. Juste à temps, car en revenant de la laverie elle aperçut Yuu et Ferid rentrer. Akane se rendit au manoir Eusford attendre son ami.


	13. Tournant

**Yuu poursuit sa mission d'apaisement, ce qui n'est pas évident. Va-t-il réussir l'exploit de détourner Ferid de son plan ?  
**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La bataille de Nagoya approchait. Yuu se trouvait pour l'occasion chez son père. Il avait fallu bien sûr négocier avec Krul, guère ravie que son bébé s'en aille en guerre. Cependant, non seulement c'était son tour d'aller là-bas, mais en plus il désirait être aux côtés de Crowley afin de pouvoir approcher Ferid. Akane avait fait part de ses découvertes à son ami, et également d'une chose intéressante : l'affection que Ferid avait pour le prince. Il succombait comme les autres au charme du petit. C'était là sa chance, selon la brune. Yuu n'y croyait guère, toutefois quel autre choix avait-il. Il devait essayer. De son côté, Crowley était toujours résolu à protéger son fils et donc à attaquer Ferid s'il le fallait. En attendant, il recommanda à l'enfant de rester auprès de lui.

« Je pensais au contraire me faufiler. Je suis petit, c'est aussi un avantage. » objecta Yuuichiro.

« Trop dangereux petite canaille. »

« Ça y est, ça commence. Je serais très prudent, c'est promis. » assura le brun.

« … »

Eusford soupira. Yuu vint se percher sur le bureau, s'asseyant dessus en tailleur. Il songea à Mika, qu'il reverrait très certainement. Cette fois, les soldats étaient là pour tuer les nobles. Dont certainement son père. Yuu savait déjà qui il choisirait. Mais il pouvait agir en finesse. Il comptait sur son apparence pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Le jeune en était là de ses réflexions, quand soudain il se sentit emporté. Un bruit d'explosion retentit. Crowley tenait un oiseau vert dans la main.

« Allons bon v'là autre chose. » lâcha le gosse.

Crowley le relâcha, pour s'approcher du trou béant. Lorsqu'il vit Guren bondir, Yuu s'en alla. Il se rappelait de ce type, et surtout de la réaction de Mika. Nul doute qu'il viendrait. Car Crowley n'aurait aucun mal à rétamer les soldats. D'ailleurs … BOUM ! Il venait d'envoyer deux soldats juste à côté de la porte, pile quand Yuu la refermait.

« Et après on dit que c'est moi qui mets le foutoir. » commenta-t-il.

En attendant, il s'éloigna tranquillement les mains dans les poches. Le prince descendit un étage quand il entendit la voix de Mika qui interpellait sa coéquipière.

« Salut Mika. » lança Yuu en approchant.

Les autres montrèrent leurs armes.

« Yuuichiro. » reprit le blond.

Yuu s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier.

« Yuu, je suis venu secourir quelqu'un de ma famille. Il est là-haut. Laisse-nous passer. » demanda Mika.

« Mon père est trop fort pour vous, vous n'irez qu'au casse-pipe. » répondit le jeune.

« Alors demande-lui de le relâcher. » tenta Mika.

Il n'y croyait pas. Yuu ne lui avait jamais rien refusé jusqu'à présent, mais il avait grandi.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes. » lança le jeune en haussant un sourcil.

« J'aurais essayé. Navré Yuu, mais je dois passer. » reprit Mika en levant son sabre.

« Mika ! Par ici vite ! » appela Shinoa.

Mika hésita un instant, puis décida d'obéir à son chef. Yuu ne bougea pas, les laissant s'en aller. Puis il remonta très vite, pour retrouver son père dans un couloir. Crowley le regarda foncer sur lui puis le dépasser. Juste quand le sol se fissurait sous les pieds du noble. Mika en jaillit. Yuu tendit alors la main, le saisit dans le dos et le tira en arrière. Le dos du blond heurta le sol. Il découvrit ensuite le jeune vampire debout devant lui.

« Yuu. »

« Ouais, c'est moi. » sourit le brun.

Mika déglutit, puis se leva d'un bond. Il leva son sabre prêt à frapper. Crowley songea à intervenir, quand il vit son fils tacler les jambes du jeune soldat, en appui sur ses deux mains. Crowley pour sa part, dut s'occuper du reste de l'escouade qui arrivait. Chess Belle et Horn intervinrent pour l'aider, lui laissant le loisir de protéger Yuu. Ce dernier évita un nouveau coup de sabre. Il bondit en l'air et atterrit brièvement sur un mur. Poussant ensuite, il flanqua un coup de genou au blond qui alla s'écraser en face. Après quoi, Yuu le saisit à un bras et le fit passer par-dessus lui.

« Vas-tu te calmer à la fin ? Tu ne peux rien faire. » dit-il tranquillement.

« Et toi ? Que ferais-tu à ma place ? » riposta Mika.

Yuu eut un sourire. Il empoigna le blond qu'il souleva, et le jeta au loin en direction de son escouade. Mika roula comme un dé, jusqu'aux pieds de Mitsuba. Shinoa lança la retraite.

« Guren ! » appela Mika.

« Tiens ! Je te reconnais toi, t'étais à Shinjuku. » lança Crowley.

Visiblement, il était intéressé. Et Yuuichiro savait ce que cela signifiait : un nouvel affrontement. Or il tentait présentement de ménager la chèvre et le chou.

* * *

« Ça ira comme ça papa. On a ce qu'on voulait, pas besoin de s'encombrer du menu fretin. » intervint-il.

« Hmmm, oui tu as raison. Allez, du balai les mioches ! »

Mika serra les dents. Il vit Yuu lui faire signe de la main de partir. Mais abandonner Guren, comme il avait eu l'impression d'abandonner Akane et les autres … les coéquipiers du blond l'entraînèrent à leur suite. Yuu tourna la tête vers les fenêtres.

« Bien, aux prochains invités. » dit-il.

Juste quand des soldats adultes franchissaient les ouvertures. L'un d'entre eux fit soudain apparaître un endroit souterrain.

« Whoé ? » s'exclama Yuu.

Crowley le souleva et le jucha sur ses épaules. Il rassura ensuite le jeune en lui expliquant ce qui se passait.

« Il aurait pas pu matérialiser une plage de sable fin non ? » lança Yuu.

« Hahaha ! »

Crowley lança son épée, contrant un jet de kunaïs. Yuu prit ensuite appui sur ses épaules, puis lança son pied. Il toucha Mito à l'épaule, qui s'effondra dans la lave. Yuu reprit appui grâce à la poussée lors de l'impact. La rouquine se releva, puis repartit à l'attaque. Crowley lui attrapa le mollet avant de la lancer sur une collègue. Après quoi, il lança une puissante attaque qui non seulement rompit l'illusion mais également entailla sévèrement un côté de la bâtisse.

« Ne fais jamais ça chez maman. » conseilla Yuu.

« Ah ? Tu crois qu'elle n'aime pas mon style d'architecture ? » répondit Eusford.

« Nah, elle est du genre classique comme beaucoup. » sourit Yuu.

Il descendit des épaules paternelles. Bon, Mika devait avoir fichu le camp sans bobos, Akane serait contente. Il se tourna ensuite vers le soldat à terre. Les orbes améthyste croisèrent les rubis. Voici donc celui qui avait élevé Mika, songea Yuuichiro. Guren pour sa part, observait ce petit garçon. Un enfant parmi les vampires. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne pourrait pas le prendre en otage : il avait l'air particulièrement proche du grand roux. D'un autre côté, il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée. Si ça se trouve, il énerverait davantage l'ennemi. Du reste, Crowley ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir, et ordonna qu'on ligote Guren. Yuu s'éloigna avec lui.

Du côté des soldats, le groupe s'était réuni dans un bâtiment. Shinoa, voyant l'air songeur de Mika s'approcha de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pensais à Yuuichiro. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et ma famille à Sanguinem, ni qu'il nous a permis de fuir. Pourtant aujourd'hui, nous voilà contraint de nous battre. » dit-il.

« T'as vraiment eu l'impression de te battre avec lui ? » intervint Kimizuki.

Mika releva la tête, sans comprendre.

« Moi j'ai plutôt la sensation qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de t'affronter. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés face à lui, il nous a clairement dit que ce Crowley était trop fort pour nous. Et en effet, il l'était. Yuuichiro s'est arrangé pour t'en éloigner, te renvoyant même vers nous alors qu'il aurait pu te tuer. Il en a eu l'occasion pourtant. Enfin, quand l'adulte t'a reconnu il a considéré l'idée de te combattre, et encore une fois le petit l'en a dissuadé. » exposa Kimizuki.

Mika arrondit les yeux. Maintenant que son camarade le disait, il reconnut que le jeune vampire ne l'avait pas combattu sérieusement. Or son père avait facilement vaincu les soldats les plus aguerris de l'unité. Le blond n'aurait clairement eu aucune chance s'il avait fallu se mesurer au roux.

« _Mais alors … Yuu m'a protégé ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Exactement comme autrefois. Ce qui signifiait qu'il le considérait toujours comme un ami. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent.

« Je vois. Je suis content dans ce cas. » décréta-t-il.

Mine de rien, cela le soulageait. Malheureusement, il restait le problème de Guren. Que faire ? Yuu se mettrait certainement encore en travers de son chemin. D'un autre côté, il pouvait sans doute compter sur lui pour que sa captivité se passe sans trop de problèmes. Très honnêtement, Mika avait envie d'y retourner. Laisser derrière celui qui avait fait office de figure paternelle était très dur. Est-ce que s'il s'adressait à Yuuichiro il pouvait obtenir un résultat ?

« _En voilà une idée idiote ! Comme s'il allait me préférer à son père._ » pensa Mika.

Yuu était peut-être à l'âge rebelle, mais fallait pas demander la lune non plus. Le blond s'approcha du major Shinya afin de connaître son plan à ce sujet. Mais l'homme opta pour continuer la mission.

« Mais enfin … » protesta Mika.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, mais c'est trop risqué. » coupa Shinya.

Mika rouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Si ce vampire avait renvoyé les meilleurs d'entre eux dans les cordes, que pouvait-il espérer accomplir lui ? Il baissa la tête.

Du côté des vampires, Chess Belle avait interrogé Guren sans succès. Yuu avait assisté à l'entretien assis à côté de son père, aussi impavide qu'une statue. Puis quand les vampires se furent lassés et le laissèrent en plan, le petit brun s'approcha du soldat. Guren leva un regard un peu vide sur lui. Yuu s'assit en tailleur devant lui.

« Alors. C'est donc toi qui a pris soin de Mika et des autres jusqu'à présent. » dit-il.

Guren arrondit les yeux. Il connaissait personnellement les Hyakuya ?

« Pourquoi cette question ? » fit Guren.

« Par curiosité. J'ai passé 4 ans avec eux, voilà pourquoi. J'étais là quand ils se sont enfuis. D'ailleurs sans vouloir me jeter de fleurs, si je n'étais pas intervenu ils seraient sans doute tous morts, sauf Mika. » continua Yuu en appuyant son visage sur une main.

Voilà donc comment Guren en était-il venu à récupérer tout une bande. Il interrogea ensuite le jeune vampire pour connaître la raison l'ayant poussé à agir ainsi. Et le vampire répondit sans détour qu'ils étaient simplement amis. Guren arrondit les yeux. Quoi c'est tout ? Juste pour ça ? Yuuichiro acquiesça, avec un sourire. L'homme parut ne pas le croire. Yuu finit par se relever. Il s'absenta un instant pour revenir … avec un verre d'eau. Il vint tout près de Guren et approcha le verre de sa bouche. L'officier but pratiquement sans le réaliser. Mais le liquide frais lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il fixa le petit vampire, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu avoir ce genre d'attention envers lui. Yuu alla ranger le verre. Par une fenêtre, il aperçut Akane en compagnie d'un groupe de vampires. Elle les zigouilla tous en un clin d'œil. Yuu soupira, puis sauta dans le vide.

« Hello Akane. Je viens de croiser Mika, qui va très bien. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il se tire sans bobo de sa rencontre avec mon père. » résuma-t-il en désignant du pouce le bâtiment.

« Je te remercie Yuu. Par où est-il parti ? »

« Ça j'en sais rien, suis pas devin non plus. Bon je te laisse, j'ai ma mission à poursuivre de mon côté. »

* * *

Lorsque Yuuichiro revint à l'étage, il découvrit son père charger le prisonnier sur une épaule. Il recommanda à son fils de rester ici en son absence.

« _Compte là-dessus._ » pensa le brun.

Quand allaient-ils cesser de le prendre pour un bébé ? Yuu attendit un peu qu'Eusford s'éloigne avant de bondir par une fenêtre et de le suivre à distance. Et vu qu'il n'allait pas aussi vite que l'adulte il fut forcé de garder cette distance. Finalement, le grand vampire bicolore stoppa. L'humain fut déposé au sol. Crowley décida par la suite d'inspecter un peu l'endroit avant l'arrivée de Krul. Ce qui obligea son fils à se camoufler comme il faut. Enfin, l'arrivée de sa mère permit au jeune vampire de pouvoir observer la scène. La reine repéra rapidement Crowley depuis son perchoir. Ce dernier leva un pouce, signifiant que tout s'était bien passé. Elle eut un léger hochement de tête. Krul commença ensuite à s'adresser à ses troupes, tandis que Ferid faisait son entrée en scène.

Yuu tâcha de se rapprocher afin d'entendre leur conversation. Malheureusement, il ne put avancer de beaucoup et dut compter sur son ouïe. Apparemment, Ferid était celui qui avait révélé la location des nobles aux humains… y compris celle de son père. Yuu serra son poing, et dut se retenir pour ne pas aller mordre Bathory. Comment Akane pouvait-elle croire que Yuu avait une influence sur lui ? Il avait davantage l'air d'une cause perdue aux yeux du prince. La suite des évènements fut assez étonnante. L'humain se libéra d'un coup, tuant le vampire l'interrogeant. Yuu déglutit. Il aurait très bien pu le faire à la mairie et tous les tuer. Toutefois, Krul Tepes démontra que cette petite mise en scène n'était pas suffisante. Finalement, elle annonça que tout le monde devait se rendre à l'aéroport de Nagoya. En chemin, elle arriva à la hauteur de Crowley.

« Yuuichiro est-il à l'abri ? » questionna Krul.

« Je lui ai dit de rester à la mairie. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. » répondit Crowley.

« Bien. »

Le groupe de vampires s'en alla. Yuu sortit prudemment de sa cachette pour les suivre à distance. Il espéra qu'Akane était parvenue à récupérer son ami. Finalement quelque temps plus tard, tous les acteurs furent réunis pour le grand final. Yuu repéra son père aux côtés de Ferid. Bien, l'acte de Yuu allait pouvoir commencer. Le jeune vampire fut un instant distrait par ce qui se passait plus loin. Un ange venait d'apparaître. Yuu contempla ce qui se passait, cloué sur place. Voilà donc un séraphin. Pas étonnant que les vampires souhaitent y mettre bon ordre. Lorsqu'un second de ces êtres apparut, en la personne de Mika, Yuu se secoua. S'il loupait son créneau tout serait fichu. Le petit vampire marcha donc en direction des deux nobles à l'écart. Crowley fut le premier à le remarquer.

« Yuuichiro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Yuu ne répondit pas et continua à avancer. Ferid s'était un peu redressé en le voyant arriver.

« Je t'avais pourtant ordonné de rester à la mairie ! » reprit Eusford.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis là. Mais pour lui. » répondit enfin Yuu en montrant Ferid.

Les deux vampires clignèrent des yeux. Le prince marcha jusqu'au 7ème géniteur devant lequel il se planta, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Et je te demande d'y renoncer. »

Un ange passa. Si on peut dire.

« Quoi ? » fut tout ce que Ferid trouva à répondre.

Yuu s'approcha davantage et lui prit les mains.

« Ne le fais pas Ferid. Pas maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais. Tu voulais être un peintre, tu en est un maintenant. Tu voulais tuer le temps, c'est ce que tu fais avec moi. Tu crois être un monstre, je ne te vois pas comme ça. Tu es de ma famille Ferid, alors s'il te plaît ne gâche pas tout. »

Ferid déglutit. Mais comment était-il au courant de ses intentions ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement lui qui s'interpose ?

« Yuu, je crois que tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Je … »

« Et toi ? Il faut quoi pour que TU comprennes ? » coupa Yuu.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as découvert ce que je planifie, mais ne te mets pas en travers. » reprit Ferid.

Il le prit par la taille, le souleva et le mit du côté de Crowley.

« Je vois. Plus de mère, plus de père, plus de famille … et plus de moi non plus. »

En trois bonds, Yuu s'éloigna des adultes. Il adressa un dernier regard à Ferid. Le noble fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce regard ressemblait trop à un adieu. Yuu marcha en direction des séraphins. Normalement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » s'exclama Crowley.

Ferid entrouvrit la bouche. Il se revit peindre aux côtés du petit. En effet, grâce à lui il avait réalisé un vieux rêve. La seule personne en ce monde qui ne le voyait pas comme un monstre et qui l'aimait vraiment. Soudain, Yuu émit un long sifflement aigu. Les vampires virent alors le séraphin blond se tourner vers lui.

« YUU ! » hurla Crowley.

« MON BÉBÉ ! » fit Krul horrifiée.

Eusford voulu s'élancer quand il fut devancé. Il découvrit avec surprise Ferid s'élancer à la poursuite de son fils. Le roux leva les yeux vers le blond dans les airs. Ce dernier leva sa lance de sel. Si le cœur de Crowley battait encore il en aurait fait une crise cardiaque. Mais Ferid parvint à rejoindre le petit et à l'attraper. Le noble emprisonna Yuuichiro dans ses bras. Dans le même laps de temps, il se tourna offrant ainsi son dos à l'attaque à venir. Heureusement, Mika fut frappé par une série d'éclairs dorés. Il chuta. De son côté, Yuu leva la tête vers Ferid qui le maintenait toujours.

« Merci. » dit-il.

Ferid le regarda.

« MAIS ENFIN QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?! » hurla le noble.

Il libéra Yuu mais le saisit aux épaules pour le faire pivoter un peu brusquement, au risque de lui démonter la colonne vertébrale.

« TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOU MA PAROLE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'IL AURAIT PU TE TUER ? » vociféra Ferid.

Yuuichiro lui sourit, puis le serra contre lui.

« Tu m'as choisi. C'est tout ce que je voulais, Ferid. » répondit Yuu avec un doux sourire.

Bathory en eut la chique coupée, pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Il se sentit tomber sur les rotules. Yuu passa une main sur la nuque du vampire, faisant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune.

« Je t'en supplie, je ne veux perdre personne aujourd'hui. Toi y compris. » dit-il.

Ferid serra les dents avant de serrer Yuu contre lui. Et non sans l'insulter de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables mentalement. Derrière, Crowley en était bouche bée. Se pourrait-il que Yuu parvienne à ses fins ? Plus loin, Krul en était aussi stupéfaite. Ferid Bathory, ce filou, ce tordu venait tout bonnement de sauver son fils. La voix d'Akane la tira de sa réflexion.

« Bien joué Yuu. » sourit-elle.

Krul la regarda.

« Tu savais ? Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? » demanda Tepes.

« Non. Mais je savais que votre fils est le point faible de Ferid. J'espérais qu'il parviendrait à l'amadouer. » reprit Akane.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea Krul.

Akane se contenta de sourire. Il était temps pour elle de passer à l'étape suivante. La jeune vampire s'esquiva avant que la reine ne puisse l'interroger davantage. Elle rejoignit l'escouade de Mika qui l'avait récupéré. Krul la regarda s'enfuir, avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. Il tenait toujours Ferid contre lui. La souveraine s'avança alors vers eux. Crowley fit de même. Puis tous deux s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres, ne sachant comment réagir. Yuu leva la tête, et adressa un petit sourire à sa mère. Plus loin derrière, les humains tournèrent leur attention vers eux.

« Allez, il est temps de rentrer. » dit-il doucement.

« Mais … » objecta Ferid.

« Viens s'il te plait. Je veux rentrer maintenant. » reprit Yuu en collant son front contre le sien.

Ferid soupira, se demandant encore une fois comment le brun faisait. Yuu lui prit la main. Ferid se leva.

« Maman. » invita Yuu.

Ferid se tendit un instant. Zut ! Avec tout ça il n'avait pas pu … il tourna la tête pour voir où étaient les humains. Ils venaient vers eux. En effet, il était temps de rentrer. Yuu fit également signe à son père. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un sourire. Cela s'était bien mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Yuu avait réussi. Ferid n'avait pas attaqué la reine et lui non plus.

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, à Sanguinem. Krul vociférait contre son fils dans la salle du trône. Yuu se tenait devant elle tête baissée. Crowley pour sa part, se trouvait dans le salon attenant, la porte entrouverte surveillant à la fois la reine et son fils ainsi que Ferid. Ce dernier faisait les cent pas, lâchant de temps à autre un _comment_ et un _pourquoi_. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'action de Yuuichiro ainsi que du résultat. Eusford s'amusait de le voir ainsi dérouté. D'ordinaire tout ce qu'il entreprenait se déroulait comme du papier à musique, sans la moindre fausse note. Mais pas cette fois. Ce coup-ci, il y avait eu un sérieux couac. Le noble avait l'air vraiment perdu. Ferid finit par se laisser tomber sur un sofa, le front appuyé contre ses mains croisées.

Yuuichiro l'avait détourné de son but. Sans faire grand-chose en plus, juste … juste en lui démontrant ce qui comptait réellement pour lui. Ainsi donc, Ferid avait choisi l'enfant. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu se précipiter vers le séraphin et l'interpeller avec ça … le noble s'était rué après lui sans même s'en rendre compte. La réaction avait été instinctive. Il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde, juste agi. C'était au-delà de toute logique pour lui, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Ou refusait peut-être de le faire. Une chose était sûre : Yuu comptait pour lui, bien plus qu'il n'avait cru. Sa faiblesse même. De l'autre côté, la voix de Krul se tut. Yuu n'avait pas bougé. Il releva simplement la tête.

« Sors d'ici. Tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » dit-elle.

Yuu hocha la tête et s'en alla. Krul soupira. Elle ignorait encore que son fils venait probablement de la sauver. Il avait agi à cause de Ferid, mais pour quelle raison ? Qu'avait-il tenté ? Tournant la tête, elle découvrit Crowley qui espionnait. Elle replia l'index, lui indiquant de la rejoindre.

« _Aïe._ » songea l'intéressé.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Ferid, toujours prostré et sortit. Il ferma la porte et marcha jusqu'à la reine.

« Alors ? Je croyais notre fils à l'abri ? » dit-elle.

« Et je croyais réellement qu'il l'était. Altesse, concevez donc que pour s'esbigner Yuu est le roi. Je ne peux tout prévoir. Il m'avait obéi jusqu'à présent, pourquoi donc aurait-il changé d'avis ? » répondit Crowley.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. Je sais que cela a un rapport avec Ferid. On aurait dit qu'il voulait qu'il se lance après lui, mais pourquoi ? » reprit Krul.

Eusford ne répondit pas. S'il révélait ce qu'il savait, l'effort de Yuu pour empêcher un drame serait réduit à néant. Le petit vampire désirait protéger tout le monde, y compris ses anciens amis humains. Crowley avait bien remarqué à la mairie, qu'il n'avait pas pris le combat au sérieux. Yuuichiro avait sciemment écarté Mika de l'affrontement. Plus tard, il avait empêché que sa famille ne s'entre-déchire.

« Eh bien ? Dis-moi donc ce que tu sais. » demanda Krul.

« Navré, mais je ne peux pas. Par égard pour les efforts de notre fils. » dit enfin Crowley.

« C'est un ordre, Crowley. »

« Non. Yuu essaie de nous protéger, et je ne vais pas tout gâcher. »

Les protéger ? Krul fronça un sourcil. Ce serait donc ça le motif de son acte ? Elle soupira de nouveau. Ce gamin continuait à tout mettre sens dessus dessous.

« Ferid a comploté contre moi j'imagine. Et visiblement, il entendait passer à l'acte tout à l'heure. Quoi qu'en pense Yuuichiro je ne peux laisser passer cela. » reprit-elle.

Ainsi donc, Krul avait des soupçons. Ferid avait dû la défier auparavant pour qu'elle ait une petite idée.

« Mais il n'a rien fait. Et je doute qu'une nouvelle occasion se représente de sitôt. Il devrait donc se tenir tranquille, d'autant plus qu'il m'a l'air sonné. » continua Crowley.

« Sonné ? »

« Oui. Il euh … comment dire ? L'épisode de Nagoya l'a marqué et déstabilisé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Pour la première fois il a agi contre ce qu'il prévoyait. Contre lui-même. Il ne sait plus comment réagir. »

Tiens donc. Tepes demanda ensuite quel aurait dû être le rôle d'Eusford dans cette histoire.

« Mauvais. Ferid m'avait demandé d'être impliqué, mais j'ai refusé. À cause de notre fils au passage. J'avais l'impression que j'allais le trahir. Je planifiais donc de me retourner contre lui et de l'attaquer. » avoua Crowley.

« Hmmm … il semblerait que notre fils ait un étrange pouvoir sur nous tous. Donc si j'ai bien compris, il a évité que je sois attaquée, que tu attaques toi aussi et que Ferid ne devienne un traître. » résuma la reine.

Chapeau bas Yuu. Krul se sentit fière de son petit. Bon, elle raccourcirait sa punition. Elle congédia ensuite Crowley. Il lui fallait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Krul se rendit dans son salon, dont elle entrebâilla la porte. Ferid n'avait pas bougé. En effet, il paraissait perturbé. Krul eut un sourire en coin, puis referma la porte. Pendant ce temps, Crowley avait rejoint Yuu dans sa chambre. L'enfant regardait au plafond en balançant ses pieds. Il plissa les yeux en voyant son père entrer.

« Et allez ! Deuxième round. » commenta-t-il.

Crowley gloussa.

« Il est vrai que tu mérites une sérieuse engueulade pour ta désobéissance. Enfin, je sais pourquoi tu as agi ainsi. » dit Crowley en approchant.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de son fils.

« Je sais je sais. J'ai désobéi bouh vilain moi. Mais c'était nécessaire. » soupira Yuu.

« Oui. Je suis impressionné au passage : Ferid n'avait encore jamais changé d'avis. » reprit le roux.

« Comment va-t-il au fait ? Maman s'est expliquée avec lui ou pas ? » interrogea Yuu.

« Non, pas encore. Quant à comment il va, on dirait qu'il a perdu son cerveau en route. »

Yuu ricana. Carrément.

« Mais il va se passer quoi pour nous en fait ? Les humains ont réussi à matérialiser deux séraphins. » dit Yuu, plus sérieusement.

« Hmm, ils vont en profiter pour nous attaquer c'est certain. Ce qui va sans doute amener le Haut Conseil à se rassembler au Japon. Et … cela va mettre en lumière une défaillance de ta mère. » répondit Crowley.

« Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta Yuu.

« Des orphelins Hyakuya censés avoir été éliminés sont en réalité encore en vie. C'est l'un d'eux qui a été transformé et que nous avons vu. Or Krul était supposée les avoir tués de ses mains. » raconta Crowley.

« Oui, je crois qu'Akane m'en a parlé. Misère. Comment va-t-on se sortir de ce guêpier ? »

« Eh bien … déjà il faudrait que quelqu'un les contacte. Je doute que quelqu'un d'ici le fasse, les plus hauts placés sont dans la capitale. Ce qui devrait nous laisser le temps de nous retourner. » répondit Crowley.

« J'espère bien. Mais sans rire, vous autres adultes devriez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gosses. Je commence à en avoir marre de réparer vos conneries. » lança Yuu.

« ! »

Quel culot ce mioche ! Même s'il avait raison quelque part. Crowley finit par rire et le serra contre lui. Krul entra dans sa chambre à cet instant.

« Crowley Eusford. Nous avons un fils en commun mais certes pas un lit. Par conséquent, je te prierais de te lever de là. » dit-elle.

« J'avais terminé de toute manière. Alors, Yuu, tâche d'être sage à présent. »

« T'es sûr que c'est à moi qu'il faut dire ça ? » rétorqua le jeune.

« Hahaha ! »

Crowley quitta la pièce, laissant la mère et le fils. Krul soupira. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Yuu. Elle lui avoua avoir compris la raison de son geste à Nagoya, et le remercia. Elle raccourcirait sa punition en échange. Yuu sourit. Krul le serra contre elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.


	14. Notre foyer

**Comme prévu, les humains ne perdent pas de temps et utilisent leur avantage. Heureusement, il est un vampire plus têtu que les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Ferid demeura invisible. Confiné dans son manoir. Et lorsque Yuuichiro voulut lui rendre visite, il fut repoussé avec une certaine agressivité. Il n'insista pas et laissa le noble en paix. Yuu soupira. Akane était partie avec Mika, Ferid refusait de le voir, Crowley était reparti pour Nagoya … il se sentit seul soudain. Krul de son côté, devrait rendre compte de l'affaire à l'aéroport. Or, la reine savait que le conseil ne manquerait pas de la blâmer, voire même de découvrir qu'elle avait failli dans sa mission. Que faire ? Tout mettre sur le dos de Ferid ? Mauvais calcul. Tuer les Hyakuya avait été sa tâche. De plus, étant donné qu'ils avaient vécu ici elle était forcément au courant. Krul ne voyait aucune échappatoire. Elle connaissait les risques. Yuu traversa soudain la salle du trône, venant à sa rencontre. La reine plissa les yeux. Si jamais le Haut Conseil la déposait, Yuu tenterait probablement de la défendre. Or, elle ne permettrait jamais que quiconque porte la main sur lui.

« Salut m'man. T'as l'air préoccupée. » remarqua-t-il.

« Oui mon fils. Cette histoire de séraphin m'inquiète. J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons plus en sécurité. » répondit Krul.

Yuuichiro s'avança jusqu'au trône, puis marqua un temps d'arrêt face à sa mère.

« Je sais. Tout comme j'en connais qui ne vont pas apprécier du tout. » répondit le jeune vampire.

« Vraiment. »

« Oui vraiment. Je sais parfaitement bien qu'aucun Hyakuya n'aurait dû vivre jusqu'à maintenant. Donc, les Hauts Géniteurs vont fatalement te demander des comptes. » continua le brun.

Ainsi, il savait. Cela n'aidait pas vraiment Krul à vrai dire.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » continua son fils.

« Je l'ignore. » soupira Krul.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas obligée de leur dire qu'ils sont encore en vie. Les humains ont tout simplement pu recommencer leurs expériences sans que ce soit une personne venue de cette secte. » suggéra Yuu.

« Hmmm peut-être. Il est vrai qu'ils peuvent tout à fait s'en passer. Mais Ferid risque de me contredire à ce sujet.» objecta Krul.

« Je ne crois pas. Il est … indisposé en ce moment. Tu devrais en profiter pour contacter le Conseil, afin d'être la première à donner ta version. Prétends que tu ne peux tout savoir. Concernant la JIDA c'était même prévisible. Je surveillerais Ferid en attendant.» proposa Yuuichiro.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Je ne suis pas sûre de les convaincre, mais de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix. Je te remercie mon fils.»

« Pas de quoi maman. »

Krul et Yuu échangèrent un sourire, avant que le jeune vampire ne tourne les talons. Il avait maintenant un autre problème à régler, nommément le 7ème géniteur. Yuu se rendit tranquillement au manoir Bathory. Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte cette fois. Le jeune s'arrêta, pensif. Bon, tant pis. Il avança vers la porte qu'il dégonda d'un coup de pied comme on shoote dans une canette.

« Oh la vieille chose ! Ramène-toi par ici ! » clama Yuuichiro.

Il entendit soudain un bruit de course, non étouffé par le parquet. Par précaution, le prince se laissa tomber en arrière, une main seule retenant son corps. Il vit celle de Ferid passer au-dessus de son visage. En réponse, Yuu envoya son pied qui atteignit le noble au ventre. Transformé par Krul, la force de Yuuichiro équivalait à celle d'un 8ème géniteur. Il avait donc une chance face à Ferid. Surtout qu'étant plus petit et agile il était difficile à capturer. Bathory se plia en deux sous l'impact et recula. Yuu en profita pour se remettre droit et lui sauta ensuite dessus, un genou sur la poitrine. Il bloqua ensuite les mains de son adversaire.

« Bon t'as fini de jouer au con ? » demanda Yuu.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus revenir ici. » répondit Ferid entre ses dents.

« Et moi je croyais que tu savais que j'en aurais rien à carrer. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Yuuichiro. » rétorqua Ferid.

« C'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Alors vas-y, vide ton sac l'ancien. » reprit calmement le jeune.

« Pourquoi tu … » commença Ferid.

Le petit vampire sourit.

« À ton avis ? Pas question que ma famille se déchire. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça Ferid. Tu n'en as plus besoin il faut juste que tu le comprennes. »

Ferid serra les dents. Il voulait lui dire que le gosse avait foutu en l'air un plan au moins aussi vieux que lui. Bien sûr, le noble avait pensé à l'échec, mais se trouvait incapable de réagir dans cette situation. Mais surtout, c'était la cause de cet échec qui le perturbait. Celle-là, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée. Qu'un enfant haut comme trois pommes réussisse le tour de force de le faire changer d'avis. Les vampires se lassaient très vite, toutefois Yuu avait été l'exception qui confirme la règle. Et cela le rendait dingue. Ferid finit par laisser tomber sa tête au sol.

« Aaaaah j'en ai marre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Yuu relâcha doucement les mains du noble, qui avait le regard rivé au plafond. Ferid poussa un profond soupir, les bras en croix.

« Bon, secoue-toi un peu maintenant. Remets-toi à la peinture, ça t'aidera à extérioriser tout ça. Je reviendrais demain matin. Et si tu ne te bouges pas, je te casserais les pieds jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. » avertit le jeune en se relevant.

« Tu as une curieuse conception de l'affection, mon cher Yuuichiro. » répliqua Ferid d'une voix lasse.

« Tant que t'arrêtes de geindre comme une vieille fille. »

« QUOI ? »

« Ah ça y est, il réagit. Bien, à demain vieille carne. »

« Je vais le tuer. »

* * *

Yuuichiro tint parole et revint chaque jour de la semaine, nuit et jour. Il houspilla Ferid pour qu'il s'occupe, ce dernier protesta vertement avant de finalement céder à chaque fois. Tout aurait pu continuer un moment ainsi, si les humains n'avaient pas décidé de passer à l'offensive. Ils débarquèrent ainsi un beau matin, le sabre au clair et leur séraphin voletant au-dessus d'eux. Ils lancèrent des attaques dévastatrices sur la capitale.

« YUUICHIRO ! » s'écria Krul en courant dans le palais.

« Ouais j'ai vu, je suis là. » répondit l'enfant vampire.

« Il faut fuir immédiatement, viens avec moi ! » dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

D'autres vampires s'enfuyaient partout.

« Quoi ? Non mais tu rigoles ? » s'exclama Yuu en se dégageant.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une plaisanterie mon fils ! Nous partons un point c'est tout. » reprit Krul.

« Non ! C'est notre maison ici, notre foyer ! On ne va pas se laisser déloger par des bourriques d'humains ! »

Et Yuu se sauva. Krul poussa un cri de rage avant de se lancer à sa suite. La reine pensa l'attraper facilement, mais elle sous-estima l'agilité de son fils. Il passa sur les murs, se balança à un lampadaire et glissa sur un toit.

« Krul ! » entendit-il.

Crowley venait vers elle accompagné de Ferid et ses aides

« Ah tu tombes bien ! J'essaie d'attraper notre fils, il ne veut pas partir. » informa Krul.

« Quoi ? Où est-il allé ? » s'exclama Crowley.

« Par là-bas. »

Le groupe de vampires se fraya un chemin parmi la foule venant en sens inverse, mêlant vampires et humains. Finalement, ils découvrirent le jeune vampire tapis derrière des gravats. Les adultes le rejoignirent discrètement.

« Vous êtes tous là, c'est très bien. On va pouvoir contre-attaquer. » dit-il à voix basse.

« Crowley, fais-lui entendre raison avant que je ne l'assomme. » chuchota Krul.

« Yuuichiro, nous ne pouvons pas rester il faut partir maintenant. Les hommes sont trop forts avec cette créature à leurs côtés. » commença Eusford.

« Hein ? Alors vous baissez les bras tout de suite vous ? Vous n'essayez même pas de défendre ce qui vous appartient ? Vous avez la trouille ou quoi ?! » s'exclama Yuu, dans un murmure furieux.

« Yuu, sois réaliste : bien sûr qu'on n'est pas contents, mais comme l'a dit ton père … » intervint Ferid.

« Que dalle ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de vieilles chochottes racornies ! C'est chez moi ici, et je vais bien leur faire comprendre même si j'y vais tout seul ! »

Et il s'esquiva de nouveau. Chacun roula des yeux et soupira en un soupir parfaitement synchronisé.

« D'un autre côté, il n'a pas tort. Nous pourrions au moins tenter de nous défendre. » fit Ferid.

« Mouais. Mais on risque bien gros je trouve. » répondit Eusford.

« Bon, je vais aller chercher ce mioche. » décida Krul.

« Doucement Altesse, il peut se mettre à crier. » avertit Chess Belle.

« Ça je sais, merci. »

Krul fila à la suite de Yuu. Le jeune établissait un angle d'attaque. Il s'en prenait directement au séraphin. Il s'élança au moment où la reine croyait encore une fois le tenir. Elle pesta en silence. Yuu atterrit sur le dos Mirai qui perdit un peu d'altitude. La créature battit des ailes pour se rétablir, et tenta également de se débarrasser de son passager.

« Whoah ! Comment ça se pilote ce truc ?! » s'exclama Yuu en se cramponnant.

Plus loin, les vampires se frappèrent le front. Il n'était plus temps de se cacher. Aussi bondirent-ils tous de leur cachette, attaquant pour distraire les hommes.

« Que ! » avait fait Kureto en remarquant le vampire juché sur son séraphin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Krul lui fonçait dessus et lui administra un coup de pied. Crowley se retrouva à batailler de nouveau avec Guren, Chess avec Aoi et Horn avec un autre.

« Woh ! Bon calme-toi espèce de piaf ! » dit Yuu.

Il se redressa et mordit l'ange au cou. Aussitôt après il cracha avec une grimace. Mais quelle horreur ! Remarquant soudain qu'elle piquait, Yuu lui tira les cheveux. Le séraphin remonta. Yuu décida de la diriger de cette manière. Il lui fit faire un écart pour éviter une attaque d'un soldat. Mirai faillit heurter une maison, exécuta un tonneau puis un looping …

« Tu me fais tourner la têteeuuuh ! Mon aaaange à moi c'est toooaaaa ! » lança le prince en passant en rase-motte au-dessus de la mêlée.

Il prit appui sur ses bras, et lança un coup de pied au soldat arrivant derrière Krul. Ensuite, les ailes de Mirai s'abattirent sur la tête de Kureto. Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu pour que Ferid ne l'empale. En haut, Yuu vira de bord et revint vers l'affrontement. Crowley paraissait bien s'amuser avec Guren. Le soldat était en effet plus fort que lors de leur première rencontre. Yuu saisit alors un soldat et l'emporta avec lui. Il le laissa choir sur l'adversaire d'Horn Skuld qui lui adressa un sourire.

« WOUPS ! » s'exclama le prince en évitant de peu des éclairs.

Krul lança sa main en l'air, l'attaque creusant le sol et renversant l'officier. Ce dernier riposta par des éclairs, que la reine évita sans problèmes. Kureto roula pour éviter que son talon ne s'abatte sur lui.

« Viens là toi ! » lança Yuu en attrapant Aoi par le col.

La blonde se retrouva dans les airs. Elle lança sa lame dans l'optique de trancher la main du vampire. Yuu la souleva plus haut, et la rattrapa par le poignet. Il serra ensuite si fort qu'il le brisa. Le sabre tomba. Pendant qu'il y était, il la mordit. Aoi grimaça, bien incapable de se libérer de la morsure. Lorsque la blonde perdit connaissance, Yuu la fit tournoyer un instant avant de la lancer sur les envahisseurs. Sanguu s'effondra non loin de Kureto. Ce dernier, occupé par la reine des vampires ne put que serrer les dents.

* * *

La balance semblait pencher en faveur des vampires. Yuu avait visé juste en assaillant directement le séraphin de la fin. Les humains commençaient à tomber comme des mouches sous l'assaut des plus puissants vampires de Sanguinem. D'autant que ceux-ci bénéficiaient d'une force de frappe aérienne : Yuu saisissait en effet au vol des blocs de pierre et de statues dont il bombardait l'armée. Kureto tenta une nouvelle fois de récupérer son séraphin. Usant de son démon, il effectua une pointe de vitesse puis s'élança depuis un gravat droit vers le prince. Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire narquois, avant de basculer la tête en bas au moment où la lame dorée sifflait. Accroché par les jambes à la taille de Mirai, il parvint à attraper l'officier au niveau de la cheville par le pantalon.

Kureto retomba la tête en bas. Yuu ricana :

« T'es trop lent mon pote ! »

Mirai descendit. Yuu allégea sa charge en soulevant un peu l'homme. L'ange redressa. Kureto pensait trancher la main du jeune vampire, mais il risquait fort de s'écraser tête la première au sol. Pas sûr que son démon puisse réparer les dégâts.

« Allez garçon, ordonne la retraite ! » conseilla Yuuichiro.

« Jamais ! Nous rentrerons vainqueurs aujourd'hui ! » répondit Kureto.

« Ou pas. Parce que si je lâche le truc en plumes on tombe. Moi je vais m'en remettre mais toi j'en doute fort. On essaie pour voir ? » répondit le vampire.

Yuu se mit alors à le balancer de gauche à droite assez fortement, si bien que le militaire était parfois à l'horizontale.

« Yoooouuuuh-woooouuuuh ! » lança Yuu en le faisant tourner de plus en plus vite.

Kureto n'allait pas tarder à être malade à ce rythme-là. Yuu songeait à se remettre dans le bon sens, car son truc en plumes partait de plus en plus en chouquette. Yuu eut alors une idée : il lança son captif bien haut, se remit à cheval et reprit l'homme par le pantalon en un rien de temps. Il tira la chevelure rousse pour que l'ange évite une statue.

« OUCH ! » s'exclama Kureto en se cognant contre.

« Tiens ça me donne une idée ça. Hé l'humain, ça te dit un slalom ? » interpella Yuu.

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde ! »

Mirai fit demi-tour, puis se dirigea vers une rangée de statues. Comprenant ce qui l'attendait, Kureto préféra les détruire d'un coup de sabre.

« Ah t'es pas marrant ! » commenta Yuuichiro en le secouant comme un tapis.

Kureto ferma les yeux durant la secousse. Ensuite, il planta son sabre dans une statue, espérant déstabiliser son adversaire. Peine perdue.

« Lâche-ça vilain ! »

Yuu le tira d'un coup sec, et cette fois Kureto ne put faire autrement que de lâcher son arme. Le jeune vampire sourit. Il le secoua de nouveau à lui faire sortir les yeux de la tête.

« Ça vient cette retraite ? »

Regardant en bas, il vit ses hommes mal en point. Les vampires les avaient presque tous tués. Sans l'action de Mirai, ils avaient perdu leur avantage. Guren était près de subir une nouvelle défaite face à Crowley.

« Nnnng ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Yuu.

« RETRAITE ! » hurla Kureto.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Yuuichiro sourit. La victoire était leur. Il appuya sur la tête de Mirai pour la faire descendre. Et une fois près du sol, le jeune vampire la frappa à la nuque assez fort. L'ange s'écroula au sol. Yuu marcha vers ses parents en tenant toujours son captif. L'officier voulut se libérer, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était entouré par les vampires. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire carnassier. L'homme siffla.

« Très bon travail, mon fils. » dit Krul avec fierté.

Yuu lui adressa son célèbre sourire enfantin. Sa mère était plus que satisfaite : non seulement la capitale était sauvée, mais elle récupérait le Séraphin de la fin ainsi que la tête de file des humains. De belles billes pour négocier avec le Haut Conseil. Elle ordonna qu'on ligote l'homme et la créature. Ce dernier tenta de protester, quand Chess Belle l'assomma. Yuu pour sa part, vérifia que Mirai était toujours out. Ferid observa sans mot dire, pensif. Ce petit combat avait été divertissant, et il était à présent curieux de voir la suite des évènements. Krul fit installer Mirai sur un fauteuil aux côtés du soldat. Après quoi, elle lança l'appel aux autres géniteurs. L'écran montra les deux prisonniers, dont seul l'humain était en éveil et bâillonné. Krul sourit en entendant la surprise de ses congénères.

* * *

« Membres du Conseil ! Je vous appelle en ce jour pour vous rendre compte de la bataille de Nagoya. Comme vous le voyez, les humains sont parvenus à créer un Séraphin, dont ils se sont servis contre nous. Ils ont même eu l'audace de nous frapper ici, dans notre capitale. Mais nous sommes parvenus à capturer l'ange ainsi que le chef des hommes! » clama-t-elle.

« Il faut éliminer cette créature ! Comment ont-ils pu la concevoir, je croyais que tous les sujets avaient été éliminés ? » lança Gabel Farte.

« Ils en ont tout simplement choisi un autre. L'important est que nous ayons pu reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Mieux encore, nous pouvons décapiter le commandement des humains. » répondit Krul.

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Que l'ange et l'humain périssent. Il faudra en profiter pour relancer une attaque sur les humains pendant qu'ils sont faibles. » annonça Urd Gilles.

« Fort bien. » approuva Krul.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard narquois à Lest Karr. Il lui renvoya un regard froid. La reine éteignit avec plaisir les écrans de contact. Finalement, tout s'était déroulé bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Et tout ceci grâce à son fils, qui avait refusé la défaite. Elle vint vers lui et le serra fort contre elle.

« Merci mon bébé, tu viens de sauver ta mère et tous les vampires du Japon. Je suis si fière de toi. » dit-elle en lui caressant la tête.

« Pas … de quoi … » articula Yuu.

Krul le laissa. Elle fit emprisonner l'ange dans une prison de pierre. L'exécution de Kureto aurait lieu plus tard.

« Bien joué petite canaille. » fit ensuite Crowley en s'approchant de son fils.

« Merci grande canaille. M'enfin c'est tout de même malheureux d'avoir eu à secouer les anciens. » répliqua Yuu.

Crowley pouffa de rire. Chacun quitta la salle du conseil. Yuuichiro se rendit dans sa chambre faire le point. Jusqu'ici, il était parvenu à ses fins : sa mère n'avait pas été attaquée, ni Ferid ni son père n'avaient trahi et la capitale était sauve. Encore mieux, Krul avait en sa possession le séraphin, et le prince savait qu'elle s'en servirait à ses fins. La question : quelles conséquences cela aurait-il sur le monde des vampires ? Et puis, il y avait cet humain là. Le chef des hommes. Il y avait à parier qu'ils chercheraient à le récupérer. Qui frapperait ensuite les premiers ? Humains ou vampires ? Yuu songea à ses amis. Il espéra vivement qu'Akane et Mika se trouvaient loin de tout ça.

« _En revanche, le reste de leur famille se trouve toujours au QG des humains. Ils s'y rendront forcément pour les récupérer._ » songea le brun.

Alors il devrait en être ce jour-là. Il savait être le seul que les Hyakuya suivraient et à pouvoir les empêcher d'être tués. Akane n'étant plus là pour être ses oreilles il allait devoir s'arranger pour être tenu au courant. Ce qui avec sa mère ne serait pas chose aisée. En attendant, il décida de se pencher sur cette question d'ange. Krul n'avait que peu de temps pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Le jeune prince bondit alors du lit où il s'était couché pour réfléchir. Il se rendit immédiatement à l'endroit où le séraphin avait été emprisonné. Comme il l'avait pensé sa mère l'avait précédé de peu. Sentant sa présence, Krul se retourna, interrogatrice.

« Yuu ? »

« Je vais aller droit au but m'man. Je sais que tu veux retrouver le 1er géniteur ainsi que ton grand frère. Es-tu sûre de toi ? » lança le jeune.

« Décidément tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner mon fils. Tu es bien informé. C'est en effet mon projet, et oui j'en suis sûre. » sourit Krul.

« Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Ce séraphin n'a jamais été au ciel, ou je ne sais où. Comment pourrait-il savoir où ils se cachent ? » questionna Yuuichiro.

Krul le dévisagea un instant. D'ordinaire, elle n'avait confié son secret à personne, et donc personne d'autre n'était au courant. Mais Yuu était son fils, et n'avait cessé jusqu'ici d'agir dans l'intérêt des siens. Aussi, décida-t-elle de lui expliquer.

* * *

« C'est là qu'Arukanu entre en scène. Elle m'a été confiée par le 1er géniteur, avec le secret pour le retrouver. Il me l'a remise car j'étais la plus digne de sa confiance. Pour mon frère Ashera … je ne sais pas trop encore. » dit-elle, avec son animal dans les mains.

C'était donc ça. Yuu ne voyait pas encore comment tout cela allait lui révéler ce qu'elle cherchait. Krul ouvrit la porte de la prison de pierre. Elle entra, puis invita son fils à venir d'un signe de tête. Le brun sourit, heureux que sa mère lui dévoile pareil secret. Mirai était solidement maintenue par de lourdes chaînes. Elle regarda les vampires venir à elle. Yuu stoppa à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Krul marcha jusqu'à Mirai. Là, elle tendit Arukanu. La chauve-souris cyclope s'envola, puis mordit la créature au cou. Cette dernière resta parfaitement stoïque. Arukanu de son côté, se tourna. Son unique œil brilla, puis se mit soudain à projeter des images. Des symboles tout d'abord. Puis une silhouette.

« Krul, ma chère. Si tu as ce message c'est que tu as un séraphin en ta possession. Le sang de cette créature et le savoir contenu dans Arukanu te permettront d'ouvrir la prison dans laquelle des humains m'ont jeté. Mais après cela, tu devras impérativement détruire le séraphin. Suis les indications de cette carte. Tu pourras la retrouver à tout moment tant qu'Arukanu boira du sang de séraphin. Bonne chance. » énonça une voix.

Une carte s'était affichée, puis tout disparut à la fin du message. Aruknu vint se percher sur l'épaule de Krul comme à son habitude.

« Hmmm. » fit Yuu.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon bébé ? » interrogea Krul.

« La carte qu'on a vue. Va falloir la recouper avec des actuelles, sinon on aura du mal à le retrouver. » dit-il.

« Tu as raison. Et c'est elle. Le 1er géniteur est une femme du nom de Mikaela. » révéla Krul.

« Hé ? Comme mon ami ? » releva Yuu avec étonnement.

« Tout à fait. Les Mikaela comme on les appelle, sont en réalité des descendants de notre 1er géniteur. Ils possèdent un sang exceptionnellement bon, et surtout qui réagit très bien à la magie. Ils sont extrêmement rares, un sur dix millions. » expliqua sa mère.

« Ah ouais en effet. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a fallu du sang de séraphin. Je veux dire, il n'y avait pas un autre moyen pour transmettre ce message ? »

« Non, car c'est grâce à un séraphin que Mikaela a pu être emprisonnée. Elle n'a eu que le temps de concevoir Arukanu et d'y injecter la magie de ces êtres avant d'être capturée, et de me la confier en assurant que ce serait là la clé de sa libération. Je me souviens encore de ce jour … Mikaela savait qu'une attaque des hommes se préparaient. Ils avaient réussi leur expérience comme aujourd'hui et venaient pour elle. Alors, elle s'est servie de leurs techniques qu'elle avait apprises afin d'assurer sa délivrance. Seule la magie d'un séraphin pourra briser ses chaînes. Arukanu sert aussi de réservoir. » confia plus en détail Krul.

Maintenant, Yuu comprenait mieux. Ce qui pouvait passer pour une trahison était en réalité une mission confiée par la plus haute autorité vampire. Voilà qui soulageait le brun : sa mère n'était pas une traîtresse. Il demanda ensuite quand est-ce que la reine comptait partir. Krul pensait le plus tôt possible. Le temps de se constituer une réserve de sang et elle se mettrait en route. Il lui fallait également trouver un régent et elle ne savait qui nommer. La reine n'était en effet pas sûre de Ferid, en dépit de l'intervention du prince pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Le père de l'enfant peut-être ? Krul s'en ouvrit à lui.

« Pas de problème maman, je m'assurerais que tout aille bien en ton absence, tu peux compter sur moi. » assura Yuuichiro.

« Merci mon bébé, tu es d'un grand secours. Très bien, allons-y. » décida la souveraine.

Tous deux quittèrent la salle. La reine donna immédiatement l'ordre qu'on lui rassemble du sang, et une bouteille vide. Yuu de son côté, informa qu'il allait chercher son père pour sa nouvelle nomination. Le jeune vampire se rendit dans le salon, où il ne trouva personne. Il comprit que son paternel devait être chez son grand camarade de toujours. Yuuichiro arriva donc chez Ferid, où les nobles se trouvaient : Crowley bien sûr, mais également Chess Bell et Horn Skuld.

« Tiens, voilà le héros du jour ! On espérait bien que tu viennes trinquer avec nous. » lança Ferid.

« Juste un verre. Papa faut que je te parle, ordre de la reine. » répondit le prince.

Crowley hocha la tête. Un verre d'un excellent sang fut servi à Yuuichiro. Une fois qu'il eut but, il fit signe à son père de le suivre. Ils quittèrent le manoir. Le prince prit le chemin du palais.

« Eh bien ? Quel est cet ordre de ta mère fiston ? » questionna Crowley.

« Maman doit partir en mission, et elle te confie la gestion du royaume en son absence. » annonça le jeune.

« HEIN ?! » s'exclama Crowley.

« Tu as parfaitement compris. Elle t'expliquera tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. » continua Yuu.

« Non mais attends … pourquoi moi ? » reprit le roux.

« Devine ? Parce que tu es celui en qui elle a le plus confiance. »

En y réfléchissant c'était logique. Il était le père de son fils après tout, rien que le fait que Krul ait accepté cela démontrait sa confiance en lui. Tous deux franchirent les portes de la résidence royale. Krul attendait assise sur son trône. Yuu marcha jusqu'à elle, pendant que Crowley posait un genou à terre. Leur fils s'assit à sa droite.

* * *

« Crowley Eusford. Comme te l'as expliqué notre fils, j'ai une absence imprévue mais néanmoins capitale. Je te confie donc les clés de Sanguinem, tâche de gouverner en bonne intelligence. » annonça Krul.

« Je vous remercie de cet honneur, mais puis-je connaître les raisons de cette absence ? » fit Crowley, en relevant la tête.

« Non. Je ferais une annonce publique au moment de mon départ. »

« Fort bien. »

Elle congédia le roux d'un signe de la main, en lui demandant de garder la nouvelle pour lui. Krul annonça avoir obtenu sa réserve de dix bouteilles plus une vide qu'elle allait remplir du sang de Mirai. Yuuichiro acquiesça. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit recouvrait le pays, Krul rassembla les sujets de Sanguinem. Elle déclara son absence, et que le père de son fils serait chargé de veiller sur la bonne marche du royaume en son absence. Ferid arrondit les yeux à la nouvelle. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle ne l'ait pas choisi, mais quel était l'objet de son absence ? Cela avait forcément un rapport avec le séraphin. Toujours est-il que la souveraine quitta la capitale chargée de ses bouteilles. Ferid darda un regard à Yuuichiro. Son petit doigt lui disait que lui savait de quoi il retournait. Par contre, le gosse n'était pas stupide. Autant autrefois quand il était enfant, le 7ème géniteur aurait pu lui soutirer des informations, autant à présent ce serait difficile voire impossible.

De son côté, Crowley s'était mis au travail, vérifiant les tâches en cours et celles à venir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce ça fait d'être le roi du Japon ? » demanda Ferid en approchant.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » répondit le grand vampire.

« Mouais. Me demande bien ce qui peut nécessiter l'absence de la reine, en dehors d'un ordre du conseil. » lança Ferid.

« Aucune idée, si tu veux tout savoir elle ne m'en a rien dit. » annonça Crowley.

« Et ton petit il reste là ? Curieux, je pensais qu'il suivrait sa mère. » continua Ferid.

« Pourquoi ? C'est mal qu'il soit avec son père ? » continua Eusford.

« Non naturellement. M'enfin je n'aime pas être dans le flou. »

« Ça je me doute oui. Et j'ai bien peur que cette fois, tu doives y rester. »

Ferid grimaça. Désormais, il n'avait plus le contrôle de la situation. D'ordinaire il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Yuu les rejoignit tranquillement.

« Tiens, notre petit prince. Alors quoi de neuf ? » demanda Ferid.

« Ma foi pas grand-chose et toi ? »

« A part le départ de ta mère, rien non plus. C'est franchement inhabituel. »

« Que veux-tu, on va dire que ça fait partie des mystères féminins. » répondit Yuu avec un haussement d'épaules.

Crowley ricana, et Ferid gloussa. Mais comme il l'avait prévu, le prince ne piperait mot. Yuu repartit en sifflotant. Il se doutait bien que Bathory désirait tout connaître, mais il s'enfonçait le coude jusqu'à l'œil s'il croyait que le brun allait révéler ce qu'il savait. Yuuichiro espéra que le voyage de sa mère se passait bien. Il fit un crochet par les cachots s'assurer que l'humain y était toujours. Kureto était enchaîné à un poteau, les bras en croix. Le petit vampire avait déniché de l'eau et lui en apportait une bouteille. L'officier releva la tête à son approche. Yuu s'avança tranquillement, déversa l'eau dans un verre et l'approcha des lèvres de Kureto après s'être suspendu aux chaînes qui le maintenaient. Assoiffé, ce dernier n'hésita pas.

« T'en veux encore ? » demanda Yuu.

« Tu pourrais ne pas me tutoyer ? » répliqua Hiiragi.

« Oooh une barrière entre nous après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Je suis déçu. » rétorqua le prince avec un sourire narquois.

Kureto siffla.

« Que comptez-vous faire du séraphin ? » interrogea-t-il.

« On s'est dit qu'on allait l'empailler. Une créature si rare mérite qu'on la conserve après tout. »

Yuu resservit de l'eau à l'être humain. Ce dernier songea que l'enfant ne lui révèlerait rien. Par contre, pourquoi diable venait-il soulager ses souffrances ?

« T'es pas censé mourir tout de suite. » fit Yuu avec un sourire carnassier cette fois.

Évidemment. Kureto soupira. Il ne cessait de se demander comment son opération avait-elle pu échouer. Tout avait pourtant été prévu pour que le succès soit au rendez-vous. Sauf peut-être qu'un gamin vampire parviendrait à atteindre le séraphin et ne le distraie de sa tâche. Yuu redescendit.

« Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de fabriquer ce machin ? Z'aviez pas comprit la première fois que c'était trop risqué ? » voulut savoir le prince.

Kureto détourna le regard. Yuu le fixa un instant avant de soupirer et de s'en aller. La porte de la prison ramena l'obscurité et le silence.


	15. Mikaela

**Avant-dernier chapitre. Le 1er géniteur refait surface, et n'est pas franchement de bonne humeur.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Pendant que Crowley gérait la capitale sous la surveillance discrète de son fils, Krul était partie chercher le 1er de tous les vampires. Tandis que bien plus loin, un groupe d'adolescent tâchait de planifier son futur. Akane était venue voir comme à son habitude où en était Mika. Ce dernier devenait un démon de plus en plus longtemps. Maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, ils avaient eu une discussion sur leur prochaine action. Mika souhaitait aller récupérer le reste de sa famille. Il craignait en effet les représailles que pourrait leur infliger Kureto pour son petit numéro à Nagoya. Kimizuki de son côté, désirait récupérer sa petite sœur Mirai.

« Ça va être compliqué pour nous d'y entrer. À moins qu'une personne de l'intérieur ne nous aide. » argua Mitsuba.

« En effet. Et il faudra également entrer en contact avec cette personne. » ajouta Shinoa.

« Sans parler de la possession de Mika. Actuellement seule l'armée est en mesure de le guérir. Mais ça me parait vraiment trop risqué que l'on y aille. Ils ne nous laisseront jamais aller et venir à notre guise. D'autant que certains d'entre nous ont subi leurs expériences. » reprit Mitsuba.

« J'allais le dire ! Je ne me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour récupérer Mika si c'est pour le ramener aussi sec chez les humains. Cependant, le reste de ma famille est là-bas, donc il faudra bien y aller à un moment où à un autre. » intervint Akane.

« N'avons-nous aucune alternative ? » questionna Narumi.

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration.

« Hmmm … la reine des vampires était impliquée dans cette expérience avec le séraphin. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous aider. » suggéra Akane.

« Tu veux … qu'on demande de l'aide aux vampires ? » demanda Yoichi un peu surpris.

« Oui. Les vampires n'ont qu'un intérêt limité pour les humains. Si on compare l'avidité des uns et des autres le choix est vite fait. Si jamais elle décide d'un conflit on pourrait profiter de la confusion pour entrer et récupérer les autres. » expliqua la vampire.

« Mouais, et j'imagine que tu comptes aussi sur Yuu-kun pour approcher sa mère. » devina Mika.

« En effet. Il est toujours notre ami, et il pourrait même avoir une idée de son côté. »

« Bon ! Eh bien je crois qu'on en a terminé alors. » conclut Shinoa.

Chacun fut d'accord pour aller chercher de l'aide auprès de leur grand ennemi. Enfin surtout de celui qui représentait le meilleur choix pour eux : le prince de Sanguinem. Ceci étant désormais décidé, chacun se mit en devoir de préparer le voyage. Kimizuki fut chargé de dénicher un véhicule, les filles rassemblèrent des provisions pendant que Yoichi et Narumi s'occupaient de matériel pour le véhicule et l'équipe. Mika et Akane devisaient sur la façon d'entrer dans la capitale des vampires. La jeune vampire se proposa d'aller chercher leur ami pour qu'une rencontre ait lieu en terrain neutre, à savoir l'extérieur. Mika acquiesça.

Pendant ce temps-là, Krul touchait au but. Elle avait veillé à être discrète surtout vis-à-vis de ses congénères, qui risquaient de signaler sa présence aux mauvaises personnes. Arukanu recevait régulièrement du sang de séraphin afin de continuer à afficher la carte intégrée par Mikaela. Avançant de jour comme de nuit, usant souvent de sa vitesse de pointe la reine des vampires avalait les kilomètres. Bientôt, elle atteignit une crypte oubliée dans un temple désormais en ruines. Ainsi donc, le 1er des vampires avait atteint le Japon. Une fuite éperdue ? Peut-être. Krul entra dans le temple. Elle avança en suivant la carte.

« ? »

Le message se mit soudain à clignoter. Arukanu montrait des signes de batterie faible. Tepes lui versa aussitôt du sang.

« _La réserve atteint bientôt des limites. Je dois impérativement en réserver pour briser la prison de Mikaela._ » se dit-elle.

Aussi Krul se mit-elle en devoir de mémoriser la carte. Elle progressa ensuite aussi rapidement que possible dans ces ruines. La crypte du 1er géniteur se trouvait sous une lourde statue de pierre de bouddha, au fin fond d'un jardin. Premier obstacle : trouver comment franchir l'entrée de cet imposant monument. Après un instant à observer la sculpture, Krul leva le bras dans un geste acéré. L'onde de choc provoqua une fissure dans la roche. La souveraine recommença au moins trois fois avant d'obtenir une faille décente. Il se trouva ensuite au centre, une porte encastrée dans le sol, ornée de symboles disposés en cercle.

« _Je parie que c'est une énigme. Je pourrais ouvrir comme tout à l'heure, mais quelque chose me dit que l'endroit doit être piégé._ » songea Krul.

* * *

A Sanguinem, Akane marchait en direction du palais. Elle remarqua quelques débris ici et là qui n'étaient pas naturels. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave visiblement. Soudain, deux vampires lui barrèrent la route. Des gardes.

« Tiens tiens ! Regardez qui rentre au bercail. » fit l'un d'eux.

« Akane Hyakuya, le p'tit animal de compagnie de la reine. Tu crois que t'es la bienvenue ici, après avoir fui à Nagoya ? » ajouta son comparse.

« Hm ! Alors d'une, vous n'avez pas la force de m'arrêter. De deux, je suis toujours amie avec Yuuichiro, votre prince. C'est lui que je viens voir, et je doute qu'il apprécie vos manières. Mais on peut toujours tenter le coup qu'en dites-vous ? » riposta Akane avec un sourire carnassier.

Ces paroles firent réfléchir les gardes. Ils n'avaient effectivement pas la puissance pour la stopper si la vampire décidait de passer en force. Aussi Akane reprit-elle sa marche. D'autres vampires la dévisagèrent, mais sans plus. La brunette poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la chambre du prince, puis toqua.

« Oui ? Akane ? Eh bien pour une surprise ! Que t'amène-t-il ? » fit Yuu en ouvrant.

« Salut Yuu. J'ai besoin de te voir, Mika et son équipe attendent dehors, nous devons parler. » expliqua rapidement Akane.

« Ok, j'arrive. »

Yuu suivit donc son amie sans hésiter. En recroisant les gardes, Akane leur lança un regard de défi. Les concernés baissèrent la tête. Les vampires parcoururent quelques mètres avant de rejoindre le groupe de Mika. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire assorti d'un signe de tête, auquel Yuu répondit.

« Alors ? Parait que vous avez affaire avec moi. » lança-t-il.

« En effet. Yuu, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis en fuite avec les personnes que tu vois, mais ma famille est encore à Shibuya sans compter la petite sœur de Kimizuki, le séraphin que tu as vu à l'aéroport. Et … » commença Mika.

« Quoi ? Cet ange est ta sœur ? » s'exclama Yuu.

« Oui. Je ne savais pas qu'ils lui avaient fait ça. Mais on sait que ta mère était impliquée là-dedans. Nous voudrions la voir pour réclamer son aide. » répondit l'ado en question.

« Hmmm. Je vois. Décidément les adultes ne font que des conneries, encore pire que des gosses. Mais … ça risque d'être délicat cette fois. » reprit Yuu en croisant les bras.

Chacun des jeunes soldats afficha une mine curieuse.

« Akane, je suppose que tu as vu notre nouvelle décoration en entrant. » enchaîna Yuu.

« Oui … il s'est passé quoi, vous avez été attaqués ? »

« Bingo. Par nul autre que cet ange justement. Mais on s'en est bien tiré, cependant vous imaginez bien que ça ne va pas rester lettre morte tout ça. »

Soudain, Yuu sentit une présence en même temps que tout le monde en face se tendit brusquement. Les ados portèrent la main à leur arme. Le brun découvrit Crowley Eusford qui se tenait derrière lui. L'adulte avait aperçu son fils en compagnie d'Akane par une des fenêtres, et intrigué il les avait suivis.

« Yuu mon fils, te rends-tu compte que tu dévoiles des secrets à l'ennemi ? » lança-t-il avec nonchalance.

« Quels secrets ? Akane n'est pas fichée comme ennemie, et il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'on a été attaqués et qu'il y aura des représailles ! » s'exclama Yuu.

« Certes, vu sous cet angle. Cependant, peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène à notre porte ? » reprit Crowley.

« Nous sommes venus parler avec Yuu et également avec votre reine. » répondit Mika.

« Rien que ça. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. » continua le roux.

Aucun des humains ne lui répondit. Ce qui était normal, attendu qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui pour les raisons que l'on sait.

« Il se trouve que le séraphin est la sœur de ce type, là. Souhaite la récupérer je crois. » informa Yuu en désignant Kimizuki du pouce.

« Ah ! Eh bien voilà qui est inattendu. Et donc, vous désirez une aide quelconque de notre part. » devina Eusford.

« Oui. Nous avons déserté l'armée, mais … notre famille se trouve toujours à Shibuya. » continua Mika.

« Et ? Qu'aurions-nous à y gagner ? » demanda Crowley.

Les ados baissèrent le regard. Ils avaient complètement négligé ce détail. Yuu les regarda un instant, puis soupira.

« Ça va, j'ai compris je m'en occupe. Mika, je te ramènerais ta famille. Je ne peux te dire comment, mais très bientôt. Il nous faut simplement un moyen de communication, ou un point de rendez-vous. » lança-t-il.

« Et pour ma sœur ? » interrogea Shiho.

« Toi, va falloir que tu patientes. Ta sœur ne te reconnaîtra certainement pas dans l'état où elle est. J'ignore même ce qu'on peut faire. Nous devons réfléchir. » répondit Yuu.

« Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Tu crois qu'on a réponse à tout ? En tout cas, je vais gérer l'affaire du mieux que je pourrais. Akane, tu vas servir d'agent de liaison, toi seule le peut. Je ramènerais les Hyakuya ici, mais tu devras rester un moment à Sanguinem, jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente. Ça évitera des aller-retours. Vous autres, planquez-vous dans le coin, et faites-vous discrets. » ordonna Yuu.

« Très bien. Je vais les suivre le temps de voir où ils se cacheront puis je reviens ici. » accepta Akane.

« Fort bien. À présent, filez avant que d'autres vampires ne se pointent. » conclut le prince.

« Merci beaucoup, Yuuichiro. » sourit Mika avec chaleur.

« De rien, allez du balai, j'ai un métier moi. » reprit Yuu en balayant l'air de la main.

Le petit groupe s'en alla. Crowley regarda son fils avec, il faut bien le dire, fierté. Yuu se tourna vers lui, puis lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Tu te débrouilles parfaitement bien dans ton rôle princier mon fils. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. » dit-il.

« Merci papa. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va bientôt se finir cette histoire. C'est quand même impressionnant que des gamins réparent les stupidités des adultes. »

* * *

De son côté, Krul se trouvait adossée contre un mur, dans un sale état. Elle avait résolu l'énigme, et ainsi qu'elle l'avait deviné le coin était bourré de pièges : lances filant d'un mur à l'autre, plafond orné de pics, trappe dans le sol, flèches, jets d'acides … bref on n'entrait pas ici comme dans un moulin. Enfin, elle était tout près. Enfin, le 1er géniteur allait reparaître. La reine approcha de la porte. Elle déversa du sang de séraphin dans un orifice. Le sang circula selon des rainures formant un motif s'étalant sur toute la hauteur de la porte, formant des ailes stylisées. Un mécanisme s'enclencha, et la porte s'ouvrit en deux. Krul examina l'endroit avant d'y entrer avec précaution. Et elle fit bien, car sa vue supérieure lui permit de découvrir un filin très fin tendu à ras du sol.

Encore un piège. Elle trouva ensuite un carrelage donc chaque carreau était gravé d'un symbole. Autrement dit, une nouvelle énigme.

« _Des lettres … grecques, égyptiennes, et runiques._ » remarqua Krul.

Trois langues différentes. Que devait-elle trouver ? Dans quelle langue ? Arukanu ne lui fut d'aucune aide cette fois encore. Mikaela avait prévu comment se libérer, mais elle ignorait de quoi serait fait l'intérieur de sa prison. Il lui fallait donc se servir de sa tête.

« … »

Enfin … encore fallait-il savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Un mot qui désignait le prisonnier ? Oui, c'était le plus logique, mais encore une fois dans quelle langue ?

« _Connaissant les humains, m'étonnerait pas que ce soit carrément un mélange des trois langues. Puis vu qui est enfermé ici …_ » songea Krul.

C'était une piste. Restait encore à déterminer dans quel ordre activer les lettres. Vampire ou pas, Krul n'avait guère envie de tester les divers pièges. Aussi fit-elle demi-tour. Elle revint quelque temps après avec des lances. Avançant avec prudence, testant chaque carreau avec une lance, la reine appuya sur celles pouvant former le mot vampire, dans chacune des langues. Naturellement, des pièges s'enclenchèrent dès que les lettres n'étaient pas dans le bon ordre. Ce qui occasionna pour Krul une nouvelle façon de tester ses réflexes. Enfin, la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Mikaela devait être enfermée là. Mais lorsqu'elle franchit la porte elle trouva la salle vide.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis pourtant au bon endroit. À moins qu'il n'y ait une nouvelle énigme._ » se dit-elle.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, Krul explora la salle. Rien. Que dalle, nada. Krul soupira. Il devait y avoir une solution. Tous ces pièges n'étaient pas là pour rien, ils gardaient forcément quelqu'un. Arukanu de son côté, s'agita. La petite créature était prise de tremblements. Elle voleta autour de la reine, qui n'y prit pas garde, habituée à la voir se comporter ainsi. Ce ne fut que lorsque la chauve-souris se mit devant ses yeux que Krul remarqua les tremblements.

« Eh bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue trembler ainsi, c'était après que Yuuichiro l'eut mordue quand il faisait ses dents. Quand elle y pensait, c'était heureux que l'enfant ne l'ait mordue qu'à une aile. Arukanu paraissait tout excitée. Krul se demanda soudain si elle ne sentait la présence de Mikaela. Dans ce cas, où était-elle ? Comment l'atteindre ?

« Est-ce que tu saurais comment faire ? »

La créature cyclope voleta plus haut. En l'observant de près, Krul remarqua que son familier arborait une expression familière. La même … que lorsqu'elle avait soif. Krul prit alors la bouteille contenant le sang du séraphin, puis la tendit vers Arukanu pour qu'elle vienne s'y abreuver. Mais la bête ne vint pas boire. Au contraire, elle allait de la bouteille à un autre endroit. Krul l'observa durant deux minutes faire ainsi la navette.

« _Elle attends que je fasse quelque chose … avec le sang._ »

Krul décida alors de faire une expérience. Elle versa un peu de sang dans sa main, puis le jeta devant elle. Soudain, une image ondula. Krul fronça les sourcils. Il y avait … quelque chose là. Comme un bouclier, une fenêtre invisible. La reine avança jusqu'à l'endroit où le sang avait été jeté. Mais oui, on distinguait une salle là derrière. Elle versa alors un peu sang. Le liquide dévoila alors une image, comme lorsqu'on nettoie la buée d'une vitre. Elle arrondit les yeux. Une personne se tenait là, maintenue par des chaînes. Le sang déversé se mit soudain à siffler. Un peu de vapeur s'échappa. Arukanu franchit la barrière sans plus attendre.

« _Une espèce d'illusion. Visible uniquement grâce au sang de séraphin._ » songea Krul en entrant.

La personne prisonnière se tenait là tête baissée, apparemment inconsciente. Arukanu volait autour. Krul attrapa une bouteille de sang, puis redressa la tête du captif. Mikaela. Pas de doute c'était bien elle. Krul ôta le bouchon de sa bouteille, puis en déversa le contenu dans la bouche de Mikaela, par petite dose. Les paupières closes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Mikaela reprit vie, buvant le sang avec avidité. Bientôt, elle tendit les chaînes qui la maintenaient, et enfin avec un cri de rage elle les rompit. Krul recula de trois pas lorsque Mikaela se redressa, le regard flamboyant.

« Krul ! » dit-elle.

« Bonjour Mikaela, ça faisait longtemps. » répondit la reine en revissant son bouchon.

« Si tu le dis. Personnellement, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mais commençons par sortir de là. »

* * *

« On fait quoi pour le séraphin ? » demanda Yuu à son père.

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'imagine que tu as l'intention d'en parler à Akane. » devina Crowley.

« J'y pensais en effet, cependant je n'en suis pas sûr. Il ne faudrait pas que ses potes débarquent ici en force : ils n'en ressortiraient pas vivants. D'un autre côté, ils ne s'en serviront pas contre nous. C'est un membre de leur famille, ils veulent simplement être réunis avec. » répondit Yuu.

« Je vois. Mais le Haut Conseil a ordonné sa mort. Comment comptais-tu contourner cela au juste ? » rappela Crowley.

« C'est là que le bât blesse. Je n'en sais rien. » avoua Yuu.

Le fait que ce soit les vampires qui détiennent Mirai serait moins compliqué pour l'équipe de Mika. Cependant, que pourraient-ils faire pour la guérir ? Pour ce qui était du Conseil, Yuu pensait que tant que le séraphin n'était plus une menace ses membres s'en contenteraient. Donc, il leur suffisait juste de trouver comment la rendre à nouveau humaine. Le plus gros problème en somme. Crowley suggéra avec bon sens d'attendre le retour de Krul. Faute de mieux, Yuu accepta ce choix. Du reste, sa mère fut de retour quelques jours plus tard, et accompagnée. Personne ne savait qui était la femme blonde à côté d'elle, vêtue à la mode de la Rome antique, mais tous percevaient une puissance impressionnante.

Krul introduisit son accompagnatrice, en la personne de Mikaela le premier vampire. Cette dernière demanda à Krul de la mettre en contact avec tout le Haut Conseil. Yuu approcha sa mère. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec plaisir, avant de le présenter à Mikaela.

« Mikaela, je te présente mon fils Yuuichiro, sans qui ta délivrance n'aurait pas été possible. »

« Vraiment ? Raconte-moi ça. »

Krul parla alors de la guerre contre les humains et leurs expériences, la création de deux séraphins puis l'assaut contre la capitale japonaise. La décision de Yuu de défendre son foyer, et finalement la capture du séraphin ainsi que du chef des humains.

« Impressionnant. Tu fais honneur à ta famille et ton espèce, cher Yuuichiro. Et je te suis redevable. » sourit Mikaela.

« Je vous remercie bien, mais je ne fais que ce qui me parait logique. » dit modestement Yuu.

« Et tu fais bien. Puisse nombre de vampires suivre ton exemple. »

« Et voici son père Crowley Eusford, 13ème géniteur. Il a dirigé la cité en mon absence. » reprit Krul en désignant le rouquin juste derrière le petit brun.

Mikaela lui adressa un signe de tête en réponse à la révérence du roux. Après quoi, la reine la conduisit dans la salle du conseil. Yuu était satisfait. Si le 1er géniteur lui était redevable alors il pourrait lui parler du cas de Mirai. Dans la salle, Krul convoqua tout le conseil. Mikaela se plaça au milieu et examina les écrans avec intérêt. Bientôt, les visages des géniteurs jusqu'au sixième rang apparurent un à un. La première chose qu'ils virent furent donc le premier des leurs, sans le savoir.

« Mikaela ! » fit JUrd Gilles, yeux ronds.

« Aaaaah Urd Gilles, tu te souviens de moi c'est parfait. » sourit la blonde.

« Urd-sama, qui est cette femme ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Je suis Mikaela Iulia Lavinius. Le 1er géniteur. » répondit la concernée.

Murmures stupéfaits de tous les côtés. Krul observait la scène avec un air de triomphe. Mikaela expliqua à tous qu'elle avait été emprisonnée par les hommes, et avait chargé la reine du Japon de la secourir, mission aujourd'hui accomplie.

« Où est Caius Livius ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Qui ? »

« L'autre second géniteur. Où est cette vermine ? » siffla le 1er vampire.

« Nous … nous l'ignorons. Il se faisait appeler Saitou jusqu'à récemment. » informa Gabel Parthe.

« Il a disparu. Voilà qui ne me surprend guère. Ce traître m'a vendue aux humains, et lui avec. Il leur a dit comment m'emprisonner, et leur a très certainement livré d'autres secrets, comme comment fabriquer un séraphin. Et mon pauvre Ashera Tepes … il l'a livré aux hommes aussi. » révéla Mikaela.

Krul baissa les yeux. Mikaela lui avait narré sa capture en chemin. Ashera, le frère de Krul lui au courant de l'attaque des hommes s'était interposé avec sa sœur. Le 1er géniteur leur avait demandé de fuir. Elle avait confié ensuite Arukanu à Krul, encore jeune vampire à l'époque. Ashera lui avait commandé de partir, tentant pour sa part de retenir les humains et de porter assistance à Mikaela. Mais il avait trouvé Caius Livius, alias Saitou, sur son chemin. Le second géniteur n'avait eu aucun mal à capturer le jeune vampire. Mikaela avait assisté à la scène, impuissante. Le Haut Conseil fut choqué d'apprendre ces nouvelles.

« Trouvez-le-moi. Fouillez chaque recoin de chaque pays. C'est un traître à son espèce et certainement le responsable de l'état de ce monde. Une fois localisé faites-le moi savoir, je m'en occuperais personnellement. C'est un ordre. » commanda Mikaela.

Le Haut Conseil acquiesça. La réunion exceptionnelle s'acheva sur ces bonnes paroles.

« Yuuichiro ! Bon sang reviens ici tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ! » fit une voix familière.

Crowley saisit son fils sous les bras et le souleva.

« Lâche-moi papa ! Je dois leur parler c'est important ! » protesta le prince.

« Laisse-le. » intervint Mikaela, un peu amusée.

Crowley reposa son fils à terre qui trottina aussitôt vers le vampire blond. Il leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Mikaela aurait pu s'offenser de son attitude qui pouvait manquer de respect, mais elle trouva qu'il avait du cran.

* * *

« Dame Mikaela, j'ai une chose importante dont je dois absolument m'entretenir avec vous. » annonça-t-il.

Krul leva un sourcil. Le voilà bien poli tout d'un coup. D'un autre côté, vu à qui il s'adressait c'était préférable.

« Je t'écoute mon enfant. »

« Nous avons lors de l'attaque, capturé le séraphin de la fin conçu par les hommes. Mais j'ai appris qu'elle était la petite sœur d'un coéquipier de mon ami Mika. Qui au passage porte le même prénom que vous. Le Haut Conseil a décrété la mort de la créature, mais je préférerais la leur rendre. Ils ne l'utiliseront pas contre nous, j'en suis certain. Cependant, on ne peut la retourner en l'état. » raconta Yuuichiro.

« Hmmm … je vois, c'est en effet un problème délicat. Un jeune humain qui porte mon nom dis-tu. » fit la blonde songeuse.

Ses yeux rubis se portèrent sur Crowley. Elle le contempla un instant, avant de marcher vers lui. Puis une fois en face, elle l'égratigna avec un index, si vite qu'il n'eut que le temps de sentir comme une petite brûlure. Mikaela goûta le sang.

« Tu es un de mes descendants. » dit-elle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » répondit Crowley, la voix montant dans les aigus.

« J'ai été mère avant d'être vampire. J'ai même goûté au sang d'un de mes fils. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce goût si particulier, que je n'ai retrouvé que dans ceux portant mon sang. J'ai reconnu aussi cette odeur si spécifique. » expliqua la 1ère génitrice.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Crowley. Ferid. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait ciblé bien avant qu'il ne vienne au monde. Il savait. Certainement grâce à ce parfum naturel dont parlait Mikaela. Saitou qui avait transformé Bathory avait dû lui en parler. Il voulait un frère avait-il dit, mais il apparaissait davantage comme un pion.

« Il faudrait que je rencontre cet autre Mikaela. » décida la blonde.

Yuu hésita. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? Néanmoins, il ne pouvait qu'obéir. Il hocha la tête, et annonça qu'il partait. A l'extérieur du palais, la nouvelle du retour de la 1ere des vampires était parvenue jusqu'à Ferid. Il décida de sortir de chez lui. Il voulait la voir. Celle que Saitou avait réussi à vaincre, en dépit du gouffre séparant leur niveau. Car il avait laissé d'autres lui tirer les marrons du feu, après leur avoir indiqué comment. Savoir qu'il tenait en partie de Mikaela. Car tous deux avaient un point commun : ils avaient été prêtres, possédant des connaissances magiques.

Yuu retrouva rapidement Akane à qui il avait demandé de rester à Sanguinem. La jeune vampire était retournée au manoir Eusford. Le prince informa sa consœur des récents évènements, ainsi que des prisonniers que les vampires recélaient. Elle l'invita aussitôt à venir chercher Mika. Lorsqu'il fut en face de l'escouade de Shinoa, Yuu répéta ce qu'il savait.

« Hein ? Ma sœur est chez vous ? » fit Kimizuki.

« Oui. Je ne pouvais en parler pour des raisons évidentes, mais je cherchais une solution. Il se peut que Mikaela sache comment la guérir, après tout elle et Saitou, le traître, possédaient de grandes connaissances ainsi que des secrets. Les humains ont bien dû tenir les leurs d'un des deux. Bref, Mika, viens avec nous. » fit Yuu.

Le blond demanda à concerter ses amis, ce qui lui fut accordé. Shinoa pensait que si en effet, le premier vampire pouvait guérir Mirai, alors il fallait y aller. Kimizuki hocha la tête. Surtout si cela pouvait éviter de la faire tuer, ajouta-t-il. Mitsuba continua qu'après tout, cela convenait à leur idée de base. Yoichi hocha la tête, tout comme Narumi. Ces détails réglés, Mika revint vers Yuu et Akane. L'adolescent revint ainsi à Sanguinem. Une foule de souvenirs rejaillit lorsqu'il arpenta de nouveau ces rues. Heureusement que Yuu s'était intéressé à eux. Il avait ainsi rendu leur captivité bien plus supportable. Mika fut conduit au palais. Mikaela, celle dont il tirait son nom sans le savoir, l'attendait assise sur le trône de Krul, reléguée pour sa part sur le fauteuil de son fils.

La blonde se leva. Mika perçut sa puissance et se sentit impressionné. Tous les vampires qu'il avait croisés jusqu'à présent étaient forts, de plus en plus forts à mesure que leur rang se rapprochait des chiffres. Et voici celle qui se tenait au sommet de la hiérarchie. Le plus puissant de tous les vampires venait à sa rencontre. Mika déglutit. La blonde huma l'air.

« Oui, il possède la même petite touche que Crowley. C'en est un … un de mes descendants. » déclara-t-elle.

Mika arrondit les yeux. Ce vampire était son ancêtre ?

« Alors, parait-il que tu demandes l'aide des vampires ? » reprit Mikaela.

« Oui. Le séraphin a été produit à partir de la sœur d'un coéquipier, que je considère comme ma seconde famille. Nous voudrions la récupérer et si possible la guérir. »

« Hmmm … ma foi, tant qu'il n'y a plus de séraphin peu m'importe comment. J'avais accès à cette connaissance, je saurais comment l'inverser. » répondit Mikaela.

« Vous pouvez donc la sauver ? » s'enquit Mika, plein d'espoir.

« Je ne promets rien, mais en principe c'est dans mes cordes. En revanche, cela prendra du temps. Maintenant va jeune humain, j'ai à faire. » conclut la génitrice.

Mika n'eut que le temps de la remercier, puis se fit reconduire à l'entrée par Yuuichiro. Le blond s'en alla le cœur plus léger depuis de nombreux jours. De son côté, Mikaela s'informait auprès de Krul, si cette dernière avait des nouvelles sur Saitou. La génitrice désirait connaître les 7ème géniteurs, car ces derniers avaient été transformés soit par Urd Gilles soit par Saitou. L'un d'eux avaient probablement des informations sur le traître. Krul prit le temps de la réflexion. Il y en avait un ici … mais que faire ? Elle ne pouvait mentir au premier vampire. C'est ainsi que Ferid se retrouva nez à nez avec Mikaela.

* * *

« Qui t'as transformé ? » demanda Mikaela, le visage sombre.

La force que dégageait cette femme était oppressante. Ferid ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Il chercha que lui répondre. Si elle apprenait qu'il était celui chargé de mettre en place le plan conçu par le 2nd géniteur, elle le massacrerait.

« Eh bien ? » insista Mikaela.

« … »

« C'est lui … tu m'aurais déjà répondu sinon. Où est-il ? »

Heureusement que son aura était inoffensive, Ferid serait déjà mal en point sans ça.

« Je l'ignore. Il m'a peut-être transformé mais ça s'arrête là. » répondit enfin Bathory.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant je lis la peur dans tes yeux, tu empestes même la crainte. Tu me caches quelque chose, 7ème géniteur. Tu as des informations, et je te conseille de me les révéler sur-le-champ si tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne la véritable signification du mot douleur ! » avertit Mikaela.

Soudain, Ferid fut brutalement tiré en arrière. Il se retrouva ainsi éloigné de la 1ère génitrice … et placé derrière Yuuichiro, qui défiait la blonde du regard. L'enfant vampire avait saisi Bathory par le poignet.

« Il ne faut pas confondre le message avec le messager. » dit-il.

Mikaela lui retourna un regard absolument mortuaire. Yuu déglutit.

« Écarte-toi. » commanda Mikaela.

Le jeune vampire se sentit écrasé sous son aura. Elle renfermait une si grande puissance … pas étonnant que les humains aient voulu l'enfermer. Yuu ferma les yeux avec une inspiration.

« Non. » dit-il ensuite.

Ses parents observèrent la scène, pétrifiés. Ferid lui-même avait le regard vissé sur le prince, qui une fois encore intercédait pour lui. Mikaela dévisagea ce gamin qui soutenait son regard. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à briser cette petite vie.

« Par respect pour ta mère, je te le demande encore une fois : hors de mon chemin. »

« A quoi cela servira-t-il de vous en prendre à Ferid ? Ce n'est qu'un 7ème géniteur, quoi qu'aie fait son aîné il n'y est pour rien. En outre, cela ne changera rien : Saitou ne va pas apparaître d'un claquement de doigt, simplement parce que vous menacez un vampire qu'il a créé. Nous vous le ramènerons, laissez-moi parler avec Ferid voulez-vous ? » répondit Yuu.

« Tu ne manques pas de toupet, gamin. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dictes ma conduite. » fit Mikaela.

Craignant une attaque de sa part, Crowley vint aussitôt faire barrage devant son fils, suivi dans la seconde par Krul qui se plaça devant lui. Mikaela eut une brève expression de surprise.

« Je t'en supplie Mikaela, écoute mon fils il parle vrai. Tu lui dois ta liberté, souviens-toi. Yuu ne souhaite aucun conflit avec toi, simplement t'apaiser. Tous les vampires du monde sont à la recherche du traître. Soit patiente, tu auras ta vengeance. » dit la souveraine.

« Mmmmh … alors tâchez de découvrir ce que cache cet enfant de traître derrière vous. Et enseigne l'obéissance à ton fils. » convint Mikaela.

« Crois-moi, cela fait déjà 16 ans que je m'y acharne. » soupira Krul.

Mikaela lui tourna le dos, puis commanda à ce qu'on la conduise là où était retenue le séraphin. Krul indiqua sa location à ses sujets, pour qu'ils s'exécutent. Crowley soupira, puis se tourna vers son fils.

« Ferid. Si tu sais quelque chose il faut nous le dire. Mikaela t'a dans le collimateur, et aucun de nous ne pourra te défendre bien longtemps si jamais elle décide de te secouer elle-même. » annonça Yuu.

Bathory dévisagea le prince. Il avait défié le plus puissant vampire de tous les temps pour le protéger. Le vampire soupira, mais avec un sourire. Oui, ce petit était sa rédemption, et il était temps de s'y mettre.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était au Japon. C'était avant la fin du monde. Mais je n'ai plus de contact depuis. » avoua le noble.

« Merci Ferid. » sourit Yuu.

Le concerné lui rendit son sourire. Il passa ensuite sa main sur la tête brune, encore étonné du pouvoir de l'enfant sur lui. L'innocence soumettait le mal et le faisait reculer.


	16. La chute

**Et voici le dernier chapitre, qui clôture donc cette fic. Merci à tous et toutes d'avoir lu et commenté.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La porte de la cellule où se trouvait Kureto s'ouvrit. Le soldat vit entrer une femme blonde. L'aîné des Hiiragi était pâle, affamé et assoiffé. Mikaela le dévisagea un instant.

« Alors, voici donc le chef de ces humains fous furieux. » dit-elle.

« Et tu es ? »

« Mikaela Iulia Lavinius. Plus connue sous le nom de 1er géniteur. Enchantée. »

Le dernier mot fut prononcé avec un sourire dévoilant ses crocs. Kureto écarquilla les yeux. Le tout premier vampire, en chair et en os devant lui. Mais que diable lui voulait-elle ?

« Est-ce toi qui a ordonné la création du séraphin de la fin ? » reprit la vampire.

« Oui. Pour rendre le monde aux hommes. » fit Kureto de sa voix éraillée par la soif.

La porte se rouvrit à cet instant. Yuuichiro marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant la blonde. Le jeune portait un plateau garni de nourriture et d'eau. Mikaela lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'il entre. Yuu obtempéra et vint poser son plateau à côté du prisonnier. Il commença par lui donner à boire.

« Rendre le monde aux hommes dis-tu. Je reconnais bien là votre orgueil : le monde ne vous appartient pas. Il est à tout le monde et personne à la fois. Du reste, vous êtes seuls responsables de son état actuel. » reprit Mikaela.

Yuu posa le verre d'eau, puis piocha dans l'assiette garnie de viande et de légumes accompagnés d'une sauce.

« Peu importe, nous reprendrons le dessus. » répliqua Kureto.

« J'en doute fort. Je vais aller m'occuper de votre bastion. Cela ne devrait me prendre que quelques minutes pour le raser. » fit Mikaela, glaciale.

« Dame Mikaela, cela vous déragerait-il que je vous accompagne ? Il y a des humains que je désire récupérer. » lança Yuu.

« Hmm ? Pour ta consommation personnelle je suppose. Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Considère cela comme ta récompense pour services rendus. » accorda-t-elle.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup. »

« À mon retour nous règlerons le cas de cet humain et du séraphin. »

« Je termine de lui donner son repas et je vous suis. » informa Yuu.

Mikaela accepta et sortit. Kureto sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était la fin. Shibuya allait tomber. Il ne pouvait y croire, il restait encore beaucoup d'humains porteurs d'armes démoniaques. Mais vu le mal qu'ils avaient eu face aux nobles à Nagoya, il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait avec le plus puissant d'entre eux. Yuuichiro le regarda pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. L'humain ne paraissait plus avoir faim, aussi reposa-t-il la cuillère. Après avoir attendu une quelconque réaction, le petit vampire finit par remporter le plateau, avec son assiette à moitié entamée. Tant pis pour lui : il avait fait le con, il allait assumer à présent. Le prince se débarrassa des couverts, puis rejoignit Mikaela. Cette dernière étudiait une carte lorsqu'il la rejoignit. La blonde l'enjoignit ensuite à grimper sur son dos, expliquant qu'elle assurait le transport.

Et quel transport ! Mikaela courait à une telle vitesse qu'elle serait sans doute capable de talonner une voiture de sport. Le trajet ne devrait pas être bien long. Lorsque la vue de Yuuichiro fut de nouveau capable de discerner le paysage correctement, il réalisa que la forteresse des humains était en vue. Le bâtiment était imposant.

« Dame Mikaela, puis-je suggérer de ne tuer que ceux portant un uniforme ? Le reste peut nous servir de nourriture. » dit-il.

« J'y songeais, justement. Bien, allons-y. »

Les soldats de garde n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un grondement évoquant un tremblement de terre résonna. La grande porte métallique gondola, avant d'être déchirée comme du simple papier. Mais rien ne parut entrer.

« Par ici ! » lança Mikaela, dans les airs.

Le soldat en dessous eut juste le temps d'afficher la peur. Elle et Yuuichiro décimèrent les gardes. Une alarme résonna dans l'air. Yuu serra les dents : ils étaient repérés. Un peu trop tôt à son goût. Le jeune vampire résolut de laisser son aînée avancer en première ligne. Des dizaines de soldats vinrent à sa rencontre. Mikaela leva le bras. Ce geste rappela Krul : l'onde de choc qui s'ensuivit trancha purement et simplement les humains par le milieu.

* * *

Mikaela progressa dans la base. Grâce à sa petite taille et son agilité, Yuichiro restait discret et parvenait à se débarrasser de ses adversaires sans trop de peine. La 1ère génitrice accomplissait le plus gros du travail. Soudain, Yuu aperçut une silhouette qu'il reconnut. Un homme brun armé d'un sabre noir, accompagné par une troupe d'humains familiers eux aussi. Yuu fonça vers lui. Guren se retrouva soudain sur le dos, et ses coéquipiers le regardèrent filer face au ciel.

« ? »

Le lieutenant-colonel fut déposé plus loin. Il se retrouva soudain nez-à-nez avec un enfant aux yeux rouges. Le gosse de Nagoya, Guren le revoyait juché sur les épaules du vampire aux mèches rousses. Aussitôt le lieutenant-colonel lança son sabre, que Yuu bloqua avec trois doigts et un soupir.

« Calme-toi espèce de bouffon ! Tu vois pas que je viens de te sauver la peau ? » dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Guren ! » appela Mito.

Elle s'élança contre le petit vampire. Ce dernier bloqua son coup de pied avant de tirer et de la faire chuter. Il effectua ensuite un salto pour esquiver les kunais de Shigure.

« On se calme bordel ! On n'a pas le temps de jouer là ! » s'écria Yuu.

Guren fixa le vampire. Pourquoi diable avait-il dit qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ? Réflexion faite, il s'était contenté de l'emmener ailleurs. Ailleurs … loin de sa congénère. Mais enfin … pourquoi ?

« WOUPS ! » fit Yuuichiro en évitant de justesse un des tigres de Shinya.

Les humains lui faisaient face. Yuu se sentit en position critique. Il était là pour les Hyakuya avant tout, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des adultes. Il devait retrouver la famille d'Akane et Mika avant que Mikaela ne leur tombe dessus.

« STOP ! » s'exclama soudain Guren.

Ses camarades lui jetèrent un bref regard. L'homme regarda Yuu.

« Pourquoi … pourquoi dis-tu m'avoir sauvé la vie ? » demanda-t-il.

« À ton avis ? T'as pas vu ma collègue ? C'est Mikaela, le premier géniteur. Et elle est là pour faire le ménage. Vous n'avez pas l'ombre du début d'un commencement d'embryon d'esquisse de chance face à elle. Je sais que t'as élevé Mika, il ne sera sans doute pas content d'apprendre que t'as fini en tartare de soldat. » répondit Yuu en montrant du pouce la direction où se trouvait Mikaela.

« Le … le premier géniteur ? » souffla Goshi.

« Yep. Alors pour une fois, soyez intelligents et restez à l'écart. Sur ce, moi j'ai à faire. » conclut Yuu.

« Quoi ? Tu crois qu'on va rester là sans rien faire pendant qu'elle massacre tout le monde ? » protesta Mito.

« Elle ne tuera que les porteurs d'uniforme comme vous. Et déjà que mon père vous a rétamé quelque chose de mignon, alors que ce n'est qu'un 13ème géniteur, imaginez le résultat avec le premier. » répliqua Yuuichiro.

Les militaires serrèrent les dents face à cette vérité. Yuuichiro leur tourna le dos sans plus de manière et repartit là où se trouvait sa consœur. Guren prit une inspiration. Que faire? Jamais adversaire si puissant n'était entré ici. Après les évènements de Nagoya, Ichinose ne pouvait demander de l'aide à son équipe. Ils étaient réunis que par un réflexe militaire. Il regarda dans la direction où était parti Yuu. Ce vampire était bizarre. Il se souvenait de son comportement à Nagoya. La façon dont il avait écarté Mika de l'affrontement avec Crowley. Il avait été le seul à penser à lui donner de l'eau. Et maintenant, il l'avait éloigné du danger.

De son côté, Yuu se faufilait parmi les cadavres et les civils en panique. Ces derniers se pétrifiaient et hurlaient en le voyant. Mais le prince ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il tournait la tête de tout côté : où étaient-ils ? Le jeune vampire bondit sur une rambarde métallique afin d'avoir une vue en hauteur. Finalement, il reprit sa route. Une demi-heure plus tard, une chevelure bleue attira son regard. Le vampire obliqua. Il atterrit soudain devant une jeune fille.

« Salut Yuki. » sourit-il.

« Yuuichiro ? » répondit l'ado aux cheveux bleus et lunettes.

« Soi-même. Je suis venu vous chercher tous. Je vous ramène à Mika et Akane. » annonça-t-il en tendant la main.

Yuki le dévisagea un instant, avant de loger sa main dans la sienne. Ils se sourirent avant que le prince ne l'entraîne. Yuki lui indiqua les possibles locations des autres. Yuu la porta pour franchir la foule. Ce fut ainsi que Guren les vit passer : le vampire déposant Yuki puis la tenant par la main. Ils retrouvèrent un des frères de Mika, Taichi, qui les suivit aussi.

« _C'est donc ça. Il est venu les chercher._ » comprit Guren.

La raison de ce comportement lui échappait encore. Depuis quand un vampire se souciait-il des humains ? Il avait passé quatre ans avec les Hyakuya, se souvint le brun. Quatre années durant lesquelles des liens avaient dû se former, pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Tout de même c'était curieux. Mikaela de son côté, continuait son génocide. Comme convenu, seuls les soldats périssaient de sa main. Deux des neuf cadres des Hiiragi vinrent à sa rencontre. Le combat pourrait se corser, cependant … ils chutèrent comme les précédents. Guren les regarda au sol sans ressentir le moindre remords. Si elle pouvait éradiquer la famille Hiiragi cela l'arrangeait.

« Yuu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » entendit-il.

« Il se passe que vous fichez le camp de là. »

Le jeune vampire brun avait réuni tous les Hyakuya et les emmenait au dehors. Tout à coup, les rubis accrochèrent les améthystes. Durant un moment, l'humain et le vampire se dévisagèrent.

« Lieutenant-colonel ! Venez avec nous ! » s'écria Yuki.

« … »

Mais l'officier ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

« Yuu je t'en supplie va le chercher ! » demanda Yuki.

Le prince soupira, puis dans la seconde il disparut. Guren n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se sentit emporté.

« Mais lâche-moi bon sang ! J'ai rien demandé ! » s'exclama Guren.

Shinya vit passer son coéquipier porté à bout de bras par le petit vampire, qui le reposa à côté de Yuki.

« Major Shinya venez ! » appela Taichi.

Guren qui se débattait se fit assommer par Yuuichiro.

« Mais … »

« ALLEZ ! » s'écrièrent Taichi et Yuki.

« Partez ! Sauvez-vous ! » répondit Shinya avec un geste du bras.

Les deux ados se tournèrent vers Yuu.

« Oh vous plaisantez là ! Je vais pas tous aller les chercher ! » protesta le vampire.

« Gnuuuu ! »

« Rah bordel ! »

Finalement, Yuu arriva près du major. Il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche, et lança un sifflement à l'attention du reste de l'escouade. Ce faisant, il fit basculer Shinya sur le ventre, le soulevant d'une main.

« Venez chercher votre pote, si vous voulez éviter que je le transforme en pruneau ! » lança Yuu.

« Shinya-sama ! » s'exclamèrent Mito et Goshi.

« Et j'ai aussi attrapé l'autre là, avec son cure-dent noir. » informa courtoisement Yuu.

« Guren-sama ! » renchérirent deux voix féminines.

« Salut les nazes ! »

Et le prince se sauva. Comme prévu, le reste des adultes s'élança à sa poursuite.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la famille Hyakuya trimballait Guren dehors tant bien que mal au moment où Yuuichiro les rejoignit en sifflotant. Shinya ne fut pas mécontent d'être reposé, il commençait à avoir mal au cœur.

« Occupez-vous des autres, je me charge de la marmotte. » demanda Yuu.

Les ados allèrent se saisir d'un adulte qu'ils tirèrent par le poignet, tandis que leur ami vampire soulevait Guren et le transportait dans ses bras.

« Alors ? » lança-t-il en arrière.

Les ados bataillaient pour emmener les adultes avec eux. Yuu plissa les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge à cette allure. Il soupira.

« Youhou ! » lança-t-il.

Lorsque tout le monde le regarda, il planta les crocs dans le cou de Guren. Cela offusqua bien sûr les deux aides du brun, qui se précipitèrent. Yuu bondit haut avec un rire enfantin. Il se retrouva de nouveau près de Shinya qui sortit son fusil. Le prince jeta Guren inconscient sur son opposant. Une fois le major à terre, Yuu n'eut plus qu'à saisir les hommes chacun par une cheville et se sauva à toute allure. Et comme de bien entendu, le reste des adultes s'élança à sa poursuite. Shinya toutefois, n'était pas disposé à se laisser ainsi traîner. Il dégaina à nouveau. Yuu le sentit, et il leva la jambe de l'humain qu'il érigea en bouclier. Et vu sa corpulence, cela suffisait à le cacher. Les Hyakuya heureusement, arrivaient en renfort. Ils prirent le major qu'ils soulevèrent et emportèrent. Yuu se chargea de Guren.

« Mais vous allez me lâcher à la fin ?! » s'écria Shinya.

« LA FERME ! »

Le reste du groupe rattrapa les jeunes, qui se mirent à courir avec leur fardeau qui n'allait pas tarder à verdir. Enfin, ils sortirent de la base. Pour autant, tout n'était pas réglé et les humains commencèrent à se disputer, entre ceux qui voulaient retourner à l'intérieur et ceux qui voulaient en sortir. Yuu observa tout ce cirque durant un court instant. Finalement en désespoir de cause il finit par assommer tous les adultes.

« Là ! On se tait on a dit. » dit-il.

« Et comment on les amène maintenant ? » demanda Taichi.

« Dans un de leurs véhicules. » répondit Yuu.

« Mais on sait pas conduire ! » objecta Yuki.

« Je connais le principe. Allez, vite avant qu'ils se réveillent et nous cassent les oreilles. »

Ce fut Taichi qui accompagna Yuuichiro. Ils trouvèrent les véhicules dans le hangar non loin, avec les clés dans le pare-soleil côté conducteur. Taichi suivit les instructions de Yuu. Contact, première vitesse et en route. Le vampire lui indiqua d'y aller en douceur avec les pédales. La grosse jeep sortit du hangar puis de la base. Yuu fourra les adultes pêle-mêle dans le coffre, et le referma en laissant une ouverture maintenue par sa ceinture attachée à une barre latérale. Ils auraient ainsi de l'air. Il fila ensuite côté passager continuer à guider son ami. Juste quand une explosion retentit dans la base.

Mikaela tenait Tenri par le cou. Le sabre du vieil homme était brisé. Elle serra fort, et l'étrangla avant de le laisser retomber au sol. Ceci fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper des humains. Yuu avait trouvé les siens et les avait fait sortir. La vampire dénicha les groupes effrayés de civils, et leur ordonna de se rassembler dans la cour. Certains tentèrent de s'échapper. Elle les rattrapa puis les jeta dans la foule qui les reçut et s'écroula avec. Mikaela creusa ensuite une large et profonde faille circulaire autour des humains, en levant le bras. Le troupeau était dans son enclos désormais. Yuu préviendrait les autres vampires, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

De fait, le convoi arriva non loin de Sanguinem deux heures plus tard. Le prince s'était chargé des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse en chemin. Dans le coffre, les adultes réclamaient de sortir. Ils furent bien sûr ignorés totalement. Devant les portes de la capitale, Yuu sortit en premier et marcha à l'arrière.

« Laissez-nous sortir ! » lança Mito.

« Dites, dans _vos gueules_ , c'est quoi que vous ne comprenez pas ? » interrogea Yuu en les regardant.

Il eut droit à une bordée d'injures à la place. Yuu défit alors sa ceinture et laissa le coffre se refermer.

« Bien joué Mito, vraiment ! » commenta Goshi.

Yuu commanda aux Hyakuya de rester là, pendant qu'il allait chercher Akane. Il fila là où son amie lui avait dit s'être réfugiée avec les autres. Du reste, la jeune vampire l'entendit arriver. Yuu stoppa devant elle.

« Ils sont là. » dit-il sans préambule.

« MIKA ! » hurla Akane.

Le blond sortit en trombe suivi des autres. La jeune fille souriait, et annonça que leur famille était arrivée. Naturellement, Yuu les précéda. Il les laissa se retrouver pendant qu'il rentrait dans Sanguinem. Mika ouvrit ensuite le coffre de la jeep pour y découvrir le reste des invités. Il eut un petit rire en les voyant ainsi entassés. Il les aida à sortir. L'escouade de Guren fut malgré tout contente de les retrouver. Naturellement, Mito gronda les Hyakuya pour les avoir ainsi traités. Les intéressés roulèrent des yeux.

« Mais enfin, on vient de vous sauver il vous faut quoi de plus ? » s'exclama Yuki.

« Et on n'avait rien demandé ! À cause de vous, beaucoup d'innocents ont dû mourir ! » répondit la rousse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea alors Mika.

Ce fut Shinya qui lui apprit. Ainsi, le 1er vampire avait attaqué Shibuya. Yuu avait profité du conflit pour tenir sa parole. Le blond ne sut que penser. Certes toute la famille et les amis étaient réunis, mais les autres … il faudrait questionner Yuuichiro à ce sujet. Ce dernier venait de retrouver sa mère et de tout lui rapporter. Krul ordonna immédiatement l'envoi de troupes à Shibuya chercher le reste des humains. Le prince ressortit, alla alerter les autres de ficher le camp.

« Yuu attends ! » interpella Mika.

« Plus tard ! Décampez et vite. »

Akane entraîna son frère, et les militaires plus les civils filèrent, entassés dans la jeep.

* * *

Mikaela vit arriver avec satisfaction une troupe de ses semblables. Les vampires s'emparèrent des humains. La noble retourna dans la capitale. Elle y retrouva la famille vampire, tous trois dans la salle du trône.

« Tu as pu trouver tes humains, Yuuichiro ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tout à fait. »

« Bien. Maintenant, occupons-nous de l'humain et du séraphin. »

Kureto fut donc sorti de sa cellule et amené devant la reine des vampires du Japon. Mikaela siégeait à sa droite, et Yuu à sa gauche.

« Ta cité vient de tomber, humain. Nous avons récupéré les civils et anéanti ton armée. Il est temps maintenant pour toi de répondre de tes crimes. » annonça Krul.

Kureto serra les dents. La souveraine avait songé à l'intégrer au reste du cheptel, mais Crowley avait émis avec bon sens l'hypothèse qu'il exhorte les autres à la rébellion. Donc… peine capitale ce serait.

« Désire-tu te restaurer de cet humain Mikaela ? » questionna Krul.

« Je ne suis jamais contre un bon verre. Partageons-le, ainsi tout le monde sera content. » dit-elle.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Amenez-le à la salle de collecte. » ordonna Krul.

Kureto se débattit, mais fut aisément maîtrisé par les vampires. Mikaela se leva, et annonça se rendre auprès du séraphin commencer son travail. Yuuichiro pour sa part, retourna voir ses amis. Le groupe de jeunes l'accueillit avec bonheur, et l'invita à prendre place autour d'un feu, assis sur des troncs d'arbres.

« Je ne sais comment te remercier de m'avoir rendu ma famille Yuu. » fit Mika.

« C'est rien. Tâchez de surveiller les grands idiots là derrière. » répondit le vampire.

« Ouais, ça devrait bien nous occuper ça tiens. » émit un des plus jeunes.

Akane demanda ensuite le reste des nouvelles. Yuu leur apprit que les humains seraient répartis entre Sanguinem et Nagoya. Cette nouvelle ne plut pas vraiment aux jeunes soldats. Ensuite, il leur fit part du sort réservé à Kureto. Ce dernier point interpella les adultes qui demandèrent des détails. Yuuichiro ne leur cacha rien, pas plus que la sentence qui venait de lui être administrée. Il passa ensuite à l'autre sujet important, sans attendre leur opinion.

« Ma sœur va redevenir comme avant ?! » s'écria Kimizuki, souriant.

« En principe oui, mais t'emballe pas encore. Mikaela y travaille. Sache que ça prendra du temps. » fit Yuu.

« Et nous ? On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Narumi.

« Restez où vous êtes. Je vais réclamer la gestion de ce petit village, ça devrait éviter que vous vous fassiez cueillir. Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite je limiterais le nombre d'humains autorisés à vivre ici. » répondit Yuu.

Une limite dont la raison fut vite comprise : trop d'humains pouvait nuire, et entraîner une révolte. Mais les Hyakuya étaient confiants : ils connaissaient le petit brun et savaient qu'il les laisserait vivre en paix. Il faudrait simplement en convaincre les autres. Sa tâche achevée, Yuuichiro retourna dans son foyer. Plusieurs jours passèrent. Yuu avait obtenu comme il le désirait la charge du village où demeurait tout le groupe. Il y venait quotidiennement s'assurer de la bonne marche des choses. L'escouade de Guren tâchait de se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Ils n'étaient pas ravis du dénouement. L'humanité restait prisonnière des vampires, elle avait perdu la guerre. D'un autre côté, ils étaient bien lotis. Yuuichiro les laissait libres de leurs mouvements, ils n'étaient pas confinés en sous-sol et pouvaient cultiver et élever leur nourriture. La famille Hyakuya gérait le village et surveillait les adultes, rendant ensuite compte au prince des vampires lors de son inspection.

« Ils ont l'air encore grognon. » remarqua Yuu au sujet des adultes.

« Mouais mais t'en fais pas : ils savent que tu les as sauvés. Il leur faut encore un peu de temps c'est tout. » répondit Mika.

« J'espère, mais ne relâchez pas votre vigilance. »

« Et ma sœur, comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Shiho.

« Sa guérison avance bien. Mikaela y travaille jour et nuit. » répondit Yuu.

« Tant mieux. »

Un silence s'abattit, chacun méditant sur la situation actuelle. Celle des humains n'étaient pas parfaite, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire. Yuuichiro finit par rentrer chez lui. Il y trouva une grande agitation. Sur un espace devant le palais, il découvrit que des soldats tentaient de maintenir un captif. Ce dernier se redressa soudain, expulsant les vampires. Yuu découvrit un visage inconnu.

* * *

« _Mais c'est qui ? Oh attends : ce serait pas ce fameux Saitou par hasard ?_ » songea Yuu.

Voilà qui expliquait son enthousiasme à demeurer parmi les siens. Le prince tourna légèrement la tête. Elle arrivait. Mikaela fonça sur le traître et lui arracha la tête. Cette dernière vola, pour atterrir aux pieds du prince qui le regarda avec une certaine indifférence.

« Salut. Bienvenue à Sanguinem. » dit-il.

« Trop aimable, jeune homme. » répondit la tête.

Mikaela fut au-dessus de lui, s'apprêtant à écraser la tête sous son pied quand soudain, cette dernière roula en sens inverse. Yuu découvrit alors qu'une chaîne la reliait à son corps. Saitou se releva peu après, et déclencha une onde de choc qui renversa la plupart des vampires.

« WARF ! » souffla Yuu.

Il fut stoppé en chemin par une poigne puissante.

« Ah, merci Fid. » dit-il.

« De rien, mais ne reste pas là. » répondit le noble en regardant devant lui.

Saitou. L'homme qui l'avait condamné à cet ennui éternel. Ils étaient donc parvenus à le capturer. Cependant, le vampire avait subi quelques expériences qui compliquèrent la tâche. Ce dernier remarqua Ferid, et apparut devant lui.

« Mon très cher Ferid, je croyais pourtant t'avoir confié une mission. Peux-tu m'expliquer, disons, ce que tu as foutu ? » questionna Saitou.

Ferid le regarda un instant.

« Rien. Je ne fais plus rien pour toi Saitou c'est terminé. » dit-il.

L'ex 2nd géniteur afficha la surprise. Il avait bien sûr surveillé l'avancement de son plan depuis l'ombre, et en avait été pleinement satisfait jusqu'à présent. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien amener son principal instrument à se rebeller ainsi ?

« Tiens donc. Et puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi ? »

« J'ai trouvé nettement mieux que toi à suivre. »

Sur ce, Bathory s'écarta en emportant Yuuichiro. Mikaela rata de peu Saitou. Les expériences subies par ce dernier lui permettaient de compenser le déséquilibre existant entre les générations de vampires. Saitou remarqua la présence de l'enfant vampire, que Ferid entraînait vers le palais. Il lança alors une chaîne qui captura le prince et l'arracha à son ancien bras droit.

« Yuu ! »

Saitou le ramena vers lui, l'observant.

« Hmmm. Alors, ce serait toi. Toi qui a réussi à détourner Ferid du chemin que j'avais tracé pour lui. » dit-il.

« Je t'en pose des questions, vieille carne ?! » répliqua Yuu.

Les chaînes le serrèrent brutalement.

« Saitou ! Laisse-le tranquille et viens plutôt t'expliquer avec moi ! » lança Ferid.

« Je ne crois pas non. Il est une entrave, je vais t'en débarrasser. » décida le vampire OGM.

Soudain, Ferid sentit deux courants d'air. Une onde de choc sectionna la chaîne maintenant Yuuichiro, pendant qu'une forme teintée de rose écarta Saitou. Ou plutôt, ce dernier esquiva en bondissant en arrière.

« Ne touche pas à mon fils, vermine. » siffla Krul, le visage à l'expression meurtrière.

Crowley, l'épée en main, recueillit son fils de son bras libre. Chess Belle et Horn Skuld se positionnèrent, arme en main. Le vampire renégat vit ainsi s'aligner toute la famille du prince, Ferid compris, ainsi que Mikaela. Yuu fut positionné derrière son père. Saitou eut un sourire : le combat promettait d'être intéressant. Eusford pour sa part, observa l'adversaire. Le voici donc, celui à qui Ferid avait prit du sang pour le transformer. Il le rencontrait enfin. Dommage qu'il s'en soit pris à Yuu. Les vampires attaquèrent tous en même temps. Le corps de Saitou devint fumée, et ses chaînes se saisirent de chacun des adversaires. Les nobles parvinrent à les repousser un instant, avant que le vampire ne provoque une nouvelle onde de choc qui les envoya à terre à l'exception de Mikaela.

Celle-ci avait bondi pour passer au-dessus de l'attaque. C'est ainsi qu'elle parvint à saisir son ennemi et lui arracha les bras.

« Inutile Mikaela ! Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, je ne suis plus aussi vulnérable qu'un vampire ! » s'exclama Saitou avec un sourire.

« Ah ? Et si je te réduis en bouillie tu crois que tu y survivras ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Le vampire récupéra ses bras. Le combat entre eux était si vif qu'il en était pratiquement invisible, même pour les vampires. En attendant, il mettait à mal la capitale, pas encore remise de sa visite des humains.

« Il faut qu'on l'arrête, mais il est un peu trop fort pour nous. » lança Crowley.

« J'ai une idée ! Suivez-moi ! » dit Ferid.

Il fila vers le coin où Mirai était toujours retenue. Cette dernière avait perdu une paire d'ailes. Son visage était toujours inexpressif. Bathory avait récupéré une fiole qu'il déboucha.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » demanda Krul.

« Le sang de séraphin devrait suffire à l'immobiliser. Il est toxique pour les vampires. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à le tuer ensuite. » informa Bathory.

« Et comment comptes-tu lui administrer ? » questionna Crowley.

« Vous allez faire diversion, je m'en chargerais. »

Krul et Crowley échangèrent un regard avant d'hocher la tête. Le trio revint sur la scène de l'affrontement. Saitou tenait bon face à Mikaela. Mais ce qui pétrifia le groupe fut qu'il avait capturé Yuuichiro. Il tenait le petit vampire par le cou, à un mètre de hauteur, tout près d'un rayon de soleil. Il avait retiré la protection pare-soleil du prince. Mikaela hésita : ce petit lui était bien sympathique. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait laisser ce traître s'en sortir si facilement.

Saitou remarqua la présence des autres, et les défia de s'approcher, rapprochant Yuu du soleil.

« Si tu veux tant que ça me tuer alors fais-le ! » lança Ferid.

« Mais j'y compte bien : je veux simplement te punir de ta désobéissance avant. » dit-il.

Yuu commençait à sentir la chaleur du soleil derrière. L'adulte serrait si fort son cou que sa vision se brouilla. Il se calma. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, pas besoin de ses yeux pour ça. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment maître de lui, le prince passa à l'action. Il brisa le coude de son opposant, puis l'arracha. Une fois au sol, le brun s'éloigna aussitôt de la lumière. Le reste des vampires en profita pour passer à l'attaque. Pendant que Krul, Crowley et Mikaela attaquaient en même temps, Ferid tâcha de se faufiler. Il arriva enfin derrière Saitou. Krul et Crowley saisirent ses bras en même temps. Bathory sortit une seringue remplie de sang de séraphin et lui injecta dans le cou.

Rapidement, le traître sentit son corps ralentir. Un peu comme s'il était soudain engourdi. Il n'était plus tout à fait un vampire, mais il en restait tout de même quelque chose. Mikaela en profita pour lui faire sauter la tête. Crowley lui arracha le bras pendant que Krul enfonçait son poing dans la cage thoracique. Mikaela cassa la chaîne reliant la tête au corps de Saitou, puis la jeta dans la lumière.

« Ça ne suffira pas. » dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Ah non ? Et ça ? » lança Ferid, derrière.

Le noble tenait une torche enflammée. Un mince bâton de bois enroulée de tissu pris sur ses vêtements, et allumé en frottant la lame de son épée contre de la pierre. Saitou écarquilla les yeux en voyant le feu s'approcher. Il ne put retenir un cri de rage pendant que Ferid levait le pied et écrasait sa tête, avant de l'enflammer. Il fit ensuite de même pour le corps. Finalement, l'ancien vampire partit en cendres.

« Nos comptes sont réglés. » décréta Mikaela.

Elle tourna le dos et s'en alla. Yuu s'approcha de sa mère qui le serra contre elle, et lui rendit son bracelet anti-soleil. Crowley offrit aussi une étreinte à son fils. Puis ce dernier se rendit auprès de Ferid qui éteignait sa torche. Le noble rendit son sourire au petit vampire avant de recevoir aussi une étreinte.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mirai fut rendue à son grand frère qui en versa des larmes d'émotions. Il remercia Yuuichiro d'un signe de tête auquel le prince répondit. Il salua les autres avant de rentrer chez lui. En chemin, il aperçut l'escouade de Guren. Le vampire et le groupe se dévisagèrent un moment. Finalement, Shinya lui adressa un léger signe de tête, auquel le prince répondit par un mince sourire. De son côté, Ferid s'était allongé sur un divan, pensif. Maintenant que Saitou n'était plus et son plan aussi, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il en était là de ses pensées quand une bouille d'enfant apparut au-dessus de lui. Ferid sourit pour la première fois avec chaleur.

Il allait peindre, avec le seul être au monde capable de lui apporter un semblant de joie.


End file.
